


Compañeros de vida

by lobazul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, igual no ha quedado del todo claro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: - Fueron los griegos los primeros en describirlo, a raíz de unos síntomas que aparecen en un antiguo tratado de medicina persa. Compañeros de vida, llamaron a parejas de alfas y omegas que parecían biológicamente destinados a estar juntos. Aunque aún no estuvieran emparejados.





	1. El descubrimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts), [Mereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/gifts).



> Fandom: Compañeros de vida utiliza personajes basados en el fandom de OT y en otros por donde he pasado (fútbol, Bajo Sospecha, ejem) pero es básicamente una obra ORIGINAL, y así debe entenderse.
> 
> Relaciones: la principal es Ragoney, pero habrá muchas y muy variadas
> 
> Rating: explícito por todo el tema del A/B/O, pero el porno, si es que lo hay, tardará en llegar  
> Disclaimer: utilizo el nombre de los penquísimos porque me inspiran, pero la historia es ficción y los personajes también.
> 
> NOTAS NECESARIAS PARA LA VIDA. OBLIGATORIO LEER:
> 
> \- Este fic es un omegaverse. Si sabes lo que es un omegaverse, te advierto que voy a hacer un poco lo que me da la gana y centrarme más en el aspecto social (que es lo que siempre me ha atraído de este tipo de fics) que en el biológico/sexual. Si NO sabes qué es un omegaverse, te recomiendo que lo vayas averiguando a medida que lees el fic, porque como he dicho antes, voy a pasarme un poco los cánones establecidos por el forro y cualquier guía que leas incluirá cosas que NO van a aparecer aquí (como mpreg y tal).
> 
> \- Raoul y Agoney tienen unos 18/19 años en el inicio del fic. 
> 
> \- Si no te gustan los fics A/B/O, no lo leas. Si eres menor de dieciocho años, no lo leas. Si te desagrada la idea de un universo distópico donde todas las personas tienen un segundo género, no lo leas. Si aún a pesar de todas mis advertencias lo lees y no te gusta, no me vengas lloriqueando, hazme el favor.

Ocurre -como suele ser habitual- en el momento más inesperado.

Tampoco es que haya un momento ideal para que a uno le venga su primer celo. Ni siquiera en las familias con un alto porcentaje de omegas suele serlo, a pesar de que el conocimiento previo permite una preparación mayor -aunque no mucha-. En el resto, el súbito florecimiento de un nuevo omega equivale a algo menos que desatar el caos sobre la tierra.

Es imprevisible. Científicos de todas las épocas y disciplinas han intentado, sin éxito, encontrar el método definitivo que permita clasificar a los niños por su segundo género, predecir sus celos o -en su defecto-, prevenir al menos que acaben destapándose en mitad de una sala atiborrada de alfas.

 Todo en vano.

Existen indicios, por supuesto. Hay porcentaje de probabilidades, tests previos, protocolos y hasta _apps_ que prometen monitorizar los datos vitales y avisarle a uno antes del _gran momento._

Algunos de esos inventos funcionan (a veces).

Otros, no lo hacen casi nunca.

En el caso de Raoul, el fallo resulta ser de un estrepitoso 100%.

Y ocurre -como siempre- en el momento y el lugar más inoportuno.

 

 

Ya habría sido suficientemente malo descubrirse como omega un domingo cualquiera en su casa, con todas las comodidades existentes a su alcance, el apoyo de su familia y una pesada puerta con cerrojo salvaguardándole de cualquier alfa que percibiese su olor.

En esas circunstancias, sin lugar a dudas, entrar en su primer celo habría supuesto para Raoul una decepción a la par que una humillación; cuando tu familia es predominantemente alfa y tu hermano mayor es un ejemplar modélico y felizmente emparejado, es inevitable que uno quiera estar a la altura. Y que se sienta mal cuando la biología no se pone de su parte.

Pero Raoul, para su desgracia, ni siquiera tiene tiempo de sentirse humillado.

Porque las circunstancias en las que recibe su primer celo no pueden describirse de otra forma salvo como _absolutamente terroríficas._

Empieza como un tenue malestar:

\- ¿Estás bien, Raoul?

Un profesor se dirige a él cuando están apenas a unos pasos del hotel donde toda la clase se está alojando. El latigazo de dolor que le ha recorrido el bajovientre veinte segundos antes debe de haber provocado una más que elocuente mueca en su rostro. Raoul se sujeta la barriga con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza como si negara lo que está a punto de suceder.

\- Sí, sí -hace una mueca. El lacerante dolor se ha aplacado, dejando tan sólo la sombra de una sensación. Algo que ni siquiera merece el esfuerzo de buscar un analgésico-. Creo.

El profesor asiente en silencio, propinándole una suave palmada en el hombro antes de continuar.

Horas después, ya descubierto el origen de su _dolencia,_ a Raoul le extrañará que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Supondrá que toma inhibidores, por supuesto; la mayoría de adultos en contacto directo con jóvenes lo hacen. Demasiada feromona juvenil para mantener la cordura.

Está rodeado de compañeros, pero ellos tampoco notan nada en ese momento. Eso sí que no le extrañará; la gran mayoría aún no tiene todo su sentido olfativo desarrollado. De hecho, no se desarrollará plenamente hasta que entren en su primer celo.

Así que absolutamente nadie nota lo que está ocurriendo. Ni siquiera el propio Raoul, que avanza con una mueca hacia su habitación. Intentando ignorar ese extraño malestar cuyo origen prefiere no averiguar.

 

Prosigue con el resto de síntomas habituales.

Sofocos, sudoraciones, calambres cuya frecuencia se va intensificando y - _oh, joder-_ la señal inequívoca y definitiva.

Lo nota durante la cena en el comedor del hotel. En una mesa alargada rodeado de compañeros que hacen bromas, juguetean con la comida, se dan voces de un lado a otro y se comportan de la forma más estúpidamente masculina posible.

Es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor momento para que Raoul sienta un pinchazo de dolor más fuerte que todos los anteriores juntos.

Pero eso no es lo peor, lo que le hace quedarse paralizado, mudo, congelado, sencillamente _aterrorizado_ ante la perspectiva de lo que se le viene -literalmente- encima.

Es una tenue humedad, sutil pero perceptible, que empieza a insinuarse entre sus nalgas, y que hace que esté a punto de echarse a llorar de puro pánico.

\- ¿Raoul? ¿Qué te pasa?

Uno de sus compañeros le mira de cerca.

No es un compañero cualquiera: es Agoney, su mejor amigo, de quien Raoul siempre ha sospechado que sería un omega sin remedio. Es irónico que sea él quien primero se interese por su estado, agarrándole de un hombro, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Raoul?

Raoul no contesta. Y no contesta porque está totalmente paralizado por el miedo. Porque está rodeado de aproximadamente un centenar de compañeros en pleno viaje de estudios, y forzosamente alguno de ellos tiene que ser un alfa ya en plena posesión de sus facultades alfas. Y en cualquier momento alguno percibirá su olor con su olfato alfa y, _oh joder joder,_ está a punto de meterse en problemas.

\- Tengo que subir un momento a la habitación.

Cuando por fin consigue reaccionar lo hace farfullando, sin mirar siquiera a Agoney, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y casi corriendo fuera del comedor, en dirección al recibidor del hotel. Al ponerse de pie, siente la desagradable humedad extenderse hasta su ropa interior. Aprieta los dientes, rezando por no encontrarse con nadie en su camino a las escaleras.

No piensa coger el ascensor, por supuesto.

Coincidir con un alfa dentro sería una trampa.

Afortunadamente su habitación compartida está en un segundo piso, y en el corto trayecto sólo se cruza con un empleado del hotel que apenas le mira. Agradecido por ese pequeño chispazo de buena suerte, intenta recordar desesperadamente lo que aconsejan hacer en estos casos en su camino hacia la habitación.

Siempre ha pensado que sería alfa. Pero como nadie está libre de acabar siendo omega, todos los adolescentes son adoctrinados al respecto en su primer año de instituto. Tras enseñarles a reconocer los síntomas de un primer celo -algo en lo que Raoul ha demostrado ser un alumno atento- las indicaciones son claras: huir, refugiarse en una habitación cuya puerta se pueda cerrar, y llamar por teléfono a un adulto responsable mientras uno reza todo lo que sepa para que el olor no atraiga la atención de un alfa demasiado joven para contener sus instintos.

Eso es lo que tiene pensado Raoul, y ya está marcando el teléfono de uno de sus profesores cuando, al buscar con la mano en el otro bolsillo, se le hiela la sangre en las venas.

La tarjeta.

La puta tarjeta de la habitación.

No la ha traído. Vamos, es que ni siquiera tiene una. En su habitación, como en todas, se alojan cuatro chicos. Y la tarjeta de su cuarto la tiene precisamente…

\- ¡Raoul!

\- ¿Agoney?

Sí. Agoney.

Y Agoney viene corriendo por el pasillo, con la cara desencajada y la tarjetita de marras en la mano. A Raoul no le da tiempo a pensar por qué ha aparecido de repente y por qué corre. Agoney es su mejor amigo desde hace años, la persona en la que confía con su mismísima vida. No se le ocurre que pueda hacerle daño. No pasa por su cabeza que sea capaz de hacerle daño.

Además, Agoney es un omega. _Claramente._

\- Aparta, Raoul, vienen por… -le quita de en medio de un empujón, pasando la tarjeta por el lector- el ascensor.

Y en ese momento ocurren dos cosas a la vez.

Una, la puerta del ascensor se abre, y allí al fondo del pasillo, como en una película de terror, aparecen cuatro chicos que olfatean el aire como animales el celo -básicamente, lo que son-.

Dos, el lector de la tarjeta emite un pitido al tiempo que se enciende una luz verde y la puerta cede, abriéndose mansamente.

Agoney le empuja dentro al mismo tiempo que los cuatro chicos emiten un terrorífico gruñido de alfas en celo y empiezan a correr hacia él con intenciones más que evidentes.

\- ¡Vamos! -Raoul se ve precipitado dentro de la habitación, sujetándose a tiempo al borde de la cama para evitar estamparse contra la moqueta-. ¡Mierda, joder!

Se escucha un fuerte portazo, y el ruido metálico del pasador cuando Agoney lo corre de un tirón. Instantes después, un estruendo aún más fuerte cuando algo choca contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar. Raoul, que sabe que ese _algo_ son cuatro alfas queriendo -básicamente- follárselo, se estremece, haciéndose un ovillo.

\- Tranquilo, Raoul, la puerta aguantará -le asegura Agoney cuando esta vuelve a estremecerse por los golpes. Raoul se encoge aún más, siguiendo su instinto de omega, que busca protección-. Sólo hay que avisar a un profesor y… Ven aquí, Raoul.

Pero en lugar de correr hacia el móvil, Agoney se agacha a su lado, sobre la moqueta, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

Y Raoul siente el inexplicable instinto de obedecer. Sin saber por qué, se encuentra a sí mismo acudiendo a los brazos de su amigo. Acercándose sin la menor vergüenza, acurrucándose sin pudor contra su pecho, sujetándole fuerte de la cintura.

Es como si todo su malestar se mitigara de repente. Como si el dolor y el miedo retrocedieran, espantados por la simple presencia de Agoney. Raoul no entiende qué está pasando, pero por primera vez en todo el día se siente _bien_ cuando el otro le devuelve el abrazo. Enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

Ambos aspiran con fuerza, como si quisieran llenarse los pulmones con el olor del otro.

\- Tranquilo, Raoul -está diciendo Agoney, en voz baja, un susurro tranquilizador-. Tranquilo, mi niño, no te asustes, yo…

Y en ese momento, Raoul se da cuenta.

\- Ago.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Le mira a los ojos, encontrando la confirmación de la sospecha que ha irrumpido en su mente. Se separa de él de un salto, como si quemara; desembarazándose de esos brazos y de ese olor cuya ausencia devuelve el malestar a su cuerpo, haciéndole contener un escalofrío.

\- Tú… Tú eres un alfa.

Si tenía alguna duda, su propia reacción las despeja todas de un plumazo. Porque todo su instinto de omega -su recién despertado instinto de omega- le impulsa a volver a su refugio seguro entre los brazos de Agoney. Y le cuesta un mundo no obedecer. Mantener la racionalidad por encima de su deseo más primario.

\- Raoul…

Agoney extiende una mano hacia él sin llegar a tocarle. Raoul se aleja otro paso, buscando ampliar la distancia. Agoney se humedece los labios; su respiración es pesada. ¿Y es su imaginación o se está ruborizando?

\- ¡Estoy encerrado con un puto alfa! -recula, aunque una voz dentro de él le ordena que vuelva sobre sus pasos, que se entierre de nuevo en ese olor, ese olor que ahora sabe que es un _olor de alfa_ -. Pensaba que querías protegerme, y resulta que…

Agoney se levanta. No es especialmente alto -Raoul tampoco, la verdad- pero cuando lo hace le parece más físicamente imponente que nunca, los puños apretados y una expresión de agresividad que jamás le ha visto. Emite un gruñido bajo, inédito, cuando la puerta vuelve a temblar a su espalda.

\- _Voy_ a protegerte. Vine corriendo en cuanto me di cuenta porque… Yo _nunca_ te haría daño, Raoul. Nunca tendrás que temer nada de mí. Soy un alfa, no un animal como esos de ahí.

Entonces _esos de ahí_ vuelven a la carga, y, ante los ojos de Raoul, se produce la transformación.

Agoney se gira, emitiendo un gruñido que más bien es rugido. Empuja él la puerta por su lado, aullando una oleada de improperios y amenazas que Raoul jamás habría esperado escuchar de sus labios. Cuando le ve retraer los labios instintivamente, mostrando los dientes al enemigo invisible, se encoge sobre sí mismo. Observando cómo su viejo amigo cede a los instintos de su segundo género, dejando relucir su lado más animal.

Pero funciona. Su olor a alfa es fuerte en ese momento -más fuerte que antes, cuando estaba enterrado en su pecho- y aunque a él le atrae como si fuera un imán, parece tener el efecto justamente contrario con los otros alfas del pasillo. Porque un momento después, varios pasos se dejan escuchar por la moqueta, alejándose progresivamente hasta que el exterior de la habitación se queda quieto y en silencio.

Raoul apenas tiene tiempo de sentirse aliviado.

Porque cuando Agoney se gira de nuevo, su expresión animalesca se ha acentuado aún más. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos enrojecidos, respira con un sutil sonido ronco y vibrante y, o mucho se equivoca, o ese bulto en los pantalones _no_ es el teléfono móvil.

\- Joder, no -murmura Raoul, apretándose contra la pared opuesta.

Parece que él no es el único que ha entrado en celo.

 

La teoría estaba muy clara.

\- Antiguamente se decía, y os estoy hablando de hace tan sólo unas décadas, que los alfas eran incapaces de controlarse durante el celo, y que básicamente no podían evitar _violar_ -recalcó la palabra, provocando que alguno de los alumnos hiciera una mueca- a todo el que se pusiera por delante durante el celo, porque ay, pobrecitos, es que piensan con la polla. ¡Uy perdón! No sé si se puede decir polla en un instituto… Vaya, lo acabo de volver a decir.

Raoul se había reído, como todos, porque por esa época no era más que otro chico de dieciséis años en plena _edad del pavo._ Mamen siempre les hablaba sin tapujos, en lenguaje llano y de tú a tú; y eso, entre otras cosas, era lo que la hacía una de las profesoras más queridas del instituto. Aquel día se había ofrecido voluntaria para darles una de sus habituales charlas pre-celo. Era una labor desagradable -la mayoría de alumnos se pasaban el rato haciendo comentarios y riéndose- pero Mamen siempre salía airosa de la situación.

\- Hoy sabemos, que _todo el mundo_ -volvió a enfatizar las palabras con un gesto de sus manos- es capaz de controlarse. Obviamente a los jóvenes os suele costar más, y más en vuestro primer celo, pero tenéis que saber que _no_ hay excusa. La violación de un omega hoy en día es un delito que se castiga con penas muy severas -las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco ante su mirada seria. Raoul la miraba en silencio-. Recordad, podéis ser alfas, pero no animales. Y si os comportáis como animales, corréis el riesgo de que os administren inhibidores _permanentes._

Raoul hizo una mueca. Sabía muy bien qué eran los inhibidores o supresores, porque su hermano Álvaro, deportista de élite, había elegido tomarlos durante sus competiciones para estar más concentrado.

En su caso, era simplemente una sustancia que atenuaba su sentido del olfato, haciéndole percibir el aroma que emanaban los omegas con mucha menos intensidad. Su uso no era extraño en adultos, aunque no obligatorio, puesto que se suponía que la mayoría sabían controlarse. Tan sólo en aquellos que estaban permanentemente en contacto con adolescentes -como sus profesores- era generalizado y hasta aconsejado.

Pero había escuchado hablar de otro tipo de medicamentos, otros cuyos efectos duraban años o sencillamente no desaparecían jamás. Algunos alfas conservadores -cuyos argumentos, contrariamente a los de la profesora Mamen, mantenían que los alfas tenían el derecho natural a desfogarse con quien les apeteciera- pedían constantemente su abolición y se referían a ellos como _castración química._

Raoul aún no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban, pero aquella charla fue suficiente para convencerle de que, el día que tuviera su primer celo, se comportaría como un alfa educado del siglo XXI.

Además, estaba Álvaro.

Álvaro había sido uno de los alumnos predilectos de Mamen cuando estaba en el instituto, y ahora en la universidad se había convertido en un destacado activista por los derechos de los omega. Su comportamiento siempre había sido absolutamente intachable. Raoul le había visto aguantar, en pleno celo, la presencia cercana de omegas sin arquear mínimamente una ceja. Y desde que estaba emparejado, su compromiso con la causa no había hecho más que crecer, a la par que su absoluto desdén contra cualquier alfa que se pasara lo más mínimo de la raya.

Con semejante hermano, Raoul no había tenido más opción.

Se había jurado a sí mismo que, cuando tuviera su primer celo como alfa, se esforzaría al máximo por seguir los patrones de comportamiento de Álvaro. Por convertirse en alguien de quien su hermano se sintiera orgulloso.

Bien.

Como diría su amigo Luis, _casualidades de la vida._

 

Los protocolos de actuación estaban _aún_ más claros.

Primer paso: avisar.

\- Agoney.

\- Qué.

Agoney se ha dejado resbalar al suelo, la espalda firmemente asentada contra la puerta y los brazos cruzados en un gesto que tenía mucho de autocontrol. Sigue respirando pesadamente, los ojos desorbitados, un colmillo apenas visible entre sus labios entreabiertos. La cabeza vuelta a la pared, evitando mirarle.

Da un poco de miedo.

Al escuchar su voz cierra un micro instante los ojos y Raoul aventura, imagina, _supone,_ que quizá no ha sido buena idea hablar.

Pero:

\- Tengo que coger mi móvil, ahí -está caído a unos pasos. Rebotó sobre la moqueta cuando su amigo le arrojó dentro de la habitación.

No verbaliza la petición, pero Agoney la escucha igualmente. Gruñe bajo, quizá para sí, lanzándole una breve mirada furibunda mientras cruza los brazos con aún más ahínco.

\- No voy a saltarte encima, ya lo he dicho. Puedes moverte.

\- Ya.

Raoul no lo tiene muy claro. O sea, es su amigo, confía en él, no duda de sus buenas intenciones; pero ni toda la amistad del mundo borra el hecho de que son un alfa y un omega en incipiente celo encerrados en una puta habitación de hotel donde sus olores se mezclan hasta el límite de lo imposible.

Para él, aún le es fácil resistir. Su olor le atrae, no lo niega, pero el malestar físico -asociado a los primeros celos- que va _in crescendo_ de momento atenúa cualquier posible deseo sexual.

Los alfa, en cambio, no tienen ese problema. Para ellos todo se reduce a un salvaje deseo de follar, por lo que Raoul aprecia mucho  muchísimo el esfuerzo que está haciendo Agoney por negar su propio instinto.

Pero no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá manterse así. O cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que él mismo pierda la cabeza y se tire de nuevo a sus brazos.

Tiene que pedir ayuda. Y cuanto antes.

Lentamente, se desliza a por su móvil. Apenas tiene que arrastrarse un poco, pero es un poco _más cerca_ de Agoney, de su olor, de su calor. Un poco más de autocontrol para su amigo, que cierra los ojos en silencio y traga saliva hasta que Raoul ha cerrado los dedos sobre el teléfono, volviendo rápidamente a su lugar.

No tarda ni un segundo en llamar a uno de los profesores.

\- Manu, tengo un problema muy gordo y necesito ayuda -murmura flojito en cuanto su profe descuelga el teléfono, no queriendo perturbar aún más a su amigo-. Soy un omega. Estoy en celo. Agoney es un alfa, y está también en celo. Ah, y estamos juntos en la misma habitación, creo que ese es un dato importante.

Durante un momento, del otro lado de la línea sólo le llega el sonido amortiguado del comedor.

\- ¿Raoul? -Manu contesta con tono de no haber entendido absolutamente nada-. ¿Pero por qué estás ahí? ¿Para follar?

\- No no no, ha sido un error. Tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor, había otros alfas rondando en la puerta, tenéis que venir a…

\- No me estoy enterando de una puta mierda. ¿Dices que estás en celo? ¿Y Ago está también en celo? ¿Y no estáis…?

\- Por favor, Manu, las explicaciones luego, si no te importa.

\- ¡Joder, Raoul! ¿Por qué los adolescentes tenéis que ser siempre tan oportunos? Pongo en marcha el protocolo. Quedaos quietos. Donde estáis.

Cuelga.

Raoul se queda mirando el móvil en silencio, alzando después los ojos hacia Agoney.

Da un respingo cuando se da cuenta de que Agoney le está mirando.

 

Segundo paso: socorrer.

\- ¿Ya has llamado? -le pregunta Agoney, como si no acabara de presenciar él mismo que sí.

Raoul asiente con la cabeza, apretando la espalda contra la pared. Sujeta el móvil entre sus manos, fuerte, como si eso fuera a servir de algo si Agoney decide ceder a sus instintos y se le lanza encima cual lobo hambriento.

\- ¿Sabes que no van a venir? -le sonríe con un punto de algo que a Raoul le parece crueldad.

Raoul abre la boca para llevarle la contraria.

No llega a pronunciar palabra.

 _Idiota,_ dice una voz en su mente. _Gilipollas. Pues claro que no van a venir. No hasta que llamen a la policía y se presente una patrulla._

Para todo hay protocolos y a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría interponerse entre un alfa y un omega en celo encerrados en la misma habitación. Da igual que Agoney esté controlando sus ansias de apareamiento. Da igual que él haya llamado a Manu, desesperado. Nadie va a atreverse a entrar en la habitación sin una pistola de supresores en la mano.

Porque los alfas son posesivos y violentos, al menos cuando están en celo. Esa es una creencia generalmente aceptada, y aunque personas como Álvaro estén intentando cambiarla, está claro que nadie va a fiarse de que un alfa joven sepa controlar sus instintos. Cuando entren, lo harán con el máximo cuidado. Buscando, ante todo, neutralizarle.

\- Abrirán la puerta y me dispararán algún dardo tranquilizante -dice en ese momento Agoney, como si le hubiera leído en pensamiento. Qué diablos, _le ha_ leído el pensamiento-. Debería moverme para ofrecerles un mejor ángulo.

\- Ago…

Agoney emite un brusco jadeo, cerrando los ojos como si algo hubiera perturbado su ya de por sí inestable equilibrio. Se agarra con fuerza las manos, haciendo una mueca. Imposiblemente replegado sobre sí mismo.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así -le gruñe, y esta vez hay agresividad en su voz-. No hables, mejor.

Agoney y él son bien conocidos por ser esa clase de amigos que siempre se están picando, gastándose bromas y chinchándose. Que tan pronto están pegados como lapas como se persiguen el uno al otro, dirigiéndose las peores amenazas e insultos.

Pero, por una vez, Raoul elige sabiamente no replicar a su amigo.

Reconoce los síntomas.

La mirada huidiza y febril, el sudor que empieza a perlarle el rostro congestionado. La respiración cada vez más jadeante, y sus enormes y visibles esfuerzos por estar quieto.

El celo avanza.

Y lo peor de todo es que Raoul, hasta entonces ajeno, empieza a notar cómo sus propios síntomas cambian. Hasta ese momento, sentía un vago malestar, calambres ocasionales, y esa sutil humedad en los calzoncillos. Nada que pudiera espolear su líbido, desde luego.

Pero ahora los calambres han desaparecido, y esa sensación de estómago revuelto no desaparece, pero sí se ve eclipsada, ante la aparición de un nuevo síntoma distinto.

_Calor._

Un calor que parece nacerle de dentro, haciéndole empezar a sudar. Acompañado de un cosquilleo nervioso que hace latir más fuerte su corazón. Raoul empieza a notar que él tampoco puede quedarse quieto. Que el olor a alfa de Agoney llega a su nariz con más fuerza y más ferocidad que antes.

Sin poderlo evitar, emite un ligero, débil, casi inaudible gemido.

Como respuesta recibe un gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores.

\- Joder -se queja, desoyendo la advertencia previa. Porque el calor empieza a ser molesto, demandante, insoportable-. Agoney…

Agoney se cubre el rostro con las manos. La camiseta completamente pegada al torso del sudor.

Y es curioso, porque Raoul tan sólo tiene una vaga idea de lo que está pasando y aún no entiende las señales que está recibiendo de su cuerpo. Pero todo su instinto le indica, le sugiere, le _grita,_ que las molestias desaparecerán por completo si va hacia Agoney.

Si se agacha junto a él y se deja envolver por ese olor que le atrae y a la vez le reconforta. Si se pega a su cuerpo y se refugia en la protección que él, como alfa, le ofrece. Casi puede verse a sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Gimiendo, bajito, al sentir que ese molesto hormigueo se acalla. Piel con piel contra él.

Sus labios contra los suyos.

\- _Raoul,_ qué haces.

Da un respingo, volviendo a la realidad. Y en la realidad está Agoney, mirándole entre irritado y avergonzado. Y al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Raoul descubre que su mano se ha plantado por iniciativa propia entre sus propias piernas. Tocándose un poco por encima del pantalón.

\- Joder -la aparta inmediatamente, poniéndose aún más rojo-. Perdón, no sé qué…

\- Estás entrando de lleno en el celo -Agoney aparta la cara, como si le costara mirarle-. Mierda.

\- Hostia puta -Raoul se golpea suavemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra la pared. El dolor parece distraerle un poco-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Agoney suelta una risa seca, casi un ladrido; el sonido llega a oídos de Raoul y se le inyecta como alfileres traspasando la piel, provocándole un visible respingo. Pierde la noción de la realidad durante un segundo, sepultado por una explosión de deseo como jamás la ha sentido antes. Y sólo es capaz de pensar…

\- _Agoney._

Es un lamento, un gemido, casi un aullido suave. Es Raoul sientiendo que le arde la cara y _literalmente todo el cuerpo,_ rindiéndose a sus propios instintos y gateando un paso en su dirección.

Agoney enseña un colmillo mientras se estampa a sí mismo contra la pared, apoyando la frente en ella y cerrando los ojos.

\- Raoul, no, no.

\- Ago.

\- Yo puedo aguantar. No es mi primer celo, _puedo_ aguantar. Pero tú… Quédate donde estás. Si te acercas… Joder, si te acercas no sé si…

Raoul se acerca.

En honor a la verdad habría que matizar que queda poco de Raoul y su voluntad dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y necesitado, que ha desconectado el cable del raciocinio y se ha entregado plenamente al instinto de su segundo género. No es Raoul quien jadea y se arrastra otro paso más hacia él, abriendo al máximo las ventanas de la nariz para captar el olor del alfa. Y cuando su esencia se abre paso en él, inflando sus pulmones, extendiéndose por sus venas, termina de perder todo atisbo de humanidad que le queda y…

\- Raoul, no.

Raoul, _sí._

Y en ese momento, la puerta se abre.

Tercer paso.

¿Cuál era el tercer paso?

Pues no se acuerda y no le importa demasiado. Pero debe de ser un paso importante habida cuenta de que ha pasado de estar tambaleándose hacia a Agoney a hallarse bocarriba sobre su espalda, mirando al techo, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué ha ocurrido.

\- ¡Separaos! ¡Los dos!

Escucha unos pasos contundentes, y una enorme silueta borrosa aparece en su campo de visión. Un policía, piensa vagamente, advirtiendo el color de su uniforme. Tarda un poco más en adivinar que ha sido él quien ha irrumpido en la habitación como una estampida y, probablemente, le ha empujado violentamente cuando se dirigía al encuentro de Agoney.

Emite un gemido de dolor, no tanto por el hecho de haber volado por media habitación, sino por tener más lejos el olor que ya tenía tan cerca. Justo en ese momento el policía hace ademán de inclinarse sobre él, extendiendo una manaza para agarrarle de una de las muñecas.

\- Vamos, chaval, que te saco de aquí.

¿Sacarle de ahí? _Lo último_ que quiere Raoul es que le saquen de aquí. De esta habitación donde el olor de su amigo está por todas partes. Vuelve a gemir mientras se escabulle como puede, arrastrándose hacia atrás. El policía masculla un juramento y da un paso al frente, inclinándose más.

Entonces, aparece Agoney.

 

Lo más correcto sería decir que, quien surge a espaldas del policía, abalanzándose sobre él como una bestia y empujándole con una fuerza sobrehumana, es un ser gruñón de ojos inyectados en sangre y labios retraídos enseñando los dientes que tiene la apariencia física de Agoney, vale, pero que _no_ se comporta, ni de lejos, como él.

Porque Agoney no es que no sea violento: es que es todo lo contrario a la violencia. Agoney, su amigo Agoney, el chico que pasea perros de la protectora en su tiempo libre, jamás ha mostrado un solo indicio de agresividad. Precisamente lo que más admira Raoul de él es su carácter alegre, su humor algo sarcástico, su tendencia a abrazar hasta a las farolas. Porque ese es Agoney: un ser sobón sin remedio, al que se le saltan las lágrimas con las pelis románticas de sobremesa, y que no puede estar junto a Raoul sin pasarle el brazo por el cuello y besarle cariñosamente en la mejilla.

Bien.

Pues ese Agoney, aparentemente, es el mismo que está rugiendo de furia mientras el atónito policía le mira desde el suelo. Y Raoul no entiende muy bien qué cojones pasa pero un mariposeo de lo más tonto se extiende por su estómago y su bajovientre al ver a Ago ponerse así por defenderle.

\- ¡Ni le toques! -Amenaza el alfa.

Un segundo después, el policía le apunta con su pistola y dispara.

Agoney se desploma lentamente, sus piernas aflojándose a medida que el narcótico hace efecto.

Raoul intenta gritar su nombre.

No lo consigue.

Los oídos le zumban, y antes de poder abrir la boca, un abismo negrísimo le engulle.

 


	2. Compañeros de vida

\- Raoul.

Descubrir que sigue vivo le parece buena señal.

Comprobar que puede mover pies y manos, y que su cuerpo parece tener todas sus partes en su sitio, también.

Abre los ojos.

Hay un hombre frente a él. Un hombre joven, con aspecto atlético, barba y una camiseta con el lema _“ALIADO ALFA”._

Un parpadeo después, termina de recuperar la operatividad en todas sus neuronas y se da cuenta de que ese hombre es su hermano.

\- Álvaro.

El alivio le inunda, como siempre que Álvaro está a su lado. Porque Álvaro, para él, es más que un hermano mayor: es un guía, un confidente y su principal apoyo en la vida. Es la persona a la que acude cuando está en problemas, y que con su sola presencia parece minimizar cualquier tormenta que aparezca en el horizonte. Porque siempre mantiene la calma y _siempre_ sabe lo que hay que hacer.

\- Raoul, ¿cómo estás?

Así que es aparecer Álvaro y cualquier rastro de preocupación desaparece. Su despertar como omega, haberse quedado encerrado con un alfa en pleno celo, que ese alfa en concreto fuera a Agoney, su desmayo después de que el policía…

_Espera._

Agoney, la pistola de dardos, su amigo cayendo al suelo lentamente, su fuerza de alfa negándose a doblegarse ante el narcótico. Y él mismo desvaneciéndose sin remedio.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Ago?

Álvaro encaja su retahíla de preguntas con la frialdad de un púgil en la lona. No responde, sino que se acerca un paso, extendiendo el brazo para rozarle el pelo con aire casual. Acariciándole un poco la cabeza, como hacía cuando Raoul era crío.

\- Te desmayaste. En el hospital, obviamente, tus profesores llamaron a una ambulancia y después me llamaron a mí. Y Agoney… -levanta la mano, que pasa de estar sobre la frente de su hermano a acariciar pensativamente su propia barba. Entrecierra los ojos, observando con fijeza el logotipo del hospital estampado al filo de una manta. Raoul empieza a tener la más que fundada sospecha de que algo va mal-. En observación, como tú.

\- ¿Pero está bien?

Álvaro desplaza su mirada a su rostro, asintiendo tras un leve parpadeo. Toda la calma que Raoul ha sentido al verle aparecer empieza a diluirse como un azucarillo en el café. Porque, bajo la luz artificial de los focos que iluminan la habitación, su hermano no puede ocultar una arruga de preocupación que le deforma la piel de la frente. Le parece que contiene las ganas de suspirar, mordiéndose los labios para evitar revelar algo que sólo él sabe.

\- Álvaro, ¿pasa algo? ¿Agoney está bien de verdad? -Se incorpora un poco, sobre un codo; inmediatamente le invade una débil sensación de mareo, pero la ignora-. No me ha hecho nada. Sé que no te lo vas a creer, pero echó a los alfas que me querían… -se le atraganta la palabra en la garganta; la expresión de Álvaro pasa de preocupada a siniestra-. Los echó y y me protegió y no me hizo nada. Fui yo quien… Joder Álvaro, no sé qué cojones ha pasado, pero Agoney no tiene la culpa.

Intenta ponerse en pie. El mareo se intensifica, pero le da igual.

Tiene que atraer la atención de Álvaro. Tiene que defender a Agoney. Explicar a quien quiera escucharle lo que Agoney ha hecho por él. Tiene que comprobar que está bien, hablar con él, darle las gracias por protegerle siempre, incluso cuando su propia biología le exigía lo contrario.

Necesita que el mundo entero sepa lo que Ago ha hecho por él, empezando por la persona a la que más respeta en el mundo: el hombre que está terminando su doctorado en Ciencias del Deporte mientras forma parte del equipo olímpico de fútbol y preside, desde hace años, el Comité Universitario Alfa-Beta-Omega. Su hermano.

Pero Álvaro acoge la -en opinión de Raoul- reveladora información con un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros.

\- Ya lo sé, tete.

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?

La irrupción de un enfermero corta la conversación. Entra sin llamar, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Raoul despierto. Al rubio le parece que cruza, acto seguido, una mirada cómplice con su hermano.

\- Acaba de despertarse -informa Álvaro, contestando a su muda pregunta-. Yo le veo bastante despierto.

Obviamente ha habido una conversación previa cuyos detalles Raoul no conoce, porque el enfermero asiente y se acerca a su cama. Es un hombre no muy alto pero sí fornido, cuyos brazos musculosos se destacan incluso en las holgadas mangas del uniforme del hospital. No le cuesta mucho entender que una de sus principales misiones ha de ser lidiar con enfermos difíciles.

Como un omega _disfrutando_ de su primer celo.

\- Los médicos querían verte en cuanto despertaras -informa, opacando con su mole la luz de los halógenos del techo-. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Raoul entiende que no es una opción.

\- Claro… -no ha terminado de aceptar y su mano ya tira de él, como un gancho, elevándole sin remedio-. ¿Por qué me he desmayado?

El hombre le mira como si fuera transparente.

\- No lo sé.

\- Creo que ese es el propósito de las pruebas a las que quieren someterte -apunta Álvaro en tono amable.

\- Es posible -remata el enfermero.

Al ponerse en pie, Raoul se da cuenta de que le han envuelto en un pijama de hospital, limpio y seco. Lo último que recuerda es que estaba completamente empapado y sudoroso, la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

\- ¿Sigo en celo?

La pregunta hace arquear las cejas a Álvaro; el enfermero le agarra con decisión del brazo.

\- Te administraron supresores. Sólo por hoy -echa a andar, tirando de él-. No queremos influir en el ciclo natural de tu cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto que no -murmura Álvaro, a sus espaldas.

\- Aún hueles a omega en celo, si te lo estás preguntando -informa el tipo, arrastrándole al pasillo-. Pero es un olor muy suave, y en el hospital todo está controlado -hace una pausa-. Y si alguien se descontrola, estoy yo.

\- Es el encargado de proteger a los pacientes omega -su hermano les sigue, apretando el paso para ponerse a su altura-. Un viejo amigo mío, del insti.

\- Hay pocos enfermeros alfa -resuelve el otro, sin sonreír- pero somos útiles.

No hace falta que lo jure. Custodiados por él, Álvaro y Raoul apenas tardan unos segundos en atravesar el largo pasillo; el segundo prácticamente llevado en volandas, el primero haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse a su altura. Doblan una esquina y llegan frente a una puerta, que el enfermero abre con el hombro, sin llamar.

\- Aquí está el omega, doctor.

Verse referido así - _el omega-_ provoca una involuntaria mueca en su rostro. Mueca que se desvanece en cuanto pone un pie en la habitación y se encuentra en mitad de un gran despacho, presidido por un alargado escritorio tras el cual hay media docena de personas en bata blanca observándole; uno sentado, frente a un ordenador, y los demás arracimados a su alrededor. Escrutándoles con un puñado de carpetas, bolígrafos y libretas en la mano.

\- Perfecto -el médico que está sentado asiente-. Trae al otro, Nacho.

\- Ahora mismo.

El imperturbable enfermero le suelta y desaparece con un batir de puertas, dejando a Raoul justo enfrente del aterrador escritorio. Tarda un segundo en recordar que Álvaro sigue a su lado, y su mano, colocada de forma protectora sobre su hombro, es lo único capaz de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Raoul Vázquez, ¿verdad? -Dice el médico.

\- Verdad.

\- Le resumiré lo ocurrido en las últimas horas mientras Nacho hace lo que le hemos pedido -el médico dirige su vista a la pantalla de su ordenador, entrecerrando un poco los ojos-. Perdió usted la conciencia en una habitación de hotel, cuando un policía tuvo que entrar para neutralizar al alfa que le estaba amenazando cuando ambos habían entrado en celo.

\- Eso no es exactamente as…

\- El alfa presentaba un comportamiento extraño, aparentemente estuvo a solas con usted en la habitación sin que se produjera ningún intento de apareamiento. Increíble -a su lado, Álvaro gruñe para sí-. Los dos se desmayaron prácticamente a la vez, él por efecto de los narcóticos y usted por causas aún desconocidas. Inmediatamente la policía y sus profesores llamaron a una ambulancia que le trasladó al hospital más cercano; o sea, este. Desde entonces ha estado en observación.

\- ¿Y Agoney?

\- ¿No había experimentado usted previamente ninguno de los síntomas del celo?

\- No, ni siquiera sabía que era omega. ¿Y Ago…?

\- El sujeto alfa, en cambio, ha declarado que tuvo su primer celo hace apenas mes y medio. Aparece en los registros -el médico se desentiende de él por un instante, girándose hacia sus colegas, que asienten con aire fascinado-. Puede ser que…

La puerta batiente vuelve a girar sobre sus goznes, anunciando la presencia del eficaz, silencioso y metódico Nacho.

Y esta vez, la presa sujeta firmemente bajo el brazo del enfermero no es otro que el propio Agoney.

 

Más tarde, Raoul lo describirá con estas exactas palabras:

\- Es como tener los ojos cerrados y abrirlos o… Como cuando se te taponan los oídos y de repente vuelves a escuchar bien, no sé.

Más o menos eso es lo que le ocurre en cuanto vuelve a estar en presencia de Agoney.

Antes de verle, sus fosas nasales se llenan de su olor.

Y entonces estalla una auténtica tormenta sensorial.

Sus sentidos se afinan de golpe. Oído, vista y olfato empiezan a percibir con una espantosa claridad todo lo que le rodea. Sonidos lejanos acuden a sus oídos, olores de la otra parte del hospital; su campo de visión parece ensancharse, permitiéndole intuir lo que está fuera de él.

Y el eco de unos pensamientos que no son suyos se dibujan vagamente en su mente, así como una alegría desbordante aparece de la nada para unirse a la suya y fundirse en un mismo sentimiento multiplicado por mil. Arrollado, pierde por unos segundos la noción de sí mismo en ese mar de sensaciones a flor de piel. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando a Agoney a los ojos.

\- Ago.

\- Raoul.

Ni media docena de policías armados podrían evitar que se lanzaran el uno a brazos del otro como lo están haciendo. El resto del mundo no importa cuando se tocan de nuevo, cuando se funden en un abrazo como dos mitades de un mismo ser. Y es entonces cuando esos pensamientos extraños se amalgaman con los suyos y Raoul se siente completo, perfecto, en paz.

\- Separadles.

La voz penetra entre ellos como un cuchillo. Raoul juraría que siente una punzada de dolor cuando alguien tira de él hacia atrás, y pasa de estar apaciblemente enterrado en los brazos de Agoney a verse solo en el mundo. La reacción de ambos es instintiva y animalesca: Raoul gime y Agoney gruñe, y hacen falta las fuerzas combinadas de Álvaro y de Nacho para que se mantengan separados tan sólo unos instantes más.

\- Vale, suficiente. Soltadles.

En cuanto su hermano -Raoul detecta vagamente que es su hermano, sin que el detalle le importe en absoluto- le libera, vuelve como un resorte al que considera su lugar natural en el mundo. Agoney le abraza con aire posesivo, mirando con odio a Nacho, que da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero su olor conjunto les calma, sosiega sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón cuando vuelven a quedar pegados, mejilla contra mejilla.

Se quedan unos segundos así. Felices.

Y cuando el instinto se calma y la racionalidad vuelve a ellos, se ruborizan de repente, conscientes de que han hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos.

\- Mierda -masculla Agoney, separándole un poco sin llegar a despegarle de su cuerpo-. Lo siento, no pretendí…

\- Álvaro, ¿te he hecho daño?

\- …No sé qué me pasó pero…

\- Cuando me has apartado yo, no sé, he sentido que…

\- No hay duda alguna -la voz grave del médico les interrumpe, aunque no mira a ellos, sino a sus compañeros-. Nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas, ¿no creéis?

Raoul y Agoney se quedan callados, mirando a la cohorte en bata blanca, que a su vez les observan con expresiones que van desde la satisfacción a la incredulidad más absoluta. Acto seguido estalla una breve discusión, que se desarrolla en susurros atropellados de los que sólo entienden una palabra de cada diez.

\- ¿Cuántos? ¿Un uno por ciento? ¿Menos?

\- Desde hace un siglo, al menos, no teníamos constancia…

\- Cualquiera se fía de nuestros colegas de hace un siglo.

\- Podríamos monitorizar la respuesta hormonal…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara?

\- Hombre, estaría bien un análisis más exacto.

\- Les haremos pruebas, claro, pero la conclusión…

\- No, no, la conclusión está ahí. Es…

\- Pensaba que era un mito, la verdad.

\- Bueno, hay un caso en Estados Unidos, que…

\- Cualquiera se fía de nuestros colegas de Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Tú te fías de alguien?

Álvaro da un paso al frente.

\- ¡Perdón! -Su voz interrumpe de cuajo el docto intercambio de pareceres; los médicos se callan a la vez y le miran, plantado frente a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados-. Si no les importa, me gustaría que explicaran lo que está ocurriendo tanto a mi hermano como a Agoney.

El médico que está sentado asiente. Raoul se da cuenta de que Álvaro ha utilizado sus artimañas de alfa con ellos; todos los doctores son betas, y teóricamente los betas no perciben su olor, pero ni siquiera ellos son inmunes a la actitud y la inflexión de voz de un alfa acostumbrado a ser obedecido. Ahora que su instinto ha despertado, es capaz de captar el olor de su hermano: inspira autoridad y respeto, aunque no le provoca -afortunadamente, gracias- el mínimo deseo sexual.

Así que el médico jefe, muy amablemente, se gira hacia los dos jóvenes que aún se agarran débilmente de los hombros, como si tuvieran miedo de separarse del todo:

\- Sois compañeros de vida.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Hay otro nombre más técnico, en latín. -Pausa- ¿Sabéis latín?

\- Ni idea.

\- Entonces lo dejamos así -se recoloca las gafas-. Es un nombre antiguo, porque se conocen casos desde hace mucho tiempo… En la Edad Media son escasos los testimonios, pero en el siglo XIX volvieron a resurgir con fuerza.

\- A pesar de eso, hace tiempo que no se había registrado ningún caso, aquí, en nuestra época -precisa una doctora-. Bueno, hace dos años hubo una falsa alarma en una clínica de…

Álvaro vuelve a interrumpir:

\- ¿Pueden ahorrarse la lección de historia e ir al grano?

Los dos facultativos dan un respingo ante su tono, parpadeando.

\- Por supuesto. Sólo queríamos que supierais que lo que ocurre entre vosotros es raro, aunque no desconocido. Sois un caso entre un millón, eso sí -el médico se levanta pesadamente de su silla-. Os explico. No es raro que se forjen fuertes vínculos entre un alfa y un omega, eso ya lo sabéis. Está comprobado científicamente que hay parejas que son capaces de sentir lo que siente el otro, incluso de intuir sus pensamientos. Pero _nunca -_ subraya, rodeando la mesa para colocarse frente a ellos, con las manso en los bolsillos de la bata- antes de que se hayan emparejado y establecido el vínculo entre ellos… Nunca, salvo en el del síndrome que os comento.

Raoul siente un escalofrío que le recorre violentamente la espalda.

Inmediatamente, nota a Agoney estremecerse.

El médico esboza una tenue sonrisa.

\- Fueron los griegos los primeros en describirlo, a raíz de unos síntomas que aparecen en un antiguo tratado de medicina persa. Compañeros de vida, llamaron a parejas de alfas y omegas que parecían biológicamente destinados a estar juntos. Aunque aún no estuvieran emparejados.

 _Aún,_ piensa Raoul.

El corazón le da un vuelco.

\- La medicina moderna ha estudiado el síndrome, aunque con muy pocos casos y aún menos pruebas fiables. Aún así, las características están muy claras, y se parecen mucho a lo que os ocurre a vosotros. Alfas que entran en celo cuando no les corresponde, como le ha pasado a Agoney. O vínculos tan fuertes que pueden sentir dolor o perder la conciencia a la vez, como ha ocurrido con Raoul. Vínculos que surgen de la nada en cuanto los dos miembros de la pareja han alcanzado su primer celo, que nadie se explica, pero que están claramente ahí.

Parece que el médico va a agregar algo más, pero decide en el último momento quedarse callado, envolviéndolos en una mirada benévola.

Raoul aguanta la respiración; preguntándose quién de los tres será quien haga _la_ pregunta.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tienen que emparejarse?

Álvaro, cómo no.

Su interlocutor niega con la cabeza.

\- Nadie les obliga. A ver, es lógico que en la mayoría de casos estas personas acabaran emparejándose. Pero a veces lo social pesaba sobre lo natural, y el alfa y el omega decidían seguir caminos distintos. La elección será siempre vuestra… Podéis, simplemente, ignorarlo.

Ignorarlo, repite Raoul en su mente.

Ignorar a su instinto, a su propia biología. Ignorar la forma en la que el olor de Agoney, y solamente el de Agoney, le atrae como si alguien le hubiera atado con un gancho y tirado de él con fuerza. Ignorar la forma en la que toda su piel se calienta al contacto bajo la suya, en la que el estómago le hormiguea y su pecho se hincha cuando están juntos, abrazados.

Ignorar su voz y cómo activa un resorte oculto dentro de él, un interruptor que tiene la facultad de calmarle y de hacerle pensar que todo es posible. Ignorar el bombeo desesperado de su corazón cuando se separa de él, y esa alegría sorda que se extiende por sus venas cuando vuelven a estar hombro con hombro.

Ignorar que le necesita y le necesita desesperadamente.

Está a punto de echarse a reír.

Pero acto seguido Álvaro dice:

-Podrán hacerlo. Somos personas, no animales, ¿verdad? -Musita su habitual coletilla, girándose para mirarles a los ojos-. Podéis sobreponeros al instinto.

Y Raoul se queda perplejo, porque eso sí no lo esperaba.

\- Pero Álvaro…

\- Raoul -su hermano le interrumpe; no sabe si es por el hecho de ser un alfa o por ser su hermano, pero su tono de voz le hace enmudecer de una forma brusca e inapelable-. Las decisiones se toman con la cabeza. Me da igual si estáis biológicamente destinados o no, emparejarse es algo muy serio que uno tiene que pensarse bien. Muy bien, diría yo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

La voz de Agoney surge titubeante y algo débil, pero Raoul la escucha con claridad, gracias a ese nuevo instinto adquirido que amplifica todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Siente una punzada de dolor en el pecho mientras se gira; al mirarle a los ojos capta un reflejo de ese dolor en el rostro de Agoney, que sin embargo da un paso atrás, como si quisiera alejarse de él, de su olor, de su influencia.

\- No estoy feliz con mi condición de alfa y no quiero… No pretendo… -traga saliva-. Fui a por ti porque sentí que estabas en peligro, nada más. Tú y yo… Somos amigos, Raoul, mejores amigos. Casi hermanos. Nunca me sentí atraído por ti y no creo que sea una buena idea dejarnos llevar.

La punzada se convierte así en una puñalada en toda regla que se le clava, le desgarra, le abre en canal y le deja con los ojos llorosos y legítimamente hecho una mierda.

Agoney le mira con pena.

\- Los siento mucho, mi niño -susurra, antes de mirar al séquito de médicos, que les contemplan conteniendo la respiración-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

El médico jefe asiente.

Agoney tarda un segundo es esfumarse, dejando tan sólo el sonido cada vez más apagado de sus pasos, y el rastro de su olor como tenue testigo de su presencia.

Raoul se quiere morir. Así, sin exagerar.

Nacho carraspea, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Necesitan que traiga a alguien más o…?

\- Puedes irte, gracias.

El enfermero abandona la sala con una última palmada amistosa en el hombro de Raoul.

El mismo sitio del que Álvaro le coge suavemente, muy suavemente. Consolando y casi llevando en volandas a su destrozado hermano.

\- Ven. Vamos a buscar tu ropa e irnos a casa.


	3. El camino difícil

\- Muy buenas, ¿se puede?

Es un poco absurdo que pregunte si se puede cuando ya está dentro, pero hace muchos años que Agoney Hernández conoce a Álvaro Vázquez, así que lo deja estar. Asiente con la cabeza, observándole mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Debería estar sorprendido, supone.

No lo está.

Sabía que Álvaro acabaría apareciendo, tarde o temprano. De hecho lo que le ha extrañado es que no lo hiciera antes. Más teniendo en cuenta que lleva más de una semana instalado en la residencia universitaria.

\- Son amplias, las habitaciones -comenta Álvaro con un deje de orgullo, como si la residencia le perteneciera; su vinculación con la universidad es tan fuerte que prácticamente es así-. ¿Estás mejor que en la antigua?

\- Bueno. Siempre está bien dejar de compartir espacio con críos de instituto.

\- Ya. Es que tú siempre fuiste muy maduro para tu edad, Agoney.

Agarra la silla de escritorio, alineándola cuidadosamente frente a la cama, donde Agoney espera sentado. La sonrisa de Álvaro no ha flaqueado en ningún momento. Parece seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo, despejado. Un hombre con una misión por cumplir.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos un poco, tú y yo.

El canario asiente. Al contrario de lo que ocurriría con otra persona, no se siente intimidado por la situación. Es una de las virtudes de Álvaro; transpirar aplomo sin avasallar, hacer oír su voz sin acallar a las demás. Caminar por el mundo con el aire de quien se siente perfectamente cómodo en todas las situaciones, pero sin invadir el espacio de nadie. Quizá por ello esté en al menos cinco comités universitarios, le hayan elegido tres veces alumno del año y sea la propia institución la que pugna por conservarle entre sus filas después de graduarse.

\- ¿Cómo está Raoul? -Pregunta Agoney, en voz muy flojita.

Lo pregunta aunque en el fondo lo imagina, y lo imagina por indicios en los que prefiere no pensar. Pequeñas punzadas de dolor que le asaltan de repente, sin previo aviso; el eco de una angustia lejana que se materializa de vez en cuanto en su pecho, sobre todo cuando está acostado en la cama, a solas con su silencio.

Confirmando sus sospechas, Álvaro se encoge de hombros.

\- Hecho una puta mierda, no te voy a mentir. No es que sea culpa tuya -puntualiza, malinterpretando la expresión del canario-. El verano es la peor época para tener el primer celo.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Uf -hace un gesto con la cabeza-. Nunca había visto el primer celo de un omega. Y… joder. Una semana interminable.

\- ¿Una semana? -Repite Agoney, arqueando las cejas.

\- Una semana, sí. Una barbaridad de tiempo, ya lo sé -corrobora Álvaro-. Menos mal que al olerme a mí se calmaba un poco, porque, ¿sabes eso de arañar las paredes? Es literal -hace una mueca-. Después de haber visto lo que he visto, me dan aún más asco los que dicen que no hay que dar medicación a los omega durante el celo, sobre todo el primero… Te digo una cosa, Agoney, si los alfa tuviéramos unos celos tan dolorosos e incómodos como los suyos, ya te digo yo que… ¿ _Qué_?

Se le queda mirando fijamente. Agoney ha ido palidenciendo más y más a medida que hablaba, hasta amenazar con mimetizarse con la pared que se levanta a sus espaldas.

Álvaro arquea una ceja, intrigado; no puede saber todo lo que está cruzando por la cabeza de Agoney. No puede imaginar que el canario se está recordando a sí mismo, durante aquella semana espantosa: encerrado a cal y canto en su habitación, con la ropa siempre empapada pegada a la piel. Ahogando en la almohada los gruñidos guturales que salían de su boca.

Tampoco podría ahondar en el asco que ello le produce, ni en la vergüenza que le supone tener que admitirlo cuando, al fin, confiesa:

\- A mí también me duró una semana -murmura. Un hilo de voz apenas audible-. Me dijeron que el primer celo sería el más duro. Pero para mí fue mucho más difícil el segundo.

 _Difícil_ es un eufemismo: fue un infierno. Siete días y siete noches de no poder dormir. Soportando una serie de molestas físicas a las que se unía un no menos incómodo batiburrillo de deseos y frustraciones. De negros pensamientos que se concretaban en un único, primario anhelo, que le daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Álvaro parece analizar la situación para sí, cabeceando como si ya esperara lo que Agoney acaba de contarle. Responde, no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro. Resignado y tranquilo.

\- Estás sincronizado con Raoul, eso está claro -se rasca la barba-. Joder, es increíble. Yo también entro en celo al mismo tiempo que mi compañero, pero no con esa exactitud. ¡Y llevamos más de un año emparejados!

Agoney no contesta. De sobra sabe él que lo que le ocurre es insólito; _antinatural,_ piensa a veces, cuando está en lo más hondo de su despesperación. Luchando a brazo torcido contra esa parte de su ser a la que no puede expulsar, aunque quiera.

\- ¿Pensabas mucho en él?

Álvaro no aclara a quién se refiere. Agoney no lo necesita.

Baja aún más la cabeza. De todas las personas con las que podría tener esta conversación, Álvaro es la mejor y la peor a la vez. La mejor, porque nunca ha tenido tanta confianza con nadie; y la peor porque, bueno, joder, _pues es que es su puto hermano pequeño._

\- Sí, pero no sigas por ahí -esconde el rostro entre las manos-. Me da vergüenza.

\- Eh, Ago, no te preocupes -Álvaro se inclina al frente, propinándole una palmadita en la rodilla-. Es tu instinto.

\- ¡No quiero tener estos instintos! -Se revuelve con ferocidad, dirigiéndole una mirada que le hace retroceder de forma refleja-. No quiero ser un puto alfa -baja las manos-. Ser un alfa y todo lo que conlleva… La voz, el mordisco, el… _nudo -_ cierra los ojos-. Se me revuelve el estómago. Somos bestias, Álvaro. Bestias.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, espera que Álvaro le conteste con alguna de las trilladas frases que los alfas utilizan para justificarse.

_No todos los alfas son así. Algunos respetan a sus omegas. Es el instinto, Agoney, y nada se puede hacer contra el instinto. Lo natural es que un alfa domine a un omega, ha sido así siempre y…_

\- Levanta, Ago. Nos vamos a dar un paseo.

Una mano tira de la suya, con tanta fuerza que se ve medio levantado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué?

Se pone en pie mecánicamente, sin haber terminado de procesar. Álvaro le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. A su pesar, se siente reconfortado por la sensación de camaradería, por el contacto físico con otra persona. Aunque no sabe si es producto de la mezcla de sus olores alfa o de que esa persona sea Álvaro Vázquez.

\- Voy a enseñarte un poco el campus.

 

Todo el mundo sabe que Agoney Hernández y Raoul Vázquez son uña y carne; que se convirtieron en inseparables durante el instituto y ahora se han matriculado juntos en la universidad.

También de todos es bien conocido que los hermanos Vázquez tienen esa clase de relación que provoca admiración y envidia a partes iguales. Que entre ellos hay una adoración y un respeto que traspasa lo puramente familiar y les convierte en íntimos amigos.

Lo que poca gente sabe es que Agoney conoció a Álvaro antes que a Raoul. Y que le considera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, chaval?

El chaval era Agoney, y hacía dos días que había llegado a Madrid para compartir un piso tutelado con otros niños de su edad, todos pequeños genios de la música. Añádele a eso que era su primer día de instituto y que habían tardado exactamente _tres horas_ en empezar a meterse con él; estaba llorando silenciosamente en un rincón cuando un balón se escapó de la pista de baloncesto, aterrizando a unos metros. Y tras el balón apareció uno de los chicos más mayores.

Aquel chico era Álvaro. Y no volvió a jugar durante todo el recreo.

Al final del mismo, le cogió del hombro y le llevó junto a un niño rubio que esperaba en la puerta de su misma aula.

\- Agoney, él es mi hermano Raoul, está en tu clase. Raoul, él es Agoney. Hazte su amigo.

Tan fácil.

Tiempo después Agoney pensará que igual ya había algo de alfa en Álvaro y de omega en Raoul cuando, a la orden de “hazte su amigo”, el pequeño Vázquez -entonces aún más pequeño, muy blanquito y muy rubio- hizo _exactamente eso._

\- Tú no eres de aquí, ¿no?

\- De Canarias.

\- ¿Y qué haces en Madrid?

\- He venido a dar clase.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De música.

\- ¿Sí? -Raoul le miró bajo el flequillo, entusiasmado-. ¡Yo también voy a clase de música!

\- ¿De verdad? -Respondió, un poco desconfiado- ¿Qué tocas?

\- El piano. ¿Tú?

\- La trompeta.

\- ¡Qué bien!

Y la verdad es que Raoul y él congeniaron desde el principio. Que se hicieron mejores amigos prácticamente desde el primer momento en el que Álvaro les colocó frente a frente: dos chavales tan pequeños como inmenso era su talento. Que formaron una estrecha alianza en esa jungla que era el instituto, donde el aire ya estaba cargado de unas feromonas que ellos no sentían pero sí intuían. Esos pasillos que personas como Álvaro -delegado de clase, miembro del Consejo Escolar y responsable de Convivencia- patrullaban con mano de hierro, solucionando posibles conflictos.

Pero, aunque su amistad con Raoul sea profunda, Agoney siempre ha considerado que Álvaro ha sido la relación más larga de su vida.

Porque con Raoul, a fin de cuentas, estuvo _meses_ sin hablarse.

 

\- Ya conozco el campus.

\- No la parte del campus que yo quiero que conozcas.

Agoney resopla; Álvaro le responde con una fraternal palmada en el hombro. Cinco minutos caminando a su lado y ya tiene claro que está tratando con una auténtica celebridad; todos se paran a saludarle, interesándose por su verano, preguntándole por sus proyectos para el próximo curso.

\- ¿Cuándo terminas el doctorado? -Le pregunta Agoney, después de la enésima interrupción.

\- Este año, espero. En el departamento quieren que me quede, pero ya veremos.

Agoney vuelve a suspirar. Álvaro le mira, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que eres la única persona que puede permitirse rechazar una oferta de la universidad.

\- Bah. En la vida hay opciones, Ago, y esas opciones tienen que ser tomadas cuidadosamente -desliza, y Agoney tiene la certeza de que no habla solamente de ofertas de trabajo-. ¿Ves ese edificio de ahí?

\- Sí.

\- Ahí está el Vicerrectorado de Estudiantes, y todas las asociaciones. Entre otras cosas tenemos la sede del CABO.

\- ¿El _qué?_

 _-_ El Comité Alfa-Beta-Omega. Ven, vamos a ver si hay alguien.

Agoney no está de humor para conocer gente -y menos a otros alfas- pero cuando Álvaro se entusiasma, no hay quien le pare. Así que es arrastrado dentro del edificio sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dentro le recibe un estrecho pasillo alrededor del cuál se distribuyen las distintas dependencias, casi todas con la puerta abierta. Algunas dejan entrever grandes y amplios despachos, mientras que otras dan a miserables cuartuchos donde los distintos comités almacenan como pueden sus materiales.

Varios paneles de corcho recubren la pared del pasillo. Paneles de corcho que, a su vez, están tapizados de carteles, folletos, impresos y pegatinas de distinta índole. Información sobre becas, gente que busca piso, hojas de inscripción a diversas actividades deportivas y -por supuesto- anuncios de las preceptivas fiestas universitarias que están por empezar.

Pero no es eso lo que llama la atención de Agoney, sino otro tipo de cartelería, hábilmente espaciada entre los anuncios más generalistas, entre los trípticos de las academias de inglés y las clases particulares de repaso. Son carteles en gran tamaño y a todo color, con dibujos llamativos y eslóganes aún más impactantes.

_“Supresores: si los necesitas, úsalos”, “Respeta a los omegas” “Alfas, betas u omegas: todos somos personas”, “Omega, no estás solo”, “Aliado alfa: te necesitamos”_

Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Álvaro sonríe de medio lado.

\- Los hacemos nosotros, ¿te gustan?

Agoney sacude la cabeza, sin saber qué contestar.

\- ¿Os dejan colgar estas cosas?

\- Bueno, teóricamente todo el mundo es libre de colgar sus anuncios siempre y cuando no vayan en contra del reglamento de la uni. Pero la verdad es que hasta el año pasado nos los arrancaban casi todos los días, a veces gente de la propia universidad con cualquier excusa -su sonrisa se torna irónica-. Pero fíjate, el año pasado el gobierno inició una campaña para dar visibilidad a los problemas de los omegas en el entorno educativo. De la noche a la mañana pasamos de ser el comité de los raritos a que viniera la consejera a hacerse una foto y a que la propia web nos colocara como club destacado. Lo que son las cosas, ¿eh? -Se encoge de hombros ante la mirada perpleja de Agoney-. En fin, tío, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades. Ven, entra.

La sede del Comité Alfa-Beta-Omega está al fondo del pasillo. A pesar de su nueva posición de privilegio dentro de la estructura universitaria, a Agoney le parece que está deliberadamente oculta en las entrañas del edificio, a la vuelta de una esquina y contigua a los aseos.

Junto a la puerta entreabierta hay una placa con el nombre del comité y una pegatina con el logotipo. Alguien ha tachado parcialmente el nombre con rotulador permanente y arañado el logo con un objeto punzante.

Pero todo se le olvida cuando Álvaro empuja la puerta para terminar de abrirla.

Estaba ahí, de fondo, camuflado entre las varias esencias que se emtremezclan a lo largo del pasillo. Pero en cuanto su amigo abre, el fuerte olor de otro alfa irrumpe desde el segundo plano, asaltándole las fosas nasales.

No es la primera vez que le pasa, naturalmente. Ya se ha acostumbrado -si es que puede uno acostumbrarse- a su reacción ante el olor a los demás. Pero no deja de sorprenderle ese chispazo de rabia que nace de la nada cuando percibe a otro alfa en un entorno cerrado; rabia que desaparece tan fugazmente como apareció, dejándole sumido en una especie de calma tensa. Alerta y curioso, todos sus sentidos enfocados en examinar al otro alfa y en comprobar si es una amenaza para él y los suyos.

Entonces, Álvaro se aparta. Y él ve al alfa en cuestión.

\- ¿Cepeda?

Agoney conoce a Luis Cepeda desde hace años, porque es un viejo amigo de Álvaro y Raoul. Pero no le ha visto desde antes de su _despertar,_ y eso hace que su olor -al contrario que el de Álvaro, más familiar- le resulte invasivo. Casi violento.

Y Luis a su vez le mira con un un poco de sorpresa. Las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y todos los músculos en tensión, también él enfocado en examinar desde todos los ángulos al nuevo especímen. Su mayor experiencia le permite controlar su lado animal con mayor rapidez que Agoney, relajándose casi de inmediato. Esbozando un amago de sonrisa desconcertada.

\- Joder, Agoney. No sabía que eras un alfa.

\- Por la cara que tiene,yo diría que no se lo se lo esperaba ni él mismo.

Agoney descubre a otro individuo junto a Cepeda, mirándole con una leve sonrisa socarrona. No le conoce, pero su nariz le envía toda la información que necesita: un olor neutro, carente de información.

Un beta.

\- Ago, a Luis ya lo conoces, ¿verdad? -Los dos alfas asienten a la vez-. Y él es Roi.

\- Un beta -aclara Roi.

\- Roi, ya lo sabemos. Te ha olido.

\- Ah, perdón -se encoge de hombros, fingidamente despreocupado-. A ratos se me olvida que los betas no tenemos vuestro sentido del olfato y estamos excluidos de toda esa maravillosa información que compartís.

Agoney parpadea.

\- Ya le irás conociendo -sonríe Álvaro-. Luis, Agoney ha pasado ya su segundo celo y dice que odia ser un alfa.

Tras las presentaciones, Luis y Roi vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la irrupción. Que parece ser ordenar un puñado de carteles desparramados sobre la mesa central, de un plástico desvencijado.

\- Bienvenido al club -repone con tono apagado, sin mirarle-. Ser un alfa es una puta mierda.

\- Claro -asiente Roi, humedeciéndose el pulgar para separar un par de carteles medio pegados- cualquiera diría que formáis parte de la pirámide de la sociedad.

Nadie le hace el más mínimo caso.

\- Yo de hecho tomo supresores -informa Luis, levantando la mirada un instante para mirar a su amigo-. Álvaro, ¿crees que podríamos organizar una conferencia sobre la castración química?

\- No creo que fuera bien recibida.

\- Lástima -repone, sin variar su expresión. Es el alma de la fiesta, el tío-. Pues yo me lo estoy planteando.

Agoney se queda petrificado.

Incluso a pesar de su propio asco por su condición de alfa, y al desinterés con el que ha seguido la conversación entre Álvaro y sus amigos, la última frase de Cepeda le deja perplejo.

\- ¿La castración química permanente?

No se lo puede creer. Hasta ese momento siempre ha contemplado la castración permanente como un mito, como un peligro imaginario contra el que siempre advierten esas trasnochadas asociaciones de alfas que quieren seguir perpetuando su papel dominador sobre la sociedad. Pero cuando Luis asiente, lo hace con total seriedad.

\- Estoy hasta los cojones de ser un alfa, nunca mejor dicho. Es una pesadilla. Los putos celos, el querer follarte a todo lo que se mueve, que te den ganas de darle una hostia a todos los alfas desconocidos…

\- Todas esas cosas se pueden controlar -apunta Álvaro, prudente.

\- Y todo lo que la sociedad nos exige. Como que esperen de mí más iniciativa y liderazgo de los que definitivamente tengo.

\- Vale, eso _no_ se puede controlar.

\- Pero, si tomas inhibidores permanentes… No podrás tomar un compañero.

Se hace un breve silencio. Algo de lo que ha dicho ha tocado algún punto sensible, porque tanto Cepeda, como Roi, como Álvaro, le están mirando con mucha seriedad.

Y en ese momento Agoney se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. De que tras sus palabras subyace la siempre tradicional idea de que un alfa necesita a un omega para ser feliz; para ser una persona completa. De que a pesar de sus ideales, no ha sido totalmente impermeable a la educación tradicional que todos han recibido.

Luis aparta los carteles de un manotazo, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Por un momento despierta el alfa que hay en él, y bajo su manto de permanente desgana asoma una voluntad de hierro que clava sus ojos en los de Agoney.

\- No tengo ningún interés en tomar a un _omega_ como compañero.

El canario no entiende por qué ha matizado la palabra omega, si los alfa solamente pueden emparejarse con ellos. Pero asiente, demasiado confuso en su descubrimiento.

\- Claro.

Álvaro tose para llamar su atención y llevar la conversación por otros derroteros algo menos delicados.

\- Dentro de dos semanas empiezan las fiestas del inicio de curso -informa, casi alegremente-. El campus se convierte entonces en…

\- Una orgía -apunta Roi, en tono sombrío.

El mayor de los Vázquez se queda mudo, interrumpido en seco su entusiasmo. Resopla suavemente, alzando las palmas de las manos en dirección a su amigo.

\- Yo iba a decir un fiestón permanente -gruñe-. Pero sí, orgía también vale. Supongo. A lo que iba, Ago, son momentos complicados porque algunos alfa…

\- Violan omegas con el visto bueno de una sociedad que aún no condena unánimemente este tipo de prácticas -interrumpe Cepeda, de nuevo sin alzar la cabeza de su trabajo.

Álvaro se queda parado de nuevo. Después, mueve la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor -murmura, serio, dirigiéndose directamente a Agoney-. En el CABO hemos creado patrullas, casi siempre de alfas aliados, aunque también hay algún beta…

\- Los betas no somos aliados, claro. Los betas somos betas, como no somos nadie…

\- …Y nos damos una vuelta para estar atentos y evitar las agresiones. Luis y yo estaremos allí.

\- Y Roi también, aunque a nadie le importe.

\- Puedes venirte, si quieres echar una mano.

La proposición no le toma de sorpresa.

No es tan tonto para no comprender lo que Álvaro pretende. En cierto modo, su amigo acaba de ponerle entre la espada y la pared. Obligándole a demostrar que sus ideales son sólidos, y no solamente pura fanfarronería.

Agoney le contempla en silencio antes de responder.

Suspira.

\- Claro. Cuenten conmigo.

Álvaro acoge su asentimiento con un gesto de triunfo, y hasta el sosainas de Cepeda sonríe de oreja a oreja. Los dos le propinan sendas palmadas en el hombro mientras Roi observa.

\- Genial, Ago.

\- No sabes lo difícil que es convencer a otros alfas de que se unan a la lucha -Luis le sorprende con un extraño arranque de sinceridad-. Hay muchos que se sienten avergonzados de la conducta que hemos tenido durante siglos, pero a la hora de la verdad…

\- A la hora de la verdad, es difícil renunciar a tus propios privilegios -apunta Roi, esta vez sin el menor rastro de sorna.

Luis se gira y se le queda mirando fijamente unos segundos, antes de asentir con lentitud.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Es por eso que -con el mismo ademán pausado, como si algún recuerdo desagradable se le hubiera cruzado por la mente, vuelve a centrarse en Agoney- en el CABO tenemos una mayoría de omegas y bastantes betas, pero muy pocos alfa.

\- Y es una mierda que seamos tan pocos, porque los otros alfa nos escuchan antes a nosotros que a los omega o a los beta -interviene Álvaro.

\- Eso _sí_ que es una mierda -responde Roi.

\- Bueno, es así y punto -contrarreplica Luis, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tenemos que aprovecharnos de eso.

\- Ya, pero una cosa es que seamos prácticos y lo aprovechemos y otra que no se pueda criticar. Porque es una actitud bastante hipócrita, ¿eh? Gente que se dice aliada de omegas pero luego a la hora de la verdad sólo escuchan si hablan los alfas. Pero si un omega se queja, la primera reacción siempre es tacharle de exagerado.

\- Ya sabes cómo va este mundo, Roi.

\- Sí, lo sé, y me toca los huevos. Porque yo también tengo huevos, ¿sabes? Aunque a nadie le importe.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Agoney contempla cómo Roi y Cepeda se enzarzan en una discusión que parece tener más trasfondo del que parece. Les mira confuso, hasta que Álvaro llama su atención, agarrándole del brazo. Tironeando con suavidad de él.

\- Chicos, perdonad pero tengo que seguir con la visita guiada. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

Roi y Cepeda tan sólo despegan los ojos del otro el segundo necesario para asentir y despedirse.

Cuando cierran la puerta, aún siguen discutiendo. El eco de sus palabras les sigue hasta que vuelven al exterior, encontrándose de nuevo en el espacio central del campus.

\- Me gusta tener a Roi en el comité, porque te hace ver cosas que nunca habías visto antes -confiesa, en tono confidencial-. La parte mala es que esas cosas suelen ser incómodas y difíciles de aceptar.

Agoney no responde. No podría decir si le ha gustado su breve visita a la sede del comité; tiene la sensación de haber salido navegando entre un mar de infinitas dudas. Para ganar tiempo, se saca las gafas de sol del bolsillo, colocándoselas. De reojo, capta cómo el hermano de Raoul le examina.

Pero esta vez, él ataca primero. 

\- Veo lo que pretendes, Álvaro.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Y no me parece mal del todo, sabes que te habría ayudado en tu comité. Pero esto no cambia lo que pienso -le mira-. No voy a dejar de sentir asco de ser un alfa sólo por haber descubierto que hay una docena de alfas que vigilan para que nadie se pase con los omegas.

\- ¿Una docena? Ya quisiéramos…

\- Porque ese problema no tendría ni que existir. Y si ese problema existe es por nuestra culpa -de repente el peso de la responsabilidad le cae encima; expulsa el aire de golpe, buscando de un vistazo un lugar cercano en el que sentarse-. Nosotros sí que no deberíamos de existir.

Ahora es Álvaro quien se queda paralizado ante su afirmación; sus ojos son lo único que se mueven, siguiéndole, cuando Agoney camina unos pasos hasta desplomarse en un banco de piedra, a la sombra.

Reacciona unos segundos después, recuperando la movilidad y yendo hacia él. Llamando su atención con su habitual ademán enérgico.

\- No sabía que te odiabas tanto a ti mismo.

\- Odio a los alfas, y desde siempre -replica Agoney, moviéndose un poco para hacerle sitio. Alza la cabeza, mirándole con honestidad, y un poco de desesperación-. Entre tú y yo, tenía la esperanza de ser un beta.

Álvaro se queda callado unos segundos.

Él también suena un poco desesperado cuando contesta:

\- Pues entre tú y yo, siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras el omega de mi hermano.

 

Han pasado los últimos diez minutos mirándose de reojo, incómodos. Vagando rumbo a ningún sitio, dando tumbos por el campus mientras Álvaro finge enseñarle cosas que a Agoney no le interesan.

Al final, suspira.

\- Te invito a una cerveza.

Agoney se deja. Esa última frase de Álvaro ha quedado coleando entre ellos, pero el banco en mitad del bullicio de la plaza principal no era el mejor lugar para abordarla. No; ambos necesitan un lugar tranquilo para retomar la conversación pendiente, y si es con una bebida fría de por medio, mejor que mejor.

Así que le sigue dócilmente por el largo camino que desemboca en la cafetería.

Por el camino se cruzan con gente de todo tipo y pelaje. Estudiantes que están instalándose y buscando piso, profesores en plena preparación del inicio de curso, personal de mantenimiento y limpieza que dan los últimos retoques a las instalaciones; repartidores, jardineros, paseantes, y algún turista curioso que se ha acercado a admirar la singularidad de los edificios.

Todos perciben de forma inequívoca su condición de alfa -si no por el olfato, por su actitud- reaccionando de la misma forma.

Los omegas suelen apartarse del camino, bajando la mirada y cediéndole el paso; actitud similar muestran los betas, aunque algo menos sumisa. En cuanto a los otros alfa, le miran a los ojos con esa suerte de camaradería que se establece entre aquellos acostumbrados a que el mundo se amolde a su forma de ser. Caminando despreocupadamente y sin temor a las consecuencias.

Agoney no podría sentir más asco.

Y ya con una mesa y dos bebidas entre Álvaro y y él, decide ir al grano.

\- No quiero hacerle eso a Raoul.

Álvaro parpadea.

\- Define _eso._

Agoney gruñe para sus adentros. Coge el botellín de cerveza, dándole vueltas con aire absorto. Sin contestar. Sin saber cómo dar forma a todo el batiburrillo de indignación que le inunda la mente.

Álvaro le deja unos segundos tranquilo mientras da un sorbo de su propio botellín. Después le lanza una mirada franca, imposible de esquivar.

\- A ver, Ago. Cuando decías que no querías emparejarte con mi hermano, ¿lo decías en serio? Porque entonces no hay más que hablar.

Agoney alza la cabeza con aire indignado, devolviéndole otra pregunta.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo decía en serio?

\- No. Pienso que te acojonaste y ya.

\- Pero me apoyaste.

\- Porque no me parecía el momento. Y es verdad es que es algo que os tenéis que pensar con calma, y no en pleno calentón. Antiguamente la gente se emparejaba sobre la marcha, aquí te pillo y aquí te mato, pero las cosas han cambiado. Afortunadamente.

Agoney ha vuelto a bajar la cabeza a medida que Álvaro hablaba, escondiendo toda su frustración y su confusión en la bebida. Empieza a levantar con la uña una esquina de la etiqueta, evitando a toda costa mirar a los ojos al hombre al que considera el hermano que nunca tuvo.

\- Raoul y yo somos dos lapas desde siempre. Pensé alguna vez en ser su pareja, claro que sí. Y en que era posible que yo fuera omega y él alfa -frunce el ceño al infinito-. Y no sé qué habría hecho en ese caso. Pero la posibilidad de que fuera al revés…

\- No pasa nada con que sea al revés. A mí me da igual que Raoul sea alfa, omega o beta. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Que los dos seáis felices.

\- A mí no me da igual. Quizá habría aceptado ser el omega de Raoul… Pero _no_ estoy dispuesto a comportarme como un alfa con él.

Álvaro bebe un largo trago, mirándole en silencio. Pensativo. Llega un punto en el que Agoney se siente intimidado por sus ojos fijos en él, que parecen radiografiarle, identificar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y cómo, según tú, nos comportamos los alfa?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Ya.

Da otro trago, dejando el botellín sobre la mesa con un ruido seco. Después esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Reclinándose en la silla.

\- ¿Tú por qué te crees que te he llevado a la sede del comité, Ago?

\- Para intentar convencerme de que no todos los alfa somos unos hijos de puta.

\- Incorrecto. Los alfa somos alfa. Y hasta cierto punto siempre vamos a ser unos hijos de puta. Hay actitudes que están en nosotros, que nuestra familia nos ha transmitido, la sociedad nos ha tolerado e incluso _exigido._ Yo, por ejemplo -se encoge de hombros, con aire incómodo- utilizo mi autoridad alfa con más frecuencia de la que querría. O de la que debería. Estoy intentando no hacerlo pero, como diría Roi, renunciar a tus privilegios es duro.

\- ¿Pretendes llegar a algún sitio?

\- Pretendo llegar, Ago, a que tu cabreo me parece muy comprensible, pero no veo que hagas más que enfadarte para solucionar esta situación. Y para mí, si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema -se apoya con los codos en la mesa, evaluándole-. A ti a lo mejor te parece que lo que hacemos no sirve de nada, o es sólo para lavar nuestra conciencia. Pero yo no lo hago por eso. Lo hago porque quiero demostrarle al mundo en general y a los otros alfas en particular que podemos comportarnos de otra forma. Que no hay una puta excusa para dejarnos llevar por el instinto.

Agoney vuelve a esconderse tras el botellín. La cabeza le da vueltas; Álvaro se expresa con tanta seguridad, tanta autoridad, que es difícil no escucharle.

\- Eres el compañero de vida de mi hermano. Me he estado informando, y efectivamente es posible serlo y no estar emparejados, ni siquiera tener contacto. Pero se pasa muy mal, por lo que cuentan. Muy, muy mal -arquea las cejas-. Ojo, si esa es tu decisión, adelante. Si de verdad quieres huir de Raoul, seguir hecho una mierda, no te cortes. Pero hazme el favor de no disfrazármelo de conciencia social. Porque a ti lo que te pasa, Ago, es que te faltan cojones.

Por un instante, Agoney lo ve todo rojo.

El instinto alfa se manifiesta en él con un arranque de rabia, clavándole los colmillos en su orgullo. Llega a retraer los labios, apretando los puños con fuerza. Un gruñido suave se forma en el fondo de su garganta.

Afortunadamente, la mirada de conmiseración que le dirige Álvaro consigue recordarle quién es y qué se espera de él, urgiéndole a controlarse, convirtiendo el gruñido en un carraspeo con el que disimula su breve momento de agresividad.

\- Perdón -murmura, y Álvaro le disculpa con un gesto-. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver…

\- Huir es fácil -la voz de Álvaro suena grave, cavernosa. Definitiva-. Enfrentarte a la situación es lo difícil -Agoney escucha en silencio-. Yo estoy emparejado. He renunciado a la voz de alfa, al mordisco, al control. Se puede, Ago. Con voluntad, y autocontrol, se puede. Pero no te voy a mentir, es un camino jodido. Eso sí, es el camino que yo he elegido -apura su cerveza de un trago, dejando el botellín frente a él con aire desafiante-. Aceptes a Raoul o no, tendrás mi apoyo. Pero si lo aceptas, te exigiré que te comportes con mi hermano como un alfa decente. Que ante todo, hables con él y todo lo que decidáis sea consensuado. Te exigiré que no sea tu omega, sino tu compañero.Así que ya me dirás -y sin más se levanta para ir a pagar, dejando caer, de pasada, otra palmada en su hombro- qué camino escoges tú.

 


	4. La negociación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota muy very importante: el Pablo que es pareja de Álvaro-hermano-de-Raoul en este fic NO es el Pablo que es novio de Álvaro-hijo-de-Raoul en "Álvaro Vázquez", aunque estén basados en la misma persona (una persona que se ha autoshippeado tanto con Álvaro el real como con el Álvaro en el que está inspirado Alvarito, pero esa explicación la dejamos para otro día) son personajes distintos.

 

Álvaro acababa de matricularse en primero de carrera cuando conoció a Pablo.

Realmente _conocer_ no es la palabra. Lo suyo fue más bien un tropiezo; un choque en el que se odiaron antes de saber siquiera el nombre del otro.

\- No hacía falta que me sujetaras la puerta.

Álvaro Vázquez había llegado al campus de la misma forma que salió del instituto: pisando fuerte. Con un premio extraordinario por sus notas y otro por su actitud ejemplar durante toda su etapa escolar, elegido seis años consecutivo como delegado, estaba claro que el mayor de los hermanos sabía caer bien.

Tenía don de gentes. Y tenía mano con los omegas: un par de frases comprensivas, un gesto caballeroso, alguna sonrisa esquiva, y prácticamente soñaban con aparearse con él.

Era guapo, inteligente, bien educado.

A posteriori, comprendería que también era infinitamente gilipollas.

\- De nada, ¿eh?

Tardó cero coma dos en trocar su sonrisa de perfecto caballero alfa por un ceño fruncido de ofendido macho ídem. Y aunque algún día se sentiría avergonzado al recordarlo -y Pablo, porculero como es siempre él, nunca dejará de mencionárselo- en ese momento se sentía profundamente agraviado.

\- No te voy a agradecer algo que _no_ te he pedido.

\- Sólo intentaba ser educado.

\- Decir hola, adiós y buenos días es ser educado. Sujetar la puerta a un omega por el simple hecho de ser omega es condescendencia y sexismo.

\- ¿Sexismo? _¿Yo?_

Se rio por la sorpresa, por la incredulidad, por lo ridículo que era todo.

Porque. A ver:

Álvaro se había criado en una familia con una fuerte tendencia a que sus miembros fueran saludables y educados alfa. Su padre era omega, tenía algún primo beta, pero su madre y todos sus tíos eran alfas.

Precisamente por influencia de su madre, su educación había sido distinta a la de otros adolescentes alfa. Tras su _despertar,_ Álvaro tuvo una charla larguísima e incómoda con ella, que empezó de la siguiente forma:

\- Soy alfa, lo que me hace dominante en esta sociedad. Pero también soy mujer, y tradicionalmente se nos ha considerado inferiores a los varones. Entiendo la discriminación que sufren los omega, Álvaro, y quiero que tú también la entiendas y te comportes correctamente con ellos.

Su madre le había hablado sin tapujos. Del poder alfa, de los celos, de la voz. De las violaciones. Le había enseñado que lo que tradicionalmente se aceptaba como una relación alfa-omega distaba mucho de ser sano. Que no estaba bien, simplemente, ir por ahí apareándose con el primer omega en celo que le buscara.

\- ¿Aunque ellos lo pidan?

\- _Especialmente_ si ellos lo piden. Hay personas, alfas y omegas, que se dejan llevar durante los celos. Tienes que evitar eso, o te meterás en problemas, y meterás en problemas a los demás. Eres un alfa, hijo, no un animal.

Al principio había sido raro y difícil. En su clase, los comentarios lascivos sobre los omega, las _bromas_ sobre cazarles en pleno celo y lindezas similares estaban a la orden del día. Y había habido un silencio incómodo la primera vez que Álvaro Vázquez, el delegado de clase, no había coreado esas burlas.

Afortunadamente, Álvaro también era el más fuerte y el más respetado. Destacaba en los deportes y caía bien a casi todos sus compañeros. Por eso, su extraña actitud no sólo no se volvió en su contra: con el tiempo, el joven Álvaro se dio cuenta de que, cuando él se atrevía a hablar a favor de los omega, sus compañeros le escuchaban.

Así que empezó a hacerlo.

Cuando entró a la universidad, se consideraba un alfa correcto, sensible, buen aliado. Orgulloso de su educación, y luchador por una causa justa.

Eso fue hasta que topó con Pablo.

Comprendió entonces -sólo entonces- cuánto se equivocaba.

 

Hace tiempo que Raoul no se muerde las uñas, pero últimamente ha vuelto a hacerlo.

\- Bueno -dijo Álvaro la primera vez que le vio llevarse la mano a la boca-. Supongo que mejor esto que autolesionarte.

Su hermano bajó lentamente la mano.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- No pretendía ser una broma -se encogió de hombros con desgana-. Tú no sabes los casos que nos llegan al CABO.

Así fue cómo Raoul se enteró de que no era el primer omega que echaba de menos desesperadamente a un alfa; que rabiaba interna y externamente por ese olor y esa impostada sensación de seguridad. De hecho, Álvaro y él pasaron una fructífera tarde repasando cómo la literatura y el cine, entre otros, habían contribuido a extender y romantizar esa imagen del omega anhelante, dispuesto a llegar hasta el suicidio.

Raoul se había estremecido, jurándose a sí mismo que nunca perdería la cabeza por nadie.

\- Ningún alfa merece que lo pases mal por él -le dijo Álvaro.

\- Ya.

 _Pero es que no es un simple alfa,_ pensó, para sus adentros. _Es que es Agoney._

No habría sabido explicarlo, aunque quisiera -que no quería-.

Que echaba de menos al alfa, por supuesto. Al olor que se le había clavado en el cerebro, y cuyos vestigios aún parecía detectar a veces en el aire, acelerando el palpitar desesperado de su corazón. Echaba de menos todo lo que sintió cuando el Agoney alfa y el Raoul omega se abrazaron; aquello que algunos definirían como simple química y, otros, como la fuerza del destino, pero que de una forma u otra había sido agradable y le había llenado de bienestar y de ganas de estar con él _para siempre._

Que soñaba con Agoney y soñaba que le hacía _cosas,_ y aunque esas cosas eran lo suficientemente difusas para no tener que pensar demasiado en ellas, siempre se despertaba con el cuerpo caliente y un cosquilleo de excitación en el estómago.

Y que si eso hubiera sido todo, Raoul quizá podría haberlo superado en un plazo de tiempo razonable. Por muy compañeros de vida -o como cojones se llamara- que fuesen, cinco minutos en contacto con un alfa no le parecían suficientes para estar aullando su nombre de por vida. Vamos, eso creía él.

Pero claro.

Es que no era un alfa anónimo.

Era Agoney, su viejo amigo, su eterno compañero. Aunque ahora percibiera su olor de una forma apabullantemente distinta, era su colonia de siempre la que olfateaba si pegaba la nariz a su cuello. Aunque hubiera adquirido inflexiones nuevas, era su voz la que escuchaba cuando hablaba. Era su risa, sus ojos, su rostro, su amabilidad y su lealtad sin fisuras las que se le aparecían cuando pensaba en él.

Porque Agoney era más que un alfa. Agoney era _Agoney._

Raoul habría podido vivir sin las reacciones químicas que experimentaba su cuerpo al percibir la proximidad del segundo género complementario. Habría podido vivir sin un alfa aunque todo su organismo estuviera programado para complementarle. En serio. Lo habría hecho sin demasiados problemas.

Pero no podía vivir sin Agoney.

Porque lo que había entre ellos iba más allá de lo que la ciencia médica dictaba que eran. Porque el cariño que les unía desde antiguo no podía explicarse con ninguna fórmula química, como no había forma matemática de cuantificar la amistad entre dos niños que crecen juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente.

Así que no es la ausencia del alfa la que le provoca ese pinchazo entre las costillas, ese deseo desesperado de verle, esas lágrimas contenidas cuando piensa que no volverá a hablar con él. No es su voz, ni su olor, ni las feromonas -ni la promesa de un sexo satisfactorio como sólo puede serlo entre dos géneros complementarios- lo que le quita el sueño y le crispa los nervios.

No.

No es al alfa al que echa de menos. Sino a su amigo.

Y lo hace con una intensidad desgarradora.

 

El coche de Pablo enfila lentamente la calle, respetando escrupulosamente el límite de velocidad de la zona residencial. Hace relativamente pocos años que empezó a ser habitual ver a omegas conducir _-realmente vivíamos en la prehistoria,_ gruñe a veces Álvaro para sus adentros- y una especie de instinto de protección les lleva a ser el doble de prudentes que alfas y betas al volante.

No han hablado mucho durante el camino.

Lo hacen ahora, sabiendo que no queda otro remedio.

\- La semana que viene… -empieza Pablo.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Has reservado…?

\- Sí.

El tema del celo les incomoda un poco, aun después de llevar un año como pareja.

Realmente no han pasado tantos celos juntos -en plan, _juntos-._ Porque, al principio de su relación, decidieron de común acuerdo seguir los sabios consejos de la madre de Álvaro y tomar inhibidores.

La decisión no estaba exenta de polémica.

Antiguamente, se consideraba que un omega y un alfa sólo quedaban verdaderamente emparejados tras el primer apareamiento. Sin embargo, en el último cuarto de siglo, las cosas cambiaron. Y ahora los médicos aconsejaban a las parejas, especialmente a los jóvenes, que evitaran que sus primeras relaciones sexuales fueran durante el celo.

Así lo habían hecho ellos, y no se arrepentían de la decisión. Porque habían tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse físicamente, experimentando y descubriendo el placer de compartir su cuerpo con otra persona sin la machacona urgencia de su instinto de apareamiento. Porque habían aprendido a hacer el amor antes de follar, y no fue hasta siete u ocho meses después de haberse acostado por primera vez, cuando decidieron -al fin- experimentar el celo juntos.

No había estado mal del todo, aunque Álvaro sabía que aún les quedaba un poco para aprender a domar sus instintos más básicos durante el apareamiento. La última vez había sido demasiado precipitado y brusco, aunque a Pablo no había parecido importarle. En cualquier caso, no era plan de dar marcha atrás. Habían dejado de tomar supresores hacía tiempo, y ahora simplemente -como la mayoría de los jóvenes- ingerían religiosamente los anticonceptivos recetados por su médico de pareja.

\- Te leo el pensamiento -dice Pablo, de repente. A Álvaro no le soprende-. Y no estuvo tan mal.

El mayor de los Vázquez se encoge de hombros.

\- Demasiado animal.

\- A veces está bien ser animal. El celo es el celo, no un puto lecho de rosas -explica con aspereza-. No me haces daño ni me fuerzas a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

Se lo ha repetido mil veces.

Pero aun así…

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Pues eso -y le ve una sonrisa de medio lado, muy suya-. Me satisfaces y me follas bien. Yo no le pido más a la vida.

Se están besando en cuanto el coche se detiene frente a la casa familiar de los Vázquez. Álvaro agarra a Pablo de la nuca y le come la boca, porque no puede soportar ver cinco segundos más esa sonrisa cabrona y no borrársela a lametazos.

Le quiere. Con todo su cuerpo y toda su alma, le quiere. Y no sabe si es culpa de la biología o no, pero le da exactamente igual. Está completamente enamorado de ese omega rebelde y contestón que apareció un día en su vida para ponerle de vuelta y media y hacerle ver que no era tan perfecto como pensaba.

Sabe que sería sexista atribuir a Pablo el tópico papel de omega redentor que aparece en algunas obras para guiar al alfaa, animalesco y violento, por el buen camino. Y tampoco fue exactamente eso lo que hizo. Pablo no le reconstruyó; le colocó un espejo frente a las narices y le animó a hacerlo él mismo. Iniciando un proceso de reflexión y cambio personal que aún no ha acabado y -probablemente- no acabará jamás.

Le quiere por eso y le quiere por un millón de cosas más.

Cuando se separan, Pablo sonríe, propinándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

\- Venga, nos vemos mañana. Suerte con tu reunión con el… ¿Quién coño es ese?

De repente sus párpados se entrecierran, su sonrisa se borra, y si no fuera omega -cosa de la que a veces dudaría si no tuviera pruebas palpables de que _lo es-_ parecería a punto de enseñar los dientes y saltar gruñendo sobre alguien.

Y cuando Álvaro gira la cabeza, comprueba quién es ese _alguien._

\- Hostia puta.

\- Hostia puta, sí. Tienes _cinco segundos_ para explicarme por qué hay un tipo con un ramo de flores delante de tu puerta.

Álvaro se ríe. Pablo no habla en serio -o quizá sí- pero le hace gracia verle celoso.

\- Abre la ventana, anda.

Su compañero arquea una ceja en su dirección pero obedece. En cuanto el cristal ha bajado un milímetro y el aire del exterior -cargado de olores- entra en el habitáculo, su ceño se distiende al tiempo que dilata las ventanas de la nariz.

\- ¿Un alfa? ¿Te corteja un alfa?

\- No me corteja a mí, sino a mi hermano, melón -le da un empujón amistoso en el hombro-. Bueno, espero que venga a por Raoul, porque el otro omega que hay en casa es mi padre, y no es plan.

\- ¿Raoulín tiene pretendiente? -Se sorprende.

\- Otro día te cuento -abre la puerta-. Y no le llames Raoulín, que le jode.

Pablo sonríe antes de darle un último beso.

\- Por eso lo hago.

 

Agoney sabe que todo lo que ha hecho -literalmente: _todo-_ desde que salió de la residencia es una mala idea. Desde comprar el ramo de flores hasta coger el autobús, todo lo que ha hecho le lleva a una trampa mortal de la que no hay salida. Como un hombre que se hunde, lentamente, en arenas movedizas.

Y que aún así sigue avanzando, hasta que el barro le llegue al cuello.

Ahora lleva diez minutos merodeando frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, la misma casa en la que ha estado mil veces y cuyo timbre no es capaz de tocar. Es el ramo de flores, piensa, lanzándole una mirada feroz. El puto ramo de flores. Empieza a gruñir sin darse cuenta, un gruñido bronco y vibrante que empieza en el fondo de la garganta y…

\- ¡Agoney! ¡Hombre, hola!

La voz se ve acompañada de una fuerte palmada que se le incrusta entre los omóplatos, desplazándole aproximadamente medio metro de distancia. El ramo casi se le cae al suelo, aunque logra sujetarlo en el último momento. Una risa suena directamente en su oído cuando la misma aparición inesperada le sujeta del cuello de la camiseta, ayudándole a mantener la muy necesaria verticalidad.

\- Perdón, perdón. A veces no soy consciente…

Álvaro _puto deportista de élite_ Vázquez, quién si no. Con la fuerza de un oso y la agilidad de una mosca cojonera.

Normalmente, Agoney le quiere mucho.

Hoy, no.

Lo último que necesitaba es que la persona a la que más admira en el mundo le cazara frente a la puerta de su casa, con un ridículo -¿en qué momento se le ocurrió la idea, por favor?- ramo de flores en la mano.

Se miran un instante, en silencio.

\- Mejor me voy -dice Agoney.

\- Los cojones -responde Álvaro.

Le arrastra adentro de la cancela exterior con la misma facilidad con la que cogería en brazos a un niño de dos años. Casa Vázquez es grande, bonita y bien cuidada; como todo en esa pluscuamperfecta y adorable familia. En el porche exterior hay un juego de sillas y mesa de jardín brillantes y relucientes, rodeadas de tiestos que albergan exuberantes y vivas plantas decorativas.

Agoney suspira.

¿Qué coño pinta él pretendiendo emparejarse con el hijo de esta familia?

\- ¿Qué?

No se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta hasta que Álvaro le mira, perplejo.

\- …¿Me has escuchado?

\- Suelo escucharte cuando murmuras, aunque lo hagas en voz baja. Ah, y hasta donde yo sé no somos ni marqueses ni miembros de la Casa Real, así que tranquilo. Te concederemos la mano de Raoul sin que tengas que matar un dragón, ni nada de eso.

Agoney resopla por la nariz.

\- Mira, esto no ha sido buena idea. Dale el ramo de flores tú, y le pides disculpas de mi parte. Hablaremos más adelante.

\- Esto ha sido una idea _excelente -_ replica-. La mejor que has tenido desde que te conozco. Empezar a comportarte como un hombre y… Espera, perdón, expresión equivocada -se corrige-. Empezar a comportarte como una _persona decente y responsable,_ y asumir que puedes hacer esto sin humillarte tú ni humillar a mi hermano.

Agoney menea la cabeza.

\- ¿Esto no te parece humillarse? -Señala el ramo.

Álvaro lo mira y se aguanta la risa.

\- Pues un poco sí. Pero no te lo voy a negar, estás monísimo y me haces mucha gracia. Espera aquí -le señala una silla-. Sacaré a Raoul para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

 

De repente, el mundo se detiene.

Si le preguntaran, diría que no recuerda qué estaba haciendo dos segundos antes. En qué estaba pensando. Por qué está en la cocina. A quién pensaba escribir en la aplicación de mensajería que tiene abierta.

Todo eso no importa. Todo desaparece. Todo se olvida en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de casa se abre -Raoul registra el olor de Álvaro, pero eso también es intrascendente- y la vaga reminiscencia de un aroma conocido y punzante, que estimula como ninguno todos sus sentidos, llega hacia él, paralizándole como una maldición.

_Agoney._

No es un susurro. Es un grito.

Y no es una voz interior, de esas que permanece adormecida en la mente. No es su conciencia ni su subconsciente. No es su cerebro; es _cada puta célula_ de su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta las orejas, aullando con una mezcla de impaciencia y rabia, haciéndole hormiguear la piel, bullir la sangre, acelerarse el corazón.

\- Raoul -su hermano. Aparece en su campo de visión, pero no lo registra. En ese momento es un obstáculo, uno más-, sal un momento a…

Raoul prácticamente lo _arrolla_ en su camino.

No puede haber más de diez metros desde la cocina hasta la puerta exterior, pasando por el alargado pasillo que hace las veces de distribuidor. Pero Raoul los recorre con una creciente sensación de asfixia, como si allí dentro faltara el oxígeno y sus pulmones estuvieran a punto de estallar. Y cuando pone un pie fuera, en el umbral, sintiendo bajo su zapatilla la suavidad de la alfombrilla, es como su una bocanada de aire fresco le reanimara cuando estaba al mismísimo borde de la muerte.

Sus ojos no necesitan buscarle; mira automáticamente en su dirección, como atraído por un imán. Su visión -razonablemente bien vestido, peinado con esmero, ¿eso que lleva en la mano es un ramo de flores?- le llena como el paisaje más sobrecogedor del mundo, dejándole paralizado el tiempo suficiente para asumir que, _sí,_ es él y está allí.

No dicen nada.

El único sonido que emiten es el gruñido ahogado cuando sus cuerpos chocan, encajando, y el suspiro de satisfacción al enterrar la cabeza en el cuello del otro. Sólo entonces le invade una ola de bienestar tan grande como no la ha sentido nunca, sumergiéndole en una placentera burbuja donde sólo importa el olor de Agoney y el calor que le transmite su cuerpo.

Esta vez tardan más de lo normal en volver en sí.

Cuando lo hacen se separan reticentes y avergonzados, desenredándose a desgana y resistiéndose a despegar la mirada del otro para buscar posibles testigos de la triste escena.

Álvaro esboza una sonrisa desconcertada desde el umbral de la casa.

\- No sé si alguna vez me voy a acostumbrar a esto, la verdad -entorna con suavidad la puerta principal, señalándoles las sillas de jardín-. Es la conexión más fuerte que he visto en la vida.

Hace ademán de dirigirse a la mesa, aunque se queda parado a medio camino, cuando advierte que ni su hermano ni su viejo amigo le siguen.

Les examina. Los dos tienen los ojos clavados en el suelo, visiblemente nerviosos. Agoney aún sujeta el ramo de flores -cuya muerte ha logrado evitar, de alguna forma, durante el abrazo- contra su pecho.

Álvaro se muerde una sonrisa.

\- Raoul, creo que las flores que trae Ago son para ti.

Los dos alzan la cabeza con un respingo. Agoney mira a Álvaro, mira a las flores, mira luego a Raoul. Raoul mira a Agoney, se mira las manos, después las puntas de los pies. Hay un -descacharrante, en opinión del mayor de los Vázquez- momento de estúpida confusión post adolescente hasta que Agoney cesa en su empeño de hacer el ridículo y le tiende el ramo a Raoul con el mayor gesto de pánfilo de la historia.

\- Uh, sí, es verdad. Toma.

Y Raoul lo coge por instinto, mirándolo después como si no hubiera visto unas flores en la vida y no supiera para qué sirven, mientras su cara se tiñe de un rojo cada vez más intenso.

\- Gracias.

En contraste con la irrefrenable pasión del abrazo, es curioso verles mantener milimétricamente la distancia mientras se dirigen a la mesa cabizbajos, como niños sorprendidos haciendo algo malo. Álvaro puede entenderles -cualquier alfa u omega puede- así que su sonrisa tan sólo es un poco burlona mientras les observa sentarse.

Raoul lo hace a su lado; Agoney, enfrente.

Álvaro cruza los brazos, apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Mis padres han decidido que yo me encargue de las negociaciones.

Agoney parpadea.

\- ¿Negociaciones?

\- Negociaciones de vuestro emparejamiento.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos? -Pregunta Raoul, más familiarizado con los ritos de las familias alfa.

\- Mamá ha pensado que lo más adecuado, puesto que los dos sois hombres, es que las negociaciones las lleve otro hombre. Y papá, bueno… Papá es omega.

Entrecierra los ojos mirando fijamente a Raoul, ambos pensando lo mismo.

\- Una idea muy tradicional, ¿no? -Pero es Agoney quien lo verbaliza, recuperando parte de su aplomo.

\- Sí -Álvaro se encoge de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación-. Supongo que pasa hasta en las mejores familias. En cualquier caso, y tradiciones aparte, te conozco desde que eras un crío, Ago. Es normal que esto lo lleve yo.

Agoney asiente.

\- Yo también prefiero tratar directamente contigo. Ustedes no se imaginan… -hace una mueca, atreviéndose a lanzar una mirada de incomodidad a Raoul-, lo que me cuesta hacer esto.

\- Lo puedo imaginar -Álvaro se hace cargo de la situación, desplegando su mejor sonrisa de alfa responsable-. Pero te aseguro que has tomado la mejor decisión, viniendo aquí.

\- Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien -musita.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien. Después de ver vuestro reencuentro, dudo bastante de que pudierais vivir separados.

\- Ya. Pero odio aceptar el papel que me impone la sociedad.

\- El papel se puede interpretar de muchas formas, Ago.

\- El emparejamiento siempre ha tenido esas… Connotaciones…

\- El emparejamiento puede ser una unión libre entre dos personas que se quieren en la que ninguna de las dos fuerza a la otra a…

\- Disculpad, ¿en qué momento he dicho _yo_ que quisiera emparejarme?

Los dos alfas enmudecen.

Tras un momento de confusión, sus ojos convergen en la figura de Raoul, cuya voz -brusca, irritada- parece haber surgido de la nada. Recordándoles que está allí. Que ha estado allí desde el principio.

Le miran en blanco mientras el rubio resopla.

\- Sois la hostia. Os sentáis ahí y os ponéis a hablar de hacer las cosas bien y de _negociar_ un emparejamiento, como si yo fuera una puta mercancía que se compra y se vende. Y encima os creéis tolerantes y modernos cuando a mí _nadie_ -y al decir eso mira directamente a Agoney- me ha preguntado lo que _yo_ quiero.

Inspira hondo al terminar, intentando dominar la indignación que le ha invadido a medida que se desarrollaba la conversación entre su hermano y su aspirante-a-compañero. A medida que todo el subidón hormonal provocado por la presencia de Agoney remitía, dejando que de nuevo el Raoul racional, humano y sensato se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Y la situación es desagradable y rara. Rara de cojones.

Cuando Álvaro y Agoney se dan cuenta al fin de lo que han estado haciendo, sus rostros adoptan expresiones gemelas de consternación y contricción. El mayor de los Vázquez extiende una mano para tocarle el hombro con ademán conciliador; Agoney simplemente baja la cabeza.

\- Llevas razón, tete. Perdón. Nos hemos dejado llevar por… -sacude la cabeza-. Mierda, tengo esto más interiorizado de lo que pensaba.

Un silencio tenso y culpable se hace dueño de la mesa. El ramo de flores descansa sobre ella, entre Raoul y Agoney, como un testigo mudo que se burla de ellos.

\- Por supuesto no eres una mercancía. Antiguamente… bueno, ya sabes, había una dote y eso. Pero en la actualidad es solamente una formalidad, simplemente… -por primera vez Álvaro Vázquez ha perdido todo su aplomo-. Sólo quería echaros una mano.

Las patas de la silla producen un sonido desagradable contra las baldosas del patio cuando Álvaro se levanta, separándose de la mesa. Raoul y Agoney le miran; su hermano, con algo parecido al desafío; su amigo, con la misma expresión de un cachorrillo a punto de ser abandonado.

\- No me había acordado de que no habéis tenido tiempo de hablar solos. Así que hagamos las cosas bien, ahora sí -recupera un poco el dominio de sí mismo, sonriéndoles a ambos-. Me vuelvo dentro un rato. Llamadme si necesitáis algo.

Les lanza un guiño antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Sería muy fácil dejar que el silencio se volviera más incómodo y más espeso. Pero Raoul está demasiado cabreado y demasiado hasta los cojones de todo para dejar que eso suceda. Mira a Agoney con decisión, casi con agresividad. Colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

\- Hace un mes no querías verme, ¿y ahora vienes a pedir mi mano? ¿Tú de qué coño vas?

Agoney está jugueteando distraídamente con las patillas de sus gafas de sol. Tarda unos instantes en contestar, sin mirarle.

\- Lo siento -murmura. Y como sabe que es insuficiente, agrega-. Tu hermano vino a hablar conmigo.

\- Ah, estupendo. Para _negociar,_ imagino.

\- No -el canario alza la vista-. Para hacerme ver que me estaba comportando como un gilipollas y que íbamos a sufrir innecesariamente.

Raoul asiente con solemnidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero habría estado bien que todo eso me lo hubieras dicho directamente a mí.

\- Te lo digo ahora -Agoney deja las gafas encima de la mesa, mirándole directamente-. Perdóname, Raoul. Esto no es fácil para mí. Como le dije a tu hermano, me da bastante asco ser alfa.

\- Yo en la vida habría esperado ser omega. Pero aquí estamos los dos.

\- Ya.

Se quedan un momento callados, mirándose.

Es raro porque son amigos de toda la vida y están acostumbrados a hablar durante _horas_ y a compartir confidencias y momentos de intimidad. Pero ahora que se miran, ya no como colegas sino como alfa y como omega -como futura, quién sabe- _pareja-_ es como si fueran dos completos desconocidos.

\- ¿Tú quieres emparejarte conmigo, Agoney? -Pregunta Raoul a bocajarro.

Siempre fue el más abierto, el más obcecado, el que tenía más posibilidades de lanzarse a pecho descubierto y salir herido.

\- Sí -contesta, sin dudar-. Pero…

Y Agoney, aparentemente tan extrovertido, fue siempre el más hermético. Escondiendo en su discurso tantos secretos, dobles sentidos y sutilezas, que sólo tras años de amistad fue Raoul capaz de comprender plenamente todo su lenguaje.

\- Pero no sabes si eres tú o tu cuerpo, tu instinto, tus feromonas de alfa.

Pero siempre fueron capaces de entenderse, tan distintos como eran, tan dispares sus caracteres. El niño de familia acomodada y el exiliado forzoso; el que llevaba siempre la sombra del hermano a sus espaldas y el que aprendió a vivir solo desde los once años. Dos chavales separados por muchas cosas pero unidos por lo más importante: lo que les latía dentro del pecho cuando acercaban sus manos a un instrumento.

Dos chicos que crecieron siendo mejores amigos hasta que un día dejaron de serlo. Pero, incluso en ese momento, siguieron siendo capaces de entenderse con una mirada o con una ceja arqueada.

Agoney asiente un poco con la cabeza, mirando de reojo el ramo de flores. Y Raoul se recuesta en su silla, examinándole de hito en hito.

\- No me importaría ser tu compañero, Ago. Pero si me emparejo contigo, quiero que sea por amor. No por biología.

Agoney tuerce una sonrisa y responde en tono triste:

\- ¿Y cómo saber dónde empieza uno y acaba otra?

Raoul se encoge de hombros, porque no tiene ni la más remota idea.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo. Pero -sonríe un poco, señalando el ramo- me vas a tener que demostrar algo más que esto.

Agoney le devuelve la breve sonrisa. Una vez expuestas las cartas sobre la mesa, parece más relajado y menos superado por la situación.

\- Sabes que siempre me gustaste.

Claro que lo sabe. Incluso mientras daban los primeros pasos en su titubeante amistad, Raoul se daba cuenta de que algo le atraía irremediablemente a Agoney. Y a medida que crecieron juntos, fue cada vez más consciente de que tendría que tenerle en cuenta como candidato a futura pareja.

Aunque nunca llegó a enamorarse. _Sabía_ que no debía enamorarse.

Enamorarse de alguien que no sabes si será sexualmente compatible contigo sólo genera problemas. Todos los niños lo saben.

\- Y tú también me gustas a mí -resuelve, un poco aliviado-. Entonces, ¿te parece que lo intentemos?

Agoney hace entonces algo que le deja perplejo:

Extiende la mano por encima de la mesa, apuntando esa pequeña sonrisa que hace que a Raoul le dé un vuelco el corazón.

No se plantea si son sus hormonas o algo más lo que hace que se le encoja algo en el pecho cuando coloca su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando los dedos.

\- Por mí, estoy dispuesto.

\- Entonces, por mí también -su expresión se ensombrece por un momento-. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a tratarme como si no tuviera nada que decir, ¿eh? Soy una persona, no un caballo.

Agoney le aprieta con fuerza la mano.

\- No volverá a pasar Raoul. Te lo juro.

Es suficiente.

Absurda y ridículamente suficiente, pero el caso es que Raoul se siente satisfecho, esperanzado y feliz.

Y cuando Agoney se levanta para despedirse, vuelve a caer en la tentación de refugiarse entre sus brazos, y ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasan así. Reconfortados por la sensación de la piel del otro contra la suya.

Se mueren por besarse. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabe que no deben hacerlo. Aunque sus labios parezcan atraerse de forma irresistible cuando se separan un poco para mirarse, dejando caer los ojos hacia la boca del otro. En un momento de intertidumbre, de tensión y de espera, que dura tan sólo un instante.

Después Agoney da un medido paso atrás, solucionando -a medias- el incipiente deseo llevándose su mano a los labios. Y ese beso en el dorso de la mano -que le calienta la piel y le hace palpitar el corazón de forma dolorosa- le consuela, aunque no completamente. Haciéndole contener un suspiro de anhelo.

\- Vamos hablando, ¿vale?

Con la mano libre le acaricia un poco la mejilla. Raoul esboza una sonrisa bobalicona; hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, poniéndose serio y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me trates como a una damisela, puto alfa de los cojones.

Agoney retira la mano.

\- Perdón, perdón.

Pero no deja de sonreír, el cabrón.

Raoul se da cuenta de que él también está sonriendo otra vez. A su pesar.

\- Estamos haciendo el ridículo -expresa, tras unos segundos de mirada fija y embobada.

Agoney muestra su total acuerdo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Será mejor que te vayas antes de que podamos caer más bajo. Estoy seguro de que algún vecino estará mirando -apunta Raoul sin que su sonrisa vacile un segundo-. Y Álvaro probablemente también.

\- Le he visto asomarse a la ventana de arriba, hace un segundo -revela Agoney en tono dulce, acariciándole distraídamente la palma de la mano.

Raoul le mira un momento, y luego suelta una carcajada mientras se deshace de él de un tirón.

\- Joder. Putas hormonas.

\- Putas hormonas -concide el canario, mirándole un momento más. Y entonces, en un movimiento fugaz, se acerca un paso y le roza la mejilla en otro beso-. Nos vemos, Raoul.

Raoul hace un esfuerzo supremo por conservar la poca dignidad que le queda.

\- Adiós, Ago. Y gracias por las flores.

Pero no consigue borrar la sonrisa de estúpido que lleva clavada al rostro mientras su _amigo_ sale de casa, le lanza un gesto de despedida y desaparece alegremente calle arriba.

Raoul espera a que el efecto de su presencia se haya diluido un poco antes de girarse, encarando lo que sabe que le estará esperando en la puerta de casa.

Álvaro le mira, sonriente, con el ramo de flores en la mano.

\- Bueno -le dice en un tono casual que no consigue enmascarar la burla que chispea en sus ojos-. Pues habrá que ponerlas en agua, ¿no?


	5. Depredadores y presas

Se la topa en la entrada del edificio del Vicerrectorado. Frente a frente, ambos casi chocan en el umbral, con la puerta abierta entre ellos.

\- Miriam.

\- Vázquez.

Se miran un momento a los ojos; no les haría falta olfato para reconocerse como iguales, porque la actitud de ambos no puede ser ni más alfa, ni más dominante. Álvaro levanta la barbilla y Miriam esboza una pequeña sonrisa astuta. Parados aún a ambos lados de la puerta.

\- ¿Eso de llamarme por el apellido no es muy de peli americana?

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que estamos en Madrid, chica -Álvaro le devuelve la sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado educadamente para cederle el paso. Miriam se queda donde está, ambos pies plantados con firmeza. Impasible. El alfa suspira-. Ah, ya.

Pone los ojos en blanco mientras permite que sea _ella_ la que le ceda el paso, enseñando un colmillo mientras su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de hastío. Miriam cuadra los hombros, observándole con el desparpajo del que domina perfectamente la situación.

\- Me han dicho que tu hermano ha despertado como omega.

\- Te han dicho bien -arquea la ceja en un ademán calculado-. ¿Algún problema con eso?

\- Si tu familia no lo tiene…

\- ¿Mi familia? Que seamos predominantemente alfas no quiere decir que lapidemos a los que salgan omegas o betas -replica en tono aburrido-. Sólo hay una cosa segura en esta vida, y es que todos somos hijos de un omega.

\- O de un beta -apunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- O de un beta -concede.

Miriam le mira unos instantes en silencio.

Álvaro no lo admitiría ni bajo la peor de las torturas, pero su forma de mirar siempre le pone nervioso.

Hay pocos estudiantes en el campus que puedan alcanzar sus dotes de brillantez y popularidad, pero la gallega es uno de ellos. Fueron compañeros de promoción y ahora terminan juntos el doctorado -en el mismo departamento, casi en el mismo puto despacho- y entre ellos se estableció, desde el primer día, una suerte de rivalidad que cada vez parece menos sana.

Miriam le destroza los esquemas, tiene que admitirlo. Porque es mujer pero al mismo tiempo es alfa, y no deja pasar ocasión de demostrarlo. Adoptando una actitud que a él le parece agresiva y avasalladora; desarmando a todo el mundo con su sonrisa feroz.

\- A veces me pregunto, Álvaro -y hace una señal hacia las paredes de corcho, donde destacan los carteles que Roi y Luis colgaron esa mañana- si de verdad os creéis todas esas tonterías.

Y aparte, está eso:

Es la enemiga número 1 del Comité Alfa Beta Omega.

Álvaro, que ya esperaba algo así, dirige un vistazo por encima del hombro a los carteles y suspira.

\- Sigo sin saber qué ves de malo en nuestros…

\- No ves nada de malo porque estás ciego -le corta ella. Miriam tiene esa sana costumbre: la de no dejar acabar la frase a sus interlocutores-. Porque, ya seáis alfas, betas u omegas, en tu Comité todos tenéis algo en común: que pensáis con la polla.

Álvaro frunce el ceño, pero Miriam no le da tiempo a contestar. Con un taconeo, da media vuelta y atraviesa al fin el umbral del edificio, saliendo al soleado patio con paso elegante y vivo; levantando no pocas miradas de admiración y deseo a su paso.

El alfa suspira de nuevo.

Entonces hace ademán de seguir su camino, atravesando el estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas entreabiertas. Y se da cuenta de que al fondo, sentado en un banco de madera adosado a la pared, hay alguien esperándole.

 

Cuando la expresión de fastidio de Álvaro se ve sustituida por una sonrisa de bienvenida, Agoney se levanta, aliviado.

\- ¡Ago! ¿Qué tal?

\- Álvaro -el otro alfa señala en la dirección en la que se ha marchado Miriam-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

\- Qué va. Venía a coger unas cosas… -el mayor de los Vázquez llega a su lado y le agarra con confianza del hombro, instándole a doblar la esquina-. Ven, ven. Aquí hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

El cuartucho de mala muerte que hace las veces de sede del CABO está vacío y cerrado. Álvaro saca un llavero del bolsillo y, con la soltura de quien ha hecho esto mil veces, escoge una llave y abre la puerta, franqueándole el paso.

\- Después de ti -insinúa una sonrisa- si no te ofende, claro…

Agoney se ríe en voz baja, entrando el primero.

\- Qué va -espera un momento antes de preguntar-. ¿Quién era esa chica?

\- ¿Esa chica? -Álvaro cierra la puerta con firmeza-. Respuesta corta: una tocapelotas. Respuesta larga: Miriam, una tocapelotas.

El canario suelta otra risotada, pegándose a la pared para permitir que su amigo pase por su lado y suba la persiana, inundando el pequeño cuartucho de luz.

\- No le tienes mucho cariño.

\- Es difícil cogerle cariño a alguien que no para de quejarse y de atacarte, pero que ni una sola vez propone algo constructivo o se implica -contesta su amigo en tono monocorde-. Miriam es de esas mujeres que opina que está muy mal que en el Comité seamos mayoría de hombres. Pero eso sí, no le pidas que eche una mano, porque te escupirá a la cara.

Agoney se rasca la mejilla, contemplando el habitual batiburrillo de cartelería, folletos e impresos varios que apenas dejan ver un trozo libre de la mesa central.

\- Parece una chica con las ideas claras.

\- Sí. Hitler también tenía las ideas claras -bromea con cierta desgana-. Miriam es una manipuladora que consigue siempre todo lo que se propone.

La expresión de cansancio de Álvaro le hace comprender que toca un asunto sensible, así que el canario guarda un prudente silencio mientras su amigo acerca un par de sillas plegables, que, sin duda, conocieron tiempos mejores. Le ofrece una con un gesto al que Agoney corresponde con un murmullo de agradecimiento, acomodándose con un suspiro.

Una vez sentados, se miran a los ojos. Esperando un instante antes de romper el hielo:

\- ¿Qué tal va todo, Ago?

\- Bien -da su respuesta automática. Después parpadea y decide seguir hablando porque, joder, es Álvaro-. Raoul y yo estamos hablando bastante estos días. Las cosas van como tienen que ir. Creo.

Al escuchar eso, Álvaro vuelve a sonreír, esta vez un poco más animado.

\- Me alegra un montón. Joder, qué ganas tengo de tenerte como cuñado -le da una palmadita en el hombro-. Sabes que en mi casa siempre te hemos querido mucho.

\- Lo sé -asiente-. Y yo les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí.

\- No digas chorradas. No hemos hecho nada fuera de lo normal -hace un gesto con la mano-. Y oye, ¿has venido para algo en concreto, o es que te mueres de ganas por afiliarte al Comité?

Agoney estaba esperando esa pregunta. Finge mirar a su alrededor con aire pensativo, deteniéndose en las atiborradas estanterías de las paredes, en el calendario escolar colgado de un rincón, y en la pintura que empezó hace mucho tiempo a desconcharse.

\- Para ser el Comité estrella de la uni, no tenéis el mejor cuartel general.

\- Mira: una cosa es presumir de nosotros y ponernos en la web principal; pero lo de invertir dinero, ya si eso, lo dejamos para otro día -replica, con cierta amargura-. La Asociación de Antiguos Alumnos tiene un cuarto el doble de grande que éste. Y con máquina de café.

\- Increíble.

\- Ya. Pero en fin, vamos tirando -se apoya con un codo en el respaldo, donde un desgarrón deja ver el relleno de gomaespuma de la silla-. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta, o hablamos del tiempo?

Agoney se ríe entre dientes; está acostumbrado a hablar con Álvaro desde que era un crío, y está acostumbrado a esa forma poco sutil de cogerle del cuello ponerle, frente a frente, ante sus propios miedos. En cualquier otra persona, tan brutal honestidad le haría retraerse, plegándose sobre sí mismo como un erizo.

Pero Álvaro es Álvaro: su amigo, su protector, prácticamente su mentor. Sabe que puede confiar en él, y se siente relajado y seguro en su presencia.

\- Venía a pedirte un favor.

Su amigo se pone en guardia.

\- Si se trata de algo de Raoul -responde, precavido- ya sabes que tienes que tratarlo directamente con él.

Agoney ya esperaba esa respuesta. Y le enternece un poco ver cómo Álvaro ha aprendido la lección, recordándole que no pueden volver a soslayar la opinión de Raoul. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No es nada de eso. Es sólo que quiero que seas mi padrino alfa.

La reacción es inmediata, y justo la que esperaba: Álvaro arquea las cejas, estupefacto. Tan sorprendido que tarda varios segundos en contestar.

\- ¿Tu padrino? ¿Yo? O sea, es un honor, pero… -sacude la cabeza-. Es una costumbre antigua, ya apenas se lleva, no sabía que la conocieras.

\- Después de mi _despertar,_ leí bastante sobre nosotros. A mí me parece una costumbre muy sensata -baja un poco la cabeza- desde luego, en mi caso me vendría muy bien.

\- Si has leído sobre los padrinos alfa, entonces sabrás que normalmente se suele elegir a alguien de la familia.

Agoney se queda callado.

Es un silencio incómodo y reticente, y un par de segundos después Álvaro lo nota, porque se inclina sobre él, posando una mano en su hombro. El canario tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo. El gesto serio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi familia es predominantemente beta -replica, tras otra breve pausa-. De hecho, soy el primer alfa en _cuatro_ generaciones.

\- Hostia -exclama Álvaro, genuinamente sorprendido-. Bueno, eso explica que no te puedan apadrinar. En ese caso… -su tono desenfadado va perdiendo fuerza a medida que comprueba que Agoney sigue sin alzar la cabeza. Adoptando un matiz de preocupación cuando le interpela-. Ago, ¿qué pasa? Hay algo más que no me estás contando, ¿verdad?

Agoney deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

\- No sólo son betas. Son la clase de betas que… -se retuerce las manos, nervioso- ya sabes, no tienen a los alfas y a los omegas en muy buena estima.

\- ¡Coño! ¿Te refieres a…?

No completa la frase; Agoney lo hace por él.

\- A esos que nos consideran poco menos que animales, y piensan que el mundo estaría mejor sin nosotros -hace un tremendo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas-. Sí, Álvaro. Justo a esos me refiero.

Consigue forzar una escueta sonrisa, una que pretende burlarse del destino, de su mala suerte, o de lo absurdo de una sociedad donde alfas, betas y omegas aún parecen buscar su sitio en el mundo.

\- Joder, Ago. Lo siento muchísimo.

Se inclina más sobre él, apretándole el hombro con afecto. Agoney traga saliva. En su mente resuenan ecos de reproches velados, de frases entrecortadas; de conversaciones antiguas que ahora se reproducen con cruel fidelidad.

\- Te puedes imaginar… No se tomaron muy bien lo mío.

Cuando le mira a los ojos, ve comprensión en ellos. Por su propia reacción, por su forma de pensar, por el miedo que tenía a dar un paso al frente y abordar la magna tarea de cortejar debidamente a un omega. No necesita contarle de dónde viene su natural repulsión a su propio segundo género alfa, el terror cerval al celo, o su conciencia de todo el mal causado a través de los siglos. No necesita, porque Álvaro ya se lo imagina.

\- Mierda, Ago, de verdad que lo siento -le atrae más, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Enterrándole casi en su pecho, como hacía cuando era más pequeño-. Pues mira, tío, ya cambiarán de idea. Tú vas a ser un buen alfa, tenlo claro. Y un buen compañero para mi hermano. Vais a ser muy felices los dos, te lo juro.

Y Agoney -que nunca fue el mejor mendigando afectos- se permite a sí mismo el lujo de entregarse al consuelo de ese abrazo.

La actitud de su familia no es nada excepcional. Atrapados entre dos aguas, privados del poderoso olfato de alfas y omegas, y por tanto ajenos a todo su ritual hormonal, la actitud de los betas siempre ha basculado entre la indiferencia y el rechazo.

Los betas se consideran a sí mismos _personas normales._ No tienen las molestias asociadas al segundo género, no están sujetos a la esclavitud del celo, y se reproducen de la forma más aburrida posible: sólo las mujeres pueden dar a luz. Constituyen una parte notable de la población, pero su posición en la sociedad siempre ha sido variable. En muy pocos regímenes, a lo largo de la Historia, han detentado el poder; ocasionalmente, incluso, se les ha degradado al escalón más bajo. Pero, en la mayoría de los casos, simplemente ocupan puestos de menor responsabilidad que los alfas, que indiscutiblemente siempre han sido los líderes naturales de cualquier pirámide social que se precie.

Crecer rodeado de betas ha hecho que Agoney sea capaz de ver el mundo desde su óptica. Y que pueda entender su eterna indignación por el hecho de que su voz no sea tan escuchada como la de los alfas. También comprende la frustración velada que supone no tener olfato y verse privado, así, de toda la información que alfas y omegas reciben de forma natural. Ese desconocimiento, que lleva a malas interpretaciones y prejuicios.

En su casa, el _apareamiento_ alfa-omega siempre se ha contemplado como algo menos que una aberración de la naturaleza. Los betas tenían opiniones variadas y a menudo contradictorias sobre los otros dos géneros: mientras que sus mayores solían criticar la actitud soberbia de los alfa, los jóvenes se burlaban, con crueldad y pullas sobre su rol sexual, de la sumisión y docilidad de los omega.

Alguno iba más allá de la burla o la censura, y dentro de la sociedad beta hay una corriente de opinión, minoritaria pero extrema, que en su familia siempre ha representado uno de sus tíos. Cuando era pequeño, Agoney solía escuchar historias donde los alfa -con ayuda de _sus putas omega-_ mataban indiscriminadamente a familias enteras de betas. _“Algún día deberíamos hacer nosotros lo mismo”,_ finalizaba en tono hosco, ante la audiencia compuesta por sus hijos y sobrinos menores de edad.

Rodeado por esa hostilidad contra alfas y omegas, Agoney deseó fervientemente ser como su familia; y el día que se dio cuenta de que jamás lo sería -que, por alguna razón que los médicos aún no han logrado desentrañar, su segundo género pertenecía al de esa clase de líderes naturales, abusones natos, avasalladores por vocación- su reacción fue tan amarga como cabría esperar.

\- Gracias, Álvaro -murmura tras un rato. Cuando puede controlar sus emociones-. Significa mucho para mí tenerte.

\- Me vas a tener siempre, chaval -titubea un segundo-. Incluso aunque lo tuyo con Raoul no acabe en emparejamiento, que hombre, yo creo que sí, porque se nota cómo os miráis. Pero que tú tranqui, ¿eh? Hemos asesorado algún caso como el tuyo en el CABO, y al final las familias lo acaban aceptando.

Agoney cabecea sin demasiado convencimiento.

Álvaro le da una palmadita más, antes de separarse.

\- Y sobre lo otro -se cruza de brazos, serio y casi solemne, provocando que el canario alce la mirada-. Seré tu padrino, y con muchísimo gusto.

\- ¿En serio? -Un chispazo de ilusión se refleja en el rostro de Agoney. Por un momento se olvida hasta de la familia-. Pensé que no querrías… Por eso de que Raoul es tu hermano, y tal.

\- Hombre, un poco incómodo igual es cuando tengamos que hablar del celo, y eso -Álvaro suelta una risilla, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero a ver, Raoul es omega, tú eres alfa. Si acabáis juntos, será lo natural.

Una mueca se ha dibujado en los labios de Agoney al mencionar el celo. Hace un gesto de asco, moviendo la cabeza.

\- No sabes el rechazo que…

\- Me lo imagino, Ago, me lo imagino. No te engañes, todo alfa entra acojonado a su primer celo con su pareja… Bueno, todo alfa que respete a su compañero y no quiera hacerle daño. Se te va la cabeza un poco, al principio tienes que tener mucho cuidado… Pero bueno, dicen que con el tiempo aprendes a controlarte.

El canario enarca las cejas.

\- ¿Dicen?

Álvaro resopla, sin ocultar su incomodidad.

\- Yo estoy aún en ello, la verdad. No llevo tantos… bueno, _apareamientos,_ como diría esa gente, con Pablo. Pero él no tiene queja -se rasca la nuca en un gesto mecánico-. En ese momento la verdad es que ni alfa ni omega están para pensar en algo que no sea…

Lo deja en el aire.

Agoney completa la frase por él.

\- Follar.

\- Follar, sí. Bueno, follar como hacen los omega y los alfa en celo, que ya te puedes imaginar… -hace un gesto vago-. Mira, yo antes pensaba que exageraban los que decían que, antiguamente, había parejas que hasta morían de agotamiento si el celo se alargaba y nadie vigilaba que comieran y bebieran. Pero créeme, ahora sé que es posible -suelta una carcajada seca-. En fin, no te preocupes, ahora los médicos de pareja vigilan mucho estas cosas. Y tenemos las residencias temporales, y todo eso.

 _Las residencias._ Agoney siente un escalofrío al pensarlo. Al imaginarse teniendo que acudir a esos sitios, recibiendo las instrucciones, siendo examinado por los médicos… Y todo lo demás, que prefiere desterrar al fondo de su mente hasta que sea el momento.

Si es que ese momento llega.

\- Álvaro -cierra un segundo los ojos-. Una pregunta. De alfa a alfa.

El mayor de los Vázquez se recuesta en la incómoda silla, observándole de hito en hito.

\- Miedo me das.

\- ¿Es completamente necesario que nos apareemos? Quiero decir -abre los ojos y los clava en él-. ¿No podemos tomar inhibidores y tener una relación normal, como si fuéramos betas?

Álvaro entrecierra los ojos.

\- Cómo se nota la influencia de tu familia -observa, pero sin rastro alguno de reproche-. En mi casa no diríamos que sólo la relación de los betas es _normal,_ pero en fin. Teóricamente, supongo que es posible. En la práctica, ya sabes que siempre se aconseja que alfas y omegas den rienda suelta al instinto al menos una vez al año.

\- Eso siempre me pareció una leyenda urbana sin base científica, más destinada a justificar a los alfa que otra cosa -repone Agoney.

\- No eres el único que lo sospecha, la verdad. Es como cuando dicen que es antinatural que los omega tomen supresores para evitar el celo, que el cuerpo necesita pasar por ese ciclo… En realidad no se ha demostrado nada ni en un sentido ni en otro. Pero claro, si queréis cachorros…

Agoney palidece.

\- _Hijos_ -le corrige en tono seco-. Y no entra en mis planes en un futuro próximo.

\- Ni en los míos, no te jode -replica Álvaro en tono afable, dejando entrever una sonrisa ladeada-. Bueno, pues si no quieres _hijos_ supongo que da igual que folles con el celo o no. Ahora bien, experiencia personal -se queda serio, inclinándose al frente-: tarde o temprano vas a querer compartir eso con tu pareja.

El canario acoge su afirmación con escepticismo, emitiendo un gruñido sordo para sí. Hay pocas cosas que le apetezcan menos en el mundo -al menos, cuando está cuerdo y no dominado por la explosión de hormonas- que aparearse con Raoul.

Quizá sea una actitud sexista, pero siempre se ha sentido muy sobreprotector con su amigo. Siempre ha estado dispuesto a a pelearse con quien fuera por defenderle. Porque Raoul es leal y sensible; Raoul es demasiado precioso para que alguien en este mundo pueda soñar siquiera con lastimarle.

Agoney está bien con la relación que tienen. Con este tanteo que es todo suavidad y delicadeza; con los besos fugaces en su mejilla, con ese flirteo inocente que hace que se le acelere el corazón. Agoney ya es feliz de tenerle de esta forma superficial y adolescente; si profundiza en esa relación lo hará de forma pausada, sin dejar que la biología lo acelere y arruine todo.

Tan sólo de imaginarlo -Raoul y él, cediendo a sus instintos; convertidos en dos animales anhelantes, olvidando toda racionalidad, arrinconando la misma esencia de lo que son y lo que sienten el uno por el otro- se le revuelven las tripas.

\- Dudo que quiera compartir _eso_ con nadie. Y menos con Raoul. Le respeto demasiado.

Álvaro da un respingo, un poco ofendido.

\- Yo también respeto a Pablo -gruñe bruscamente-. No te equivoques, Ago, porque no va la cosa por ahí.

\- Perdona, no pretendí… -su amigo se aplaca inmediatamente, y Agoney encoge los hombros, impotente-. Es que no me jodas, Álvaro, da todo mucho asco. El nudo, el mordisco…

\- El nudo no da más asco que el resto del sexo, y en cuanto al mordisco… Pues mira, yo no he mordido a Pablo -su revelación deja a Agoney mudo-. Algún día a lo mejor lo hago, pero será de común acuerdo, claro. Sé de parejas que no lo hacen nunca, y en cambio hay omegas que llevan el mordisco y tienen una relación muy sana con sus alfas. No lo veas todo blanco o negro, Ago. Hay muchos matices.

Tras reflexionar un poco, Agoney acaba sonriendo.

\- Hice bien en perdirte que fueras mi padrino.

\- Otra cosa no, pero guiarte te voy a guiar bien. Vamos, cuñado -se levanta, tirando de su brazo para obligarle a hacer lo mismo-. Hace calor, vamos a tomarnos algo fresquito.

 

Unas horas más tarde, Raoul está sentado en un banco de la gran placeta interior del campus cuando sufre una de las grandes revelaciones trascendentales de su vida.

No es algo que aparezca bruscamente, una idea que se instale en su cabeza de un momento a otro. Más bien, es algo que ha ido penetrando como una gota que horada la piedra; dejando una imperceptible pátina de humedad primero, formando una gran mancha después. Impregnando poco a poco su cerebro hasta que, de golpe y porrazo, se da cuenta de que hay una grieta que está a punto de romperse.

Más o menos eso viene a ser lo que le ocurre mientras está sentado, pacíficamente acomodado a plena luz del día, en un lugar tan transitado y poco peligroso como un campus universitario. Un espacio aparentemente anodino donde la gente deambula ultimando las gestiones previas al inicio de curso, donde hay grupos de chicos embarcados en pesadas mudanzas y chavales repartiendo folletos de academias.

Es uno de esos chicos el culpable de la revelación.

De señalar lo que lleva unos días estando ahí. Esa grieta que crece y crece. Esa mancha en lo que antes era una personalidad sólida, bien definida.

No es que haga gran cosa. Tan sólo acercarse para repartirle un _flyer_ de una autoescuela cercana a la uni, darle las gracias y marcharse con la misma ligereza con la que se fue. No es nada que no haya vivido varias veces, y ningún espectador casual habría prestado la más mínima atención a la escueta, fugaz interacción.

Pero Raoul lo siente.

Lo huele.

Su olor le precede cuando se acerca: un olor a alfa, agresivo e invasivo, que pone en marcha sus instintos de protección omega. Se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo automáticamente, en una pose que busca aplacar al otro macho; al mismo tiempo, un pequeño chispazo de deseo -apenas una insinuación- se deja sentir en su estómago, como recordándole que cualquier alfa grande y fuerte puede ser un buen compañero que le proteja y le dé hijos.

Inmediatamente su parte humana ruge internamente ante la idea, ante esa respuesta refleja de su lado omega. Pero aún está batallando consigo mismo cuando el repartidor alfa llega junto a él, y aunque entre ellos no se cruza más de una palabra, Raoul puede percibirlo en su postura. En la sutil forma en la que olfatea el aire y clava la mirada en él.

Su lenguaje gestual ha sido perfectamente interpretado, y ahora mismo el otro hombre le está valorando, no como un chaval que se dirige a otro, sino como un alfa que evalúa a un omega. Examinándole de un vistazo antes de que sus ojos brillen con algo que se asemeja mucho a la lujuria.

Y Raoul lo sabe.

Que si no estuviera en un lugar público, a la vista de muchos estudiantes -y de los guardias de seguridad-, y si semejante conducta no hubiera sido superada socialmente desde hace décadas, aquel individuo se plantearía seriamente secuestrarle y violarle.

Antaño, se hacía. Un alfa podía elegir a un omega cualquiera y, mediante la ley del más fuerte, simplemente se lo llevaba y lo hacía suyo, marcándole con los colmillos para dejar impregnado su olor en él.

Le tiembla la mano que coge el folleto.

El alfa debe de adivinar lo que está pensando, porque la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro al darle las gracias tiene un matiz lobuno y siniestro. Y aunque no le toca, se aleja con un paso orgulloso y elástico, los andares de un depredador que disfruta aterrorizando a sus presas.

Aún está temblando cuando huele a Agoney.

\- Raoul, perdona, me retrasé un… ¿Qué te pasa?

Aún con el susto en el cuerpo y pensamientos funestos rondándole la mente, Raoul alza la mirada en dirección a su amigo. Últimamente se han visto mucho, y eso hace que su olor no tenga en él efectos tan devastadores como antes; pero aún así, olfatearle le reconforta, le hace sentir seguro y protegido.

Se hunde en ese olor como se deja uno caer en un colchón mullido, dejándole que le arrope y le calme. Cuando Agoney se sienta a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos, el mundo es de nuevo un lugar mejor.

Pero no mucho.

\- Estás blanco -observa el canario, apartándose un poco. Acariciándole una mejilla con cariño-. ¿Pasó algo?

Raoul también se aparta, inspirando hondo.

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta -murmura.

\- ¿De qué?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio coge su mano, apretándosela con fuerza, antes de hacer un gesto señalando a su alrededor. Agoney sigue la dirección de su mirada con aire confuso; arqueando suavemente una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué ves, Ago?

\- ¿Qué veo? ¿Es un acertijo? -Insinúa una sonrisa-. Veo edificios, y veo gente que va y viene entre ellos.

\- ¿Gente? -Reclalca Raoul-. ¿Solamente ves _gente?_

La comprensión inunda el rostro de Agoney, cuya expresión se hace más seria, más astuta. Mira de nuevo, aunque ahora -se fija Raoul- lo hace dilatando las ventanas de la nariz. Llenándose los pulmones con la mezcla de olores que impera en el campus.

\- Veo alfas y veo omegas. También varios betas, como esos profesores de ahí.

\- ¿Sabes qué veo yo? -No espera a que responda-. Depredadores, Agoney. Depredadores y _presas._

Traga saliva, bajando la cabeza.

Espera la reacción de Ago. _Tiene miedo_ de la reacción de Ago. Porque sabe que los alfas raramente comprenden estas cosas; sabe que, en muchas ocasiones, protestan, se ofenden e incluso llegan a enfadarse cuando los omegas señalan que, a veces -siempre- tienen miedo de algo tan simple como estar solos en la calle.

Pero Agoney no dice una palabra, limitándose a mirarle con una expresión que Raoul no consigue interpretar hasta que le aprieta más fuerte la mano. Acariciándole con el pulgar sobre los nudillos.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No es culpa tu…

\- Es culpa de todos. Odio que te sientas así -aprieta las mandíbulas-. Ningún omega debería sentirse así, Raoul, es… -resopla-. Es asqueroso.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, Raoul se atreve a sonreír un poco. No debería haber dudado de la capacidad de Ago para comprenderle; no debería haberlo hecho porque resulta que, alfa, omega o beta, su amigo siempre ha sido una gran persona.

\- ¿Sabes? -Se deja caer un poco hacia él, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro-. Podría enamorarme de ti.

Sí le sorprende que Agoney arrugue la frente, mirándole con solemnidad.

\- _No._ Si te enamoras de mí, que sea por algo más. No por limitarme a ser una persona decente -niega con la cabeza-. Estoy harto de esos alfas que se cuelgan medallitas simplemente por saber mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones. Eso debería ser la norma, Raoul, no la excepción.

Raoul le devuelve la mirada. Sin parpadear.

\- Era una coña, Ago.

\- Oh -amaga una sonrisa de disculpa-. Lo sien…

\- Abrázame, idiota.

Agoney obedece con diligencia.

Raoul no podría contar las veces que se han abrazado así. El abrazo se ha convertido en su manifestación de cariño más utilizada, en lo máximo a lo que -de momento- se atreven a llegar.

Pero le encanta. Le encanta estar entre sus brazos, y no por las reacciones químicas que desata su proximidad en su cuerpo o por la falsa sensación de seguridad -que también-. Pero hay algo más íntimo, menos animal y más humano, que ocurre cuando entran en estrecho contacto. Algo que le inunda de calidez el pecho.

Le encanta tenerle tan cerca, ser tan consciente de él. Le encanta olerle, sí, pero también sentir el tacto rasposo de su mejilla contra la suya, el ocasional cosquilleo de sus labios contra su cuello. Le encanta que sus sentidos amplificados le permitan percibir el latido de su corazón dejando un vago eco en su propia piel; escuchar su respiración sosegada, regular y relajante como el sonido de las olas del mar, transmitiéndole calma.

Le gustan muchas cosas de Agoney, y no todas tienen que ver con el hecho de que sea un alfa.

Y aunque sabe que dentro de poco no se conformarán con esos abrazos, aunque intuye que él no es el único que sueña con besarle y probar a qué saben sus labios, de momento es feliz así. En esos abrazos eternos y estrechos, de pecho contra pecho y sonrisas que se insinúan contra el cuello y el hombro del otro.

 

Un grito rompe la magia:

\- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre, subnormal! ¡Ven aquí si tienes huevos, que te doy una paliza!

Raoul se aparta de Agoney de un empujón.

Y no sólo porque el grito haya sonado muy cerca, porque transmita agresividad o porque la florida ristra de insultos haya perturbado su calma zen. No. El problema principal es que resulta que _conoce esa voz._

\- Joder, es Pablo -murmura, levantándose de un salto.

\- ¿Pablo? -Pregunta Agoney a su espalda, pero Raoul ya ha echado a correr en dirección al grito.

Tarda un instante en encontrarle, detrás de uno de los setos que conforman complicados pasillos sobre el ajardinado espacio central del campus. Les huele antes de llegar: un macho y una hembra alfas, que observan al compañero de su hermano con una mezcla de temor y fastidio, como si alguien hubiera cortado de cuajo su diversión.

\- Estás histérico, tío -le está diciendo el hombre-. Relájate.

\- Histérico ni pollas. La próxima vez que te vea acosar a un omega te parto la cara, anormal.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Los tres advierten su llegada a la vez: los dos alfas clavan en él una mirada desdeñosa, pero inmediatamente la desplazan sobre su cabeza, abriendo más los ojos. A Raoul no le hace falta mirar para comprobar que tiene a Agoney justo detrás. Porque, ante la presencia de otro alfa, los dos agresores se relajan inmediatamente. Reculando.

\- Nada. Este imbécil, que se monta películas. Pero si no tienes ni medio polvo, chaval -la mujer se da media vuelta, seguida por su amigo-. Ahí te quedas. A ver si alguno de tus colegas te folla para que te relajes un poco.

Pablo se pone blanco, y luego rojo.

Raoul interviene a tiempo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- No.

\- Déjame.

\- Te echarán del equipo.

\- Me da igual.

\- No te da igual. Tienes una competición el mes que viene y _no te da igual._

Pablo gruñe de una forma que haría sentir envidia al alfa más pintado, enseñando los colmillos en una amenaza de lo más explícita. Pero tras un segundo, da un calculado paso atrás, relajando los puños.

Después, se gira. Abandonando su pose de combate, sus ojos se clavan automáticamente en Agoney. Alfa y omega se miran el uno al otro durante casi medio minuto. Olfateándose sutilmente y reconociéndose.

\- ¿Este era el que estaba el otro día delante de tu casa? -Raoul asiente. Pablo hace una mueca-. Pensé que eras un omega cortejando a Álvaro. No te llevaste una galleta porque te olí a tiempo, que lo sepas.

Agoney parpadea, sorprendido.

Raoul esconde una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que su amigo está viendo en ese momento.

Un omega pocos años mayor que ellos, bajito pero fuerte. Con una camiseta con el logotipo del CABO y, en su muñeca derecha, una sencilla pulsera de tela de color amarillo chillón.

\- Agoney -interviene- te presento a Pablo, el compañero de mi hermano.

\- Oh -de repente, Agoney ata cabos. El famoso Pablo, pareja de Álvaro. Fuerza una sonrisa-. Encantado.

Pablo hace una mueca.

\- Encantado tus cojones. Yo también te conozco de oídas y sé lo que estás pensando, _Agoney_ -responde, pronunciando el nombre con retintín-. Estás pensando que en la vida has visto un omega que diga tantas palabrotas y que amenace a un par de alfas con ponerle los cojones de sombrero. Estás pensando que eso te sorprende y que en cierto modo hasta lo ves mal, porque no se puede ir provocando a gente a la que se está intentando educar para que no sea agresiva con nosotros -transforma la mueca en una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Me equivoco?

Agoney se queda boquiabierto, pero reacciona inmediatamente, agachando la cabeza.

\- Perdón.

\- Pide perdón cuando lo sientas de verdad, anda -gruñe con hastío, pasando su atención a Raoul-. Ese par ha intentado acorralarme en una esquina donde no nos veía nadie. En el fondo, me alegro que haya sido yo y no otro. Les habría molido a hostias a los dos.

Raoul se ve obligado a aportar un poco de contexto a la situación:

\- Pablo está en el equipo de lucha de la uni -informa, mirando a Agoney-. Es la estrella, de hecho.

Agoney asiente, lentamente.

\- Entiendo.

\- Tú no entiendes una puta mierda, alfa ignorante. Espero que te comportes con este, porque es como mi hermano pequeño y lo mismo cojo tu polla alfa y te la pongo de corbata -le dedica tan sólo un segundo más de atención antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Raoul-. Estoy hasta los cojones de que me acosen porque no huelo a alfa, y que salgan corriendo a disculparse en cuanto tu hermano aparece.

Raoul asiente. Siempre ha escuchado quejarse a Pablo sobre ese tema, pero hasta hoy no ha sido capaz de entenderle en toda su plenitud.

\- Ya -murmura, demasiado cansado para enfadarse-. Imagino que por eso el mordisco es tan importante.

\- ¡A la puta mierda el mordisco! ¿Es que si no estoy emparejado no me pueden respetar como lo que soy, una persona? -Su mirada colérica pasa de Raoul a Agoney; el canario espera venir algún reproche, y se encuentra una pregunta a bocajarro en su habitual tono agresivo-. En fin, ¿y tú, qué? ¿Estás cortejando a Raoul al final?

Agoney advierte la trampa antes de que Pablo termine de hablar. Contesta con mucho cuidado, mirando a los ojos al bravucón omega.

\- Yo no diría que estoy cortejando a Raoul, sino que los dos estamos viendo adónde nos lleva esta relación, de común acuerdo.

Un destello de aprobación brilla en los ojos de Pablo.

\- Bien. Común acuerdo, esa es la expresión. Espero que te dejes aconsejar por mi compañero…

\- Le pedí a Álvaro que fuera mi padrino alfa -confiesa rápidamente Agoney. Y añade-. Y voy a afiliarme al Comité, por supuesto.

El omega alza la barbilla y le examina, con una mirada que a Agoney le parece un poco más benévola.

\- Perfecto. Pero no olvides que es _nuestra_ voz la que debe de ser escuchada, y no la tuya. Tú sólo estás para ayudar -Agoney asiente con la cabeza; Pablo parece darse por satisfecho-. Bueno, Raoul, nos vemos esta noche, voy a cenar en tu casa. Que vaya todo bien.

\- Gracias, Pablo.

\- Si necesitas algo, me dices.

Con una palmada en el hombro de Raoul, y una última mirada de advertencia a Agoney, el omega desaparece a paso brusco y decidido, caminando con la cabeza bien alta y una actitud que parece desafiar a todos con los que se cruza.

Agoney deja escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

\- Joder. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

\- Son tal para cual -Raoul esboza una sonrisa de disculpa, agarrándole de la mano-. La verdad es que normalmente es más tranquilo, pero siempre actúa así cuando conoce a un alfa. Le gusta ver si es capaz de acojonaros.

\- Conmigo lo consiguió, desde luego.

Echan a andar, agarrados de la mano. Atravesando el laberinto vegetal para desembocar de nuevo en el espacio abierto.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace unos meses, pensaba que Pablo exageraba y se pasaba tres pueblos. Que no era necesario ser tan agresivo -confiesa Raoul, acercándose a él-. Ahora…

Lo deja ahí. Agoney cabecea.

\- Ya.

Le atrae hacia él, besándole suavemente en la mejilla con aire casual.

Raoul mira a su alrededor. Los dos lo hacen. Durante un rato, se limitan a observar el trasiego de personas que pululan de unedificio a otro. El pequeño ecosistema creado a partir de una sociedad ya jerarquizada de por sí.

No hace falta que digan nada, porque sus pensamientos y sentimientos se tocan de una forma inconexa, más fruto de la intuición que de algo verdaderamente sobrenatural. De esa manera se leen la mente, compartiendo opiniones. Pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Planteándose, legítimamente, la misma duda.

Preguntándose, con más miedo del que se admitirían a sí mismos -un miedo que tan sólo ahuyenta sus dedos firmemente entrelazados-, si podrán hacerlo.

Si podrán sobrevivir en este mundo de depredadores y presas.

 


	6. Compromisos

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dar este paso?

\- No -se sincera Agoney-. Pero si tengo que darlo, quiero hacerlo contigo.

Raoul sonríe.

\- Va. Pues al lío.

Sin decir nada más, los dos se inclinan sobre uno de los mostradores laterales situados en el recibidor del Vicerrectorado de Estudiantes y, diligentemente y en silencio, rellenan sus solicitudes de ingreso en el Comité Alfa Beta Omega. Comparten una fugaz sonrisa de circunstancias mientras estampan su firma debajo; sonrisa que, en el caso de Raoul, se transforma en una mueca cuando deposita la ficha en el buzón correspondiente.

\- Bueno. Mi hermano estará contento.

\- Íbamos a acabar haciéndolo, tarde o temprano.

\- Ya, digo que se pondrá contento porque no le ha hecho falta ni amenazarnos. Obviamente somos carne de cañón del CABO, eso ni se…

\- ¿El CABO? -En ese momento una chica aparece en su campo de visión, invadiendo su espacio mientras alarga una mano hacia el fajo de impresos-. ¿Esos son los formularios de inscripción? -Tras coger uno levanta la cabeza, dando un visible respingo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Agoney-. ¡Ahí va! ¡Qué chico tan guapo!

Los dos segundos de silencio que siguen se pueden cortar con un cuchillo; Agoney mira a Raoul con cara de asombro, Raoul mira a la chica con cara de odio, y si la tensión no dura más tiempo es porque la recién llegada vuelve a hablar, en un tono a medio camino entre la disculpa y el entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ay, perdón, perdón! Los dos sois guapísismos, ¿eh? -Aclara, lanzando una apreciativa mirada a Raoul, que sólo arruga más la frente-. Pero lo de él es increíble, de estatua griega, pareces un dios esculpido en mármol.

Por supuesto, la desconocida no se molesta en realizar su perturbadora apreciación en un tono en el que sólo ellos puedan oírla. Al contrario, lo comenta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, llamando la atención de al menos media docena de estudiantes, que se giran hacia Agoney con expresiones que van desde lo burlón o lo apreciativo.

El canario siente que se sonroja un poco de pura vergüenza; en las mejillas de Raoul también han aparecido dos puntos rojos, aunque en su caso, probablemente, sea por cabreo.

\- Uy, ¿he vuelto a meter la pata?

Uno de los estudiantes que observa da un paso al frente, esbozando una sonrisa simpática en dirección a la pareja.

\- Has vuelto a meter la pata -afirma, con un deje de cariño en su voz.

\- Qué horror -agacha la cabeza, consternada-. Perdonad, soy nueva aquí.

\- Los dos somos nuevos -secunda él.

\- No quería ser entrometida ni nada. Es que estudio Bellas Artes -infla el pecho orgullosa, quedándose pensando un segundo antes de añadir-. Bueno, me he matriculado en Bellas Artes. Aún no ha empezado el curso, claro. Así que sé reconocer unas proporciones canónicas en cuanto las veo, y tú pareces obra del mismísimo Policleto.

Agoney, aún abochornado, arquea una ceja.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Bueno, os dejo ya tranquilos -les muestra su mejor sonrisa, agitando el impreso-. Sólo quería coger un impreso del Comité Alfa Beta Omega para que Alfred se afilie.

\- _¿Qué?_

El tal Alfred se queda mirando a quien Raoul y Agoney suponen será su novia, o como mínimo su amiga. Ella parpadea, devolviéndole una mirada en la que de repente brilla una apabullante seguridad.

\- Habíamos quedado en eso. Yo me afilio a la Asociación Por la Integración Omega y tú al Comité Alfa Beta Omega.

\- ¡Era al revés!

\- No, no era al revés.

\- De hecho, _ya_ he rellenado la solicitud para el APIO. Y la he dejado en el buzón.

\- Yo _también._

Tras un momento, los dos suspiran a la vez.

A Agoney se le escapa una risilla, que provoca que la extraña pareja le mire ahora a él. Sin dejar de sonreír, el canario coge otro impreso, tendiéndoselo a la chica.

\- Supongo que van a necesitarlo.

 

\- Somos betas. Los dos.

\- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta -repone Raoul.

Alfred le mira un momento y sonríe con aire de disculpa. Formalizados los ingresos y hechas las presentaciones, las dos parejas se dirigen dando un paseo hacia la sede del CABO.

\- Es verdad. Siempre me ha parecido fascinante todo ese tema de recibir tanta información solamente por el olfato. Nosotros, en cambio… Yo no podría decir quién de vosotros es el alfa y quién el omega.

\- ¿Que no? Pero si está clarísimo -le interrumpe Amaia, alzando un dedo para apuntar a sus dos nuevos amigos-. Raoul es el alfa, Agoney el omega.

Raoul y Agoney comparten una significativa mirada.

Amaia baja el dedo.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Ya van tres y aún no es mediodía -comenta Alfred cariñosamente-. Camino de batir tu récord.

\- ¡Ay, perdón! ¡No pretendía…! Además, tengo entendido que es de mala educación que un beta le pregunte a otra persona si es alfa u omega -baja la cabeza, como un cachorro al que acaban de regañar-. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes -Raoul se acerca a ella con ademán conciliador, tocándole suavemente el brazo-. Para mí no es ningún problema ser un omega. Ni que me preguntes, aunque es verdad que a algunos sí les molesta.

\- A mí, en cambio -interviene Agoney- me educaron en la creencia de que esa supuesta falta de educación de los betas sólo era otra forma de privarles de información, y que los alfa siguieran aumentando sus privilegios.

El omega se gira hacia él, un poco sorprendido. Agoney le ha contado pocas cosas sobre su educación, y aún le dejan perplejo algunas de las ideas transmitidas por su familia.

\- Pues menuda idiotez -contesta espontáneamente, provocando que Agoney arrugue levemente el ceño-. ¿Qué más da que un beta sepa si eres alfa u omega? A él no te lo vas a follar.

El canario resopla.

\- No todo va sobre follar, Raoul.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Agoney, toda información es importante cuando eres un beta -tercia Alfred-. Y conste que a la mayoría de vosotros se os suele reconocer simplemente por la actitud. Eso está bien.

Pero Raoul, como buen Vázquez testarudo y de ideas fijas, no piensa darse por vencido.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué necesitáis saber tanto. Ser alfa, beta u omega es un segundo género. Afecta principalmente a la hora de emparejarse -lanza una mirada de soslayo a Agoney.

\- No, afecta a todo -le contradice Alfred-. Toda nuestra sociedad se estructura en torno a nuestro segundo género…

\- Cada vez menos.

\- Sí, cada vez menos -admite-. Pero aún hay desigualdades. En mi caso, me gusta saber qué sois para saber cómo tengo que trataros.

Raoul centra toda su atención en él, completamente descolocado por lo que está escuchando. Como miembro de una familia predominantemente alfa, ha crecido sumergido en esa cultura; y, aunque le han enseñado desde pequeño a respetar a todos, nunca ha imaginado que el segundo género fuera tan determinante.

Pero ahí está ese beta con cara de ratón de biblioteca, diciéndole que la información es importante para algo más que para emparejarse y tener cachorros.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Cómo tratarnos?¿Es que nos va a tratar diferente a Ago y a mí, ahora que sabes que él es alfa y yo omega?

Alfred detiene sus pasos y le mira, con aire pensativo y vagamente incómodo. Como si supiera perfectamente lo que tiene que contestar, pero no estuviera muy seguro de la idoneidad de expresarlo en voz alta.

Así que es su novia quien se lo aclara.

\- A mí… A mí siempre me han dicho que tuviera cuidado con los alfas.

Las palabras de Amaia crean un silencio, que sería completo si no se hallaran en mitad de un campus universitario que se prepara para vivir una de sus grandes fiestas de recepción de estudiantes. Pero durante unos momentos incluso el sonido de fondo de la plaza central -conversaciones, pasos, gritos lejanos y el martillazo constante de los obreros que montan un escenario portátil en uno de los laterales- desaparece, engullido por ese otro ruido blanco que se ha creado en sus mentes.

Al ver la expresión de su novio y de sus dos nuevos compañeros, Amaia baja un poco la cabeza y esboza un amago de sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Ay. Eso ha sonado muy…

\- Eso sonó cómo es, ni más ni menos -la tranquiliza Agoney, mirando a Raoul-. En mi familia también se decía, sobre todo a las mujeres.

Raoul parpadea.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir, los alfa sólo… Los alfa sólo se sienten atraídos por los omega.

Una nueva voz interviene, justo a su espalda:

\- Mentira.

El rubio se gira, aunque ya ha reconocido ese acento gallego, ese deje algo perezoso -siempre entre la apatía y la indiferencia- de Luis Cepeda.

Pero inmediatamente su intervención se ve eclipsado por algo más.

Algo que brilla por su ausencia. Que destaca, precisamente, porque no está. Que contrasta poderosamente con su imagen de macho alfa, grande y fuerte. Una discordiancia que para Raoul, que le conoce bien, es tan evidente como si hubiera aparecido con el pelo completamente rapado.

Su olor.

Es casi imperceptible, y aunque al dilatar las fosas nasales le llega un deje a aroma alfa -fuerte y contundente- prácticamente se camufla con la fragancia de su colonia. Un alfa sin apenas olor es algo tan raro y tan atípico que instintivamente aspira con más fuerza, desesperado por captarle en toda su esencia.

Luis se da cuenta, y sonríe.

\- Estoy con una nueva marca de supresores, ¿ya no se me huele tanto, verdad? -Sus ojos pasan de Raoul a Agoney-. Yo tampoco os huelo a vosotros. Es un alivio, la verdad.

Raoul da un paso atrás, alejándose por instinto del otro alfa para acercarse al suyo; Agoney, en cambio, asiente, comprendiéndole perfectamente.

Amaia y Alfred se le han quedado mirando muy fijamente, fascinados y quizá un poco amedrentados por su extraña actitud. En ese momento, Cepeda repara en su presencia, desplazando su atención a ellos.

\- Hola, soy Luis -saluda, un poco incómodo, como siempre cuando está con gente a la que no conoce bien.

\- Nosotros somos Amaia y Alfred -responde ella, muy educadamente- acabamos de apuntarnos al CABO.

\- Ah, yo también soy miembro. Voy ahora hacia allí.

\- Ah, genial. Pues entonces podemos ir todos juntos, y ya nos cuentas.

\- Encantado. ¿Entonces os acabais de matricular?

\- Sí, yo estudio Bellas Artes y Alfred…

\- ¿No te gusta ser un alfa?

\- _¡Alfred!_ -Amaia se gira bruscamente hacia su novio, que es quien ha interrumpido con su pregunta a bocajarro-. ¡Luego soy yo la de las preguntas incómodas!

Pero Luis, tras un momento de sorpresa, sonríe mansamente, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

\- Ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar -replica en tono indiferente, mirando al edificio del Vicerrectorado-. Deberíamos entrar. La reunión iba a ser ya, y hay mucho trabajo que hacer para esta noche.

Raoul asiente, aliviado por haber escapado de la incómoda situación, y pone rumbo a la puerta. Está deseando encontrarse con su hermano, y participar por primera vez en el Comité como miembro afiliado. Amaia parece compartir su deseo, prácticamente empujando a Alfred para que le siga.

Agoney hace ademán de ir tras ellos; pero, tras detenerse y armarse de valor, se gira hacia Luis, colocando una mano en su hombro para detenerle.

\- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Varias de sus sospechas se confirman cuando Cepeda simplemente cabecea. Agoney le evalúa de un vistazo y luego se gira hacia Raoul, que se ha quedado parado en el umbral del edificio, esperándole.

\- Vayan entrando ustedes. Será sólo un momento.

Raoul y él se entienden con una mirada; con un pequeño asentimiento, el catalán asiente, traspasando la puerta junto con la pareja de betas.

Se gira entonces hacia Luis, que le mira con una expresión vagamente soñolienta. El canario examina su rostro, escuchando su respiración profunda, sosegada.

\- ¿Estás drogado?

Luis sonríe.

\- Los supresores son una droga, Ago. Todos los medicamentos lo son, de hecho.

\- Los supresores normalmente no te dejan atontado.

\- ¿Que no? Depende de su potencia -los ojos turbios de Cepeda se aclaran un poco al tiempo que su voz gana fuerza. Irónica e incisiva-. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué te crees que son los supresores, sino calmantes para alfas? Con más o menos alcance, con más o menos efectos secundarios, siempre se trata de lo mismo. Rebajar nuestra agresividad natural, nuestro instinto territorial, nuestra puta obsesión por follarnos a todo lo que huela a omega.

Agoney da un paso atrás. Algo en la expresión de Luis le repele profundamente: quizá sean sus párpados pesados, quizá la forma en la que le cuesta enfocar la mirada. Quizá, por qué no, que todo lo que está diciendo le parezca tan espantosamente cierto, tan horrible y certero.

\- Yo no tomo supresores. Y no me siento así.

\- A ti te _dispararon_ una puta jeringa cuando entraste en celo estando en la misma habitación que Raoul, no me jodas -resopla por la nariz-. Y si no lo hubieran hecho, te lo habrías acabado follando salvajemente como todos en esa situación. ¿O es que te crees mejor que el resto?

Agoney está a punto de contestar que él nunca, _jamás,_ le habría hecho _eso_ a Raoul.

Pero entonces enmudece. Y recuerda.

Recuerda esa ola de deseo punzante que le invadió en cuanto se quedó a solas en la habitación con Raoul. El calor recorriéndole por todas partes, desde las puntas de los pies a las mejillas, desde la ingle al pecho; comprimiéndole, asfixiándole.

Recuerda esa rabia descomunal al oler a otros alfas, al sentir a otros alfas, al _saber_ que otros alfas estaban allí por Raoul, por su amigo, _por su omega._ Recuerda sus rugidos de ira, sus inmensas ganas de plantarles cara, de combatirles con sus propias manos, de _destrozarles._

Recuerda el olor de Raoul, dulce como nada que hubiera olido antes, un olor mojado y ardiente, un olor que hacía palpitar todo su cuerpo y le hablaba de sexo, de amor, de anhelo. Un olor que _dolía_ cuando entraba por sus fosas nasales, que quemaba en sus pulmones, que le hacía poner los ojos y la mente entera en blanco, provocando un vibrante ronroneo en el fondo de su garganta.

Recuerda, sí, y lo recuerda muy bien, que todo estaba a diez segundos de irse definitivamente a la mierda cuando aquel policía apareció para noquearle.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, lleva un minuto mirando fijamente a Cepeda.

Que vuelve a sonreír, cansado y algo triste.

\- Tan sólo llevas, ¿cuánto, cuatro meses? ¿Cinco? -le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro-. Y ya empiezas a descubrir que ser un alfa es una puta mierda.

Agoney baja la cabeza. Nota un picor incómodo tras los párpados. Cierra los ojos.

\- Siempre supe que era una puta mierda.

\- Nah. Tu familia te contó cosas, pero eran desde el otro lado. Los malvados alfas, que violan omegas, oprimen betas, etcétera. Y llevan toda la puta razón, dicho sea de paso. Pero, Ago, desde este lado las cosas se ven algo distintas -su chorro de voz pierde fuerza, convirtiéndose en un vago murmullo. Gruñe para sí, frotándose las sienes-. Ser un alfa cuando estás cómodo con ser un alfa es lo mejor del mundo. Pero ser un alfa cuando quieres comportarte de forma decente es un infierno. Y eso nadie lo entenderá nunca. Sólo nosotros.

El canario coge aire y suspira.

\- No estás bien, Luis.

Luis suelta una risa seca. Y cuando le mira, le parece que él también tiene los ojos empañados.

\- Por supuesto que no estoy bien. Hace tiempo que no estoy bien. Porque estoy atrapado, aquí -se da una palmada en el pecho-. En el cuerpo de un depredador con el que no me identifico.

\- Se pueden hacer las cosas de otra forma -insiste Agoney, intentando acercarse a su amigo. Viéndole tan hundido, tan afectado, que él mismo se alarma-. Álvaro…

\- ¿Álvaro? -repite el otro, meneando la cabeza-. Álvaro… Es de familia alfa. Nunca entenderá ciertas cosas.

Y con esa enigmática sentencia, Cepeda empieza a arrastrar los pies hacia la puerta de entrada. Agoney le mira un momento y después, sin poder contenerse, da una zancada para interceptarle. Agarrándole de un brazo.

Luis alza la cabeza y le observa con el embrutecimiento típico de los calmantes.

\- Luis.

\- Qué coño quieres ahora.

\- ¿A ti te atraen personas que _no_ son omega?

No sabe por qué lo pregunta.

Pero intuye que Luis _sí._

Cepeda parpadea y en su expresión aparece una chispa de lucidez. Gruñe, bajando la cabeza y los hombros con gesto huidizo, desviando la mirada.

\- A mí me atraen personas, Agoney. Y vamos, que llegamos tarde.

 

Raoul nunca ha visto la sede del Comité Alfa Beta Omega tan abarrotada.

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que es un cuartucho de apenas unos metros cuadrados, igual no es para tanto.

El caso es que su hermano Álvaro le saluda al verle aparecer, eufórico, moviéndose con cierto esfuerzo en la marabunta humana que coloniza cada espacio de la habitación. Hay gente en sillas pegadas a las paredes, gente de pie que intenta no estorbar, y gente medio sentada en la gran mesa central. Todos charlan entre sí sin demasiado orden ni concierto, esperando a que dé comienzo la reunión.

\- ¡Tete! -Le propina un topetazo en el hombro a modo de saludo-. ¿Ya os habéis afiliado?

\- Sí. Nosotros y ellos dos.

La sonrisa de Álvaro se amplía aún más al ver a Alfred y Amaia.

\- Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos!

Raoul reconoce el tono de relaciones públicas de su hermano, y permite con una sonrisa resignada que se aleje para ejercer su labor de presidente y evangelizador a tiempo parcial. Mientras, él aprovecha para abrirse paso dentro del atestado cuartucho, intentando prestar la mínima atención a las toneladas de datos que están llegando a su nariz.

Es como un festival olfativo. Alfas, omegas y el olor neutro de los betas se mezclan en una emanación que en un primer momento le marea, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para intentar reducir la cantidad de información que llega a sus sentidos. Pero inmediatamente, su instinto de omega le hace sobreponerse; y en esa madeja olfativa que le rodea empieza a aislar el olor aislado de alfas, betas y omegas en distintos momentos de su ciclo.

Localiza a Roi, que huele de una forma que no le resulta desagradable ni agradable, tan anodino y gris como deberían resultarle los betas.

Percibe a su hermano, cuyo aroma es rotundo y vagamente más fuerte de lo normal. Raoul recuerda entonces que está a punto de entrar en celo -la noche anterior estuvo preparando una pequeña maleta para la residencia temporal-, y comprende entonces ese pequeño rastro a azmicle que detecta en él. Que huela más a animal y menos a Álvaro en general.

Se propone rastrear entonces a Pablo; no tiene que esforzarse mucho, porque el olor del omega, también a punto de entrar en su período de fertilidad, le hace destacar como unas luces de neón. El compañero de su hermano está en una esquina, su pose tan combativa y segura como siempre mientras charla con otro estudiante al que su nariz señala como beta.

Antiguamente, eso es todo lo que habría percibido.

Pero ahora que está más entrenado en las pequeñas sutilezas que marcan la relación entre alfas y omegas, Raoul puede percibir cientos de señales casi invisibles que antes de su despertar le habrían pasado desapercibidas.

Por ejemplo:

Percibe que la pose de Pablo es en realidad mucho menos relajada de lo habitual; que una parte de él está tensa, y su mirada se desvía recurrentemente por encima del hombro, como una presa esperando que la ataquen.

Percibe que lo mismo le ocurre a su hermano; que, incluso en mitad de su charla alegre y dicharachera, el alfa vigila con el rabillo del ojo a su compañero. Cuadrando los hombros cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado -lo que, en ese estrecho espacio, es casi inevitable-, dispuesto en cualquier momento a transmutarse de hombre en animal.

Percibe, y es algo que le llena de consternación y terror, que ellos no son los únicos que reaccionan a la inminencia del celo. Que otros alfas en la sala dirigen frecuentes y probablemente involuntarias miradas a Pablo, intentando mantenerse tan lejos de él como les resulta posible. Y se da cuenta de que todos están haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por pasar por alto ese olor y la reacción que en ellos desencadena; que absolutamente _todos_ los alfas y omegas en la sede del CABO se afanan en no señalar, con sus gestos o actitudes, el enorme elefante invisible.

Y llega a la conclusión de que sólo la educación y la civilización -la noción de que es _incorrecto_ dejarse llevar por sus impulsos-, profundamente imbricada en el modo de ser de los jóvenes estudiantes presentes, es _lo único_ que evita que alfas y omegas se comporten como animales.

No es un pensamiento agradable.

En ese momento un olor distinto y familiar se abre paso entre todos los demás, barriéndoles y provocando una reacción bien distinta en su ser. El olor de Agoney es distinto y a la vez parecido al de los demás alfas; es dulce y atractivo y lo mejor que haya olfateado en la vida. Raoul nota cómo todo él se pliega a ese aroma, dando un paso hacia atrás a ciegas y extendiendo una mano sin mirar.

Agoney se la coge. Como Raoul sabía que haría.

Porque se perciben de una forma sobrenatural y salen al encuentro del otro como dos mitades de un mismo cuerpo. Y eso, que al principio le resultaba tan extraño, ahora empieza a ser cotidiano y natural.

Ni siquiera se miran. Raoul le acaricia distraídamente la mano, y Agoney otea a su alrededor como ha hecho él antes, sumergiéndose en esa mezcla de efluvios. Al mirar a Pablo, arruga levemente la nariz.

\- Bueno -la voz de Álvaro se eleva sobre las demás, acallándolas como por ensalmo. Raoul hace una mueca, envidiando su voz alfa-. Si os parece, podemos empezar la reunión del Comité Alfa Beta Omega. El único punto a tratar es la fiesta de esta noche.

Las palabras de su hermano destierran el resto de preocupaciones al fondo de su mente. Como él, el resto de integrantes del CABO alzan la cabeza y escuchan atentamente a su presidente, mutando sus expresiones distendidas por ceños fruncidos y caras de preocupación.

No es para menos.

\- El año pasado se saldó con dos violaciones denunciadas, y a saber cuántas agresiones sexuales que no llegaron a la policía -recuerda Álvaro-. Hubo una pelea y a un chico beta le rompieron el brazo. Todo eso en una noche.

\- Una noche de mierda -se escucha apuntar el voz grave a Cepeda.

\- Una noche de mierda, sí -asiente Álvaro, mirando a su amigo-. Éramos pocos y estuvimos peor organizados, pero este año vamos a hacerlo mejor.

Alguien alza la mano, como un niño aplicado en el colegio.

Es Alfred, quien a una mirada de Álvaro, pregunta:

\- Perdón, acabo de llegar y no entiendo muy bien cómo va esto pero… ¿No deberían ser la universidad y el ayuntamiento los que se hicieran cargo de la seguridad?

Varios recién llegados muestran su acuerdo con un murmullo de aprobación. Antes de que Álvaro le pueda contestar, su compañero responde por él:

\- Deberían. El problema es que el número de seguridad privada o de policía local es una puta mierda…

\- Insuficiente -matiza Álvaro.

\- Una puta mierda insuficiente. Y además, lo que los gorilas de la uni o la poli entienden por agresión sexual no coincide con lo que pensamos los omegas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunta Amaia.

Raoul nota un cruce de miradas cómplices entre su hermano, Roi y Cepeda, y un murmullo incómodo del resto de veteranos del CABO. Pablo, en cambio, mantiene la mirada fija en la joven beta, contestando sin vacilación.

\- Pues me refiero a cosas como tocarte el culo o las tetas o gritarte guarradas. Una panda de gilipollas pueden amargarte la noche o acojonarte gritándote cosas, pero intenta denunciar eso a la pasma, a ver qué te dicen. A veces hasta se ríen de ti. Al final, la única vía es la autodefensa y reventarles la puta cabeza a esos subnormales gilipollas de mierda.

\- Intentemos siempre abordar el conflicto de la forma más pacífica posible -levanta la voz Álvaro, mirando a su compañero-. Recordad que nuestro papel _no_ es pegarle a nadie.

\- Nuestro papel es socorrer, y si para socorrer hay que liarse a hostias, ahí voy a estar yo.

Álvaro suspira.

\- A ver, hay policía y hay seguridad contratada, intentemos no meternos en líos. Los del CABO estamos para informar, vigilar y acudir a seguridad si vemos algo raro. Iremos por parejas y llevaremos esta camiseta y esta pulsera identificativa -las coge de la mesa, levantándolas sobre su cabeza para que todos puedan verlas. Son de un color amarillo vivo, el color asociado con la lucha omega-. Repartiremos folletos e intervendremos si vemos a alguien sentirse incómodo, pero vamos a intentar dejar los bates de béisbol en casa, por favor.

\- A mí no me hace falta bate de béisbol. Me basta con mis puños.

Un coro de risitas señala que esta suele ser una discusión habitual.

\- El problema es que ellos también tienen puños -interviene Roi en tono lacónico, ganándose un puñado de miradas-. Si nos metemos en una espiral de violencia, ya sabéis lo que pasará.

\- Sí, dirán que nuestra lucha queda deslegitimada como si _ellos_ no llevaran _años_ utilizando la violencia cuando les sale de los cojones.

\- Ellos, por desgracia, son los que mandan ahora.

Pablo mira a Cepeda, que le devuelve una mirada tranquila y algo embotada. Unos metros allá, Agoney aprieta más fuerte la mano de Raoul, inquieto por la tensión que se percibe en el ambiente.

Tensión que se quiebra repentinamente cuando se escuchan unos nudillos golpeando educadamente contra la puerta de la sede.

Álvaro se gira de un salto.

\- ¿Sí?

La puerta, medio abierta, gira completamente sobre sus goznes. Y dos hombres con aspecto de rozar la treintena aparecen en el umbral.

Agoney les conoce; pero a juzgar por la forma en la que sus compañeros dan un respingo, se diría que ellos sí.

\- ¡Hola! -Saluda uno de ellos, sonriente-. ¿Se puede?

No es mucho mayor que el más veterano de los estudiantes, y viste con un estilo juvenil e informal -pantalones anchos llenos de bolsillos, sudadera con el logotipo de una carísima marca de ropa surfera-. Pero le reviste un aura de autoridad que se hace aún más obvia cuando Álvaro le saluda casi con reverencia.

\- Hola, Pedro -el mayor de los Vázquez, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, casi tartamudea al dirigirse al recién llegado-. No esperaba que aceptaras la invitación.

\- Siempre acepto todas las invitaciones que me hacen -replica el tal Pedro con un guiño y una sonrisa. Agoney no necesita que su nariz le informe que el tipo es alfa; lo lleva prácticamente escrito en la frente-. Bueno, las que son legales, al menos.

El canario arquea una ceja cuando su viejo amigo ríe el pésimo chiste, desplazando con curiosidad su atención hacia el otro hombre parado en el umbral. Si Pedro es un alfa por los cuatro costados, la actitud del otro delata a un omega casi prototípico: rostro atractivo, ropa mucho menos llamativa, sonrisa tímida, expresión de total calma mientras deja que sea el alfa quien hable por los dos.

Pero lo que más le llama la atención es su olor.

Es un olor extraño, que parece omega pero que al mismo tiempo sugiere un rastro de otro aroma más punzante y agrio, algo que Agoney no reconoce pero que envía a su instinto una señal de advertencia, de estar contemplando algo prohibido.

Se da cuenta enseguida.

Es un omega emparejado y mordido, que mezcla su esencia con la de su compañero para informar al resto de alfas de que ha sido _reclamado._

En cuanto lo nota, Agoney se retrae, apartando la mirada de él de una forma que le hace sentir violento.

\- Para los que no lo sepáis, Pedro es mi director de tesis -está informando Álvaro a la concurrencia-. Fran es su compañero y profesor del mismo departamento. Son padrinos del Comité, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- Lo que quiere decir Álvaro es que gracias a ellos dos no nos echaron atrás la inscripción como asociación universitaria en el mismo rectorado que ahora pierde el culo por hacerse fotos con nosotros -aclara Roi.

Pedro se encoge de hombros.

\- Hacía falta que alguien le recordara al rector que es un fascista hijodeputa y yo era tan bueno como cualquier otro -provoca un coro de risillas que le hace sonreír con satisfacción-. Bueno, Fran y yo sólo veíamos a saludar y preguntaros si necesitáis alguna cosa para esta noche. Estaremos en la fiesta, controlando un poco todo.

\- Nos vendría bien que llevarais las pulseras y las camisetas -responde inmediatamente Álvaro.

\- Sin problema.

Álvaro parece radiante mientras le entrega a los dos profesores un par de camisetas con pulseras a juego, que Pedro procede a introducir en la mochila que lleva colgada a la espalda. Fran sigue observándoles con aire plácido, aparentemente contento de estar a la sombra de su alfa.

Raoul les estudia a ambos y después mira a Agoney, que sigue cogiéndole casualmente de la mano. Y no puede evitar pensar si con el tiempo, él también estará así. Cómodamente acostumbrado a que sea su compañero quien hable por los dos.

La idea le repele tanto que le suelta bruscamente la mano, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del canario. No le da tiempo a nada más, porque en ese momento el profesor se cuelga la mochila a la espalda, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hermano.

\- Por cierto, tengo que advertiros de una cosa -empieza en tono casual, y de repente Raoul tiene la certeza de que lo que van a escuchar es la verdadera razón por la que los dos profesores se han dejado caer por la sede-. No vais a ser los únicos vigilando esta noche. El APIO ha solicitado permiso para montar un puesto de información, y se lo acaban de conceder.

Al escuchar las siglas, la mitad de los congregados reacciona con irritación, y la otra mitad, con confusión. Raoul arruga la frente, recordando dónde las ha escuchado antes; lanza una fugaz mirada a Alfred y a Amaia, que de repente parecen no saber dónde meterse.

\- ¿El APIO? -Pregunta Luis.

\- La Asociación Para la Integración Omega, vamos, el grupo que montó Miriam hace dos días quejándose de que en el CABO éramos mayoría hombres -le responde Roi-. Lo que, realmente, es verdad.

\- Es verdad pero no es culpa nuestra, si ellas no quieren afiliarse, poco más podemos hacer nosotros -se revuelve Álvaro, lanzando una dura mirada a su amigo antes de girarse hacia los dos profesores-. ¿Vosotros sabéis cuántas gestiones nos costó a nosotros que nos dejaran montar un stand?

\- Creo recordar que te echamos una mano, así que sí, nos acordamos.

\- Y ahora llega Miriam, que no lleva ni un mes con la asociación registrada, y…

\- Y se lo dan, sí -Pedro le corta en seco, cambiándose de hombro la mochila-. Al rector le ha parecido buena idea porque, como ha dicho Roi, al final resulta que en el Comité estáis mayoría de hombres mientras que la Asociación está formada principalmente por chicas.

\- Chicas alfa -se escucha rezongar a Pablo, arrastrando los pies hasta ponerse hombro con hombro junto a su compañero-. Hablan de integración omega, pero son casi todas alfa.

\- Ellas dicen que si los omega no quieren apuntarse al APIO, no es su culpa -replica Pedro con una mueca-. Os suena el argumento, ¿no?

\- Eso es inj…

\- Oye Álvaro, yo te digo lo que hay. Miriam es mi alumna, como tú, y me caéis de puta madre los dos. Me parece muy bien que no os vayáis de cañas juntos, pero estáis llevando vuestra rivalidad a una guerra absurda que no beneficia a nadie.

\- Las dos asociaciones tenéis objetivos similares -interviene por primera vez Fran; a Raoul y Agoney les sorprende comprobar que, aunque suave, su voz suena autoritaria y segura-. Miriam y sus chicas también llevarán camisetas y pulseras, y están llenando de carteles el campus ahora mismo.

\- ¿Carteles? -Se indigna Álvaro-. ¡Si llevan toda la vida riéndose de nuestros carteles!

\- Hay que reconocer que los suyos son un poquito más clarosy mejor diseñados -replica Pedro con calma, haciendo que su estudiante enmudezca-. En fin, chicos. Esta noche vais a coincidir por aquí, así que colaborad y recordad que CABO y APIO estáis por lo mismo. Se trata de frenar las agresiones sexuales y crear espacios seguros para los omega. No de medir quién de los dos tiene la polla más grande.

\- Id a lo vuestro. Ayudad a la gente -remacha Fran antes de concluir, con un suspiro-. Y no hagáis nada ilegal, por favor. No queremos tener que interceder por vosotros _otra vez._

 

Tras la marcha de los dos profesores, la reunión termina pronto.

Álvaro no puede ocultar su irritación, y tanto él como Pablo, Cepeda y Roi reparten pulseras y camisetas en un silencio tenso. La mayoría de los asistentes eligen desaparecer en ese momento, rumbo a sus quehaceres y a prepararse para la fiesta.

Raoul decide que es momento de abandonar la sede cuando ve a su hermano de espaldas, inclinado sobre la mesa y haciendo un pulcro montón con las camisetas que aún no se han repartido. Y a Pablo a su lado, agarrándole de la cintura y hablándole al oído. Consciente de que necesitan su momento de intimidad, y con más ruido de fondo en su cabeza del que se atrevería a admitir, le hace un gesto a Agoney para que le siga fuera.

Un par de minutos después, allí están, sentados en las escaleras de entrada junto a Alfred y Amaia. Con Roi de pie frente a ellos.

\- Ahora no sé si hemos hecho bien en apuntarnos al APIO -confiesa la joven, haciendo girar en su muñeca la pulsera de goma amarilla-. Parece que hay tensión entre los dos grupos.

\- Apuntaos adonde os dé la gana, faltaría más -le responde con rotundidad el gallego-. Pedro lleva razón en una cosa, esto hace tiempo que se convirtió en una competición de pollas entre Miriam y Álvaro -hace una pausa reflexiva-. Eso sería interesante de ver, la verdad.

\- Nosotros es que nos hemos apuntado a casi todo -le explica Alfred-. El CABO, el APIO, la asociación animalista, la plataforma por la democracia real, el comité antidesahucios del barrio…

\- Y a los voluntarios que van a hacer compañía a los niños del hospital -añade Amaia, con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, sí, eso también. Queríamos meternos a pasear perros en la protectora, pero ya apenas nos queda tiempo para estudiar con tanto activismo.

Roi sonríe, aunque no hace ningún comentario.

Agoney se fija en que desplaza el peso de una pierna a otra. Jugueteando nerviosamente con el móvil.

\- ¿A qué esperas, Roi?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Roi le lanza una mirada suspicaz.

\- No te jode, ¿y tú, no tienes una habitación que ordenar, un omega al que cortejar o unos plátanos que comerte? -Mira un instante el móvil y después lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Estoy esperando al idiota de Cepeda, que estaba trayendo las camisetas del almacén. Este chico siempre de burro de carga, de verdad, no sé cuándo…

\- ¿Burro? ¿Hablabais de mí?

Luis aparece por la puerta, sonriendo en dirección a Roi. Agoney gira el cuello para examinarle con los ojos entrecerrados; le parece que está un poco más despabilado, más despierto. Al menos, ya no se mueve con la agilidad de un elefante borracho.

En el rostro de Roi aparece la sombra de una sonrisa, que es sustituida inmediatamente por un gesto de exasperación. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, esperando pacientemente a que Luis llegue a su lado.

Casi nadie se fija en ellos. Amaia y Alfred han vuelto a retomar su conversación, expresando sus inseguridades con respecto a lo que puede ocurrir esa noche. Raoul finge escucharles, pero en realidad clava sus ojos en el vacío, pensativo.

Sólo Agoney les observa.

Y se da cuenta de cómo Luis inspira profundamente en cuanto llega junto a Roi, como si quisiera llenarse los pulmones de su olor. Y entonces sonríe, sonríe de una forma absolutamente estúpida y bobalicona que hace que su amigo le mire con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Hueles… ¿Sabes a qué hueles? -Cepeda arrastra un poco las palabras, sonriendo con expresión de triunfo-. A colonia. _Solamente_ a colonia.

Roi le mira un momento, sin comprender; después, un chispazo de entendimiento hace que su expresión cambie y que dé un respingo, mirando a su alrededor con aire asustado.

Afortunadamente, Agoney ha sido rápido de reflejos, apartando el rostro una fracción de segundo antes, fingiendo atender a la conversación de la pareja de betas. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Roi agarra bruscamente a Cepeda del brazo, tirando de él.

\- Qué tonterías dices. Anda, vamos.

Y se lo lleva, él marcando el paso, Luis siguiéndole mansamente, sonriendo distraído en dirección a ningún sitio.

Agoney se levanta de un salto.

Siente náuseas.

\- Chicos, les veo luego -se despide-. ¿Vienes, Raoul?

Raoul vuelve a la realidad, parpadeando y alzando con confusión la cabeza hacia él.

\- Eh, sí. Claro.

Los dos dicen adiós a la pareja y encaminan sus pasos hacia ninguna parte, caminando muy juntos pero sin rozarse. Raoul aún pensativo; Agoney, con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las puntas de las zapatillas.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Luis. Iba completamente drogado. Los inhibidores que toma para… -y el resto se lo calla. Se lo calla porque no está seguro; se lo calla porque le da demasiado miedo pensarlo; pero se lo calla, sobre todo, porque Luis y Roi son buenos amigos de los Vázquez, y no quiere añadir una preocupación extra a los hombros de Raoul-. Son demasiado fuertes, le tienen completamente ido.

La revelación capta la atención de Raoul, que le mira sin demasiada sorpresa. Suspira, acercándose imperceptiblemente a Agoney al dar el siguiente paso.

\- Una vez Álvaro me dijo que Luis acabaría mal. Que con tanto negar su condición de alfa, y querer renunciar a ella… Bueno, hace y toma cosas raras, ¿sabes? Cosas que a veces están aún en fase experimental.

Lo que escucha a continuación _sí_ le sorprende:

\- Lo peor es que le entiendo.

Ralentiza sus pasos hasta detenerlos casi del todo, mirando a Agoney. Uno de sus pies roza el suelo sin apoyarse; pierde momentáneamente el equilibrio, agarrándose a su hombro para recuperarlo.

\- ¿Le entiendes? -Repite, incrédulo, en cuanto el riesgo de caer de boca al suelo ha descendido notablemente.

Agoney se gira completamente hacia él.

\- Entiendo lo que piensa Luis. Entiendo a _qué_ exactamente tiene miedo. Raoul… -baja la voz-. Raoul si por algo no estoy seguro de esto es porque me da terror la idea de hacerte daño.

Raoul levanta la cabeza, agresivo.

\- ¿Ya estamos con lo mismo? -Espeta.

\- ¿Qué? -Replica Agoney, sorprendido por su arranque.

\- Como soy un omega soy débil, ¿no? Es lo que piensas tú, lo que piensa Álvaro, lo que pensáis todos. Vas a hacerme daño follándome, porque resulta que soy de porcelana y me voy a romper -se acalora, señalando al alfa con el dedo-. Pues mira Ago, Pablo es omega y te reventaría a hostias si quisiera. Y yo me estoy pensando pedirle que lo haga.

Agoney encaja la retahíla sin contestar, bajando la mirada al suelo. Una de sus manos roza la cintura de Raoul; al sentir el contacto, el omega se detiene, limitándose a mirarlo.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras débil -murmura su amigo-. Y siento si di esa impresión. Pero no eres débil, Raoul. Eres más fuerte que yo, de hecho.

Raoul contiene la respiración.

Hasta ese momento no se da cuenta de _cuánto_ ha necesitado que alguien le diga eso.

Porque, desde el día en el que su segundo género despertó, su lugar en el mundo se ha visto trastocado. Y de miembro de una familia alfa, seguro de sí mismo y capaz de llevar las riendas de su propia vida, ha pasado a ser visto como un invididuo al que hay que proteger y cuidar, alguien a quien los alfa pueden asustar o agredir por el simple placer de ejercer ese poder sobre él. Alguien que en más de una ocasión se ha visto a la sombra de su hermano, o del amigo que ahora se postula como su futuro compañero.

Y hasta ese instante, allí de pie en mitad del campus, quizá el lugar menos adecuado para tener una conversación tan seria, no se da cuenta Raoul de lo _muchísimo_ que necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Agoney -de su querido y admirado amigo Agoney-, que sigue siendo él mismo, el chaval atrevido y simpático que le tendió la mano por orden de su hermano.

Que sigue siendo Raoul, y no un omega.

\- Agoney.

\- ¿Qué?

Hace diez minutos se estaba preguntando si sería posible. Hace un rato, adivinando el juego de poder implícito en las miradas y actitudes de sus compañeros del Comité, se cuestionaba si de verdad Agoney y él serían capaces de mantener una relación normal, no determinada por su segundo género, por la atracción del celo, o la puta biología; una relación donde sencillamente se quisieran por ser quienes son.

No un alfa y un omega, sino Agoney y Raoul.

Y en ese momento, Raoul obtiene al fin su respuesta:

_No._

Pero al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta de otra cosa:

\- Tienes que ser tú.

No es posible. Nunca será posible. Nunca podrán dejar a un lado su instinto, como no podrían renunciar a su nariz o a sus ojos a no ser que se los arrancaran de la forma más dolorosa. Nunca dejarán de olvidar que son alfa y omega, nunca dejarán de vivir en una sociedad que siempre se lo tendrá en cuenta.

Nunca, piensa Raoul, dejará de sentirse reconfortado por el olor de Agoney. De notar cómo le atrae de forma irremediable, sosegándole y a la vez agitándole, sumiéndole en una extraña mezcla de calma y deseo, de frío y de calor. Haciéndole pensar en acurrucarse contra él, y también en esas otras cosas que ahora sabe que compartirán algún día, cuando los dos estén preparados y sepan que ha llegado el momento.

Porque el momento llegará; lo sabe hoy y ahora, mirando la expresión angustiada de Ago, pensando que quizá nunca sepa la razón científica por la que parecen estar unidos, pero que sin duda _compañeros de vida_ es el término perfecto para nombrar lo que tienen. Para definir esa conexión, ese entendimiento, y ese amor que está naciendo.

\- ¿Que tengo que ser yo?

\- Sí -y Raoul le agarra de los hombros-. Porque sólo contigo puede funcionar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Todo esto. Porque nunca podremos tener una relación normal -sonríe un poco-. Pero podremos tener _esto._

Y entonces, se acerca a él y le besa.

Es la primera vez que se besan, y es sólo labio contra labio, muy suave, como si los dos tuvieran miedo de asustarse o hacerse daño.

Raoul nunca habría imaginado que sería _él_ quien iniciaría su primer beso, él quien agarrara de la nuca a Agoney, él quien se pegara a su cuerpo, colando con algo de timidez la punta de la lengua entre sus labios. Pero es maravilloso sentir cómo Agoney _tiembla_ de pura expectación, sentir cómo es el alfa quien espera y aguarda, quien abre los labios y se deja, quien ahoga un gemido en su boca la primera vez que sus lenguas se rozan. Quien posa las manos en los costados de Raoul y cierra los ojos.

Y tiene que separarse rápido, porque a lo que él mismo está sintiendo se le suma un vago eco de lo que siente y piensa Agoney. Es todo demasiado apabullante, demasiado intenso; su olor más cerca que nunca, su barba bajo los dedos, el rastro de humedad sobre sus labios.

Y la reacción de Agoney, que le deja sin aire:

Sonriendo un poco, baja la cabeza, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

\- Te necesito tanto que me da miedo admitirlo, Raoul.

Raoul siente un peso en la boca del estómago.

\- Y yo.

Agoney se queda unos segundos así; después le da un beso en el hombro, separándose, y ahora son sus labios los que presionan con firmeza sobre los de Raoul, y una de sus manos la que sube a su nuca, acariciándole con la yema del pulgar mientras se besan. Besos cortos que se van alargando a medida que se acostumbran; a medida que encuentran ritmo y ángulo, familiarizándose con los labios y la lengua del otro, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, recreándose en ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

En esta segunda ocasión, sólo se separan cuando alguien que pasa por su lado les silba, recordándoles que están en un lugar público. Se sonríen el uno al otro con aire avergonzado, ruborizados y sudorosos cuando se agarran de la mano con fuerza, sujetándose mutuamente.

\- Así que vamos a hacerlo.

\- Eso parece.

Se ríen como si alguna vez hubiera habido la mínima duda; como si en algún momento la posibilidad de no acabar emparejados -de renunciar a todo lo que sienten cuando están juntos- hubiera existido.

Caminan el uno junto al otro durante un rato, demasiado enamorados para separarse tan pronto, y a la vez lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no deben ir a la habitación de Agoney en la residencia. Compartiendo algún beso aislado, esta vez sin tanta ansia, con más discreción.

Y mientras, a lo lejos, se va formando la tormenta, ellos dos se sienten -durante unas horas, al menos- tranquilos y en absoluta paz.


	7. El aniversario

Hay familias tradicionales, familias que piensan que el omega debe estar totalmente supeditado al alfa.

Y luego están los Cepeda.

Porque sí, la familia de Luis es _de esos._

De esos que rechazan frontalmente cualquier tipo de avance, apertura o tolerancia hacia algo que sobrepase los límites de la división arcaica de la sociedad. De esos que contemplan con cierto recelo los más suaves inhibidores y ponen el grito en el cielo con lo que ellos llaman _castración química._ De esos que lamentan que _ahora haya que pedir perdón por nacer alfa_ y se sienten inmediatamente atacados, censurados, ofendidos, por los movimientos de liberación omega.

De esos que ven mal que un omega decida cuándo tener sexo, suprima su celo, practique deporte, trabaje fuera de casa, conduzca o _simplemente respire_ sin el permiso del alfa que ha hincado los dientes en su cuello.

De esos, en definitiva.

Luis es hijo de un alfa y de una omega. En su casa todo estaba bajo la omnipotente autoridad del macho, que dictaba, disponía y llenaba una y otra vez de cachorros el sufrido vientre de su obediente madre. De esa misma forma se conducían todas las ramas del clan, estructurado a partir de su abuela: una carismática y autoritaria alfa a la que todos veneraban como a un dios.

En su familia, todo lo concerniente al estilo de vida alfa se trataba sin ningún tipo de tabú. La máxima muestra de decoro de sus familiares era sacar a los más críos de casa cuando su madre entraba en celo. Merced que se acabó en cuanto entró en la adolescencia y hubo de acostumbrarse a escuchar los aullidos, gruñidos y ruidos animalescos varios que llegaban desde la habitación del matrimonio.

Habría sido bueno para su espíritu y su conciencia decir que se alejó de todo aquello desde el principio. Que, a la misma edad a la que Agoney rezaba para ser un beta por miedo al rechazo de su familia, Luis deseaba fervientemente lo mismo sólo por abjurar de la suya.

No sucedió así.

Luis creció plácidamente y sin cuestionarse ni uno sólo de los cánones que el clan cinceló en su mente, contento con su lugar en el mundo; escuchando con naturalidad conversaciones sobre celos, apareamientos, mordiscos y nudos. Luis creció sabiendo que sería un alfa, y cuando el día de su _florecimiento_ llegó, tan sólo se encogió de hombros con su habitual laconismo, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento debería buscar un omega con el que aparearse.

Quién se lo iba a decir a él.

Que no sería una esencia omega, una mirada dócil y una actitud sumisa las que harían acelerarse su corazón por primera vez.

Quién habría sido capaz de adivinarlo.

Que toda su mentalidad dominante, que toda su educación de macho alfa, caerían derribados como cayó todo él -tocado y hundido-, ante la prohibida ausencia de olor de un beta.

 

Luis conoció a Roi en su primer año en la uni, y ya entonces supo, intuyó, _sintió_ -él, músico como era- una nota discordante, como una cuerda mal afinada.

Quizá fue la ausencia de miedo. Porque Luis, como ejemplar de alfa grande y fuerte -espantosamente canónico, pensaría tiempo después- estaba acostumbrado a que los omega se mostraran serviles, a que los otros alfa le mostraran respeto y a que los beta, como mínimo, le trataran con cautela.

Pero Roi no es que fuera solamente un beta sin olfato y sin, aparentemente, la menor preocupación por observar a sus semejantes para clasificarles.

Roi es que era un puto kamikaze.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Estamos en la misma clase, verdad?

Luis miró en silencio y de arriba a abajo al insignificante beta que se le acababa de plantar en medio. Sí, le sonaba que estaba en su clase. Pero, para ser sinceros, le importaba tres cojones.

\- ¡Cepeda! ¿Te sientas conmigo?

No hacía ni dos días desde que se le había presentado y ya _le llamaba para que se sentara con él_ en la cafetería. Y Luis flipaba, y flipaba fuerte, porque en el mundo de donde él venía, los alfas se sentaban con los alfas, los omega con los omega, y los betas estaban ahí en algún lugar, donde no molestasen mucho.

\- Oye Cepeda, ¿me dejas los apuntes?

Y Cepeda le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, ya más curioso que enfadado por la actitud invasiva y desconcertantemente ausente de miedo de Roi. Por la forma en la que le interceptaba en cualquier sitio sin el más mínimo respeto, no observaba ni una sola de las arraigadas normas sociales y le trataba como si fuera uno más.

\- Oye Roi, ¿tú sabes que soy alfa, verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé. ¿Y?

\- Pues que… -y los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando, despacio-. Pues que quizá no deberías hablarme así, no sé. Como si… Como si bueno…

\- ¿Como si fuéramos amigos?

Allá donde Luis veía un obstáculo, Roi veía un reto.

Una valla que saltar.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema en que seamos amigos?

\- Bueno… En mi familia no solemos…

\- A ver, yo no soy de tu familia, ¿no? Pues entonces esas normas no me aplican. Amigos y punto, joder. Además, tienes una letra muy bonita para ser un macho alfa, muy limpia, muy fácil de leer.

Y Roi saltaba.

Cada vez más alto.

 

Hasta que un día cayó.

Cayeron los dos.

Había un omega en celo en la residencia de estudiantes. Medio campus lo sabía, porque un puñado de alfas haraganeaban por su puerta, separándose a regañadientes sólo cuando llegó el personal de seguridad. La mayoría, sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente bien educados para fingir que no percibían el penetrante olor que se extendía por toda la plaza central. Provocando más de un momento incómodo.

Como, por ejemplo:

\- ¿Me escuchas?

Cepeda dio un respingo, mirando a Roi como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

Realmente, lo había hecho.

Pese a su educación, era lo suficientemente sensato para contener las ganas de rugir y salir corriendo al olfatear a un omega en celo. Pero nada había podido impedir que se quedara traspuesto, dilatando las fosas nasales, con un gruñido vibrando en el fondo de su garganta.

Y nada lo impidió. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Roi le estuviera mirando con sorpresa, la mochila deslizándose cómicamente de su su hombro hasta su brazo.

Fue aquella mirada.

Nadie había cuestionado y nadie cuestionaría jamás sus derechos naturales -sus amados privilegios de alfa- como lo hizo aquel día esa mirada de Roi. Pues en sus ojos se reflejaba sorpresa, se reflejaba consternación, y se reflejaban otras miles de cosas.

Pero, por encima de todo lo demás, se reflejaba _asco._

Y fue tan brusco, tan inesperado, que todo en su ser dio un vuelco y se puso al revés. Como si al Luis Cepeda que había sido criado en una familia supremacista le hubieran sacudido hasta que sus arraigadas creencias empezaron a desprenderse de su mente; hasta que ese _todo_ perfectamente estructurado que era su mentalidad de alfa se desencajó, como piezas de un puzzle que ya _jamás_ volverían a ocupar su lugar.

\- ¿Qué?

Roi cazó al vuelo su mochila cuando estaba a diez centímetros de estamparse contra el suelo. Lo hizo con un movimiento fluido y una tranquilidad indiferente que no parecía muy propia de él. Como tampoco lo fue su gesto serio al mirarle; la forma en la que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse todo lo posible de él sin parecer maleducado.

\- A veces me pregunto si no os da vergüenza.

\- ¿Vergüenza el qué?

Fue ahí cuando empezó todo. Su rechazo a su propio ser, a su propia condición, a lo que era y lo que significaba. Su profundo asco al hecho de ser un alfa. No le nació de dentro, como pensaban sus amigos; lo cogió de Roi y lo hizo suyo, atesorándolo como atesoraría tantas y tantas cosas de él.

Porque eso fue Roi aquel día: su salvación, y la peor de sus condenas.

Eso _es_ Roi, ahora y siempre: el hombre que le obliga a ser mejor persona, y al mismo tiempo el culpable de que se odie a sí mismo.

\- ¿El qué? No me jodas, Cepeda, no me jodas -amagó una sonrisa, pero no era su sonrisa de siempre, abierta y jovial, siempre a punto para una broma. Era una sombra, una máscara amarga, pura decepción-. Estás ahí cachondo perdido y pensando en follarte a alguien, podrías al menos disimular un poco.

Y por primera vez, ocurrió:

Luis se vio a sí mismo, vio el mundo que le rodeaba, pero no desde su cómoda perspectiva de alfa, sino desde el punto de vista de un observador externo. Como una de esas personas que dicen haber tenido experiencias posteriores a la muerte, la conciencia de Luis Cepeda pareció elevarse, mostrándole la realidad a vista de pájaro. Objetiva, cruda y descarnada.

Y lo vio.

Los alfas que gruñían, enseñando colmillos y con los labios húmedos de saliva, vigilando al personal de seguridad sin terminar de alejarse del todo. Lanzando miradas de anhelo a las habitaciones de las que parecía provenir el olor a omega en celo, sin esforzarse un mínimo en disimular su excitación ni el bulto que les deformaba el frontal de los pantalones.

Se vio a sí mismo con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrosadas bajo la barba. Los puños cerrados mientras enfrentaba, confuso, el asco de Roi.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Tampoco fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue observar la reacción de la otra gente. De la masa anónima. De los omegas, betas y alfas que lograban (con disciplina o con supresores) controlarse.

Lo peor fue ver a los omega cruzar el campus a toda velocidad, la cabeza gacha y el miedo patente en su forma de apretar los puños y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de los alfas acechantes. Intentando mimetizarse con el entorno, llamar la atención lo menos posible, hacerse invisibles para no convertirse -aunque fuera fortuitamente- en las improvisadas víctimas de la manada de depredadores.

Lo peor fue ver más de cerca a los guardias de seguridad -casi todos alfas con un fuerte tratamiento de supresores-, atisbar las medias sonrisas en sus labios, las miradas de diversión que dirigían a la ventana del omega. La escasa contundencia con la que apartaban a los pocos alfa que intentaban traspasar la línea protectora.

Lo peor fue, sin lugar a dudas, comprobar que el sufrimiento de un omega que en ese momento debía sentirse aterrorizado, enclaustrado y en peligro representaba un espectáculo de lo más divertido para el resto. Varios betas se daban codazos entre risas cuando veían a alguno de los alfa intentando acercarse a la ventana; un grupo de estudiantes ruidosos empezó a gritarle a los guardias que les dejaran pasar; estos respondieron con una negativa firme, pero entre sonrisas. Un par de profesores alfa se asomaban desde la puerta de la Rectoría, observando el panorama mientras sorbían sus cafés.

Y lo supo:

Que nadie -absolutamente nadie- de todo ese improvisado público sentiría demasiado si uno de aquellos alfas lograba burlar a la indolente seguridad privada del campus, llegar hasta el omega y violarlo. Que aunque más tarde todo serían lamentaciones y lágrimas de cocodrilo, era eso, _justamente eso,_ lo que el afán morboso que dominaba a todos los que merodeaban por allí estaba deseando contemplar.

\- ¿Cepeda?

Roi le hizo volver en sí; Roi, su voz, su mano que le enganchaba de la muñeca. Y Cepeda enfocó su mirada en él como si acabara de regresar a su propio cuerpo después de un viaje astral; confuso, extraño, como si hubiera algo en él que no encajara por completo.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía entonces, aunque Luis no tardaría tiempo en intuirlo:

Algo se había roto.

En esos segundos de revelación, en ese lapso de tiempo que realmente no llegó al medio minuto, algo se rompió para siempre dentro de Luis Cepeda, algo que resultó imposible volver a reparar. Y lo que siempre había sido un _todo_ perfectamente armónico, un ser en el que cuerpo y mente parecían ir a la par, perdió aquel día todo rastro de sincronía.

Una grieta apareció; una grieta pequeña, que con los meses se haría más y más grande.

Una grieta que terminaría por estallar, en una explosión de rabia, sangre y cristales rotos, cuando llegó el siguiente celo. Y cuando Roi consiguió llegar a su amigo y calmarlo, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso, sudoroso y ensangrentado, los dos se miraron a los ojos y supieron que lo que había ocurrido ya no tendría marcha atrás.

\- Roi -había sollozado Luis, abrazándose a él como un salvavivas. Aferrándose a él con la tenue esperanza de aferrar así su propia identidad perdida-. Ayúdame, Roi.

Ese fue Roi.

Su condena y a la vez su salvación.

El amor de su vida al que a veces -en las noches más oscuras, en las horas más amargas donde el rechazo que le produce su condición de alfa es suficiente para hacerle vomitar de asco- desearía no haber conocido jamás.

 

 

 

Por orden expresa de Álvaro, los alfas del Comité Alfa Beta Omega han quedado cinco minutos antes de que lleguen los demás miembros.

Ahora, con sus camisetas y sus pulseras amarillas, dispuestos en semicírculo en torno a la mesa, observan cómo su líder reparte entre ellos vasos de plástico con agua y un puñado de pastillas.

Agoney observa la suya entre la reticencia y el asco.

\- ¿De verdad creen que esto es necesario?

\- Puedes no tomártelas si quieres, pero ya te digo yo que lo vas a agradecer -replica Álvaro mientras engulle un par de comprimidos de una sentada. Ante la mirada curiosa del canario, explica-. Yo necesito dosis doble. Por el celo.

Agoney sacude la cabeza y vuelve a bajar los ojos hacia la pastilla de color morado que tiene en la palma de la mano. Parece una chuchería inocente, uno de esos caramelos de azúcar para niños. Se la lleva a la nariz, olfateando.

No huele a nada.

 _Muy apropiado,_ piensa.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llama su atención; se gira, para ver a Luis tragándose con gusto - _masticando,_ comprueba con la piel de gallina- la pastilla que le ha dado su común amigo. Se le revuelve el estómago, apretando la suya en un puño.

\- Luis -llama su atención con un susurro, consiguiendo que se incline hacia él con un gesto de curiosidad-. Tú no deberías tomarlo.

Cepeda reacciona como Agoney había temido que reaccionara. Su expresión se vuelve sombría; un indicio de agresividad se insinúa en la forma en la que se inclina hacia él para contestarle, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Esta noche vamos a estar rodeados del festival de la hormona. Toda ayuda es poca.

El canario sacude la cabeza, intentando sonar razonable.

\- Pero tú ya estás hasta el culo de medicamentos, Luis.

\- Oye, chaval -el otro alfa alza la voz, irguiéndose ante él; a Agoney nunca le ha parecido tan grande, tan fuerte y tan amenazador como en ese momento-. Tú haz lo que te salga de los cojones, pero deja de meterte en mi vida.

Su actitud capta la atención de los alfa que aún no han salido de la sede, incluyendo a Álvaro, que esquiva a un par de compañeros para acercarse a ellos. Luis sigue encarado con Agoney cuando llega junto a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

\- Aquí el yogurín éste, dándome lecciones.

Agoney huele la amenaza, el olor de un macho a punto de atacar. Cuando el de Álvaro entra en la ecuación, la mezcla es demasiado fuerte para que alguien tan inexperto como él pueda controlar sus instintos.

Da un paso atrás en una respuesta refleja, dejando escapar un gruñido grave, de advertencia. Que pretende informar al otro alfa de que, aunque sea joven, no dudará en pelear.

Se arrepiente al instante.

Cepeda resopla con desprecio, y hasta Álvaro pone los ojos en blanco, suspirando.

\- No sabes dejar de comportarte como un perro,y pretendes ir de fiesta sin haberte medicado -arrastra las palabras, acercándose a él para darle una palmadita en el pecho-. Buena suerte, Ago. La vas a necesitar.

Antes de que Agoney pueda ser consciente de lo que ha ocurrido, Luis ha desaparecido, escurriéndose por su lado y atravesando a grandes zancadas la puerta.

Y ahora tiene que enfrentar la mirada de conmiseración de Álvaro.

\- Lo siento -murmura, agachando la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, es normal al principio -le consuela su padrino alfa, con una palmadita en la espalda-. Aunque tienes que intentar controlarlo. Se considera de _muy_ mala educación gruñirle a un amigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Claro que puedo entender ciertos atenuantes como, no sé, que ese amigo últimamente esté raro de cojones -Álvaro se mete las manos en los bolsillos con pose casual. Traspasándole con la mirada-. ¿Hay algo que pienses que debo saber, Ago?

Agoney reflexiona, abriendo el puño donde guarda la pastilla, cambiándola de mano y secándose las palmas sudorosas en el lateral de los vaqueros.

Sabe que debería decírselo. Sabe que, probablemente, Álvaro sea la única persona a la que Luis respeta lo suficiente para hacerle caso. El único que, en esas circunstancias, puede ayudarle.

Pero también sabe algo más.

Algo que, más que conocer, intuye, sospecha, olfatea en la forma en la que Luis y Roi, alfa y beta, se comportan el uno con el otro.

Algo que atenta contra todas las convenciones sociales, todas las reglas no escritas en las que se cimenta la delicada convivencia entre alfas, omegas y betas. Algo que escapa a su entendimiento, cuyas implicaciones le ponen la piel de gallina, y que sabe que a Álvaro le costaría digerir tanto como a él.

Algo que les haría daño a todos. Empezando por ellos dos.

Así que niega con la cabeza, guardándose el supresor en el bolsillo más pequeño del pantalón.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué le pasa, Álvaro.

Álvaro arquea una ceja, cuestionándose en silencio la sinceridad de su amigo. Agoney sostiene su mirada de la forma más estoica posible, jugueteando con la pulsera amarilla colocada en torno a su muñeca.

\- Vale -suspira finalmente el jefe del Comité-. Venga, vamos fuera. Nos espera una noche de mierda.

Da media vuelta, dirigiéndose al exterior. Agoney se pone a su lado de un salto.

\- ¿Tan malo fue el año pasado?

\- No fue malo. Fue peor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que os dije que le habían roto el brazo a un beta?

Álvaro le dirige una sonrisa triste mientras abre la puerta principal del Vicerrectorado; y de repente Agoney tiene la piel de gallina, porque sabe lo que le va a decir.

\- ¿Roi? -Susurra, incrédulo.

Su amigo chasquea la lengua, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras salen al encuentro de una pequeña multitud provista de camisetas amarillas.

\- Ya te he dicho que suele ser una noche de mierda.

 

 

Raoul no lo reconocería ni bajo la peor de las torturas, pero se siente aliviado cuando Agoney, en compañía de su hermano -los dos alfas de su vida, piensa, y no tan irónicamente como le gustaría- salen de la sede del Comité para unirse a los otros miembros.

Ha hecho el viaje hasta allí en compañía de Pablo, que fue a recogerle a casa. Raoul contaba con que su agresivo carácter fuera una ayuda y una protección durante el trayecto, y en su lugar encontró a un Pablo mucho menos enérgico de lo normal.

\- Te veo raro -confesó, pasado un rato.

\- Es el celo -murmuró, para añadir unos instantes después-. _Odio_ sentirme así.

\- ¿Así, cómo?

Pablo le miró de soslayo mientras aparcaba el coche a una distancia prudencial del ajetreado campus. Los hombros hundidos y una cantidad de tacos por segundo exageradamente baja para lo que solía ser habitual.

\- Vulnerable.

Que Pablo - _Pablo-_ reconociera sentirse vulnerable era lo suficientemente alarmante para que ambos se hubieran dado media vuelta o, en su defecto, solicitado la protección de la policía y de una unidad especial del Ejército de Tierra. Pero entre las múltiples virtudes del compañero de su hermano también estaba el ser estúpidamente valiente, así que sin más dilación ambos omegas -uno pequeño y asustado; el otro a punto de entrar en celo- se dispusieron a recorrer el kilómetro aproximado que les separaba de la sede del CABO.

El paseo habría sido agradable en otras circunstancias, de eso Raoul no tenía la menor duda. Tan sólo tenían que cruzar un amplio aparcamiento, entrar en el recinto del campus propiamente dicho, atravesar un par de jardines y desembocar en la plaza central. Era un camino que normalmente sólo transitaban estudiantes y trabajadores, algún vecino o vecina paseando a su perrete. Nada complicado.

Pero hoy era la Gran Fiesta de Bienvenida -así aparecía anunciado en el enorme _banner_ colgado sobre la entrada principal- y la Universidad no sólo había dispuesto de todos sus espacios interiores, sino que había pedido permiso para colonizar el parking colindante. Éste estaba adecuadamente cercado para un macroconcierto que tendría lugar más tarde -¿a quién demonios se le ocurriría organizar un concierto en un parking?- y para el que ya había un buen puñado de estudiantes, y no tan estudiantes, haciendo cola ante las vallas. Bien pertrechados con sus vasos de plástico, sus bolsas de hielo y sus botellas de bebidas de diversa índole.

Raoul nunca había disfrutado de la ocasión de pasar ante un grupo de alfas en diferentes estados de embriaguez, pero ese día había podido hacerlo y, definitivamente, no resultaba agradable.

Intentaron cruzar por el punto más alejado posible, pero aún así sus olores atrajeron la atención de los otros jóvenes. Desde lejos les llegó una andanada de silbidos, gritos e invitaciones soeces; alguno amagó con ir hacia ellos, pero fue convenientemente retenido por sus compañeros de parranda, entre los que había betas y varios omegas que sonreían con cara de circunstancias.

\- Como vaya y les parta la cara, se van a enterar -había amenazado Pablo.

Pero sudaba profusamente, y Raoul dudaba mucho de que ese día sus habilidades pugilísticas se hubieran mantenido intactas.

No obstante, cruzar el parking no fue sin duda lo peor. Pues cuando llegaron al fin a la puerta principal del campus, resultó que la odisea no había hecho más que comenzar.

Uno de los seguratas les dio el alto. Supuestamente su labor era la de comprobar sus carnets de estudiante; pero una vez con estos en la mano, se detuvo un instante en observarles.

\- ¿Vosotros sois los de las camisetas amarillas? ¿Los que os creéis que podéis hacerlo mejor que nosotros?

A pesar de las incomodidades del celo, Pablo se revolvió como un león.

\- Somos del Comité Alfa Beta Omega, y no creemos que podamos hacer nada mejor que vosotros porque, para empezar, no desempeñamos la misma labor. Nosotros nos ofrecemos voluntarios para informar y a vosotros _os pagan_ para vigilar y cortas agresiones. Aunque es cierto que podríais hacerlo un poquito mejor, eso es verdad.

Raoul sintió como la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

Pero Pablo extendió la mano hacia el segurata, que le miraba como si fuera una chinche a aplastar.

\- Y si has terminado de comprobar nuestros carnets, tenemos prisa.

El otro, lenta y deliberadamente, los dejó caer a sus pies.

\- Ay, perdón. Qué torpe soy, ¿te importa? -Y después sus ojos se clavaron en Raoul, que no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás-. Un renacuajo y un niño. Si vosotros sois los que tenéis que impedir que se follen a un par de omegas esta noche…

Lo dijo en tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ellos dos lo escucharan; Pablo gruñó, bajando la cabeza, pero el segurata ya les daba la espalda, dirigiéndose a otra pareja de estudiantes que quería entrar.

Raoul se agachó a recoger los carnets.

\- Pablo.

Dócil como nunca, su _cuñado_ lanzó otra mirada torva al de seguridad antes de seguirle.

El resto del trayecto no fue mucho mejor. Dentro del campus se habían instalado barras de comida y bebida, un pequeño escenario junto a la plaza central, y algunos puestos informativos. Envalentonados por la situación, el ambiente festivo y el alcohol, algunos alfa no dudaban en gritarles obscecinades; en uno de los lugares menos transitados, uno incluso llegó a obstaculizarles el paso, impidiéndoles pasar.

\- Un beso y os dejo.

Pablo volvió por un momento a ser él mismo, ladrando tal número de amenazas e impropierios que el alfa se apartó rápidamente, gritándoles _“¡putas locazas!”_ desde la distancia.

Así que Raoul se siente legítimamente más seguro al ver aparecer a su hermano y a su novio -o lo que sea-. El cual sonríe al verle, acercándose a él.

\- Raoul.

\- Eh.

Se separan un poco del resto para besarse.

Raoul aún no le ha besado las suficientes veces para que hundirse en sus labios no resulte una agradable novedad; la verdad es que le encantaría pasarse la noche así, pero no quiere que su hermano se burle aún más de él, muchas gracias. Así que el beso deriva en un abrazo y después se quedan agarrados de los hombros mientras cuchichean, esperando a los últimos rezagados.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar?

\- Sí, he venido con Pablo.

\- Yo llegué con tu hermano -Agoney mira hacia el otro lado de la plaza central, donde un grupo ensaya en el pequeño escenario-. Dimos una vuelta por la fiesta. Tiene buena pinta, ¿eh?

Raoul se estremece de una forma tan obvia que Agoney baja la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Pareces a punto de echarte a llorar.

\- No quiero que pienses que estoy chalado.

\- Yo nunca pensaré nada malo de ti, Raoul, así que habla de una vez.

Raoul observa el escenario, la gente reunida frente a él, los grupos de jóvenes sentados en el césped, bebiendo y riendo, pasándoselo bien. Y tiene que contener otro escalofrío.

\- Viniendo hacia aquí me han dicho cosas, me han intentado tocar, me he sentido… _Amenazado_ -se sincera-. Iba con Pablo, y no quiero saber qué habría pasado si hubiera venido solo. Probablemente se habrían envalentonado más.

Arriesga una mirada en dirección a Agoney. Le encuentra muy serio.

\- Hijos de puta.

\- No, no, Ago, ese es el tema. Que _no_ son hijos de puta, o sea no puedo decir que fueran violadores, delincuentes, el típico tío que te espera en un callejón para ponerte la navaja al cuello. Los que nos han hecho eso eran gente corriente, estudiantes como nosotros, alfas con pinta normal, como tú y como mi hermano, con amigos betas y omegas que les reían la gracia… Y probablemente no tuvieran la intención real de hacernos daño, pero sabían que nos estaban asustando o como mínimo haciéndonos sentir incómodos y… Eso les gustaba.

Agoney se queda callado un momento.

\- No a todos los alfa nos gusta asustar a la gente.

\- No a todos, pero sí a los suficientes.

\- Lo sé, y por eso estamos aquí, para cambiar las cosas -murmura el canario, dándose unas palmadas sobre la camiseta amarilla-. Esta noche nadie volverá a intimidarte, Raoul. Te lo prometo.

Raoul suelta una risa amarga, pensando que ese, justamente ese, es el problema.

\- Ya lo sé, Ago. Si estoy contigo no se atreverán ni a mirarme, porque estoy con un alfa, porque soy de tu propiedad -su amigo entrecierra los ojos con disgusto-. Y sé que estando contigo podría disfrutar de la fiesta y pasármelo bien, pero mira, es que no quiero que me respeten sólo cuando estoy con un alfa. Quiero que me respeten simplemente por ser una persona ¿entiendes?

Agoney asiente lentamente.

\- Lo entiendo. Y lo siento mucho, Raoul.

\- ¡Eh, parejita! -La voz de Álvaro les interrumpe, llamándoles desde el centro del grupo. Sonríe, haciéndoles un ademán para que se acerquen-. Venid. Damos las últimas instrucciones y empezamos.

 

 

 

Las primeras horas transcurren apaciblemente.

Aún hay luz, la gente no ha bebido demasiado, y el concierto de los teloneros atrae la suficiente atención para que aún impere un mínimo de civismo.

\- Me ha costado un montón venir.

\- Ya -contesta Luis.

Una de sus manos roza el codo de Roi, en un gesto que podría parecer distraído pero que no lo es. Los dos tienen perfectamente estudiados los límites a los que pueden llegar en público; perfeccionadas las formas en las que pueden apoyarse, dándole a entender silenciosamente al otro que están y estarán ahí.

A veces -por ejemplo hace un rato, viendo a esos panolis de Raoul y Agoney besuqueándose como adolescentes- le da un poco de envidia que ellos no puedan mostrarse con la misma naturalidad. Pero lo acepta con la misma resignación con la que suele aceptarlo todo, encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que así disfrutan más cuando pueden quedarse solos.

Hablando de esos dos…

Luis mira por encima del hombro, localizándoles a unos metros, informando con entusiasmo y amabilidad a un par de omegas que se han acercado a solicitar información del CABO. Los miembros del Comité han podido emparejarse como buenamente han querido, pero es obligatorio que los neófitos se mantengan al alcance visual de al menos una pareja de veteranos.

Roi sigue la dirección de su mirada. Y sonríe.

\- Son adorables.

\- Sí, son adorables como dos cachorros que se mean por todos sitios y se comen tus zapatillas.

\- Qué exagerado eres, Cepeda -le da un puñetazo en el hombro-. Ahora mismo todo es nuevo y todo se les viene encima. Dentro de unos años serán un par de cabrones cínicos como tú y como yo.

Comparten una sonrisa cómplice, desviando la atención del otro cuando escuchan un grito.

Los dos se ponen en posición de alerta, alzando la cabeza para averiguar en qué dirección ha venido; no les cuesta nada localizar un pequeño tumulto a unos cincuenta metros, donde dos chicas discuten a voces.

\- Vamos.

En un segundo, la nariz de Luis le ha proporcionado toda información necesaria: una de las chicas es alfa, y la otra es omega. Hace un gesto a Roi para que se dirija a esta última, colocándose él frente a la alfa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

A sus espaldas, la omega contesta:

\- ¡Me ha tocado el culo!

\- ¡No te he tocado el culo! -Replica la alfa, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar por encima del hombro de Cepeda-. ¡He pasado por tu lado! ¡Quién te va a querer tocar el culo a ti, fea, puta barata, gorda!

A su alrededor, unos pocos sonríen, otros apartan la mirada, y la mayoría observan con indiferencia; pero _nadie_ interviene.

Luis suspira.

\- Si has tocado a alguien por error, con disculparte es suficiente. Esos insultos sexistas sobran.

La alfa corta su chorro de impropierios y desliza su mirada hacia él. Fijándose en su prsencia, sonriendo con desprecio antes de convertirle en el centro de sus _atenciones._

\- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? ¿Uno de esos calzonazos con camiseta amarilla? -Olfatea-. ¡Si ni siquiera hueles a alfa! Un _aliado_ de los que se drogan para no ofender a los omegas, ¿por qué no te cortas la polla, ya de paso? Así no puedes violar a nadie.

Luis inspira profundamente; el efecto calmante de los supresores le permite mantenerse tranquilo y relajado mientras la alfa le insulta y un coro de risas se eleva a su alrededor. Se cruza de brazos, esperando con paciencia a que se queden en silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Terminaste?

La alfa parpadea, aparentemente un poco decepcionada por su falta de respuesta.

\- Bien. Que disfrutes la fiesta -Luis se da media vuelta-. Mi inexistente polla y yo nos vamos, que nos dan miedo las histéricas como tú.

Obtiene como recompensa más risas y un bufido indignado de la chica alfa que, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente sensata para no atacar a un rival tan grande. Satisfecho, comprueba que Roi ya se ha llevado a la omega fuera de la multitud, empezando a esquivar gente para seguirles.

\- Así que histérica, ¿eh? ¿Está en el manual de actuación que os ha escrito Álvaro, o se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

Luis gira el cuello hacia la voz, aunque no le hace falta. Reconocería ese acento en cualquier sitio, porque resulta que es parecido al suyo.

\- Miriam. Tú siempre tan oportuna, cuando los problemas ya pasaron.

\- Me estaba acercando cuando os he visto. A mí no me hace falta ir en pareja, como los guardias civiles.

\- Nosotros es que somos hombres, ya sabes. El sexo débil.

\- Ja, ja.

Cuando al fin llegan a un lugar despejado, se miran. Luis sonríe al fijarse en la camiseta de Miriam, donde el logotipo y las siglas da la Asociación Para la Integración Omega destacan sobre un entramado de rayas amarillas y moradas.

\- ¿Amarillo y morado, en serio?

\- Son los colores de los omega y los alfa. Muestran que para nosotros los dos géneros son iguales, sin que uno sea superior. No como vosotros, que parece que queréis sustituir la dominación de uno por la de otro…

\- ¿Y los beta? ¿Dónde nos dejáis a los beta? -Interviene Roi.

\- ¿Los beta tenéis color?

\- No lo sé. Creo que es el blanco, por lo de la neutralidad. Aunque algunos están cogiendo el naranja, por ese partido político que…

\- A ver, era una pregunta retórica -le corta Miriam-. Tampoco es que me importe qué color tenéis los betas.

Roi enmudece, y la mira durante unos segundos.

\- Ya. A nadie le importan las cosas de los betas.

\- Ven conmigo, hermana -la alfa se desentiende de él, dirigiéndose a la joven estudiante omega, que aún parece entre furiosa y confusa-. Te voy a presentar a unas amigas, con las que estarás mucho más a gusto.

La omega titubea un poco, pero al final se deja envolver por el recofortante abrazo y la sonrisa cálida de Miriam. Impotentes, Cepeda y Roi contemplan cómo se la lleva, girándose tan sólo un instante para musitar un simple “gracias” que los dos aceptan con un asentimiento.

\- Qué lista es, la hija de puta. Qué lista.

\- En una cosa lleva razón, Cepeda -Roi le agarra del hombro, llevándoselo en la dirección contraria-. Deberías usar otro vocabulario.

Luis acepta la rectificación con un asentimiento, oteando a su alrededor; localiza a Agoney y Raoul a un lado del escenario, charlando amigablemente con otros novatos de primer año que se les han acercado.

\- Creo que Ago lo sabe.

Roi se detiene en seco, mirándole con esa expresión suya que da a entender que no sabe si habla en serio o en broma. Luis cruza las manos a la espalda, como un niño que ha hecho algo mal.

\- ¿El qué sabe?

\- Lo nuestro, Roi.

Roi gira el cuello de forma automática para buscar a Agoney, que en ese momento se ríe de algo que ha dicho Raoul. Parecen genuinamente felices en ese momento, enlazados de la cintura, compartiendo un beso fugaz sin importarles estar rodeados de gente.

Quizá sea _un poquito_ de envidia eso que siente perforándole las entrañas.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

\- No, no realmente pero… Sí se ha dado cuenta de que, bueno, que tomo muchos inhibidores…

\- ¿Que tomas muchos inhibidores? Menudo eufemismo de puta madre, Cepeda.

\- Roi, por favor. No empecemos.

Roi aparta la mirada. Allá arriba, en el escenario, una banda de rock _amateur_ acaba de encender al público con un “¡buenas noches, Madrid!” que provoca un rugido de entusiasmo por parte de los ya de por sí entusiastas presentes. Raoul y Agoney se han parapetado a un lado, apoyándose en las vallas. Sus camisetas amarillas les hacen destacar entre la multitud.

Luis no puede leer los pensamientos de Roi, por supuesto, porque alfas y betas no pueden compartir una conexión tan fuerte. Pero cuando sus miradas convergen en la joven pareja, juraría que los dos están pensando lo mismo. Que están envidiando esa sencillez, esa inocencia, esa forma instintiva de quererse y compenetrarse como si hubieran nacido para encajar el uno en el otro.

Así es, de hecho.

En cambio, Roi y él no podrían ser de moldes más distintos. Destinados a ignorarse en el mejor de los casos, compartiendo una relación que todos considerarían prohibida. Incluso sus cuerpos, su instinto y sus hormonas parecen tirar de ellos en direcciones opuestas.

Todo lo que en Raoul y Agoney es dulce y suave, fácil y maravillosamente aburrido, en ellos es difícil, seco, brusco y doloroso.

Como aquel primer beso.

 

 

 

\- Lo siento, Roi. Joder, lo siento muchísimo.

Se supone que los betas no gruñían, pero Roi lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sujetándose el brazo con un gesto de dolor. Lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, mezclándose con sangre del labio partido. Luis le sujetaba con toda la delicadeza que podía albergar el cuerpo de un alfa criado para ser justo lo contrario.

\- Si no dejas de disculparte _ya_ vas a acabar en el hospital conmigo, y no precisamente de acompañante.

Esa noche, Luis había descubierto a otro Roi: un Roi más oscuro, que a veces se asomaba entre las capas de ese bromista insaciable, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca, siempre de buen humor. Ese beta kamikaze que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y había hecho lo que nunca, jamás, un beta debería haber hecho por él:

Enamorarle.

Era un Roi más amargo y más serio, cuya lengua afilada despachaba sarcasmos e ironías con la misma soltura con la que hacía chistes y bromas. Era un Roi que normalmente se escondía a la luz del día, enmascarándose sin problemas. Porque, ¿quién se fijaba en lo que dijera, pensara o sintiera un beta?

Luis cerró la boca mientras ayudaba a Roi a sentarse en un escalón. Su amigo se desplomó, haciendo otra mueca de dolor. El flequillo le caía -sudoroso y salvaje-, sobre la frente cuando le miró.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

\- Algo va mal en mí, Roi.

\- ¿Algo? En ti van mal _muchas_ cosas, Cepeda, tío, muchas cosas -amagó una sonrisa-. Pero, aparte de eso…

Luis tragó saliva.

Era ese momento. Era su momento. Porque hacía unos tres años desde su epifanía, desde que el largo proceso había comenzado, pero tan sólo uno desde que había llegado a la conclusión de que se odiaba a sí mismo. Que no quería ser lo que era, que le daba asco comportarse como los alfa se comportaban.

Un año sufriendo en silencio, sin tener al menos el consuelo de poder hablar con su mejor amigo.

Pero ya no aguantaba más. Lo ocurrido esa tarde había sido demasiado y Luis sospechaba que ya no sólo se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo; sino que corría el riesgo de hacérselo a todos los que le rodeaban.

\- No quiero ser un alfa, Roi. Quiero decir, _no puedo_ serlo. Me da asco serlo, mirarle al espejo, ver todos los rasgos de alfa en mí. Me da… Me pone _enfermo_ el celo, esos pensamientos que tengo, sentir esa necesidad, es… Es una mierda, Roi, todos los días pienso que me odio a mí mismo, todos los días deseo… ¡Joder! No puedo seguir así, ¿sabes? No puedo vivir así.

Roi le había mirado con atención. De fondo ya se escuchaban sirenas de policía y ambulancias; la música había parado hacía un rato, dejando sobre el campus un silencio siniestro y mortecino;un silencio de cristales rotos.

\- Joder, pues sí que estás mal, Luis -concluyó, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba mejor el brazo-. Ya me habías dejado caer que no estabas muy cómodo, ¿pero de verdad, hasta ese punto?

Luis asintió, notando lágrimas en los ojos.

Eran lágrimas de alivio.

Porque Roi no le había rechazado, Roi no se había levantado mientras le gritaba que era un anormal. Roi seguía allí, a su lado, ofreciéndole cariño y comprensión; y aunque Cepeda no tuviera nada, al menos tenía _eso._

Que era mucho.

\- He empezado a tomar inhibidores.

\- ¿Qué? -Su amigo reaccionó incorporándose de nuevo, ignorando el dolor-. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y qué dice tu médico?

Luis se limitó a bajar aún más la cabeza.

\- Hostia. Mierda, Luis, no me jodas. ¿Dónde cojones los compras?

\- Hay sitios.

\- Sí, y también hay sitios donde te venden una jeringuilla que te hace flipar, pero mira, no es lo más sano -Roi le colocó la mano sana en la rodilla-. Luis, en serio. Ve al médico.

\- El médico me va a tratar como un anormal. Como un engendro.

\- No, el médico te va a tratar como lo que eres: un alfa que está teniendo algún problema de salud. Nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de terapia, Cepeda -aligeró la voz, intentando imprimirle un matiz de despreocupación-. En un par de meses volverás a ser el de siempre. Igual hasta consigues un omega que te aguante.

Luis alzó la cabeza.

Roi le miraba y sonreía, de esa forma en la que solía sonreír Roi cuando intentaba quitarle hierro a las cosas.

Roi, con la cara llena de sangre y esperando a la ambulancia, escuchándole y consolándole. Y resultaba lo más lógico del mundo. Porque él tenía el brazo y el labio roto; pero era Cepeda quien estaba desgajado en pedazos.

 _Ahora o nunca,_ pensó Luis.

Y terminó de desnudar ese trozo de su alma que aún permanecía oculto, guardado bajo mil llaves. El último fragmento del puzzle viviente que era Luis Cepeda, donde nada encajaba donde debía encajar; donde había piezas sueltas y piezas repetidas que -como él- no parecían pertenecer a ningún sitio.

Cogió esa clave que demostraba que demostraba que era un ser mal hecho, una criatura abominable de la que todos abjurarían, y fue a enseñársela a la persona cuya opinión más le importaba en el mundo.

\- Nunca tendré un omega, Roi.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Unas luces parpadeantes se reflejaron en el rostro de Roi. ¿Policía, ambulancia? No importaba. Le daba un aire siniestro, iluminando los rastros de sangre reseca, el labio deforme. Los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en él.

\- ¿Qué?

Sería bonito decir que esperaba otra reacción, pero la verdad es que Luis, optimista como él solo, ya se había preparado para el golpe, para la caída. Para el abismo que sería afrontar la vida -esa vida extraña que vivía- sin su mejor amigo al lado.

\- Ya lo sé -murmuró, apartando la vista-. Tú eres un beta y yo un alfa, no podemos…

Y ya se preparaba para levantarse, para apartar su indeseada presencia de él, cuando algo pasó.

\- A ver Luis, que a mí eso me da igual.

Roi.

Eso ocurrió.

\- ¿Cómo?

Roi y su absoluto desprecio por las convenciones sociales, mirándole muy agitado y muy nervioso, olvidando aparentemente el dolor del brazo roto mientras gesticulaba con la mano libre. Hablando muy, muy deprisa.

\- Que a mí me da igual que tú seas alfa y yo beta, o sea mientras no esperes que te dé cachorros, claro, eso lo voy a tener un poco difícil, evidentemente. Y lo del celo, bueno, tampoco lo tengo, pero imagino que habrá algo que podamos hacer para esos días, siempre que no te comportes como un bruto, claro. Pero el tema es que yo estaba casi completamente seguro de que me odiabas. O sea, estás hecho una mierda por mi culpa, por algo que yo te dije, si me dices que me odias no me voy a extrañar.

Luis parpadeó. En contraste con su amigo, cuando él contestó, lo hizo muy lentamente.

\- No te odio. Te quiero.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, joder, anda que si yo te quisiera iba yo a aguantar tus tonterías de alfa. ¿Pero de verdad tú…?

\- Gracias a ti soy una persona mejor.

\- Gracias a mí estás _jodido._

 _-_ Estoy jodido, pero no es por tu culpa. Es algo que ha salido de mí -parpadeó-. ¿De verdad me quieres?

Roi amplió la sonrisa todo lo que pudo, lo que, teniendo en cuenta lo de su labio roto, no era mucho. Y se acercó a él, provocando que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Posando en su hombro la mano libre, le habló directamente al oído, al cuello, a los labios.

\- Eres el alfa más desconcertante que he visto nunca y a la vez eres la mejor persona a la que he conocido. Eres el único que se ha tomado la molestia de escucharme y comprenderme, a mí, un beta. ¿Tú sabes lo raro que es eso?

\- Eres mi amigo.

\- Los alfas y los betas no son amigos. Me lo dijiste tú.

\- Tú y yo sí lo somos.

\- No. Somos mucho más.

El primer beso.

Ese primer beso con sabor a sangre. Ese primer beso en la comisura de los labios, porque no quería hacerle daño.

Ese primer beso que le vació los pulmones y le llenó el corazón, que le provocó otra sacudida interna e hizo que parte de lo que había estado roto se arreglara. Que algunas de las piezas perdidas aparecieran de nuevo. Que esas aristas que le estaban desgarrando por dentro se limaran un poco, rozando de forma inofensiva lo que hasta hacía unos minutos eran heridas en carne viva.

Ese beso que acabó tan rápido como empezó, cuando una ambulancia enfiló ruidosamente la puerta principal del campus. Y Luis ayudó a Roi a levantarse, dispuesto a pasar la noche con él en las urgencias del hospital más cercano.

Ese beso.

El que inició una historia que ya empezó siendo oscura y amarga.

Pero que, al menos, fue siempre suya. De principio a fin.

 

 

 

 

\- ¡Eh, Miriam!

La chica se da media vuelta y sonríe al ver quién la ha llamado.

\- Pedro -se acerca a él a paso vivo, saludando con la cabeza al hombre que espera un paso por detrás del otro profesor-. Hola, Fran -inmediatamente, centra de nuevo su atención en Pedro-. Es raro verte combinando un solo color.

\- Eso mismo le he dicho yo hace un rato.

Los tres se ríen en voz baja, echándose a un lado para guarecerse contra el lateral de uno de los edificios. Junto a ellos pasan un bullicioso grupo de estudiantes que saludan alegremente a los dos profesores.

Pedro les devuelve el saludo a voces; Fran se limita a agitar la mano y sonreír.

Miriam observa las camisetas amarillas que llevan y resopla con algo de disgusto.

\- También os digo, qué decepción que mis dos profes favoritos lleven camisetas del CABO.

\- Son camisetas contra las agresiones sexistas que nos identifican como personas dispuestas a ayudar -le rebate Fran con tranquilidad-. Nos daba igual llevar esta o una del APIO. De hecho, si nos hubierais dado alguna, también nos la habríamos puesto.

\- Cada uno una, para que nadie se moleste -la sonrisa de Pedro se borra al dirigirse de nuevo a su tutorada-. Hablando de eso, Miriam. Se lo dijimos a Álvaro antes y te lo decimos a ti ahora, esta guerra que tenéis los dos grupos me parece absurda.

Miriam se pone en guardia. Es una alfa de manual, territorial, astuta y agresiva cuando debe serlo. También una de las alumnas más inteligentes e inconformistas que Pedro haya visto nunca.

\- ¿Absurda, en qué sentido?

\- Pues empezando porque no debería haber dos grupos, sino uno. Porque si todos queremos lo mismo y el Comité lleva luchando por ello años, tus chicos y tú podríais haberos afiliado a ellos.

\- Algunos de mis chicos estuvieron en el CABO. Y se salieron, y no sólo porque sea un campo de nabos, que también, sino porque allí solo manda una polla en particular. Y los dos sabemos cuál.

\- Álvaro es…

\- Álvaro es un cabezón que sólo quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera y no acepta sugerencias o críticas.

\- Tenéis mucho en común -interviene con suavidad Fran.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Vamos a dejarlo en que los dos hacéis honor a vuestra condición de alfas -puntualiza Pedro, colocando una mano en el hombro de Miriam-. Si os sentarais a hablar tranquilamente, sin reproches ni historias, descubriríais que os parecéis.

\- Me sentaré a hablar con Álvaro cuando dé algo de poder a las mujeres en el Comité -replica Miriam con una sonrisa tirante-. Hasta ese día, prefiero que nuestros dos grupos se mantengan separados. Y ahora perdonad, pero tengo que comprobar que mis amigos siguen bien.

Pedro deja escapar un hondo suspiro cuando la alfa -con su camiseta a rayas amarillas y moradas- se aleja entre la multitud, dejándose engullir por un grupo que baila al son de la música. Se gira hacia su compañero, que se rasca distraídamente la barba.

\- ¿Sabes por qué van solos? Porque son literalmente cuatro gatos -menea la cabeza-. Si tuvieran que intervenir en algún problema esta noche probablemente les caería alguna hostia… Los de Álvaro, en cambio, son bastantes más.

\- Yo aún me estoy preguntando desde cuándo soy uno de sus profesores favoritos. Teniendo en cuenta que no me dirigía la palabra hasta que me emparejé contigo.

Pedro resopla por la nariz y le da una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes que…

\- Ya, ya, ya sé. Ya sé que soy un omega. En fin -esboza una pequeña sonrisa-. En una cosa lleva razón, y es que la paridad en el CABO deja mucho que desear.

\- A Álvaro nunca le han importado demasiado esas cosas.

\- Pues debería.

Pedro va a decir algo más.

Es consciente de que Fran y él tienen sus diferencias, y a veces estas son insalvables. También sabe que, lo que para él ha sido prácticamente un lecho de rosas -un camino recto y despejado, llano y nivelado- para su compañero ha representado toda una carrera de obstáculos.

Es en parte por él por lo que lleva esa camiseta amarilla.

Pero también le parece que hay veces en las que piensa que la lucha abarca tantas ramificaciones y tantas causas que casi se marea. En las que el delicado equilibrio que mantiene unidos a alfas, omegas y betas de ambos sexos por un objetivo común se le asemeja una utopía imposible.

Pedro está a punto de decir algo.

Pero entonces, escuchan el grito.

 

Horas después, cuando su hermano le pregunte, Raoul no tendrá muy claro cómo ni por qué empezó todo.

O en qué momento.

\- ¿Qué coño, tete…?

De nuevo la historia repitiéndose. Cristales rotos en el suelo, un par de policías locales tomando declaraciones; las luces anaranjadas de la ambulancia reflejándose en una de las paredes del campus.

Mismos protagonistas, distinta historia.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no… Ni puta idea.

\- ¿Ago?

La respuesta parca de Agoney:

\- Ya te lo dije, no vi nada. Deberías preguntar a ellos.

Álvaro se resignará a la idea de que no va a sacar nada en claro de su hermano y su novio. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada -Agoney, sentado en un escalón; Raoul a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- antes de dar media vuelta para enfrentar al resto del grupo.

Y allí, por un momento, le costará un poco distinguirlos. Porque habrá camisetas amarillas mezcladas con otras amarillas y moradas. Porque la confusión aún estará en su punto álgido, con la policía y el personal sanitario actuando a la vez. A lo lejos, continuará la fiesta y los gritos; pero en esa zona del campus, todo será preocupación y silencio.

Un chico rapado, con una camiseta del APIO, se le acercará en cuanto baje las escaleras:

\- Fran me ha dicho que van a dejarles en paz en un rato.

\- Joder, menos mal.

Con una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento, el presidente del Comité Alfa Beta Omega rodeará la multitud -esquivando hábilmente a Miriam, porque no tendrá ánimo suficiente para aguantarla, no hoy, no esta noche- y se situará a una distancia prudencial del origen y el centro del caos.

Ellos dos. Otra vez.

Y el cuadro será el siguiente:

A un lado un sanitario con su chaleco reflectante, agachado.

A otro un policía local con su uniforme, apuntando en su libreta.

Entre ellos, dos adultos con camisetas amarillas salpicadas de sangre. Apoyando silenciosamente a los dos jóvenes que volverán a convertirse en involuntarios protagonistas de la noche.

 

Es irónico que le pase a él.

Roi es un tipo con un sentido del humor fino e inteligente, no exento de una autocrítica que a veces le sirve para disimular sus propias debilidades e inseguridades. Por eso él es el primero que aprecia lo curioso de la situación: estar allí vigilando la multitud, con Cepeda a su lado, los dos con sus camisetas amarillas y sus folletos a favor del consentimiento explícito. La verdadera gracia del asunto es que ni en mil vidas habría esperado que ocurriera lo que acaba ocurriendo.

Convertirse _él_ en víctima.

\- Cepeda -le da una palmada en el hombro, llamando su atención, al sentir una acuciante necesidad nacida de la botella de agua que se ha bebido de un par de tragos hace un rato-. Voy al baño.

\- Vale, te espero por aquí.

Luis no se ofrece a acompañarle ni Roi le pide que le acompañe, porque es absolutamente ridículo que un beta -¡un beta, por Dios!- tenga miedo de ir solo al servicio. Eso son cosas que le ocurren solamente a los omega, cuando en las noches de fiesta, desenfreno y alcohol, algunos alfa aprovechan para acechar en los baños por si aparece algún omega lo suficientemente indefenso.

De hecho, camino al servicio más próximo -los del aulario más cercano, convenientemente abiertos para la situación- Roi se previene a sí mismo para estar alerta por si ve alguna situación sospechosa. Por si atisba a un omega incómodo, a algún alfa que parezca estar esperando su oportunidad, o sencillamente a alguien que no se atreva a entrar a solas a unos servicios que -según cuentan las malas lenguas- en las grandes fiestas universitarias pueden acabar convertidos en una verdadera bacanal.

Y está tan embebido en su papel de vigilante del CABO, tan seguro de que su condición de beta le convierte en anónimo e invisible, que no se da cuenta de que está en problemas hasta que una mano se posa en lo que vienen a ser sus cuartos traseros.

A medio camino entre la puerta del baño y la de la salida, se queda muy, muy quieto.

\- ¿Luis? -Susurra.

Pero de sobra sabe que no es Luis. Uno, porque está oliendo a cerveza, y Cepeda no ha bebido. Y dos, porque lo último que se le ocurriría a su novio el alfa rebelde es tocarle de esa forma, ni en público ni en privado.

\- ¿Estás solo, guapo?

La voz arrastra las palabras. _Por supuesto._ Roi gira el cuello para descubrir la presencia de otro chico -presumiblemente, un alfa-, de su misma altura y unos quince kilos más de peso.

_Ah, pues perfecto._

A pesar de todo, no pierde la calma. Roi es un experto en mantener la calma cuando el mundo se vuelve loco; en camuflar sus nervios bajo su sentido del humor y su retranca gallega.

\- En este espacio concreto, sí. En un sentido más amplio, podríamos decir que mi novio me espera fuera.

\- No había ningún beta esperando en la entrada.

_Pero seré gilipollas._

\- Ah, pues habrá ido a algún sitio. Voy a ver.

Su optimista intento de salir de la situación se ve cortado en seco cuando el corpachón del alfa se planta en mitad del pasillo. Le dirige una sonrisa babosa, sus ojos recorriéndole con avidez.

\- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco antes de que te vayas?

\- Es una invitación tentadora -Roi se cruza de brazos con tranquilidad, aun confiando en que su ingenio le permita no tener que llegar a las manos-. Pero me he dado cuenta de un detalle, y es que yo soy beta y tú creo que eres alfa.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que los alfa no follan con los beta -una risilla cruel resuena en lo más profundo de su interior-. Vamos, eso tenía yo entendido.

El alfa entrecierra los ojos, evaluándole. Por un instante Roi se permite soñar con una evasión rápida y sin sangre. Instante que muere cuando el otro se relame ostentosamente los labios y el gallego se da cuenta de que, alfa o no, el tipo está cachondo perdido.

Suspira.

\- Normalmente no, pero ya sabes… En tiempo de guerra…

Roi asiente con resignación.

\- Ya. Ya sé cómo sigue -da un paso atrás-. Pues nada, si quieres guerra…

Y cogiendo impulso, empuja al alfa por sorpresa, derribándolo y haciéndole caer al suelo.

 

 

 

Aquel día de la fiesta que acabó en horror, aquel día del brazo roto y la confesión y todo lo que vino después, Luis Cepeda aprendió varias cosas nuevas de su viejo amigo Roi Méndez.

Una, por supuesto, a qué sabían sus labios. En ese momento, a sangre. Después, _bien._ Pero incluso cuando sabían a sangre le gustó besarle, le gustó rodearle con sus brazos teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Porque era una sangre que había derramado por él.

Lo segundo que descubrió es que Roi, inesperadamente para todo el mundo, resultaba que no era el prototipo de beta anodino, inteligente y físicamente inofensivo que acababa siendo carne de cañón de las facultades de medicina o magisterio. Sino que, más allá de su apariencia bromista, jovial y un poco -bastante- socarrona, resultaba que el puto kamikaze se permitía a sí mismo comportarse alocadamente precisamente porque _sabía_ pelear.

Y Luis fue a descubrirlo en las peores circunstancias posibles.

En uno de los momentos de mayor vergüenza de su vida.

En un instante en la que la épica historia del alfa que salva a su omega del peligro se sacudió y cambió de protagonistas hasta convertirse en un cuento novedoso y distinto.

 

Luis se da cuenta de que algo pasa cuando ve a un chico con la camiseta a rayas amarillas y moradas de la Asociación Por la Integración Omega hacerle señas desde la puerta del edificio por donde se ha colado Roi minutos antes.

\- ¡Eh, el del CABO! ¡Creo que he oído un grito!

Transmitido el mensaje, el chico entra corriendo y Luis sale disparado detrás.

Como se dispara su corazón en esos segundos que transcurrendesde que abandona su posición original hasta que entra en el aulario. Segundos en los que pensamientos horribles se conjugan con imágenes directamente extraídas del pasado. En el que los recuerdos vuelven para atormentarle, y vuelve a ver a Roi, machacado y lloroso, tendido en un rincón del patio.

Y como la confirmación de su más negro augurio, es su voz la que escucha con claridad cuando se acerca a la puerta, antes de toparse con el confuso panorama que le espera dentro.

\- ¡Ese hijo de puta me tocó el culo y pretendía…!

Roi se queda mudo al ver a Cepeda.

Cepeda se queda quieto al ver a Roi.

Entre ellos, unos diez metros de pasillo, y el chico del APIO acorralando a un chaval anónimo con toda la pinta de ser un auténtico matón de patio de colegio.

Luis tarda dos segundos en hacer un cálculo de la situación.

\- Luis, no -musita Roi.

_Luis, sí._

Y en ese momento, ni siquiera la alta dosis de supresores en sangre puede evitar que toda su agresividad alfa salga a la luz; que el instinto de combate que predomina en su segundo género tome control de su voluntad y de su cuerpo, pasando de hombre a animal en un segundo, enseñando los dientes como hace tiempo que no los enseña, gruñendo como lleva meses sin gruñir.

Dando un paso al frente mientras da -mentalmente- diez hacia atrás.

Retrocediendo en todo lo que lleva avanzado desde que sufrió su particular epifanía.

Pero si él le hizo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal en su vida, por él está dispuesto a volver a abrazar su condición alfa. Entregarse voluntariamente a esa bestia que vive en su interior con un sólo propósito: defenderle.

Porque no puede dejar que pase.

No _otra vez._

 

 

Hay mil historias en donde ocurre.

El omega desvalido que es atacado por un dragón, y al que un príncipe alfa salva en el último segundo. El que cae dormido para siempre y es despertado por un beso. El que es salvado del ogro. El que es víctima de su pérfida madrastra, que muere a manos de la espada de su alfa salvador.

En el CABO hicieron una campaña al respecto, mostrando la cantidad de películas o series en las que omegas sufrían situaciones de violencia o agresión sexual para que el alfa de turno pudiera presentarse como el héroe del día. Escenas que a menudo no estaban ni argumentalmente justificadas, ni eran coherentes con la trama. Personajes omega destinados a mostrar debilidad, a convertirse en el contraste del protagonista alfa, siempre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

A Luis aquello se le había quedado grabado, y meses después-como Roi haría un año más tarde- no pudo menos que reparar en la ironía de la situación cuando fue _él_ quien se vio acorralado.

\- Anda, mira. Un alfa sin polla.

Fue la noche de la fiesta de bienvenida y Luis circulaba entre un puesto informativo y otro. Ya era madrugada cerrada, y el número de asistentes se había reducido considerablemente; eso provocaba que hubiera algunos puntos desiertos entre las distintas zonas de actividades instaladas en el campus.

Como esa escalera que zigzagueaba entre un edificio y otro, un pasillo rodeado de setos impenetrables y bien cortados. El lugar perfecto para que su camiseta amarilla le delatara.

\- Yo a este le conozco -Luis reconoció a un compañero de clase-. Últimamente dice cosas un poco raras.

\- No digo cosas raras.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

El grupo hablaba como si él no estuviera presente. Eran un par de chicos y tres chicas, todos ellos alfa. Luis sabía que debía aprovechar para escabullirse como fuera, pero no estaba en condiciones de correr. Ni de defenderse, física o verbalmente.

Había empezado a tomar inhibidores hacía poco, y aún le costaba acertar con las dosis. Aquella noche había pagado la novatada; el miedo a la fiesta y a lo que sabía que ocurría en ella -esa secreta punzada de pánico al pensar que en algún momento podía perder el control de sí mismo y hacerle daño a alguien- le había llevado a pasarse de la raya; en ese momento lo contemplaba todo como si se hallara en un lugar muy, muy lejano.

\- Los derechos de los omegas, el privilegio de los alfa… -el chico escupió-. Esas cosas.

\- Sí, esas mierdas del puto Comité de anormales.

A Luis le habría gustado contestarles, pero era como si su lengua y su cerebro hubieran perdido momentáneamente la conexión. Sólo podía mirarles en silencio, quieto, con los ojos algo vidriosos; apenas reaccionó cuando una de las chicas se le acercó.

Su rostro no se le olvidaría jamás.

\- ¡Joder, miradlo! ¡Pero si está _empanao! -_ Le dio un empujón. Cepeda se tambaleó, pero fue incapaz de devolvérselo-. Está con _castradores,_ fijo.

\- Pues claro que está castrado -se rio el otro chico-. Ya hemos dicho que es un _sinpolla._

Luis hizo un supremo esfuerzo por contestar:

\- Eso es mentira. Polla tengo -aclaró, por si las dudas-. Lo que no me apetece es usarla para violar a alguien.

Mirado en retrospectiva, fue un craso error.

Las risas burlonas y las miradas socarronas se convirtieron en un silencio profundo de rostros serios. Y cuando otro de aquella pandilla se le encaró, estaba más cabreado que divertido.

\- Tú lo que eres es un falso alfa, uno de esos calzonazos que llenan la cabeza de tonterías a los omegas. ¿Violar? ¿De qué vas, hijo de puta? Sólo porque tú no tengas huevos de hacer lo que tienes que hacer, que es pillarte un omega y llenarlo de cachorros, no tienes que acusar a todos los alfas del mundo de violadores.

\- No he acusado a todos los alfas del mu… -se le trabó la lengua-. No…

Intentó enfocar la vista. Le costaba un poco respirar, pero quizá fuera de los nervios. Si los supresores no le hubieran tenido sumergido en una falsa sensación de calma, probablemente habría entrado en pánico.

Sabía lo que iba a suceder.

\- Me das asco. Por culpa de mamones como tú hoy en día parece que hay que pedir perdón por ser un alfa.

Volvieron a empujarle. Se tambaleó.

\- No mereces ser alfa. Tendrías que haber nacido omega. Eso te gustaría, ¿eh? Ponerle el culo a otro tío, eso es lo que te gusta.

Otro empujón y esta vez cayó dolorosamente al suelo. Sus mermados reflejos apenas le permitieron poner las manos en el último segundo para evitar estamparse de boca. Se desolló las palmas, soltando un gemido amortiguado.

\- ¡Levántate, coño! ¡Lucha, pelea, defiéndete! ¡Eres un alfa, cabrón! ¡Compórtate como un alfa!

Luis rodó como pudo, a medio camino entre un escalón y otro. Notando uno de los filos clavarse algo más arriba de su cintura. Nunca se había visto tan impotente y nunca volvió a sentirse así; era un muñeco sin fuerzas, desmadejado, una marioneta sin hilos que se abandona a su suerte.

Su comportamiento cabreó aún más al alfa, que le propinó una patada. Luis vio venir su zapatilla deportiva y apenas consiguió protegerse la cabeza con los brazos antes de que el golpe impactara en su costado. Volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto, pero sin hacer ademán de levantarse y defenderse.

En parte, porque no podía.

Pero otra parte de él, una recóndita y oscura, se había rendido voluntariamente a la paliza. Una voz en su mente, una voz que Luis no reconoció en ese momento, se superponía a los insultos de los alfa para recordarle, una y otra vez, que se lo merecía.

Lo merecía, sí. Por todos los años viviendo como un alfa verdadero, ignorando a betas y creyéndose superior a omegas. Lo merecía por todas las ocasiones en las que se había comportado como un auténtico gilipollas.

Lo merecía por haber hecho sentirse incómodo a Roi.

Y era curioso, porque los golpes dolían, pero a su vez aliviaban un poco ese sentimiento de profunda consternación que llevaba tiempo dominándole. Y mientras las patadas caían sobre él, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor, Luis Cepeda no podía evitar pensar que estaba saldando una pequeña parte de su inmensa deuda con el mundo.

\- ¡Dejadle!

No escuchó venir a Roi. No oyó más que su voz y sólo sintió sus pasos cuando lo tuvo encima, apartando de un empujón a los alfas que le rodeaban. Bocabajo, sólo percibió movimiento, sonido de un par de golpes, exclamaciones ahogadas.

Y entonces, como si saliera de un profundo sueño, el entumecimiento de los inhibidores se retiró un poco, y sin esa capa protectora un pinchazo de pánico se abrió paso hacia él. Obligándole a moverse, a volver en sí, a recuperar el control de su mente con un sólo pensamiento urgente en mente.

_Roi._

Escuchó gritar a Roi, un tremendo grito de dolor que fue como un jarro de agua fría que terminó de despertarle; Luis se puso en pie de un salto, aún inestable pero ya dispuesto a todo. Y al verle, los dos alfa que aún sujetaban a su amigo -los otros tres habían salido corriendo, como descubriría más tarde- le soltaron y pusieron pies en polvorosa, dejando a Roi aullando de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que me han roto el brazo -respondió, con la respiración entrecortada.

Luis sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Y le pareció ver el rostro severo de sus padres, a su abuela decirle que él, como alfa que era, debía proteger a sus seres queridos.

Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Roi, sujetándole.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas -resolló Roi, intentando dominar el dolor-. Prefiero que me rompan el brazo a que te rompan a ti la cabeza, y me parece que ibas camino de eso.

\- Roi…

\- Cepeda, calla la puta boca, llama a Álvaro y ayúdame a levantarme.

Al final no hizo falta que Luis llamara. Un minuto después aparecieron Álvaro, Pablo y otros chicos del CABO, alertados por la aparición de tres alfas con la cara ensangrentada que se quejaban de que un beta loco les había empezado a golpear sin venir a cuento.

Para entonces la ambulancia ya estaba en camino, y la policía -que había tomado declaración hacía media hora a una chica que se quejaba de que la habían desnudado sin su permiso- no tardaría en llegar.

Y fue esa noche, la noche de miedo y vergüenza -pero también de descubrimiento, de alivio y los labios de Roi sobre los suyos- que Luis no olvidaría jamás.

 

 

Es Miriam -ademán urgente, pero una media sonrisa insinuada en su rostro- quien les lleva la noticia.

\- Eh, camisas amarillas. Uno de los vuestros se ha vuelto loco -señala-. Allí.

\- ¿Uno de los nuestros?

\- Sí, mi paisano, cómo se llamaba… ¿Ceporro?

Raoul se la queda mirando, en blanco.

Agoney, en cambio, reacciona con rapidez. Apartando a la alfa de un empujón y sin ningún miramiento, sale a la carrera, esquivando gente y estando a punto de tropezarse en su afán por llegar al aulario lo antes posible.

Vagamente es consciente de que Raoul sale tras él; sintiendo, más que escuchando, sus pasos a su espalda. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera esa persona con la que comparte una conexión tan especial ocupa el primer plano en sus pensamientos; está centrado en una sospecha que se va convirtiendo en puro miedo a medida que se acerca al edificio y sus afinados sentidos empiezan a registrar información.

Escucha voces y golpes, chillidos y gemidos de dolor.

Pero eso no es lo peor, sino el olor.

Huele a alfa; pero no es la esencia habitual, sino una mucho más acre, salvaje, casi desagradable. Huele a dos machos en plena pelea, y cuyas feromonas emiten un olor de advertencia a otros alfas como él. Huele a _peligro._

Agoney se detiene un instante, girando el cuello para mirar a su novio.

\- Raoul, quédate fuera.

\- Y una mierda -el omega aprovecha ese momento para alcanzarle, poniéndose a su altura-. Si tú entras, yo entro.

\- Puede ser peligroso para…

\- Será peligroso para los dos. Pero somos compañeros de vida, Ago, estamos juntos en esto. Y en todo -le da un seco beso en los labios, agarrándole de la mano-. Vamos.

Así que Agoney reprime su instinto de protección, asiente e irrumpe en el edificio del aulario.

Lo que ve le deja sobrecogido.

Nunca ha tenido ocasión de contemplar una lucha directa entre dos alfas. Antiguamente solía ser algo habitual, cuando varios pretendientes se disputaban a un omega en celo; aquellas peleas podían acabar con serias heridas o con la misma muerte de uno de los contendientes, por lo que hoy en día incluso las familias más tradicionales advierten a sus retoños alfa del peligro -y la inutilidad- de verse envuelto en una de esas refriegas.

Pero lo que ve cuando se adentra en el pasillo no es estrictamente una pelea.

 _Ya_ no.

Se queda sin aliento al ver los rastros de sangre en el suelo, las sillas volcadas, un corcho tirado y destrozado. Un cuerpo caído en el suelo, inmóvil. Y un hombre mirándole desde arriba, la cabeza inclinada, emitiendo un gruñido bajo que puede escuchar desde su posición.

\- Luis.

Luis se gira y ahora es su propia sangre la que se hiela. Pues él, de entre todos los alfas, es el último al que había esperado ver con la cara entumecida, los ojos enrojecidos, los colmillos al descubierto y la ropa rota y rasgada por mil sitios.

Agoney siente cómo la agresividad de Luis se desplaza desde el alfa caído, proyectándose directamente hacia _él._ Identificándole, en su locura animal, como otro posible enemigo al que vencer.

Las ventanas de su nariz se abren al inhalar. Los ojos le brillan, desplazándose desde el rostro del canario hasta más allá de su espalda. Agoney escucha contener la respiración a Raoul y entonces su propio miedo se convierte en una leve irritación. Dando un paso al lado para protegerle con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Luis! ¡Coño, Luis, Cepeda, despierta, joder!

Sólo en ese momento Agoney advierte la presencia de Roi, que se interpone de un salto entre él y Cepeda. Los ojos de Luis se clavan en él con una suerte de desconcertada ausencia; baja la cabeza, como si estuviera preguntándose quién demonios es.

\- ¡Luis!

Hay otro chico más, un estudiante algo más mayor que ellos, pertrechado con una camiseta morada y amarilla del APIO. Se mueve con sigilo en ese momento, agachándose junto al otro alfa y arrastrándole con cuidado lejos del alcance de Cepeda.

El cual sigue mirando a Roi. Fijamente.

\- Ago -el gallego se dirige a él sin moverse un milímetro-. Llamad a seguridad.

\- Pero…

\- _Llamad a seguridad._

Agoney escucha cómo Raoul asiente con un murmullo y retrocede, buscando la seguridad del exterior para coger el móvil y llamar al número proporcionado.

En cuanto él intenta hacer lo mismo, Cepeda gruñe y da un paso al frente, apartando a Roi de un suave empujón con el hombro.

\- ¡Luis!

Roi le llama, le agarra, le zarandea; aúlla su nombre. Pero el otro gallego se limita a quitárselo de encima de un manotazo, caminando hacia Agoney con una lentitud y una decisión escalofriantes. Como un zombie con su objetivo entre ceja y ceja.

Agoney se queda quieto. No ha peleado en su vida, pero sabe que su instinto tomará el control si Cepeda le desafía. No es lo que quiere, por supuesto; sabe que lleva las de perder contra el otro alfa, más grande y agresivo.

Pero también sabe que es la última barrera que le separa de Raoul; y aunque no tiene muy claro que el omega sea el último objetivo de Luis, tampoco está dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Casi le tiene encima cuando Roi vuelve a intervenir.

Y lo hace de una forma que les deja helados a todos.

Plantándose frente a él de nuevo, le agarra con fuerza de los hombros y -a la vista de Agoney, de Raoul y del chico de la Asociación, que les mira petrificado- le besa en la boca.

Hay un segundo en el que Luis se revuelve un poco, y Agoney piensa que Roi está a punto de llevarse un puñetazo.

Ese segundo pasa.

Y ahora es Cepeda quien se queda quieto, milagrosamente quieto y en calma con los labios de Roi sobre los suyos. Labios que no se mueven mientras pasan los segundos. Que se quedan ahí a medida que el cuerpo del alfa se va relajando, los puños distendiéndose, la postura perdiendo todo rastro de agresividad.

Cuando Roi al fin le suelta, Luis les observa con aire confuso. Como recién salido de una pesadilla.

\- Mierda -murmura, al divisar el cuerpo del alfa inerte-. Joder.

Y después se toca los labios y parece ser consciente por primera vez de que Roi -un beta- le ha besado en público.

Abre mucho los ojos.

Roi está a un metro. Apoyado en la pared como si las fuerzas estuvieran a punto de abandonarle.

Agoney, Raoul y el chico desconocido les contemplan un silencio.

Un silencio que sólo se rompe cuando Álvaro irrumpe intempestivamente, acompañado de Pablo y dos miembros del personal de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

 

Así que es esa noche cuando su historia vuelve a dar otro giro.

Y hoy es Luis quien acaba vendado y sedado, sin denuncia -el otro alfa, milagrosamente a salvo, no ha querido que se ahonde en el suceso- pero con la orden tajante de visitar a su médico cuanto antes.

Agoney y Raoul han desaparecido hace un rato, al igual que un confuso Álvaro, y toda la tropa del Comité y la Asociación. Y con ellos ha huido su secreto, un secreto que ha dejado de ser exclusivamente suyo para pasar a ser de los demás.

\- ¿Sirve de algo que te pida perdón?

\- No.

A Luis le han inyectado calmantes para parar a un elefante. Trastabilla camino al coche de Roi.

Su negativa y su silencio le hacen más daño que los golpes del otro alfa. Que la paliza que le dieron hace un año. Que todas las veces que se ha odiado a sí mismo.

Y siente que termina de romperse, porque hoy sí, hoy Luis Cepeda ha tocado fondo.

Hoy le ha fallado a Roi.

Una lágrima le cae por la mejilla cuando escucha su voz.

\- No sirve de nada porque no tienes que pedir perdón, Luis. Que te lo he dicho mil veces y no me haces caso, joder. Que tú lo que tienes es un problema y yo voy a ayudarte pero tienes que dejar que te ayude. Que todos te ayudemos -Roi se detiene en seco, mirándole con un gesto en el que predomina la exasperación, sí; pero también un intenso cariño que deja a Luis absolutamente asombrado y mudo-. Y si Ago, Raoul o el chaval ese se van de la lengua, que les den por culo, ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero ahora mismo el problema no son ellos, eres tú.

Luis traga saliva.

Es incapaz de procesar tanta comprensión. Tanta infinita capacidad de perdón.

Tanto amor.

Así que se queda callado.

Echándose a llorar, aun en perfecto silencio, cuando Roi se le acerca y, rodeándole suavemente con los brazos, le susurra al oído:

\- Feliz aniversario, Luis. Te quiero.


	8. Conexiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de reflexionar mucho y de consultarlo con mis betas aka enables aka liantas del copón he decidido sacar esta historia del fandom de OT.
> 
> Las razones son muchas. La mayoría de personajes que salen en el fic ya no pertenecen a este fandom, sino que son originales que mis lectores más antiguos reconocerán de historias como "Auxilium et consilum" o "Señales". Los que sí son de OT tienen de las personas reales el nombre y poco más. El universo es completamente distinto y su historia también lo es.
> 
> Además de eso, estoy un poco cansada de las restricciones que el fandom de OT en general y el ragoneyer en particular parecen imponer. El último capítulo tuvo muchos menos feedback, imagino que por centrarse casi en exclusiva en los cepoi. Lamentándolo mucho por aquellos a los que no les guste, la historia de Luis y Roi es una de las principales de este fic, y yo paso muy olímpicamente de plegarme a los gustos y disgustos del fandom ragoney.
> 
> CdV intenta desarrollar una historia que va más allá de lo habitual, e incluso más allá de lo que suele desarrollarse en los ABO. Estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo (con la ayuda de mis liantas oficiales Ela y Mer) en la construcción de este mundo con el único objetivo de ofrecer a mis lectores algo distinto, por lo que pido dejar las rencillas tontas entre fandoms fuera de esto.
> 
> Si te apetece seguir leyendo, muchas gracias. Prometo esforzarme al máximo para llevar esto a buen puerto (*codazo codazo guiño guiño*).

Los últimos rastros de la noche anterior aún se perciben en la habitación en penumbra, donde el sol se filtra perezosamente entre las escasas rendijas que la persiana no cubre por completo. A los pies de la cama de matrimonio, dos camisetas arrugadas de color amarillo veteado con manchas de color rojo sangre; sobre ella, las sábanas arrugadas y prácticamente arrancadas, fiel testigo de que sus ocupantes no han podido dormir mucho.

Aunque no por los motivos que a Pedro le gustarían.

Hace un rato que está despierto. También hace un rato que la respiración que percibe a su lado no es profunda y pausada, sino fingidamente tranquila. La de alguien que quiere hacerse el dormido.

El sonido del teléfono rompe de repente la tranquilidad de la habitación y el descanso de los dos hombres; uno se queda mirando al techo, perplejo, mientras el otro se incorpora de golpe, agarrando de un manotazo el móvil que está sobre su mesilla.

\- ¿Sí?

Por si necesitaba alguna prueba, la lucidez en el tono de voz de Fran le confirma que llevaba un rato despierto. Su compañero se incorpora, mirándole en silencio mientras, al otro lado de la línea, se percibe el murmullo ininteligible de una voz aguda que se expresa de forma autoriaria y seca.

Pedro escudriña el rostro de su pareja, intentando adivinar quién es; pero su expresión es hermética, apenas dejando traslucir un destello de disgusto. También de resignación, como si fuera algo que ha visto venir; cuando cuelga tras un breve “vale, allí estaré”, sigue tan confuso y expectante como antes.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- El secretario del rector. Me han llamado al orden.

\- ¿Perdón?

Fran se ha levantado nada más colgar, buscando mecánicamente una muda de ropa con la que vestirse. Se coloca los vaqueros y dirige una mirada de asco a la camiseta amarilla, manchada de sangre.

\- Bueno, no lo ha dicho así. Simplemente me ha convocado a una reunión para dar explicaciones por mi papel en los hechos de anoche.

\- ¿Tú papel? -Repuesto de la sorpresa, Pedro se levanta de un salto, siguiéndole-. ¿Pero qué cojones dicen? ¡Tú no tuviste nada que ver en lo que pasó anoche!

\- Yo estaba en una fiesta universitaria con la misma camiseta amarilla que llevaba uno de los implicados en la pelea -explica, entre la desgana y la resignación.

Pedro se queda quieto.

Le observa mientras se mueve por la habitación, enfundándose los pantalones, sacando una camiseta limpia del armario. Le alarga el cinturón que dejó caer a los pies de la cama, a lo que su compañero responde con una mirada de agradecimiento, dándole la espalda para mirarse al espejo.

Es entonces cuando dice lo obvio:

\- Yo también llevaba esa camiseta. Yo también estaba allí.

Y cuando Fran, dándose la vuelta, contesta lo evidente:

\- Ya. Pero tú no eres un omega.

Pedro da un paso atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras aprieta los labios en un silencioso mohín de disgusto. Capta una media sonrisa resignada por el rabillo del ojo y ahora es él quien se da la vuelta; fingiendo buscar su propia ropa, no puede evitar quedarse mirando por la ventana.

Viven en un piso no muy lejos del campus, en una zona tranquila del extrarradio, con zonas verdes, colegios con vallas de colores y vecinos que salen cada mañana a pasear al perro y comprar el periódico. Allá donde mire, todo es un mar de asfalto y acera, de uniforme color gris.

Tan distinto a lo que atisbaba desde su pequeña casa junto a la playa, allá en su Galicia natal.

El lugar que echa de menos cada día.

El mismo al que no pueden volver.

Está apoyado en el marco de la ventana, aún con los calzoncillos como única prenda de ropa, cuando Fran le abraza por detrás. Quedándose apoyado en su hombro.

Pedro le acaricia distraídamente la mano que posa en su pecho.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo -señala su compañero, con una nota de humor-. Al menos ya no tienes que firmar mis trabajos.

El gallego aprieta los dientes.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- ¿Gracia? -Fran sonríe-. Ni pizca.

Hace ademán de apartarse, pero su compañero le agarra de la muñeca, deteniéndole. Gira el cuello, traspasándole con la mirada.

\- Hablo en serio, Fran. No me hace ni puta gracia verte así, tan… Tranquilo. Tan resignado.

El otro gallego vuelve a sonreír; pero ahora no es una sonrisa burlona, como antes, sino una mueca feroz. Llena de dientes.

\- ¿Resignado? Me conoces, Pedro -de un tirón se suelta de su mano, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el espejo-. Soy lo contrario a la resignación.

Vuelve a mirarse, como si valorara su propia imagen. Vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, una camiseta que muestra las figuras -imitando el estilo de la cerámica griega- de dos guerreros que luchan con sus cuerpos tan desnudos como sus manos.

Pedro también le contempla. Aunque en su caso, lo haga con admiración.

\- Sabes que eres un puto genio, ¿verdad?

Siempre se lo dice en ese tono, un poco desfallecido. Porque está realmente _harto_ de tener que lidiar con todo esto. Porque es incapaz de comprender que una mente como la suya siga opacada por compañeros mucho más mediocres, merced a la anquilosada mentalidad del sistema universitario.

Su compañero se encoge de hombros. No se considera a sí mismo extraordinario, pese a que es uno de los pocos profesores omega de la universidad, y _el primero_ que logró dar clases en una carrera como Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte, donde casi el noventa por ciento del alumnado es alfa.

Y en parte, de ahí vienen parte de sus problemas. Porque Fran no molestaba mucho cuando era un simple doctorando en el departamento de Historia Antigua; los jóvenes aspirantes a historiadores, betas en su mayoría, aceptaban y aceptan su autoridad sin demasiadas burlas. Pero entonces alguien decidió enviarle un regalo envenenado en forma de ofrecimiento: un par de asignaturas sobre historia del deporte y Juegos Olímpicos. A impartir a los machos alfa más machos y más alfa de toda la jodida universidad.

Fran había aceptado ese reto como lo aceptaba todo en la vida. Como aceptó la humillación de que sus primeras publicaciones en la revista de deportes tuvieran que ser supervisados y firmados por el compañero del que _él_ había sido tutor, no hace tantos años, cuando los dos eran estudiantes.

\- El profesor estrella del departamento eres tú.

\- Lo que confirma que, sencillamente, no tienen ni puta idea.

Se gira para mirarle. Pedro se acerca para poder agarrarle con suavidad de la cintura, enfrentando su sonrisa irónica.

\- Estoy seguro de que a tu alumna preferida no le haría gracia que utilizaras tanto esa palabra. 

\- Y lleva toda la razón en eso. Miriam tiene _toda_ la razón cuando habla de sexismo.

\- Qué pena que no se limite a hablar de sexismo.

Pedro suspira, antes de depositar un beso en su frente y soltarle.

\- ¿Nunca la podrás perdonar?

\- Nunca me pidió perdón.

\- Porque es una cabezona, pero eso es normal porque es una alf… -al ver el gesto de Fran, casi divertido, se detiene. Consternado-. Oh. Mierda.

Su compañero se echa a reír, entre dientes.

\- Ella es una alfa incapaz de cambiar de opinión y de pedir disculpas debido a su temperamento, y tiene que ser el dócil omega quien la entienda y la disculpe, ¿no? -Repite el tópico sin dejar de sonreír, palmeando la espalda de su compañero-. Venga, es normal, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado.

Tranquilo y de aparente buen humor, sale de la habitación bajo la mirada triste de Pedro.

\- Ya -murmura éste, aunque ya no pueda oírle-. Eso es lo que más me jode.

 

A esas alturas de la vida, Agoney ya no necesita ni tocar al timbre.

Raoul está camino de la cocina cuando lo siente. Un violento aleteo en el pecho, la sangre zumbando en sus oídos. Una esencia apenas perceptible en el aire y el eco vago de una alegría que no es la suya, pero que bien podría serlo.

En dos zancadas se planta en la puerta.

Ni él se sorprende al ver a Agoney detrás, ni Agoney reacciona con algo más que un breve parpadeo y una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Raoul.

Raoul ni contesta.

No está muy bien visto que sean los omega los que salten al cuello de los alfa; afortunadamente a ninguno de los dos les importa un comino las convenciones. Porque Raoul se engancha a su cuello con una desesperación indisimulada, apretando sus labios contra los de Agoney.

El canario responde rodeándole con sus brazos para acercarle aún más. Devolviéndole el beso con una suavidad impropia de todo un alfa, apoyando al final su frente en la suya mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe.

No hace falta que se digan que se han echado de menos.

Porque lo han sentido.

No hace ni doce horas desde que se separaron, después del deprimente final a la noche, cuando Roi y Cepeda se retiraron renqueando a la residencia de estudiantes, y tanto los miembros del CABO como los del APIO decidieron tácitamente que lo mejor sería disgregarse y dar por acabada la fiesta.

Raoul y Agoney se miraron en ese momento. Tenían mil cosas de las que hablar y un secreto en común que proteger; la imagen de Roi y Cepeda -beta y alfa- besándose aún les quemaba las retinas. Habrían dado lo que fuera por quedarse un rato más a solas, pero Álvaro ya hablaba de volver a por el coche e irse a casa, y que Raoul se quedara a pasar la noche con Ago no era -de momento- una opción.

Así que se besaron en silencio antes de que el catalán entrara silenciosamente en el coche de su hermano.

Pero esta noche, con más intensidad que nunca, sienten esa conexión inexplicable que un filósofo griego señaló como las características de los Compañeros de vida. Quizá por lo agitado de la velada, por el hecho de haberse defendido el uno al otro, por sentirse más unidos que nunca; ese hilo invisible que les une se materializa con una fuerza desgarradora.

Por primera vez desde el celo se encuentran teniendo que reprimir un gruñido al alejarse; notan como si les arrancaran un pedazo de su propio cuerpo. Y a medida que el cuentakilómetros del coche es testigo fiel de su separación, ocurre algo tan curioso como irracional:

Sus cuerpos se separan, pero sus mentes se unen.

Incluso dentro del habitáculo del vehículo -donde sólo debería oler al inminente celo de su hermano- Raoul percibe la esencia de Agoney. La huele en su ropa, en sus manos; la huele en su propio pelo y hasta en el aire que entra por la ventanilla. La sensación es tan fuerte que tiene que girarse en el asiento para comprobar que Ago no está en el asiento de atrás; para cerciorarse que de verdad no está allí presente, con ellos.

Porque es como si lo estuviera. Y mientras su hermano conduce en silencio, pensativo por cosas que en ese momento no importan a Raoul -ya olvidado incluso el desconcertante beso presenciado- la invisible presencia de Agoney se hace cada vez más fuerte.

Empieza con el olor, pero sigue con otro tipo de sensaciones. Se da cuenta de que si cierra los ojos puede llegar a intuirlo; en el telón oscuro de sus párpados se insinúa una sombra que se dirige cabizbaja hacia la residencia. No es una imagen real, sino sólo una silueta; como un dibujo a carboncillo que, Raoul está seguro, bosqueja lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento.

Para cuando llegan a casa -Álvaro aparca y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de bajar- los sentimientos y pensamientos de otra persona han empezado a insinuarse débilmente en su propio ser. No es un fenómeno desconocido para Raoul, que ya percibió la desesperación de Agoney durante su propio celo, pero sí es verdad que nunca lo nota de una forma tan definida como esa noche.

Antes apenas le llegaban destellos: estallidos de alegría, deseo o frustración, palabras sueltas que parecían dibujarse en su mente, alguna imagen que se materializaba de repente.

A solas en su habitación, totalmente concentrado, Raoul descubre que es capaz de ir más allá. Que esos fogonazos se han convertido en una luz más tenue pero más constante, que le permite sentir en todo momento el estado anínimo de su novio. Y que las imágenes y palabras han mutado en una voz que de vez en cuando irrumpe, una voz que -adivina con un escalofrío- es la voz interior del propio Agoney.

Por un momento se siente mal al pensar que está invadiendo la intimidad de su futuro compañero, pero de repente comprende que el otro también es consciente de su presencia. Que está tan presente en el cuerpo de Ago como Ago lo está en el suyo. Durante un maravilloso segundo piensan en el otro a la vez y el cariño que Raoul siente por Agoney se multiplica por mil; permite que una parte de su preocupación se filtre al torrente de sus pensamientos, y en contrapartida recibe una tranquilizadora ola de calma y consuelo. Un susurro que le asegura que todo saldrá bien.

Tiene los ojos húmedos cuando manotea en busca del móvil.

Agoney no tarda ni un segundo en contestar.

\- ¿Lo estás sintiendo? -Le pregunta a bocajarro.

Raoul sorbe por la nariz, notando una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. No sabe si llora de felicidad o de miedo; porque lo que está sintiendo le parece infinito, inabarcable.

\- Sí. Joder, Ago, sí.

Agoney sonríe al otro lado; Raoul puede verlo. También se le han saltado las lágrimas de la emoción y le tiemblan las manos. La magnitud de lo que le está ocurriendo es demasiado grande para alguien tan joven e inexperto, pero lo encara con el valor que le caracteriza.

\- Me da mucho miedo todo lo que me está pasando últimamente, Raoul. Y lo que pasó esta noche… Pero me alegro de tenerte a ti. Sin ti no sería capaz de afrontarlo.

Raoul sólo traga saliva.

Sabe lo que Agoney está a punto de decir porque le está leyendo el pensamiento y, _joder,_ es aterrador.

\- Raoul.

\- Me quieres.

\- Te quiero.

Y en ese momento, lloran, ríen y tiemblan los dos.

 

\- Vaya par de panolis. ¡Entrad en casa, coño!

Si hay alguien capaz de romper la magia del momento, ese es Álvaro.

Raoul se aparta con un bufido de Agoney, girándose para encarar a su hermano. Está apoyado en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño, aunque una media sonrisa de diversión le baila en la boca.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda, tete? Estás insoportable con el celo.

\- Pues, para empezar, porque resulta que Agoney no ha venido a verte a ti. Ha venido porque _yo_ le he llamado.

A Raoul no le hace falta mirar a Agoney para averiguar si la novedosa revelación es cierta; le basta con la expresión de suficiencia de su hermano, al que el inminente celo ha vuelto aún más inaguantablemente alfa. Emite un gruñido bajo, apartándose un poco de Agoney. Este le acaricia con suavidad la muñeca de la mano que aún sigue en su cintura.

\- Me llamó para hablarme del celo. Es mi padrino, ya sabes.

\- Tu padrino -resopla Raoul-. Lo que me faltaba ya.

Pero no está realmente molesto. Nadie podría molestarse con Agoney y sus ojos de cachorro, y esa sonrisa mientras le deja caer un par de besos cariñosos en el cuello. Todo rastro de irritación desaparece al tiempo le sacude un suspiro profundo, tras el que está a punto de ponerse a ronronear de puro contento; pero la expresión de Álvaro -que ha arqueado la ceja, sin quitarles ojo de encima- le hace darse cuenta de que se están dejando llevar _demasiado._

 _-_ Ago -le aparta suavemente-. Vamos adentro.

Ago se sonroja un poco al ver la cara de Álvaro, dejándose arrastrar al interior de la casa por los dos hermanos Vázquez.

\- Pablo me recoge a mediodía -les informa el mayor, guiándoles escaleras arriba-. Coñas aparte, como padrino alfa de Ago, pensé que era un momento perfecto para hablarle del aspecto administrativo del celo. Las residencias y tal.

\- Y yo le dije que sí en cuanto me llamó. Porque me pareció una buena idea, pero también porque necesitaba verte.

\- Por favor, no tonteéis en mi presencia -Álvaro hace una mueca de dolor mientras entra en su habitación-. Estoy sensible.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Perdón? Que se joda.

Su hermano le da un empujón, que Raoul le devuelve mientras se sienta en el borde de su cama. Para Agoney, en cambio, la habitación de Álvaro es un terreno nada familiar; se queda de pie, examinando la maleta prácticamente hecha abierta en un rincón.

Sus ojos se clavan después en Álvaro.

\- ¿Qué se siente?

Su _cuñado_ arquea una ceja. No parece sorprendido por la pregunta, pero le devuelve la mirada fijamente hasta que sus ojos se posan en su hermano.

\- Probablemente deberías irte.

\- ¿Qué? Ni de coña.

\- Puede ser incómodo para ti que hablemos de ciertas cosas.

\- Oye Álvaro, vete un poquito a la mierda. No me voy a asustar porque habléis de follar. Es más, hasta donde yo llego, es conmigo con quien Ago _va_ a follar en un futuro -los dos alfa dan un respingo a la vez; Raoul sonríe- así que más me vale ir prevenido. No me trates con condescendencia sólo por ser un omega, porque se lo puedo decir a Pablo.

Álvaro pone cara de susto.

\- No, por favor.

Su reacción es tan espontánea y sincera que los tres se echan a reír un segundo después. Después, el mayor suspira, sentándose en su silla de ordenador. Agoney hace lo propio junto a Raoul, rodilla con rodilla.

\- Bueno, pues ese es mi hermano. Menuda pieza te ha tocado, Ago.

\- No podría querer un compañero mejor.

\- Desde luego, si vamos a derribar tópicos vamos a hacerlo a lo grande. Entre mi fierecilla y éste, el mito del omega sumiso se va a tomar por culo -parece complacido, cruzándose de brazos-. Y bueno. En referente a tu pregunta: no es fácil de describir.

Medita un instante, entrecerrando los párpados. Raoul se permite apoyarse un poco en el cuerpo de Agoney, de una forma en la que encajan de manera natural.

\- Estos días estoy más irritable, más agresivo, más… En fin, _alfa_. Cachondo, supongo que también -mira a Raoul para comprobar su reacción, pero su hermano no se inmuta-. A ratos me subo por las paredes deseando que llegue _ya_ el momento de estar con Pablo a solas, y otras veces me da miedo y bastante pereza, la verdad.

Esta vez, Raoul sí interviene:

\- ¿Pereza?

Es lo último que había esperado escuchar de un alfa ante la inminencia de su celo. Pero su hermano asiente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te sorprende? Mira, esto ya no es llegar, follar como conejos y ya. Ahora el celo tiene tantos trámites burocráticos que casi habría deseado nacer beta -suspira, pasándose una mano por el rostro-. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

\- Por el principio -sugiere Agoney.

\- Sí. Buena idea. Vale, pongamos que vosotros dos, después de un tiempo, decidís que efectivamente queréis emparejaros y pasar el celo juntos.

\- ¿Tienen que ir unidos? -Interrumpe el canario-. Es decir, ¿sólo puedes pasar el celo con tu compañero?

Álvaro parpadea. Al ver la mirada que cruza con Raoul, Agoney comprende que es una respuesta complicada en una familia alfa.

\- Bueno. Tradicionalmente, ya sabes… Tu compañero era aquél al que te tiraras durante el celo, lo quisiera él o no. Le mordías y quedabais unidos. Hoy en día ya no se sigue tan estrictamente esa relación. Es posible follar fuera del celo sin que nadie lo considere un pecado, pero…

\- Pero el Estado no te da protección en ese caso -apunta Raoul.

\- Eso mismo. Raoul y tú podéis acostaros cuando os dé la gana, pero si queréis contar con la garantía de un médico de pareja y la tranquilidad que te da estar en una residencia temporal, tenéis que presentaros como futuros compañeros. Es una de las cosas que se está intentando cambiar, porque es bastante injusto, la verdad.

\- Los tradicionalistas se oponen. Dicen que eso es un ataque a a la familia.

\- Son unos alfistas de mierda -concluye Álvaro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ni familia ni hostias. Todos los años se registran al menos un par de casos de parejas que mueren por no tener un lugar adecuado y vigilado para pasar el celo. Estamos hablando de salud sexual, joder.

Raoul asiente con gravedad, y Agoney le imita, aunque con menos entusiasmo. Sus conocimientos sobre el ritual del apareamiento alfa omega y todos los trámites aparejados a él se deben más al folclore popular y a lo escuchado a su familia de betas que a su experiencia real. Así que atiende cuando Álvaro se pone a explicar de nuevo.

\- Bueno, volvamos al ejemplo. Raoul y tú os inscribís en el registro de compañeros o futuros compañeros. Lo primero que hacen es asignaros un médico de pareja. A veces os quiere hacer un chequeo previo, y otras veces no lo vais a ver hasta los días antes del celo, eso depende de lo sobrecargado de trabajo que esté. La Sanidad está como está, ya sabéis.

\- Ya.

\- Mientras tanto os van dando una tarjetita y un código. Cuando notáis que el celo se aproxima, entráis en la web del Ministerio de Sanidad y utilizáis el código para solicitar una habitación en la residencia temporal más cercana. Esto realmente es sólo para que puedan prevenirlo y organizarse mejor, porque nunca os van a negar una plaza. Hay parejas que se ponen en celo de forma inesperada, y hay que atenderlas igual. ¿Sabes lo que son las residencias temporales, Ago?

\- Vagamente.

\- A ver. Tú ya sabes lo que le ocurre a alfas y omegas jóvenes durante el celo. Básicamente, durante una semana lo único en lo que pueden pensar es en aparearse. Durante ese tiempo, créeme, no piensas en dormir, mucho menos en beber o comer. Dicen que cuando te vas haciendo más mayor y tienes más experiencia todo es distinto, que ya puedes controlarte más y puedes pasar el celo en casa, pero hasta los veinticinco las parejas suelen ir a las residencias -suelta una risa seca-. El hijo de los Reyes Católicos murió por no parar de follar, ¿eh? No es ninguna broma.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Y tan en serio, me lo contó un profe de la uni. Por eso, durante los años ochenta, en plena Transición, se crearon las residencias. Antes las familias del alfa y el omega se ponían medio de acuerdo para tenerlos controlados en casa de alguno, pero así todo es más fácil, más profesional y, por qué no decirlo, menos vergonzoso para todos -se rasca la barbilla-. Las residencias son básicamente una mezcla entre hospitales y hoteles.

Agoney tuerce el gesto. La idea de las residencias siempre le ha resultado aborrecible; en su familia solían hacer referencia al gasto que costaba al erario público su construcción y mantenimiento. Pero en boca de Álvaro todo suena más sensato y coherente de lo que esperaba.

\- Tienen habitaciones con cama, baño y todas las comodidades higiénicas que puedas necesitar. Las parejas ingresan durante una semana, justo antes del celo. La idea es que tengan un lugar seguro en el que aparearse, donde no tengan que preocuparse de cocinar, y donde su médico de pareja esté cerca por si algún par de burros se olvida de comer y dormir.

El canario hace una mueca.

\- ¿El médico entra mientras…?

\- ¿El médico? No, no suele. Los enfermeros, esos son los que tienen que entrar -Álvaro se ríe en voz baja ante la consternación de Agoney-. Uno de mis mejores amigos es enfermero; Nacho, ya lo conociste aquel día. Dice que no pasa todos los días, pero que al menos una vez por semana tienen que entrar para recordar a un par de tórtolos primerizos que hay que recuperar fuerzas entre polvo y polvo. Puede parecer un marrón, pero en realidad les están salvando la vida.

\- No me imagino esa situación.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres llegar a ella -le sonríe de oreja a oreja, provocando que se sonroje de nuevo-. Joder, Ago. Si hasta mi hermano habla con más soltura de estos temas que tú.

El canario farfulla algo, avergonzado bajo la risa floja del otro alfa. Inmediatamente siente el brazo de Raoul en torno a la cintura, prestándole su apoyo.

\- Ago ha crecido en una familia beta, Álvaro. Los betas no hablan de esto.

Agoney le mira con sorpresa.

Álvaro asiente.

\- Es verdad. Tú de todo esto no tendrías ni puta idea, más que lo que te han dicho por ahí. Y a saber con qué grado de exactitud. En fin, Ago, pues básicamente eso es todo. Te registras cuando te va a venir el celo, lo pasas con tu pareja, te dan de comer y estás más o menos monitorizado. Cuando acaba, recoges los bártulos y a casa a descansar. Y ya está.

El canario rumia sus palabras; lo que Álvaro narra con tanta sencillez a él se le sigue antojando una situación inconcebible. Se imagina registrándose con Raoul en uno de esos sitios; _apareándose_ con él a sabiendas de que por el pasillo circula gente que puede escucharles y son conscientes de lo que están haciendo.

Se le revuelve el estómago.

\- No me veo haciendo todo eso.

La expresión de Álvaro se endurece un poco.

\- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. Porque teniendo en cuenta que cada vez me cuesta más que no os pongáis a meteros mano en la mismísima puerta, no me fío de que seáis capaces de pasar vuestro primer celo juntos sin olvidaros de comer. Y prefiero que sigáis vivos para disfrutar del segundo, muchas gracias.

 

En cuanto entra y ve al médico, sabe que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Es un beta de cierta edad, pero incluso eso da igual. Luis los ha conocido a pares: hombres o mujeres, alfas o betas, viejos y jóvenes; todos son incapaces de salirse de los estrictos límites marcados por la sociedad.

Ahoga un suspiro, intentando componer una sonrisa. Se lo ha prometido a Roi, y esa es la única razón por la que está allí tras haber aguantado casi dos horas de espera en Urgencias. Se sienta frente al médico, sometiéndose mansamente a su escrutinio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tengo… Problemas con mi segundo género.

El médico entrecierra los ojos, evaluándole de nuevo. Luis sabe qué aspecto tiene: un alfa grandote y fuerte, con la cara y los brazos llenos de arañazos y marcas de golpes.

\- A mí me pareces perfectamente normal. ¿Te has peleado recientemente?

\- Ayer.

\- Bien -en su tono de voz sólo hay una leve desaprobación-. Es habitual en los alfas, aunque por supuesto, tenéis que intentar controlar vuestra agresividad -le dirige una sonrisita-. Pero no siempre se puede, sobre todo cuando hay algún omega implicado.

Luis no le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- No hay ningún omega -responde antes de ser consciente de lo que dice-. En parte, ese es el problema. No siento la menor necesidad de aparearme con omegas.

El médico se queda serio, alzando la barbilla mientras sus ojos se clavan de nuevo en él.

\- Eso es imposible. Tienes… -consulta la ficha en la pantalla del ordenador- casi veinticinco años. A estas alturas tu instinto alfa ya se debería haber manifestado. Quizá tengas algún déficit hormonal; te mandaremos unos análisis.

El facultativo vuelve a dirigirle una sonrisa, que esta vez pretende ser alentadora. Luis, en cambio, niega con la cabeza.

\- No me he explicado. Mi instinto alfa ya se manifestó. Tuve mi despertar a los diecisiete años, y mi primer y segundo celo casi seguidos.

\- ¿Te apareaste con algún omega?

Ni siquiera parpadea ante la pregunta. Para los alfa, hablar de sus comportamientos sexuales es tan habitual y anodino como comentar el tiempo. No hay ningún tipo de tabú en ello.

\- No. Mi familia es de las que opinan que si te apareas tienes que morder al omega y tomarlo como compañero, y a todos nos pareció que yo era muy joven para eso.

El médico asiente, comprensivo.

\- Sí, es un pensamiento habitual. Aunque a mí me parece que no hay nada de malo en que un alfa se aparee esporádicamente con algún omega sin necesidad de emparejarse con él ni de protegerle. A fin de cuentas -finaliza con un gruñido- para eso están los omegas, ¿no?

Luis le mira fijamente.

Ese tipo es un beta con unos estudios superiores, pero no habría desentonado en absoluto en el salón de su casa, rodeado de toda su familia rural de alfas. Desde que empezó a sentir que algo andaba mal en su vida, desde que se cuestionó cada uno de sus privilegios y empezó a analizar la sociedad, lo que más le ha sorprendido no ha sido la actitud de los alfa -que, a fin de cuentas, son los grandes beneficiados del sistema- sino de los betas.

Ninguneados por la mayoría de los alfa, resulta sorprendente que casi todos los beta coincidan con ellos en su visceral desprecio a los omega. Y no son pocos los que, como ese médico, colaboran alegremente con el orden establecido. Un orden que a ellos mismos los margina como individuos sin olfato.

\- La verdad es que no me siento demasiado cómodo siendo un alfa -el beta arquea una ceja, pero Luis no permite que le interrumpa-. Como le dije, al principio no tenía ningún problema, pero desde hace un par de años no es así. Ya no me siento identificado con nuestra forma de ser, y todo lo que rodea al hecho de ser alfa me da bastante asco. Llevo… Llevo un tiempo abusando de los supresores, la verdad. Si hubiera alguna forma de dejar de ser un alfa de forma permanente, creo que lo haría sin dudar.

Obtiene un extraño placer en el hecho de dejar boquiabierto al desagradable doctor. Sin duda debe de ser la primera vez que escucha algo así -por una fracción de segundo Luis se plantea si habrá más como él en el mundo; más gente ahí fuera, huyendo de un segundo género con el que no se identifican- porque tarda varios segundos en articular palabra, resoplando por la nariz con indignación.

\- Eso es una tontería. Eres un alfa, eso está claro, lo puedo ver hasta yo, que no tengo nariz -hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, intentando quitar hierro al asunto-. Tú lo que estás es confuso, chico, porque aún no has catado omega. Pero en cuanto te aparees con uno, ya verás cómo la cosa cambia.

\- Lo dudo muchísimo.

\- Hazme caso, que yo sé de esto. Y en cuanto a lo de los inhibidores -su expresión se endurece-. Es peligroso. Porque además imagino que no quiero saber dónde los has comprado.

Luis esboza una débil sonrisa.

\- No.

\- Es _muy_ peligroso -el médico adopta un tono grave-. Tú sabes que hay muchísimos tipos de inhibidores, con efectos distintos, ¿verdad? Los hay que simplemente reprimen el deseo sexual. Hay otros que inhiben el sentido del olfato, o incluso el propio olor. Los hay más o menos potentes, alguno de los más fuertes te pueden castrar de por vida si no los tomas con cuidado -los ojos de Luis brillan por un segundo-. Y cuando los compras fuera del circuito legal, nadie te asegura los efectos de lo que estás comprando, hijo.

Se queda callado, y sus ojos vuelven a posarse en las marcas que adornan la piel del joven alfa.

\- Apuesto a que ayer antes de esa pelea notaste una agresividad como nunca -de repente suena de otra forma; la voz cansada del médico de Urgencias se ve sustituido por un tono alerta, inteligente-. Seguro que te peleaste como no te has peleado en la vida, y probablemente harían falta varios para reducirte.

Cepeda piensa brevemente en el beso de Roi. Nota que se ruboriza un poco.

\- Estaba fuera de mí -reconoce, esperando que el médico atribuya el rubor a la vergüenza que trasluce su voz-. Estuve a punto de enzarzarme con un colega alfa que sólo quería ayudar. La verdad es que apenas me acuerdo de nada, sólo que únicamente quería liarme a hostias con alguien, morder a quien fuera. Hacer daño.

El beta asiente, sin sorprenderse.

\- Efecto rebote. Te pasaste con la dosis, tanto que acabó provocando el efecto contrario. En lugar de calmarte, te excitaron aún más. ¿Fue solamente agresividad, o también hubo deseo sexual?

Luis lo piensa un momento:

\- Agresividad.

\- Curioso -el médico mira atentamente el teclado dispuesto frente a él-. ¿Y no sientes deseo sexual en absoluto, o únicamente no lo sientes hacia los omega?

Es una pregunta tan inteligente que Luis se encuentra incapaz de responderla.

Su silencio resulta elocuente; cuando el médico levanta la mirada, vuelve a haber rechazo en sus ojos.

\- Mi diagnóstico: ansiedad, quizá indicios de depresión, provocada por tu negativa a madurar y asumir el papel que te corresponde. Y los supresores no te están haciendo ningún bien, como a la mayoría de los alfas que los toman -masculla- de hecho me parece una barbaridad que su uso se haya extendido tanto.

Tecla furiosamente en el ordenador durante unos segundos.

\- Te he recetado unas pastillas para regular un poco esa líbido. Deja los inhibidores, y de aquí una semana serás capaz de aparearte con cualquier omega. No hace falta que le jures amor eterno, tan sólo aparéate y punto. Verás cómo en cuanto lo pruebes empieza a gustarte lo de ser alfa -finaliza en tono jocoso, dando por cerrada la consulta con un clic de ratón. Le mira entre la censura y la ironía-. Si sigues así, pueden pasar dos cosas: o acabas castrándote químicamente por toda la mierda que estás tomando, o te da un rebote como ayer, no te puedes controlar y violas a algún omega emparejado. No sé qué sería peor.

Luis se levanta bruscamente.

\- Gracias por su tiempo -murmura, antes de salir intempestivamente de la consulta.

De nuevo fuera, se dirige rápidamente a los aseos situados junto a la sala de espera. Apenas ha cerrado la puerta de uno de los cubículos cuando le vienen las primeras arcadas.

Vomita el desayuno de esa mañana y luego se queda sentado en la tapa del inodoro. Llorando en silencio.

Tarda diez minutos en ser capaz de salir.

Y lo primero que hace es llamar a Roi.

 

Cerca del mediodía, el coche de Pablo aparca en la puerta de entrada, y su dueño se baja de él de un salto.

\- ¿Seguro que estás para conducir?

Pablo fulmina con la mirada al hermano pequeño de su compañero, pero, por una vez, Raoul no le está vacilando. Su aspecto es para preocuparse: el sudor le empapa el flequillo, humedeciéndole la camiseta de manga corta con el símbolo universal del movimiento omeguista -la correspondiente letra griega con un puño cerrado en su interior-. En cuanto sus ojos pasan de Raoul a Álvaro, dos puntos rojos aparecen en sus mejillas, mordiéndose el labio de una forma poco disimulada.

La electricidad sexual que crepita entre alfa y omega hace mirarse a los otros dos. Por primera vez, Raoul nota un chispazo de incomodidad al pensar en el celo de su hermano. Se acerca instintivamente a Agoney, dejando que su novio le pase un brazo por los hombros. Ambos reproduciendo, sin saberlo, un comportamiento heredado genéticamente, de la época en la que los jóvenes sabían que se arriesgaban a morir si se interponían entre una pareja madura en pleno celo.

Afortunadamente ahora las cosas son un poco más civilizadas, y tras ese breve momento Pablo y Álvaro vuelven a dar señales de percibir sus presencias de una forma amigable. El primero se seca el sudor de la frente, y el segundo sonríe, arrastrando su maleta.

\- Bueno, tórtolos, pues aquí os dejo. Estaré una semana fuera, ya sabéis, y dudo que pueda prestar mucha atención al móvil -a sus espaldas, Pablo gruñe-. No hagais tonterías, no os peleéis, no me rompáis el Comité y no tengáis cachorros en mi ausencia. Por favor.

Raoul alza solemnemente la mano derecha.

\- Prometido.

Álvaro se ríe en voz baja, propinándole un topetazo en el hombro.

\- Y otra cosa más… -borra la sonrisa, envolviéndoles en una mirada significativa-. Vigilad a Luis. Sé que está pasando algo con él y también sé que vosotros estáis más al tanto que yo. Así que echadle una mano, ¿vale?

Raoul y Agoney se quedan paralizados.

No pueden evitar mirarse, conscientes de que en su rostro se debe reflejar gran parte de ese secreto que esconden. Nunca han sabido fingir. Pero a pesar de que nada les aliviaría más que confiar en Álvaro y traspasar ese enorme peso a sus experimentados hombros, también saben que no deben traicionar la confianza de Roi y de Cepeda.

\- Estaremos alerta -promete Agoney.

Álvaro le da una palmada en el hombro.

\- Muy bien. Nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

\- Pásenlo bien.

Todos sueltan una risotada nerviosa ante la despedida de Agoney. Después, Pablo hace un gesto con la mano, Álvaro mete su equipaje en el maletero, y la pareja desaparece en el interior del coche.

El chirrido de los neumáticos al reincorporarse al tráfico es la señal que les anuncia que están solos.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer algo? -Pregunta Raoul.

Agoney sonríe.

\- Lo que tú quieras, mi niño.

 

A primera hora de la tarde, justo después de comer, tres escenas de singular importancia tienen lugar a la vez en el mismo corazón del campus universitario.

 

Una, en el despacho del rector.

Fran se presenta allí impecablemente vestido: camisa, chaqueta y unas gafas que suele llevar solamente en clase y refuerzan su imagen de intelectual profesor universitario. Para su sorpresa, no es el rector quien le espera dentro, sino la decana de su facultad.

\- Francisco.

\- Noemí.

Noemí es la decana de la Facultad de Letras. Fran recuerda perfectamente la polémica cuando la nombraron, una mujer beta, joven y brillante; aún hoy, varios años después, su edad contrasta con la de los varones dinosaurios que ocupan los restantes puestos de responsabilidad en la universidad.

Siempre se han respetado mutuamente: ella estuvo presente en la lectura de su tesis, y más tarde le ofreció su primer puesto de profesor. Que sea Noemí quien esté allí y no el rector le tranquiliza un poco. Aunque no demasiado.

Como omega, hace tiempo que Fran aprendió que no había beta o alfa en quien pudiera confiar plenamente.

Salvo uno, obviamente.

\- Siéntate, por favor. El rector ha pensado que sería mejor que yo llevara la reunión -le sonríe, segura de sí misma, derrochando aplomo; Fran no puede evitar acordarse de Miriam-. Te aseguro que sólo quiere llegar a un acuerdo favorable para todos.

\- ¿Vais a despedirme?

Noemí se queda callada, arqueando las cejas con un poco de sorpresa. Siempre reaccionaba así, recuerda Fran, cuando él no adoptaba la actitud sumisa y tímida que como omega le correspondía. La que paseaba en sus primeros años de carrera, cuando su único interés era pasar desapercibido, no convertirse en el blanco de nadie.

Bien. Que se vayan acostumbrando, piensa. Porque _nunca más._

\- No, Fran, no vamos a despedirte -replica ella, con un poco de aspereza, mirándole por encima de sus propias gafas-. No todo es una conspiración para ir contra ti porque seas omega, ¿sabes?

El gallego se encoge de hombros.

\- A veces lo parece.

\- Mira, yo aquí sólo estoy para intentar ayudar. Y la realidad es esta: últimamente se respira un ambiente muy… digamos, _subversivo,_ en la universidad. Un ambiente de protesta que no tiene al rector muy contento. Y uno de los focos de esa protesta es vuestro querido Comité Alfa Beta Omega, con ese chalado de Álvaro Vázquez a la cabeza -consulta brevemente sus notas-. Ahora encima ha surgido otro grupo, la Asociación Por la Integración Omega. Y lo dirige Miriam. Lo que nos faltaba ya.

Fran se arrellana en su asiento.

\- Miriam y Álvaro son dos doctorandos brillantes.

Noemí arquea una ceja.

\- Miriam y Álvaro son dos moscas cojoneras. No han parado de tocar las narices desde que se matricularon. Siempre exigiendo mejoras, encabezando protestas, redactando reclamaciones, y copando la revista de la universidad de soflamas ridículas.

\- Hay quien diría que sólo luchan por sus derechos.

\- ¿Sus derechos? ¡Son alfas, Fran! -La decana da un golpe encima de la mesa. El gallego no se inmuta-. Ellos son alfas. Y tú eres omega.

Se quedan mirando.

\- Si hay una cosa que no he podido olvidar desde que puse un pie aquí -responde, articulando lentamente- es que soy omega.

\- Pues a veces parece que lo haces. Porque, ¿de verdad piensas que a esos dos les importa un comino los derechos de los omega? Ellos sólo quieren protagonismo. Quieren liderar sus asociaciones y montar jarana un día tras otro.

\- Les conozco a los dos bastante bien. Y dudo muchísimo que esas sean sus motivaciones reales.

Noemí suelta un resoplido irónico, meneando la cabeza.

\- Me fascinas. Cuando te conocí eras reivindicativo, pero tenías cabeza. Hacías las cosas como había que hacerlas, por los cauces legales.

\- Igual me he cansado de los cauces…

\- Y _jamás_ -Noemí le interrumpe en tono cortante- jamás habrías dejado que un alfa hablara por ti.

Un silencio espeso, pegajoso, cae sobre ellos.

A Fran se le atasca un gruñido en el fondo de la garganta. Noemí se echa atrás en su silla. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Supongo que es un efecto más del emparejamiento.

\- No te atrevas a culpar a Pedro de nada -responde en voz suave. Muy suave.

\- El profesor Mosquera. Qué buen chico -la voz de Noemí está cargada de veneno-. Los alumnos y alumnas le adoran, ¿sabes? Lógico, derrocha carisma. Se preocupa por ellos y se curra un montón sus clases. Un curso tras otro, en las encuestas de satisfacción que les pasamos a los chicos, siempre sale puntuado como el profesor más popular de toda la universidad.

\- Se lo merece.

\- ¡Claro que se lo merece! Es un alfa que sabe hacer buen uso de sus habilidades, a la vista está -Noemí apoya ambas manos en la mesa-. Es tan bueno que nadie diría que fue un estudiante mediocre que sólo aprobó la carrera porque un omega del que hoy nadie se acuerda le echó una mano.

La primera intención de Fran es levantarse e irse. Sería una reacción muy omega: huir para evitar confrontaciones.

La segunda, es responder con agresividad. Gritarle a Noemí en la cara todo lo que piensa de ella, de lo que se ha convertido, de lo que está haciendo. Sería un comportamiento más bien alfa; aprendido, por imitación, de Pedro.

Pero al final no hace ni una cosa ni la otra.

Es demasiado inteligente, demasiado cerebral, para rendirse de esa forma al instinto: ni al suyo, ni al de los demás. Analiza lo que la decana le está diciendo, lo desmenuza, lo interioriza, lo somete a su microscopio interno.

Y hace todo eso en menos de cinco segundos.

Sonríe.

\- ¿Tan desesperada estás?

Una sombra de confusión cruza el rostro de la decana. Se recupera de inmediato, como la mujer fuerte y astuta que es, pero no deja de parecer algo desconcertada cuando contesta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que debes de estar muy mal si tienes que recurrir a atacarnos de esa forma. Porque te conozco, Noemí -de repente se siente cansado-. Sé que nos aprecias, a Pedro y a mí, aunque ahora finjas lo contrario. Nos ayudaste mucho en el pasado -la mira fijamente-. ¿Tanto te están presionando? ¿Ese cabrón del rector?

Noemí endereza bruscamente la espalda.

\- No insultes al rector en mi presencia. Y -suaviza un poco el tono- es verdad que tus amiguitos nos están poniendo en un aprieto a todos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ya van dos fiestas de bienvenida seguidas que tenemos a la policía en el campus. Porque se han multiplicado las agresiones…

\- No se han multiplicado las agresiones, Noe. Lo que se han multiplicado son _las denuncias._

 _-_ …Porque estamos cogiendo una mala prensa que va a ser muy difícil soltar. Y no paramos de recibir quejas de padres de alumnos alfa, que se quejan de que nuestra universidad empieza a ser un territorio incómodo para ellos.

Fran suelta una espontánea carcajada.

\- Acabáramos -sonríe de oreja a oreja-. ¿Porque ahora violar está mal visto?

\- ¡Nadie ha violado a nadie en nuestra uni, Fran! -Explota ella. Él arquea una ceja-. Estáis exagerándolo todo, provocando un clima en el que que un alfa mire mal a un omega ya se considera agresión.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo.

\- Sí, para mí es súper fácil decirlo, no te jode. Total, soy mujer, ya sabes, la pirámide de la sociedad desde tiempos antiguos. De historiadora a historiador, Franín: no me toques los ovarios.

Fran suspira, condeciéndole ese tanto con un movimiento de cabeza. Se quita un momento las gafas, frotándose las sienes y los ojos.

Cuando levanta de nuevo la cabeza, parece decidido a acabar con la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Noemí le mira un momento, antes de levantar el auricular del teléfono situado sobre la mesa y pulsar un botón.

\- Hacedle pasar.

Fran arquea las cejas, en una muda pregunta a la que Noemí responde con un gesto de calma.

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras unos pasos se acercan a la puerta. Pasos seguros, que pisan fuerte y sin titubeos. Como es la forma en la que la pesada hoja de madera empieza a abrirse, dejando entrever una figura que se cuela en el despacho sin pedir más permiso.

Fran alza la cabeza.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de un hombre joven, más joven que él. Pelirrojo, no demasiado alto, pero de cuerpo atlético y fuerte. Casi parecería un universitario más -uno de esos alumnos de INEF que siguen a Pedro a todos lados- si no fuera por su expresión.

Es el gesto serio de un hombre con una misión.

Su olor a alfa es el más fuerte que Fran haya percibido jamás. Arrollador, penetrante, le hace arrugar la nariz de forma instintiva.

El tipo parece percibirlo, porque en sus labios se insinúa una sonrisa que podría ser imaginación suya.

\- Fran. Te presento al cabo Fernández. De la Guardia Civil.

\- La Guardia Civil -repite el gallego, suspirando-. Ya. Cómo no.

El individuo le mira con condescendencia.

\- Puedes llamarme Álex.

\- No voy a llamarte de ninguna forma, porque resulta que…

En ese momento, se produce otra interrupción.

Una que va precedida de otros pasos que se acercan en tromba, una voz lejana que da el alto, y otra más cercana, que hace que el corazón de Fran dé un vuelco en su pecho, respondiéndole que no se preocupe, que será sólo un momento. Y no se da cuenta de cuándo se ha puesto en pie, pero tanto él como el guardia civil están encarando la puerta con gesto alerta cuando ésta se abre y Pedro literalmente _irrumpe_ en el interior,como un elefante en una cacharrería.

\- Cualquier sanción o castigo que vayáis a aplicarle a él, me lo aplicáis primero a mí. O mejor, me despedís. Porque estoy hasta los cojones de que le tratéis como a un profesor de segunda fila cuando sabéis que es el mejor investigador y docente que tiene ahora mismo esta puta universidad -parpadea un segundo, fijándose por primera vez en el panorama. Fran de pie, boquiabierto. Un individuo pelirrojo al que no conoce. Noemí sentada, llevándose la mano a la frente-. Perdón por el lenguaje no académico. Pero era necesario.

\- A estas alturas, Pedro -le responde la decana- creo que el lenguaje es lo de menos.

Pedro apenas la escucha. Su atención ha basculado hacia el otro alfa presente, y está mirando al pelirrojo mientras las ventanas de su nariz se dilatan. Evidentemente es demasiado educado para gruñir, pero extiende un brazo para tocar a Fran, para pedirle en silencio que se acerque a él.

El otro gallego le coge de la mano.

\- Te quiero -susurra.

\- Y yo a ti.

El guardia civil les observa en silencio, con inconfundible aplomo militar. Y Fran comprende, de repente, que no es sólo su puesto de trabajo -su vida- lo que está en juego.

Noemí bufa.

\- Sois adorables, los dos. Y los dos vais a acabar dando clase en una academia por las tardes como no colaboréis con el cabo -se pone en pie, dando por finalizada la discusión-. Tomaos en serio mi advertencia, porque la próxima vez no os recibiré yo, sino Tinet. Y cuando le veáis aquí sentado, ya sabréis lo que eso significa.

 

Dos, dentro de las habitaciones de la residencia de estudiantes.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Raoul?

\- Perfectamente.

\- Álvaro…

\- Álvaro es mi hermano y le quiero mucho, pero a pesar de lo abierto que es, no deja de ser un alfa. Y su instinto de protección empieza a tocarme un poco los cojones, sinceramente. No soy una puta damisela.

Agoney se le queda mirando mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación. Poniendo buen cuidado en echar la llave.

\- Cada vez hablas más como tu cuñado.

\- Mira, nunca me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto llevaba razón en todo -con confianza, Raoul se deja caer en el borde de la cama del canario-. Las cosas se ven distintas desde un lado o el otro.

Agoney sonríe con tristeza.

\- Dímelo a mí.

Se sienta con mucho cuidado a su lado, como si temiera asustarle. Pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Es Raoul quien inicia el beso.

Un beso suave, delicado, con más amor que deseo. El beso de dos jóvenes que aún se están descubriendo el uno al otro. Un beso en el que de vez en cuanto se cuela una sonrisa, con más labio que lengua, una mano acariciando la mejilla del otro.

Agoney podría quedarse toda la vida en esos besos, vivir simplemente con ese tacto y esa suavidad, esa leve roce con la punta de la lengua, el labio de Raoul capturado entre los suyos. Podría estar así siempre y a ratos se engaña pensando que nunca necesitará otra cosa.

Su suspiro hace que Raoul se separe un poco, sin dejar de acariciarle la barba con un gesto de cariño.

\- ¿Lo llevas muy mal?

\- Lo llevo -se encoge de hombros-. No creo que mis problemas sean…

\- ¿Importantes? Menuda gilipollez -Raoul se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, mirándole desde abajo-. Si esto es una relación igualitaria, tus problemas tienen la misma importancia que los míos.

A pesar de que le hace un gesto para que se tumbe a su lado, el canario prefiere quedarse sentado. Limitándose a apoyar una mano en el pecho de Raoul.

\- Soy consciente de que muchos querrían estar en mi lugar.

\- De eso no tengas duda -replica Raoul con una sonrisa irónica-. Un alfa criado como beta y un omega criado como alfa. Menuda pareja de frikis somos.

Agoney suelta una carcajada ahogada.

\- Sí.

\- Pero yo creo que eso también puede ser bueno. Nos hace ver las cosas de una forma un poco más… abierta. Tú te das cuenta de los privilegios que tienes, Ago. Y yo… -se rasca la nariz- me doy cuenta de que no es suficiente con todo lo que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora. Que lo de ser aliado alfa y todo eso está muy bien, la verdad, pero los omega necesitamos que la sociedad vaya un paso más allá y nos acepte _de verdad_ como iguales.

Agoney asiente. Nota cómo Raoul entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

\- Sabes que esa lucha también es mía.

Raoul le mira fijamente.

\- Ago, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que la respondas sinceramente.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de estar en la cama conmigo?

Agoney traga saliva.

\- Sí.

Raoul tira suavemente de él.

\- Ven.

Esta vez no hay escapatoria posible. El olor de Raoul le atrae demasiado, y no hay nada que su ser desee más que dejarse caer, hundirse en él, dejar que le rodee.

Así lo hace. Y por un momento es tan reconfortante y sencillo que hasta la más mínima punzada de culpabilidad desaparece, desterrada al fondo de su mente. Tumbarse sobre Raoul, dejar que sus brazos le acojan, meter la cabeza en su cuello y aspirar; es una sensación difícil de describir.

Se parece a volver a casa tras un largo día de frío y lluvia, y acurrucarte en tu sillón favorito, cubierto por una manta y rodeado por las formas y olores familiares del hogar. Porque eso es a lo que huele Raoul para él: a _hogar._ A ese lugar en el mundo donde siempre se va a sentir acogido y seguro.

\- Si pudiste mantener el control en pleno celo, dudo mucho qeu vayas a perderlo ahora -le dice Raoul.

Entonces le besa, y todo cambia.

Ya no es esa sensación delicada y reconfortante. Esos besos de adolescente primerizo.

De repente todo es caliente y áspero, húmedo, hambriento. Dos lenguas que chocan y dos cuerpos que se aprietan el uno contra el otro. Manos que ya no acarician sino que agarran; respiraciones que se transforman en jadeos, algún gruñido que ninguno de los dos sabe a quién pertenece.

Pero cuando Raoul le aparta de un suave empujón, Agoney se mantiene en sus cabales y obedece. Rueda, quedándose de lado, la misma postura en la que vuelven a besarse. Esta vez con un poco más de cuidado, sabiendo que no es el momento para dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Ves? Sabemos dónde parar y podemos hacerlo, los dos -Raoul le abraza y se quedan así, pecho contra pecho-. Y cuando _a los dos_ nos apetezca ir más allá, seremos capaces de hacerlo sin hacernos daño.

Agoney asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú quieres acostarte conmigo, Raoul?

\- Muchísimo -el catalán le dirige una sonrisa abierta, de quien no tiene miedo a nada-. Pero aún no estoy preparado del todo, y me parece que tú tampoco.

\- Yo estoy muy lejos de estar preparado.

No pretendía que fuera un comentario gracioso, pero Raoul se echa a reír, besándole en la boca.

\- Pues no pasa nada. Esperamos, ya ves tú el problema.

Agoney respira hondo.

\- ¿Tú quieres _aparearte_ conmigo?

Raoul espera un poco para contestar. Cambia de postura, acurrucándose contra él, la cabeza en su hombro. El canario casi puede escuchar sus engranajes funcionando.

\- Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano si vamos a ser compañeros. No te voy a mentir, así de entrada es un poco raro. Nunca me he planteado estar _en este lado_ del celo, ya sabes -le siente sonreír-. Pero supongo que cuando llega ese momento lo deseas -hace una breve pausa-. Yo te deseé un montón, aquel día en el hotel.

Agoney deja que una mano vague por su espalda, acariciándole distraídamente.

\- Yo también -confiesa.

\- Álvaro siempre dice que en ese momento te olvidas de todo. Ni siquiera me importaría que me mordieras, la verdad. Sé que igual te parece sexista, pero… A mí no me molestaría llevar esa marca, porque para mí sería una señal de lo nuestro. Al revés, me sentiría orgulloso de que todos supieran que estoy emparejado contigo. Porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, Ago.

Agoney sabe que Raoul está siendo sincero; lo _siente,_ en ese eco de sus propios pensamientos, en esa corriente cálida que le recorre el pecho multiplicada por dos. Cuando es él quien besa a Raoul, le embarga una mezcla de lo que están notando ambos. Una oleada de cariño tan fuerte que casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

\- Raoul, casi nos leemos la mente, compartimos sentimientos… Y cada vez va a más. La verdad es que no sé si voy a poder soportar acostarme contigo.

Esboza una sonrisa para intentar quitarle hierro a sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que lo dice completamente en serio. Y Raoul lo entiende a la perfección, porque él también lo ha pensado: cómo sentirá a Agoney cuando llegue el momento. Si será todo tan intenso que amenazará con hacerle perder la cabeza.

\- Yo creo que nos acabaremos acostumbrando. Ya sabes que las parejas de más tiempo sienten algo parecido a nosotros, y ellos lo toman de forma natural. No te agobies por eso ahora, Ago -le besa el cuello-. A mí la verdad es que me gusta poder percibirte, saber que estás bien.

Agoney responde estrechando más el abrazo.

Se quedan callados, no saben si segundos o minutos enteros, hasta que el canario rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando?

\- En Luis y Roi.

Se plantea preguntarle su opinión sobre esa relación. Si piensa que está bien o está mal. Si deberían ignorarles, en espera de que ambos asuman su papel en la vida o, por el contrario, van a apoyarles como los amigos suyos que son.

Se lo preguntaría pero es absurdo, porque ya sabe la respuesta de Raoul.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien?

\- Creo que lo van a tener difícil. Pero por nuestra parte van a tener toda la ayuda posible. A ver si podemos pillarles esta tarde y hablar con ellos un poco. Convencerles de que se lo cuenten a mi hermano cuando vuelva. Álvaro sabrá qué hacer.

Agoney asiente sin sorprenderse. Esa ha sido siempre una de las grandes máximas en la vida de Raoul: que su hermano mayor sabrá qué hacer.

Mientras se adormila a su lado, cómodo con su cuerpo contra el suyo, ruega para que no se equivoque.

 

Tres, en la misma puerta de la residencia, a pocos metros de donde la joven pareja yace acurrucada.

\- ¡Roi! -Una voz le llama cuando está a punto de entrar-. ¡Espera un momento!

Se gira, esbozando una mueca involuntaria.

Es el chico del APIO, el alfa con la cabeza rapada, quien corre a su encuentro. A la luz del día y sin la ancha camiseta del día anterior, Roi se fija en que tiene un cuerpo más bien estilizado, más ágil que fuerte. No parece el alfa prototípico.

Cuando llega a su lado y le sonríe, resulta que tampoco se dirige a él como al típico beta invisible.

\- Eres Roi, ¿verdad? Hemos coincidido poco, pero te conozco de oídas -le tiende la mano-. Kibo.

Roi le mira un momento antes de aceptar su apretón.

Que él recuerde, es la primera vez que un alfa se le presenta así.

\- ¿Cómo está Cepeda?

La pregunta a bocajarro no le sorprende mucho. Es un alfa algo raro, pero un alfa, a fin de cuentas.

\- Más o menos bien -contesta con precaución-. Voy a verle ahora.

\- Espero que haya ido al médico.

\- Sí, eso creo.

Se quedan mirando en silencio. Visiblemente incómodos. La curiosidad del alfa chocando frontalmente con la barrera que Roi parece haber alzado frente a él y a su relación con Luis.

\- Mira, no voy a decir nada de lo de anoche. Del beso -matiza, como si fuera necesario-. Y no me quiero meter donde no me llaman…

\- Tarde.

\- …Pero es obvio que necesitáis ayuda.

Roi asiente con la cabeza, desganado. Se conoce lo que viene a continuación.

\- Ya, ya, ya. Necesitamos recordar cuál es nuestro papel en el mundo. Que él es un alfa que tiene que follarse a cuantos más omegas mejor, y yo soy un beta que lo mejor que puede hacer es pasar desapercibido. Me sé la historia y no tengo ganas de escucharla de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Kibo parpadea.

\- No es eso lo que iba a decirte -responde, en tono un poco irritado.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Te iba a decir que entiendo perfectamente lo que supone sentirte fuera de los cánones de la alfanormatividad. Lo que es tener una relación donde ninguno de los dos asumís los roles atribuidos por la sociedad. Y que aunque apenas os conocemos, tanto mi novio como yo estamos dispuestos a escucharos y echaros una mano, porque sé lo que vi ayer y resulta que lo he visto antes.

Roi se queda paralizado. Mudo, por primera vez en su vida.

Kibo sonríe un poco, olvidando su enfado.

\- Y también te iba a sugerir que buscarais ayuda profesional. Pero no de uno de esos médicos del franquismo, sino de alguien que entienda que hay muchos espectros en el comportamiento sexual de alfas, betas y omegas, y que todos son respetables. Que pueda proporcionaros más salida que atiborrar a Cepeda de inhibidores, o prescribirle que se folle a un omega cada doce horas. Y da la casualidad de que conozco a esa persona.

 

 

\- ¡Vaya vaya vaya, aquí estáis otra vez! ¿Ya han pasado seis meses desde la última? Me parece que fue ayer, porque cómo olvidar los ruidos, gemidos y _bramidos_ que salían de vuestra habitación. Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de gritar tan alto, Pablete, con lo chiquitajo que eres. Definitivamente los deportistas tenéis algo especial en la cama, y no hablo sólo del tamaño, que también. Quizá tenga que ver con las bajas pulsaciones, o con la capacidad de resistencia, pero juro que nunca me he encontrado a un especímen con el aguante de Álvaro. Una cosa de libro. Fascinantes, tus gráficas vitales son fascinantes, dignas de ser llevadas a cualquier congreso científico. En fin parejita, ¿venís descansados? Espero que sí, porque os espera una semana movidita -les dirige un guiño-. Esperad un momento aquí, voy a prepararlo todo para el chequeo inicial.

En cuanto el médico se da la vuelta, haciendo ondear su bata blanca, Pablo suspira.

\- Álvaro, recuérdame por qué tenemos de médico de pareja a este gilipollas.

\- Porque es nuestro amigo.

\- No me vale.

\- Y porque es el mejor médico de pareja de toda la ciudad.

\- Eso ya me convence más. Aunque cualquier día le pienso calzar una hostia.

Álvaro cabecea, suspirando.

\- Pues ya somos dos.


	9. Secretos

 

 

Pablo jadea, el rostro perlado de sudor y todo su cuerpo aún estremeciéndose por el intenso orgasmo. Se nota mojado y lleno, tranquilo y satisfecho, pero sabe que esa sensación sólo durará unos minutos, como mucho una hora. Antes de que Álvaro se reactive y su organismo omega genere las hormonas necesarias para estar a la par.

El alfa yace a su lado, presa de un intenso amodorramiento que intenta combatir con todos los medios a su alcance; que son, a esas alturas, pocos. Álvaro no es el típico alfa que se da media vuelta y se echa a dormir en cuanto se corre. Su compañero se ha propuesto ser _decente_ hasta en la cama, y pocas cosas le gustan más a Pablo que le abrace después de hacerlo, besándole perezosamente el hombro y el cuello, despertando una parte de su instinto omega que el resto del año permanece convenientemente inhibido: la necesidad de sentirse protegido, arrullado, cómodo.

Pablo odia su faceta vulnerable en condiciones normales, pero hoy no está ni mucho menos normal. Hoy es su segundo día del celo propiamente dicho, y se permite a sí mismo hacer _moñadas_ como acurrucarse contra el pecho de su alfa -¿ha dicho _su_ alfa?-, gimiendo de pura satisfacción, provocando que Álvaro deje escapar un gruñido en respuesta.

\- Dais bastante pena.

Alfa y omega alzan la cabeza a la vez, sin mostrarse mínimamente sorprendidos cuando la figura -espigada, envuelta en una bata blanca- de su médico de pareja se cuela en la habitación sin haberse molestado en llamar a la puerta.

Tampoco se molestan ellos en disimular sus respiraciones agitadas, ni en cubrir un palmo su desnudez.

La confianza da asco, dicen.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Toca revisión. Demasiada _actividad_ sin que hayamos comprobado que todo va bien -sonríe, beatífico-. Os hemos mandado antes un mensaje de texto, pero imagino que no lo habéis visto.

\- Como se nota que eres un beta -replica Álvaro, el tono una octava más grave de lo normal-. Ningún alfa en celo mira el puto móvil cuando está follando.

\- Ya, supongo que no.

Álvaro vuelve a gruñir. Pablo ya se ha fijado que los días de celo parece más animalesco, más primario; más alfa. Hasta su barba está más cerrada e hirsuta, otorgándole un aspecto fiero.

Supone que esa es la idea.

Juan Carlos se mantiene quieto cuando el alfa se levanta. Pocos betas no darían un paso atrás al ver erguirse a un macho desnudo en pleno celo, pero es que el doctor Juan Carlos Pérez no es un beta corriente. Ni una persona corriente.

Ni un ser corriente, en resumidas cuentas.

\- ¿Podemos asearnos un poco? -Pregunta Álvaro, ambas cejas arqueadas.

Juan Carlos mantiene su sonrisa.

\- Pablo, en este baño. Tú, fuera.

\- Oh, venga ya.

\- Ni venga ya ni hostias -su tono melifluo da paso a otro seco, autoritario. Pablo se incorpora de golpe-. Tengo una cita con un colega en media hora y no hay tiempo que perder. Y nos conocemos ya de sobra para saber que tenéis cierta afición a tropezaros y que os caigáis con la polla en la boca del otro. Así que venga. Arreando.

Pablo se pone rojo, y hasta Álvaro ve descender su mandíbula a la altura del pecho.

Otro hombre, más bajo y más corpulento, entra en la habitación con aire resignado.

\- ¿La polla en la boca del otro? Esa es nueva.

\- ¡Oh, te has dado cuenta! Se me ha ocurrido durante el desayuno.

El recién llegado, que viste un uniforme de enfermero, arruga  la frente.

\- Hay cosas que preferiría no saber, Juancar -después se gira hacia los dos pacientes-. Hola, Álvaro.

\- Hey, Nacho.

Si el enfermero alfa se muestra incómodo o sorprendido por la desnudez de su amigo, no lo demuestra.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

\- Muy bien. Lo tenemos ya medio prometido con Ago, aquel alfa que casi te arranca las tripas aquel día -Nacho asiente con gravedad-. Forman una pareja adorable. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

\- Qué bonito, qué enternecedor, me alegro muchísimo, ¿podemos aplazar esta charla familiar para cuando no tengas las pelotas al aire?

Álvaro se gira hacia el médico.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te molesta verme las pelotas?

Nacho se echa a reír, y hasta Pablo resopla con gesto divertido. Juan Carlos menea la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y embutiéndose las manos dentro de la bata.

\- En consulta en cinco minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Y como lleguéis tarde, no voy a volver a verte los huevecillos, básicamente porque _los vas a perder._

Y tras eso el médico se marcha con anadares apresurados e intempestivos. Dejando a la pareja con cara de asombro, y al sufrido enfermero con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

\- ¿Qué coño le pasa?

\- Un médico gabacho. Eso le pasa.

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- No, a ver, no es que estén… -le miran con incomodidad. Él niega con la cabeza-. Están investigando.

\- ¿Investigando el qué?

Se produce un inesperado silencio, una pausa en la que el enfermero les observa con un gesto aún más reflexivo de lo normal. Álvaro se cubre con una toalla, más por hacer algo que porque considere su desnudez realmente impúdica. Tras él, Pablo ya se ha echado por encima una camiseta y enfundado los calzoncillos.

\- No es algo de lo que yo tenga permiso para hablar -concluye lacónico, apenas arqueando una ceja cuando su amigo Álvaro resopla-. Álvaro, ven conmigo. Pablo, tú espera aquí, vendrán a verte enseguida.

El mayor de los Vázquez no puede evitar resistirse un poco. Lo último que quiere su instinto alfa es que se separe de su omega. Pero prevalece el raciocinio humano, y tras un último gesto a Pablo, acepta seguir a su amigo por el entramado de pasillos.

Las residencias son lugares enormes y complejos; probablemente las únicas instalaciones públicas en las que el gobierno no escatima personal, recursos, ni tecnología. Enseñar a los jóvenes alfas y omegas a sobrellevar adecuadamente su celo se considera una prioridad número uno en un país donde el número de nacimientos decrece de una forma alarmante año a año.

Médicos, enfermeros y asistentes de todo tipo se mueven por las diversas estancias. Las parejas residentes son monitorizadas de la forma más discreta -y efectiva- posible. Y cada pocos días, ambos tienen que pasar un rutinario control que asegure su buen estado de salud.

Porque la peculiar anatomía de omegas y alfas y sus ciclos hormonales los convierten en individuos mucho más frágiles que los betas, cuya esperanza de vida es, de media, unos cinco años mayor. Y esta fragilidad aumenta durante el celo, período en el que los individuos están más expuestos al contagio de enfermedades, o a desarrollar alguna patología -a veces incurable- en sus órganos sexuales.

\- No sabía que hubieras pedido traslado a la residencia -comenta Álvaro, de forma casual.

Nacho no contesta inmediatamente. Con una tarjeta colgada a su cuello abre una puerta cerrada de forma electrónica. Al otro lado se cruzan con otra pareja enfermero - alfa, que vuelven del análisis rutinario.

\- Estaba cansado del hospital.

Álvaro asiente como si se lo creyera.

Es uno de los acuerdos tácitos de su relación amistosa; Nacho le cuenta algunas cosas que justifican su extraño comportamiento y Álvaro hace como que le cree y no le importa.

\- ¿Sigues sin omega?

El enfermero encoge de nuevo los hombros.

\- Sigo.

No añade más. No pone excusa. Ambos saben por qué Ignacio Fernández jamás ha cortejado a omega alguno. Ambos se guardarán mucho de mencionarlo.

Son amigos desde hace años, prácticamente el colegio. Y se quieren a rabiar. Pero, a pesar de que Álvaro sea mucho más abierto de mente que el alfa medio, hay cosas de Nacho que aún no alcanza a comprender.

\- Hemos llegado. Pasa.

El enfermero le franquea una puerta batiente, que da acceso a una de las consultas. Lo hace con su habitual gesto profesional, inalterable. La formalidad y la seriedad en persona.

Nada en él se altera cuando la figura del doctor Pérez aparece de nuevo en su campo de visión. Su rostro se mantiene impasible; su mirada, neutra.

Pero Álvaro no puede evitar sentirse incómodo cuando está en presencia de ambos. Aunque esa sensación desaparezca en cuanto entra en la consulta y descubre que hay un segundo médico junto a su amigo.

Los dos están de pie, inclinados sobre un portátil, comentando algo en voz baja. Su aparición les interrumpe, hace alzar la vista. Nacho carraspea.

\- Aquí lo tienes, Juancar.

Juan Carlos asiente, enderezándose. El segundo médico le imita, y Álvaro aprovecha para examinarle: es un hombre bastante atractivo, aparentemente unos años mayor que su amigo. Al contrario que él, su uniforme se mantiene impecable, y huele a colonia cara -a colonia de beta- a un kilómetro de distancia.

\- Mejor me voy.

Su acento no es español. El gabacho, sin duda; Álvaro cruza una mirada cómplice con Nacho, pero, por supuesto, su colega sigue imperturbable.

\- Seguimos en contacto, Alain -le dice Juan Carlos que, por una vez, parece serio y preocupado.

\- Por supuesto.

El francés pasa a su lado sin dirigirle una sola mirada, saludando a Nacho con un elegante movimiento de cabeza antes de abandonar la consulta. Sólo entonces, el enfermero deja caer la puerta, que cae a plomo, como una sentencia.

\- ¿Quién era ese tío? -Pregunta Álvaro.

\- Un grano en el puto culo. Eso es -resume Juan Carlos, con cansancio. Semejante parquedad no es habitual en alguien con su verborrea, así que Álvaro arquea las cejas-. Ven aquí, anda.

El alfa obedece, rodeando un biombo que separa la consulta de un pequeño espacio destinado a la exploración.

Alguien -probablemente, Nacho- ha dispuesto unos pocos útiles para que se asee de forma rápida: toallitas húmedas, un balde de agua, una toalla grande y limpia. Le dejan un par de minutos para que complete el ritual conocido, y cuando el médico entra en el pequeño reservado, el alfa ya le espera sentado en la camilla. Desnudo.

\- ¿Alguna molestia durante el acto?

\- No.

\- ¿Alguna sensación extraña?

\- Tampoco.

Juan Carlos realiza un par de anotaciones en la pequeña tablet que lleva en la mano. Después, la suelta para auscultarle, comprobando después su tensión, y realizando un superficial examen visual de sus órganos sexuales.

Álvaro se somete al proceso con el aburrimiento de quien ha pasado por esto varias veces. Además, ni la desnudez ni el sexo suponen un tabú para él. Hablar del apareamiento es algo totalmente normalizado en la sociedad; sólo el sexo entre betas se considera algo a mantener en el más estricto ámbito privado.

El médico termina de anotar los datos, asintiendo con la cabeza para sí.

\- Todo perfecto, como siempre -cuando su mirada se posa de nuevo en él, la fachada profesional retrocede un poco, dejándole ver una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Aún no hay hijos en proyecto?

El alfa niega con la cabeza. Bien sabe Juancar que no los hay, porque es él quien puntualmente les receta los anticonceptivos que tanto Pablo como él toman durante los celos.

\- Nada de cachorros. Quiero terminar mi doctorado, y Pablo su carrera deportiva… Y después, ya veremos.

\- Muy sensato -murmura el médico en tono ausente-. Ya puedes volver a la habitación con tu churri.

Álvaro se queda pasmado cuando le ve hacer amago de salir, sin más.

\- ¿Y ya está?

El médico se gira, saliendo momentáneamente de su embobamiento.

\- ¿Cómo que ya está?

\- ¿Ni una broma soez? ¿Ni un comentario sobre el tamaño de mi polla? -Se levanta, echándose el albornoz por encima-. ¿Ningún chiste sobre nudos? -Le mira de hito en hito-. ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

Puede ver la figura de Nacho asomando discretamente tras el biombo, pero no le importa. Toda su atención está centrada en el médico, y la forma en la que le devuelve la mirada, cazador cazado, preguntándose qué responder.

Conoce a ese sinvergüenza desde hace años, y jamás le ha visto tan serio, tan ensimismado. Tan diferente de ese Juan Carlos famoso por tener siempre en la punta de la lengua esa broma que nadie quiere escuchar.

Su extrañeza aumenta cuando el otro no hace sino cambiarse la tablet de mano, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Creo que ya hemos hablado largo y tendido de tu polla; de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, llegué a medírtela. Bueno, _Nacho_ te la midió.

Nacho, a sus espaldas, asiente con expresión impasible.

\- Cierto.

\- Y la verdad es que se me están acabando las bromas sobre alfas que se follan ininterrumpidamente a omegas durante días, derramando en ellos su simiente, etcétera etcétera. Además, no tiene sentido hacerte ese tipo de comentarios _a ti,_ que como buen macho alfa criado en una familia de ídems acostumbrados a que el mundo se pliegue ante vosotros y vuestro paquete ni siquiera sientes la más mínima vergüenza. Hay que economizar esfuerzos, simplemente -deja asomar su sonrisa canalla, lo que tranquiliza un poco a Álvaro-. Me centraré en tu fierecilla.

El alfa suspira con alivio.

\- Te recuerdo que mi fierecilla es campeón de lucha.

\- Bueno, toda gran empresa tiene sus riesgos -el médico le guiña el ojo antes de darse media vuelta-. Te dejo que vuelvas a la habitación. Disfruta el tiempo que te queda entre las cuatro paredes de esta cómoda y orgiástica residencia, porque hasta dentro de unos meses no se volverá a repetir.

Álvaro gruñe, pero en el fondo está más que feliz de ver a su viejo amigo de vuelta.

\- Afortunadamente.

 

\- ¡Hola! ¡Ay, si eres tú, ese chico tan guapo! Agoney era, ¿no?

Agoney gira el cuello, ralentizando sus pasos para permitir que Amaia se ponga a su par. Le sonríe, un poco desconcertado, cambiándose la carpeta de brazo.

\- Sí, Agoney -duda si decirlo o no, pero finalmente lo suelta-. Y Amaia, por favor, que nos vimos _ayer._

Amaia le mira un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Ay, es verdad! Qué horror, qué desastre. Si es que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza… -Agoney se ríe en voz baja, ya más que acostumbrado a los momentos de despiste de su compañera-. Vas a Historia de la Música, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Te acompaño. Estoy pensando en cogérmela como optativa. Aunque también me llama la de los Juegos Olímpicos -suspira de una forma tan profunda que un chico sentado a un metro de distancia se gira para mirarla-. La da ese profesor tan guapo que viene de vez en cuando a las reuniones del CABO.

Agoney vuelve a reírse.

\- Ese profesor tan guapo está emparejado, Amaia. Además, es omega.

\- Bueno, ¿y? -Le mira con una resplandeciente sonrisa-. Yo no he dicho que pretenda hacer nada más que mirar. Mirar es gratis.

Agoney la contempla con el ceño fruncido mientras ambos siguen caminando por el campus, rumbo a uno de los aularios. Lo cierto es que la idea de apuntarse a la asignatura de Historia de los Juegos Olímpicos también le rondó la cabeza. Pero entonces recordó que el profesor Francisco Castro era guapo, omega y estaba emparejado. Y la idea, por alguna razón, perdió parte de su atractivo.

\- ¿Alfred no se pone celoso?

\- ¿Alfred? -Repite Amaia, tomada por sorpresa-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Alfred en esto?

Agoney lo piensa un momento, confuso, sin saber cómo dar forma a la idea que tiene en mente. Por un momento visualiza una conversación escuchada en el núcleo familiar, sobre el papel de las mujeres beta, su misión y sus deberes con el marido.

\- Es tu novio. ¿No se pone celoso si dices que te gustan otros hombres?

Su pregunta desconcierta tanto a la joven estudiante que se detiene en seco, y su bloc de dibujo se le resbala de debajo del brazo. Sólo los reflejos del canario evita que acaben en el encharcado césped, devolviéndoselo a su dueña con gesto amistoso.

Pero cuando la mira, descubre que la expresión de Amaia ha cambiado. Y que su gesto, habitualmente risueño y un poco despistado, ahora está serio. Tan serio que asusta.

\- No. De la misma forma que _yo_ no me pongo celosa si él me dice que le atraen otras mujeres. U otros hombres -añade en tono incisivo, haciendo que Agoney dé un respingo-. Él es mi novio, nos queremos y somos fieles, pero los dos tenemos ojos en la cara y sabemos distinguir a un chico guapo, y… ¡Por favor, Ago! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan antiguo, tú precisamente?

Agoney reacciona como un perrito al que acaben de regañar. Bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- Perdón.

\- Ya sé que los alfa sois territoriales y celosos, pero afortunadamente los beta _podemos_ evolucionar y darnos cuenta de que los celos están de más en una relación amorosa, ¿sabes?

\- No soy celoso -se apresura a negar el canario-. Es decir, no me crié como alfa, me da igual ver a Raoul hablar con otros hombres. Pero en mi familia las mujeres, ya sabes… -Amaia le observa con interés, sujetando el bloc de dibujo contra su pecho-. No pueden mirar a otro que a su novio o marido.

El bufido de la chica debe de escucharse hasta en Navarra.

\- ¡Venga ya! Pues en mi familia también somos mayoritariamente betas y te aseguro que no pensamos esas tonterías. Las mujeres tenemos derecho a mirar a quien queramos. Igual que vosotros. Y cada pareja decide dónde pone sus límites -sonríe un poco-. Alfred y yo nos planteamos lo de tener una relación abierta, pero la verdad es que nos parecía prosaico incluso para nosotros.

Agoney ahoga una risa.

\- Pues les pegaría mucho.

\- Díselo a él, que te come con los ojos cada vez que te ve.

\- _¿Perdón?_

 _-_ No le culpo. Ya te dije que eres muy guapo, aunque la verdad es que eres más su tipo que el mío -ya olvidada su irritación, Amaia le da un tirón de la chaqueta, urgiéndole a ponerse en marcha de nuevo-. Venga, que llegamos tarde a clase.

Agoney se ve impulsado al frente sin posibilidad alguna de retorno. Amaia camina rápido, con seguridad, pero sin borrar esa cálida sonrisa de su cara que algunos estudiantes con los que se cruza le corresponden. Es un vendaval de energía, razona; pero no esa energía arrolladora e invasiva que caracteriza a los alfa, sino una de índole mucho más amable, que hace sentir bien -seguros, reconfortados, comprendidos- a los demás.

\- ¿Sabes? Me pasé años convencido de que todos los beta debían odiar a los alfa.

\- Y lo hacen.

La nueva voz surge a su izquierda, pero Agoney no necesita girarse para saber quién es.

El olor de Miriam es tan fuerte y áspero como el de otro alfa en celo. El canario no puede evitar ahogar un gruñido cada vez que la percibe en su rango olfativo, poniéndose instantáneamente en guardia cuando se le acerca.

Se gira con mucho cuidado, notando una incipiente agresividad empezando a pulsar por sus venas. Pero Miriam, como de costumbre, le despacha con una mirada y una sonrisa que no se molesta en ocultar desprecio. Que expresa que, como alfa, ni siquiera le considera un rival a batir.

Toda su atención, curiosamente, se centra en Amaia. Y la beta no muda un ápice su expresión.

\- Los sin olfato odian a los alfa y desprecian a los omega, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

\- Te aseguro que eso no es así.

\- Ya te digo yo que sí.

\- ¿Le estás explicando a una beta cómo piensan las familias betas? Porque eso tiene un nombre: alfasplaining, creo yo que era.

\- Mira mocosa, yo he conocido a muchos betas a lo largo de mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que eran todos unos resentidos que odiaban a alfas y omega sencillamente porque vosotros no tenéis nariz y nosotros sí. Por eso queréis eliminarnos, quitarnos nuestros derechos, poneros arriba de la pirámide.

\- Miriam, no culpes a la totalidad de los beta de tu mal gusto eligiendo compañía.

La alfa, que ya iba camino del aulario, se gira en seco.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Amaia ni se mueve.

\- Que si vas con esa actitud por la vida, o te juntas con gente tan intolerante como tú, es normal que sólo conozcas beta que odian a los alfa. Pero si vas de normal, te encuentras con gente _normal_ -y para reafirmar su idea, se cuelga del brazo de Agoney, que observa la escena atónito-. Podrías probarlo, de vez en cuando.

Miriam entrecierra los ojos, y el olfato del canario puede percibir cómo irradia agresividad por los cuatro costados. Pero, por supuesto, es de mala educación pelearse en el campus, sobre todo cuando uno de los contendientes es un beta, por lo que la gallega se limita a bufar y dar un paso atrás.

\- Lo que tú digas, guapa. Nos vemos.

\- Miriam, espera un momento -la aludida se queda quieta, girando el cuello con un claro gesto de hastío. Amaia le dedica una sonrisa-. ¿Cuándo era la próxima reunión del APIO? Alfred y yo nos hemos apuntado y queremos ir.

Agoney piensa que en todo el campus debe escucharse el rechinar de los dientes de la alfa.

\- Mañana por la tarde -dice al final. Y sin darle opción a nada más, desaparece con un rápido taconeo por la puerta del aulario.

Agoney baja la cabeza hacia su amiga.

\- Eres increíble.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé. Simplemente lo eres.

Amaia se ríe, irguiéndose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- A mí también me pareces increíble. Y un alfa muy educado. Estoy muy contenta de tenerte como amigo, aunque Alfred sueñe con acostarse contigo. ¿Entramos? La clase debe de haber empezado ya.

 

Cada vez es más difícil conseguir lo que necesita.

Luis camina alejándose del campus, sintiéndose como si estuviera dejando atrás -literalmente- todo lo que le importa. Las aulas donde completa su posgrado, los profesores que le tutorizan, la biblioteca en la que trabaja, la residencia en la que vive.

_Roi._

Roi y todo lo que significa. Ese momentáneo alivio de no sentirse presionado o juzgado. De poder ser él mismo. De no tener que comportarse como la biología y siglos de costumbre han determinado.

Desde el principio se dio cuenta de que, cuando estaba con Roi, todo era distinto.

Sus años de educación familiar le habían enseñado a ser de una determinada manera. Seguro de sí mismo, agresivo, dominante, demandante. Controlador.

Y si no lo era, debía fingirlo.

Pero Roi no le exigía ninguna de esas cosas. Con Roi no tenía que gruñir cada vez que otro alfa se le adelantaba al pasar por una puerta o pedir en la barra de un bar. Con Roi no tenía que mirar con descarada lascivia a todos los omegas que no llevaran en el cuello -o en su olor- la marca de su pareja. Con Roi podía dejar de fingir que los betas no existían, que eran simplemente actores de relleno en esa historia pensada para que los alfa la escribieran a su antojo.

Con él podía ser mejor persona. Despreocuparse de si había alguien en celo a un kilómetro a la redonda. Mirar a la gente antes de olfatearla. No sentirse constantemente examinado para ver si cumplía con los estándares de su segundo género: siempre alerta, siempre tenso, siempre dispuesto a marcar territorio con los dientes o con los puños.

Es más; Roi censuraba todos aquellos comportamientos.

Y con él, Luis se sentía libre.

Es un poco irónico que voluntariamente decida dejar atrás esa libertad ese día. Huir de la charla que Roi ha intentado tener esa misma mañana, cuando le ha cazado en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Luis, escucha… Me encontré con un compañero, Kibo se llama. Dice que conoce un médico que puede ayudarte. Ayudarnos.

Luis no quiere escuchar hablar de médicos.

Odia con toda su alma a todo aquél que lleve una bata o un uniforme sanitario. Médicos, enfermeros, fisios, analistas, psicólogos, científicos; qué cojones da: todos ellos son culpables. Todos ellos han contribuido durante _siglos_ a crear esta sociedad podrida en la que viven. A coger a los seres humanos y categorizarlos como si fueran pollos, en tres categorías distintas, inamovibles, estancas.

Está harto de ellos. Está harto de consultas, de salas de espera, de sentarse frente a inmaculadas mesas y exponer una y otra vez lo que siente frente a alguien que nunca va ir más allá del “alfa” que muestra su DNI. Está harto de que le digan cómo tiene que comportarse, qué tiene qué pensar y, sobre todo, a quién tiene que follarse.

Luis está cansado y sólo hay una cosa que le salve de volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Algo que ni siquiera el hombre beta al que quiere con toda su alma puede darle.

Pero cada vez está más difícil.

\- ¿Tienes? ¿De los fuertes?

Traficar con supresores es un negocio lucrativo.

Teóricamente hay mil tipos y todos deberían estar al alcance de la mano del alfa o el omega que los necesitaran. O eso piensa Luis. La realidad es para la mayoría hace falta una receta médica, y sólo los inhibidores más suaves -los que a él ya ni siquiera le hacen efecto- se pueden comprar y vender libremente.

Los más potentes están fuertemente regulados; últimamente incluso es necesario dejar los datos personales al retirarlos en la farmacia, y solamente bajo prescripción de un médico de pareja.

Para los inhibidores _permanentes_ -esos a los que Luis le gustaría acceder; a veces incluso sueña con ello, cómo será ese momento, tomarse una pastilla y dejar de la noche a la mañana de ser un puto alfa- es necesario mucho más. Normalmente sólo se administran forzosamente por vía legal a aquellos alfa condenados por violaciones. Es raro que alguien quiera tomarlos voluntariamente, y esos extraños y contados casos es necesario pasar por un largo calvario de psicólogos, psiquiatras y facultativos varios.

El chico no contesta. Está sentado en un banco, fingiendo ver jugar al fútbol a un equipo de chicos -alfa, por supuesto- en la pista del parque. En uno de los muros que delimita la pista, alguien ha dibujado con un graffiti de lo más elaborado la letra que da nombre a su género. Es una estampa habitual, sobre todo en lugares tradicionalmente dominados por ellos.

Luis se ha sentado a su lado, fingiendo hacer lo mismo, aunque tenga la sensación de sentirse permanentemente observado. Odia hacer esto. Odia tener que acudir a la clandestinidad para conseguir lo que necesita, lo que los médicos y el propio gobierno de su país le niegan.

\- Tengo. Pero no va a ser barato.

El gallego suspira.

\- ¿Cuánto?

El otro se lo dice. Luis vuelve a suspirar.

\- Se han puesto serios con el tema -le dice el chico, que no tiene ni las pintas ni la actitud de los camellos tradicionales, los que trafican con drogas fuertes. Hasta hace dos días, conseguir supresores era un juego de niños, cuestión de tener algún familiar o amigo farmacéutico, un poco de suerte y de atrevimiento-. Los nacionales han creado una brigada especialmente dedicada a investigar el tema de los supresores… Han empezado a pedir papeles en las farmacias sospechosas, muchos de nuestros proveedores se han bajado definitivamente. Yo… Mira, yo me lo estoy pensando.

\- No me jodas.

Se miran. El traficante es un universitario apenas un poco más joven que el propio Luis. Familia bien, notas excelentes, sólo quería una forma fácil y rápida de sacarse un dinero extra sin tener la sensación de recurrir siempre a sus padres.

Y algo más. Porque el chico es alfa, pero apenas emite olor alguno. Y cuando camina lo hace pisando flojo, siempre con la mirada huidiza, la cabeza un poco gacha. Como si fuera un omega.

A veces Cepeda se pregunta cuántos debe de haber como él.

Cuántas personas jodidas por un segundo género que no sienten, y una sociedad que no les entiende y no les ofrece la ayuda que necesitan.

\- Lo siento tío, pero no quiero que me pille la poli y me metan en la cárcel. Mis padres se morirían del susto, y luego me matarían a mí. Mira, te voy a hacer un descuento, ¿eh? Y acabamos como amigos. Pero no vuelvas a llamarme, porque no te voy a poder conseguir nada más a partir de ahora.

Una algarabía les interrumpe; uno de los críos ha marcado un gol y el equipo lo celebra, pero incluso ese ruido tan inocente y festivo hace que los dos alfa se pongan tensos y alerta, alzando la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie es testigo de la transacción. Dinero y pastillas cambian de mano a una velocidad endiablada; un segundo después, el chico se levanta.

\- Me voy.

\- Espera.

Luis siempre suele quedarse un poco más, para intentar despistar a cualquiera que les está observando. Pero hoy se pone en pie, agarrando al traficante de la muñeca.

Le nota estremecerse. Doblegarse ante la presencia de un alfa más grande, más fuerte. Se da asco a sí mismo, pero se fuerza a mantener esa actitud. Taladrándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir los permanentes?

El chico tiembla.

\- ¿Los castradores? -pregunta, con una nota de histeria en su voz.

\- Sí, los castradores -se acerca un poco. Olfatea-. Sé que tú los has tomado, al menos un poco. Dime cómo.

Se pregunta si, desde tan cerca, el chico percibe su desesperación, su tristeza, su anhelo. Pero el otro solamente tiembla; no sabe si por miedo a él o a la policía.

\- Escucha, sé que estás jodido pero… Me han hablado de un médico, de un tío legal, el doctor Juan…

\- ¡Nada de médicos! -gruñe Luis, e inconscientemente aprieta la presa alrededor de la muñeca del chico-. Tiene que haber otra forma.

El traficante le mira casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después, se lo dice.

Luis le suelta.

Para cuando el partido ha terminado, él sigue allí. A solas en su banco mientras el sol cae sobre el extrarradio de Madrid.

 

Es el mismo sol que tiñe el suelo a los pies de Raoul mientras espera: esos ladrillos grises que conforman el suelo del campus y que adquieren, primero un tono vivamente anaranjado, después un rojizo cada vez más oscuro, a medida que el astro continúa su trayectoria, sumiendo el cielo en tinieblas.

Pero la plaza central está bien iluminada, y las modernas farolas LED apenas dejan un rincón en la oscuridad; su instalación fue una de las medidas promovidas por el rector, que se quejaba de las parejas que solían aprovechar las sombras del jardín central y su entramado laberíntico de bien cuidados setos para tener un momento de intimidad. La decisión, curiosamente, acabó siendo muy bien aceptada por toda la comunidad; especialmente por aquellos que acudían a las clases vespertinas, abandonando las aulas en plena noche.

Pese a ello, Raoul no puede evitar ponerse nervioso a medida que transcurren los minutos. Con la mochila a los pies y todo el cuerpo el tensión, el omega examina de forma obsesiva a todo aquel que cruza cerca de su banco, mayormente alumnos con gesto cansado que salen de sus últimas clases. Y aunque ni uno solo de ellos le dirige una mirada, el joven se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo cada vez que su infalible nariz detecta que un alfa se aproxima, haciendo resonar sus pasos en el césped central.

Afortunadamente, la tortura no dura mucho.

Ama y a la vez odia ese sentimiento de alivio que se extiende por su pecho cuando su olfato le señala la inminente presencia de un alfa en concreto. Cuando se pone en pie, Agoney apenas es visible al otro lado de la plaza. Su figura se hace más nítida a medida que se acerca a ritmo rápido, impaciente por llegar a su lado.

Se abrazan sin decir nada, enredándose en un largo beso que parece ponerlo todo en su sitio. Ya no es un omega solitario esperando en un campus cada vez más vacío; ahora tiene un alfa al lado, un olor que le aporta seguridad, que hará que ninguna persona se atreva a molestarle.

Aunque esa idea también le haga sentir un poco incómodo.

Una incomodidad que, de momento, opta por ignorar.

\- ¿Estabas nervioso? -Es lo primero que le dice Agoney, cuando al fin se despegan el uno del otro.

Raoul se encoge de hombros. No tiene sentido negárselo; sabe que el canario lo ha _sentido._

 _-_ Es por lo que vamos a hacer ahora -coge su mochila, intentando no mirar a Agoney a los ojos. Sabe que su novio _sabe_ que miente-. Nos van a mandar a la mierda.

Agoney le examina unos instantes, basculando entre insistir sobre el motivo de su nerviosismo, o centrarse en la tarea que tienen frente a ellos. Finalmente, elige la segunda opción. Con una palmadita conciliadora, le atrae hacia sí, besándole la sien.

\- Que nos manden adonde quieran. Siento que tengo que hacerlo, mi niño.

\- Ya, y yo.

Se ponen en marcha, agarrados por la cintura. Nadie se fija en ellos: sólo son dos jóvenes, alfa y omega, dirigiéndose a la residencia con sus mochilas a la espalda. Dos estudiantes de primer año como tantos otros, que disfrutan tanto de sus primeros pasos en la universidad como de su relación.

Nadie podría imaginarse la verdad: que aunque llevan poco tiempo siendo novios, toda una enormidad les une. Que el nexo que comparten es más fuerte que el de algunas parejas ya consolidadas; una unión sobrenatural y casi inquebrantable, que hace que sólo se sientan completos cuando están juntos.

De la misma forma, se notan más valientes al plantarse, codo con codo, frente a uno de los edificios concretos de la residencia. Ninguno de los dos ha visitado a Luis en su habitación, pero saben dónde vive, y después de haberle buscado -infructuosamente- por el campus durante todo el día, saben que la única forma de localizarle es plantarse directamente en su cuarto.

Cuando escuchan la voz a su espalda, se sobresaltan.

\- Si habéis venido a buscar a Cepeda, ahorraos el entrar y llamar. No está.

Se giran a la vez, reconociendo la voz más que el olor neutro, carente de información de los beta. Pero la voz de Roi sí es algo que conocen muy bien; aunque les extrañe oírla ausente de todo matiz bromista, llena de resignación y desesperanza.

Al escanear su alrededor, le encuentran sentado -prácticamente tirado- en una de las escaleras que dan acceso al edificio colindante. Arrebujado en una chaqueta y con una lata vacía de cerveza a los pies.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Pregunta Raoul.

\- ¿Que dónde está? ¡Y yo qué cojones sé dónde está? ¿Te crees que si supiera dónde está estaría aquí a las diez de la noche, medio borracho después de pasarme toda la puta tarde vigilando la zona para ver cuándo al muy cabrón le da por aparecer?

Se levanta, mirando a Raoul con cara de pocos amigos. Antes de que pueda razonar lo que está haciendo, el instinto de Agoney le ha obligado a interponerse, alzando ambas manos en son de paz.

\- Tranquilo, Roi. Sólo vinimos a ayudarles.

\- ¿Ayudarnos? ¿Ayudarnos, cómo? -Le da una patada a la lata que está a sus pies. Agoney la observa rodar con el ceño fruncido-. La única forma en la que podríais ayudarnos sería cerrando el pico respecto a lo que visteis el otro día.

Ahí está, y tanto a Raoul como a Ago les sorprende que Roi lo mencione sin más rodeos. Ese beso tabú que revela una relación aún más prohibida. La pareja se queda callada, un poco incómoda por el recuerdo; Roi les encara, cerrando los puños.

\- Venga, decidlo, que lo estoy esperando. Soltadme el discurso, vamos. No es la primera vez que lo escucho.

\- ¿Álvaro lo sabe? -Pregunta Raoul.

\- ¡Álvaro no sabe una puta mierda! Tu hermanito, Raoul, tiene la cabeza llena con sus propias historias, historias que están de puta madre mientras le puedan seguir convirtiendo en el estudiante modélico, en el alfa que toda madre querría tener como yerno. Álvaro y su lucha por la igualdad -se ríe, amargo. Raoul nunca le ha escuchado reírse así-. A tomar por culo todo, hombre ya.

Roi vuelve a sentarse, prácticamente desplomándose como si le fallaran las piernas. Raoul da un paso al frente, arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Estás siendo injusto con mi hermano, Álvaro no…

\- _Raoul -_ Agoney le pone una mano en el hombro, y ambos se miran-. No es momento. Déjale que sea injusto, si es lo que necesita.

Tras un momento, el rubio asiente. Agoney se agacha hasta quedar junto a Roi, sentándose junto a él. Los dos clavan la mirada en la lata, que ha rodado hasta detenerse junto a un seto, a un par de metros de ellos.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Crecí en una familia beta. Sé que te sientes excluido. Que participas en esta lucha por la igualdad pensando cuándo esta igualdad va a incluirte a ti -Roi gira el cuello, lanzándole una mirada turbia; Ago sigue con los ojos clavados en el frente-. Que te preguntas cuándo se va a hablar de esas cosas de las que nadie más habla.

El silencio es tal que escucha a Roi tragar saliva. Raoul arrastra sus zapatillas hasta colocarse al otro lado, sentándose él también junto al gallego.

\- Así que por eso estamos nosotros aquí -finaliza el canario, girándose hacia Roi, colocándole con suavidad una mano sobre la suya-. Para decirles que no vamos a decir nada sobre lo vuestro, obvio. Pero también para que hables de eso de lo que nunca has hablado.

Roi deja escapar un sonido que es mitad suspiro y mitad sollozo cuando la mano de su amigo le roza. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

\- Eso se me da bien, ¿no? Hablar. Hablo, hablo y hablo, pero nadie me escucha nunca.

\- Nosotros sí te escuchamos.

Roi mira al cielo; el cielo oscuro cuya contaminación lumínica apenas le permite ver una pequeña porción de las estrellas que cuajan la bóveda celeste. Se pregunta dónde estará Cepeda; si en ese mismo momento estará alzando la vista hacia el mismo cielo teñido de ese color rojizo artificial.

\- Vale, pues allá va. No hay una forma suave de decirlo: estoy enamorado de Luis, estamos liados, me lo follo. Desde hace un año. Bueno, desde hace un año lo de follar; de lo otro hace algo más.

Hace una pequeña pausa. Ni Raoul ni Agoney emiten otro sonido que el de sus respiraciones apagadas.

\- Cuando me di cuenta, me quería morir. ¿Enamorarme de un alfa? Mi familia es bastante liberal, pero joder, no me digáis que es una putada. Querer a un alfa, que me pusiera cachondo un alfa, es que no se puede tener más mala suerte en esta vida. Y encima un alfa como él -lo piensa un momento- aunque probablemente si no fuera como es él, nunca me habría enamorado.

\- ¿Y cómo es Luis? -Le pregunta, suavemente, Agoney.

\- Luis es distinto a todos los alfas, empezando porque odia serlo, porque nunca se ha follado a ningún omega, y porque probablemente se tiraría por un puente antes de tener que llegar a eso. Luis… Luis se odia a sí mismo, odia su cuerpo de alfa, odia su olfato alfa y todo lo que de alfa hay en él. Luis… Mierda, Ago, Luis está jodido, ¿sabes? Bien jodido. Se odia y se pone de inhibidores hasta el culo y a veces se reprime tanto que acaba estallando contra otros alfa. Pero es mío, Ago. Es mío y no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que ayudarle.

En ese momento, escuchan unos pasos acercándose.

Roi se pone en pie inmediatamente, sacudiéndose la mano de Ago, esperanzado en que, cuando su vista se aclare, la maciza figura de Cepeda aparezca en su campo de visión. Arrastrando los pies, borracho como una cuba, atontado por los supresores, o sangrando tras otra pelea; le da igual. Le quiere de vuelta. De la manera que sea.

Pero entonces se da cuenta de que son dos pares de pasos los que se escuchan, y dos siluetas las que se recortan a la luz de una farola. Inmediatamente reconoce a una de ellas: Kibo, el chaval del APIO, que desde lejos le dirige una sonrisa amistosa.

Junto a él camina un chico grande, tan grande como Luis, y con una apariencia mucho más agresiva que él. Lleva tejanos negros, una camiseta ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero negra, al menos una talla menor que la que necesitaría, y que resalta aún más su torso desarrollado, su pecho fuerte y sus brazos musculosos.

Cuando nota a sus amigos a su lado, flanqueándole, no puede evitar comentar:

\- Joder. Qué pedazo de alfa.

Y entonces capta de reojo la confusión en Raoul y Agoney, la forma en la que se miran con desconcierto. Gira él el cuello, haciéndoles un gesto interrogante. Agoney niega con la cabeza.

\- No es un alfa -y aspira hondo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que lo que le transmite su olfato es cierto-. Es un omega.

No tienen tiempo para más.

Los dos chicos ya se acercan. Kibo no ha perdido la sonrisa a pesar del obvio desconcierto del trío, y el otro chico les contempla con aire irónico, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando.

\- Hola, chicos. Yo soy Kibo, nos vimos el otro día pero no llegamos a presentarnos -choca las manos de Agoney y Raoul, que responden mecánicamente al saludo-. Y él es Ricky. Mi compañero.

\- Hola -Ricky imita el saludo de su pareja. Tiene un apretón fuerte y seguro, y una forma de mirar a los ojos que desde luego no es nada omega. Se ríe abiertamente al ver la forma en la que Agoney y Raoul le contemplan, completamente mudos. Después, se fija en la lata aún tirada, y la recoge, encestándola desde lejos en una papelera-. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 

\- Eh, picoleto.

Si en cualquier otro momento un coche hubiera reducido velocidad al pasar por su lado, el cabo Fernández habría tardado menos de un segundo en sacar la pistola reglamentaria, y aproximadamente lo mismo en vaciar el cargador sobre la ventanilla abierta.

Pero da la casualidad de que conoce el coche y -aunque desearía no hacerlo- también conoce al _personaje_ que lo conduce, así que a regañadientes se detiene en la acera. Frunciendo el ceño en dirección al rostro que medio asoma, enmarcado por una leonina melena rizada.

\- Estás interrumpiendo el tráfico.

\- El tráfico, el tráfico, pero qué puta obsesión tenemos con el tráfico, ¿lo lleváis en la sangre, eh? Anda, entra. Que te acerco.

\- No necesito que me _acerques_ a ningún sitio -replica el cabo, alzando la barbilla.

\- Mira gilipollas, voy a quedarme aquí parado en mitad del paso de peatones interrumpiendo el paso a las ancianitas y los minusválidos que intenten cruzar. Así que tú verás.

Debe de ser como la amenaza más ridícula del mundo, incluso superando a aquella vez que amenazó al madridista de su novio con no volver a tirárselo a no ser que consintiera en ponerse la camiseta de Messi. Pero el puto picoleto de los huevos _realmente_ se lo queda mirando muy serio, como si alguna señora de ochenta años en silla de ruedas fuera a ponerse a cruzar ese paso de peatones en concreto a las once y media de la noche.

 _Manda cojones,_ piensa cuando el guardia civil abre la portezuela y se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto.

\- La próxima vez, ahórrate lo de gilipollas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a denunciar por desacato a la autoridad? -Con una sonrisa, el conductor señala un tarjetero de cuero donde brilla, flamante, el escudo del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía-. Porque lo tienes medio jodido, colega.

El cabo Fernández no contesta, limitándose a hacer una mueca cuando el coche arranca con un estridente chirrido de neumáticos. Distraídamente coge el tarjetero, examinándolo antes de abrir su interior. Donde el individuo que está sentado a su lado le mira extrañamente formal y serio, el pelo un poco más corto pero igual de indomable.

\- Agente Víctor Reyes, Brigada de Estupefacientes -lee en tono monocorde-. Pensaba que eras de Información.

\- Si fuera de Información, no vendría de helarme el culo vigilando un parque de mierda -le responde Víctor con un extraño buen humor-. Lo que no termino de entender es lo tuyo, sinceramente.

El guardia civil no contesta. Deja el tarjetero en su sitio, observando cómo el coche atraviesa amplias avenidas a una velocidad mayor de la obligada en vías urbanas.

\- Vas demasiado deprisa.

Víctor esboza una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía? ¿Os meten un semáforo en el culo al nacer, o qué?

\- Sólo te advierto, como es mi deber.

\- Tu deber -repite, en tono burlón.

El cabo, para variar, se mantiene en silencio.

Víctor está encantado.

Puede que sea el policía menos ortodoxo de Madrid y alrededores. Buen estudiante con una preocupante tendencia a meterse en problemas, decidió prepararse las oposiciones del CNP porque el papel de poli callejero le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Y así es.

Su labia, su inteligencia y su valor rayando en la inconsciencia le ha convertido en uno de los agentes estrella en todo lo relacionado con las infiltraciones. Su aspecto y su aire macarra le hacen pasar desapercibido cuando se codea con yonquis y camellos. Rara vez se le ha visto con el uniforme, tiene serios problemas con la disciplina, hace las cosas de su modo y -como era de esperar- siente un innato desprecio hacia la Guardia Civil.

Por eso es curioso que _este_ picoleto en concreto no le provoque asco, sino risa.

Y eso que el cabo Alejandro Fernández es el epítome de lo que todo un agente de la Benemérita debe de ser: recto hasta el aburrimiento, absurdamente patriota, con una malsana obsesión por el deber y un aire militar que ni siquiera su juventud contribuye a suavizar.

Víctor debería odiarle, porque representa precisamente todo lo que él odia en unas fuerzas policiales. Pero ha leído su hoja de servicios y escuchado hablar de él, y resulta que el niño prodigio -veintitrés o veinticuatro años, aparentando muchos menos; entre su palidez y su pelo rojizo, muchos le confunden con un Erasmus cuando merodea por los campus universitarios- se ganó un par de reprimendas oficiales por sangre caliente y bocazas.

Eso es algo que el policía puede entender, comprender y respetar.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que te destinaran a este trabajo de mierda?

\- No es un trabajo de mierda.

\- No, claro que no. El gobierno te manda a espiar a los jóvenes universitarios para vigilar lo que piensan, es la razón por la que cualquiera se mete a madero. Un trabajo soñado.

\- Vigilo elementos subversivos. Es necesario.

\- Es absurdo. Lo que tú hoy consideras subversivo, en diez años se llamará _progreso._ Así es la vida.

\- No se puede dejar que grupos como los comités universitarios conviertan el campus en un polvorín.

\- Lo único que piden es igualdad y justicia.

\- Y la tendrán, pero a su debido momento.

\- O sea, nunca.

Guardia civil y policía se miran; el primero, con su eterno ceño fruncido; el segundo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- A veces me pregunto de qué lado estás.

\- ¿Yo? Mira tío, soy un policía beta, te puedes imaginar lo jodido que es eso, ¿no? Con los betas no tengo problemas, porque por mi actitud la mayoría piensan que soy un alfa. Los omega realmente tampoco, me agachan la cabeza enseguida. ¿Pero los alfa? -Bufa-. He tenido que aprender a dar hostias como panes para hacerme respetar por compañeros como tú.

\- Si has tenido que recurrir a la violencia para abrirte paso en este oficio, igual es que no es un trabajo para betas. A mí nunca me ha hecho falta llegar a ese extremo.

Víctor le mira de reojo, arqueando una ceja. Lo peor del picoleto es que ni siquiera lo dice en un tono resentido, o enfadado, o agresivo. No, el muy capullo suelta esas cosas con la tranquilidad y la asepsia del que habla del tiempo o del estado del tráfico por las mañanas. Y se queda tan ancho.

El cabo Alejandro Fernández es uno de esos alfas sinceramente convencidos de que su lugar en el mundo es la parte alta de la pirámide. Y cuando tratan a los que están debajo, no transpiran una pizca de odio; sólo el paternalismo del que piensa que las cosas son así, y punto.

Ese tipo de personas, razona Víctor, son tanto o más peligrosas  que los imbéciles que pintan eslóganes en autobuses y los pasean delante de los colegios para recordar a los críos omega cuál es su supuesto lugar en el mundo.

Suspira.

Podría cabrearse, bajar al picoleto a hostias del coche y hacerle una cara nueva, pero hace tiempo que aprendió que esa vía -si bien satisfactoria- no suele dar resultados a largo plazo.

Además, Alain le mataría por llegar tarde a casa. Y ni partirles la jeta a todos los imbéciles retrógrados del mundo merece aguantar la ira de su novio -más bien, futuro marido-.

\- Pues para tu desgracia, aquí estoy, tienes que trabajar conmigo y, ¿sabes qué? Se me da putamente bien mi trabajo -le sonríe, girando en un cruce para encarar la calle de la Comandancia-. Así que te vas a tener que joder y rebajarte a trabajr con un beta.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema en trabajar contigo, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu obligación.

\- ¿Cumplías tú con tu obligación cuando te expedientaron por dar una hostia a un superior, recién salido de la Academia?

Aparca, aunque _aparcar_ sea un bonito eufemismo para decir que para en mitad de la calle con un frenazo; el guardia civil apenas se resiente de la violenta sacudida, pero gira el cuello para lanzarle una mirada penetrante; una mirada en la que, por primera vez, se percibe algo que podría recordar a sentimiento humano.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Gracias por acercarme. Buenas noches -sale del coche-. Saluda a tu novio de mi parte.

Empieza a alejarse.

\- ¡Álex!

Víctor se asoma por su ventanilla. Álex apenas le mira, pero se queda quieto.

\- Recuerda que tenemos un trato. Estoy colaborando contigo. Pero, si cazamos a alguien, se lo mandamos a mi novio, no al fiscal.

Álex asiente levemente con la cabeza.

\- Yo cumplo con mi palabra.

\- ¿Vas a volver mañana a la uni?

\- El rector me ha asignado a dos profesores como _colaboradores_ -por la forma en la que lo dice, está claro que no colaboran voluntariamente-. Voy a entrevistarme con ellos para explicarles cuál es su deber.

Víctor resopla, apartándose el flequillo de la frente.

\- ¿Cómo coño habéis conseguido tener al rector tan cogido por los huevos?

Por primera vez en toda la noche -y, probablemente, desde que se lo presentaron- el cabo Fernández esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Digamos que, aunque esto no es la Rey Juan Carlos, todos tenemos secretos que no nos interesa airear -se queda serio inmediatamente-. Buenas noches, Víctor.

Y sin más, se aleja, internándose en el edificio.

Víctor le mira, meneando la cabeza mientras vuelve a accionar el contacto del coche.

\- Buenas noches -masculla para sí-, mamonazo.

 


	10. Huidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que seguís leyendo esta historia, perdón por el retraso y que paséis una buena Nochebuena y una feliz Navidad ;)

 

\- Para entender en qué momento surge la sociedad alfanormativa hay que retrotraerse probablemente a los inicios del Cristianismo como religión oficial del Imperio. No digo que hasta ese momento no hubieran existido sociedades donde el alfa fuera dominante, la misma religión romana era así. Pero a partir de este momento, se va a convertir en algo instaurado, inamovible. Mirad la diapositiva, por favor.

Fran pulsa un botón de su puntero electrónico, y la gran pantalla del proyector se llena con la imagen de la que probablemente sea la figura más icónica y reconocible del mundo occidental. Un señor joven de pelo oscuro y largo, que abre los brazos hacia una invisible audiencia con un gesto sereno en su rostro.

\- Jesús de Nazaret, Jesucristo, Cristo o como queráis llamarlo. Durante siglos, se vertieron ríos de tinta sobre la que aparentemente era la principal preocupación de nuestros antepasados. Y no, no es el lugar donde está su sepulcro, ni qué aspecto tenía, ni si llegó a resucitar o siquiera existir… Lo que más preocupaba a los autores medievales era una simple cuestión: ¿cuál era su segundo género?

Su voz, en tono ni muy alto ni demasiado bajo, se distribuye de forma uniforme por el auditorio. Bajo ella apenas se escucha algún murmullo de ropa, rasgar de bolígrafos sobre papel, alguna tosecilla aislada. La audiencia que tiene enfrente -principalmente estudiantes de Historia en sus últimos cursos- es silenciosa y entregada. Absorbiendo la lección sin pestañear.

\- Hoy sabemos, después de siglos de análisis y contrastes entre diversos textos romanos, que Jesús era beta casi con toda seguridad.

Un chico de las primeras filas interrumpe alzando respetuosamente la mano. Fran le concede la palabra con un gesto, aprovechando para beber agua de la botella que tiene junto al codo.

\- Disculpe, profesor, ¿pero los romanos mencionaban específicamente el segundo género de Jesús? Y en tal caso, ¿no deberíamos desconfiar de que mintieran de forma interesada, teniendo en cuenta que en su tiempo fue un enemigo del Imperio?

El gallego sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- Lleva usted toda la razón, pero aquí nadie ha dicho que hayamos creído lo que decían los romanos; sólo que lo hemos _analizado -_ al ver la cara de confusión del estudiante, se apresura a explicar-. Miren, si leen a diversos autores se van a encontrar de todo: los hay que dicen que era omega para desprestigiarle, otros guardan silencio, y hay algún texto en el que originalmente era beta, pero tras la conversión de Constantino, aparecen versiones del mismo escrito en las que Jesús pasa misteriosamente a ser alfa. Eso sí es un verdadero milagro, ¿no? -La clase se ríe en voz baja-. Es muy importante tener en cuenta el destino de un texto, a quién va dirigido, qué pretende conseguir el autor. Pero hay claves que un historiador de hoy en día puede utilizar para desentrañar la verdad que el autor del pasado intenta obviar.

\- ¿Por ejemplo? -Pregunta otra alumna.

\- Por ejemplo, resulta que los Evangelios canónicos son detallados, nos permiten saber muchas cosas de la vida cotidiana de esa gente. Los apócrifos, aún más. Y aunque se mencionan de pasada si tal alfa o tal omega han pasado o están pasando por su celo, de Jesús de Nazaret nunca se dice nada. Ni una palabra.

\- ¿Y no puede ser que los evangelistas lo omitieran por, ya sabe, pudor?

\- Claro que puede ser. Pero es que encontramos el mismo silencio en los autores romanos. Hablan de Jesús como rey de los judíos, cuentan su vida y milagros, nunca mejor dicho -más risas- pero curiosamente nunca hay una sola referencia a nada que pueda ser relacionado con el estilo de vida alfa u omega. ¿Pensáis que si el hombre que fundó su propia religión, y al que todos sus seguidores adoraban como a un dios, no hubiera tenido una fuerte presencia alfa, un olor poderoso de alfa, no se mencionaría? -Mueve levemente la cabeza-. Es una de las razones que nos han llevado a concluir que Jesús, con casi total seguridad, era beta.

Deja un momento de pausa para que los estudiantes lo asimilen. La mayoría completan apresuradamente sus apuntes, mientras que los pocos se quedan contemplando el prouyector con el ceño fruncido, como si mirándolo fijamente pudieran desentrañar uno de los grandes misteriores de uno de los grandes personajes de la Historia.

Él también lo mira, medio oculto en una de las zonas laterales, tras un grupo especialmente numeroso de estudiantes que se apiñan y consultan palabras sueltas en voz baja. Desde allí, el profesor Castro le parece un académico en el más pleno dominio de la situación. Seguro de sí mismo, derrochando erudición, sabe modular la voz para mantener la atención de la clase.

A su pesar, se encuentra deseando que continúe con la lección.

\- Además de todo ello, no debemos pasar por alto un dato que, por obvio, a veces omitimos: Jesús era _judío._ Y los judíos, étnicamente, son mayoritariamente betas. De hecho gran parte del ideal del beta inteligente, astuto y trabajador proviene de su asociación al pueblo judío. Obviamente esto hará que se conviertan, también por asociación, en víctimas de algunas persecuciones, como el Holocausto. En cualquier caso solamente es un indicio más a tener en cuenta.

La diapositiva cambia de nuevo. Esta vez muestra una imagen también muy conocida: un hombre desnudo que contempla, horrorizado, como una mujer también desnuda da un mordisco a una manzana, todo bajo la atenta mirada de una serpiente.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que Adán era alfa, y Eva era omega. Y el alfa y el omega vivían tranquilamente en el paraíso hasta que el omega, para variar, lo fastidió todo -esboza una mueca irónica-. Fijaos qué sutil, qué sibilino. Eva, mujer y beta, muerde la fruta y condena a la Humanidad a una vida de sufrimiento eterno. Y nace el pecado original, que ya sabéis cuál es.

\- El celo -murmura un joven en primera fila.

Fran asiente. Su observador, casi al fondo de la clase, está absorto por la pintura de la diapositiva; por el gesto dramático en el rostro de Adán.

\- Parirás a tus hijos con sangre. Engendrarás a tus hijos con dolor, en un proceso que con los años deformará y destrozará tu cuerpo. Es la condena eterna del omega, castigo de Dios por condenar a su vez a toda su raza. Por eso el omega es despreciado desde el inicio de los tiempos, y por las tres grandes religiones del mundo.

Esta vez, los estudiantes ni siquiera escriben. Sólo escuchan, boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Alguna vez os ha extrañado ese tradicional desprecio beta al omega? Escuchad: cuando Adán y Eva salen del Edén, tienen dos hijos, Caín y Abel. Los dos primeros betas de la Humanidad. Grabaos esto en la cabeza: el alfa y el omega son hijos de Dios, pero el beta es hijo del Hombre. ¿Y cuál es la religión del Antiguo Testamento?

Álex se encuentra contestando en voz baja, sumando su voz a un coro de cien alumnos:

\- El judaísmo.

\- Abraham es beta y hace un pacto con Yahvé, el dios del Antiguo Testamento. Y de esa forma los betas se reconcilian con Yahvé, pero el pueblo judío no olvida, no puede olvidar, que ha sido una omega quien los ha expulsado del Edén. Una omega la culpable de que ellos hayan nacido de un útero humano, y no de la mano del Creador.

Pasa otra diapositiva.

Un crucificado.

\- Y ahora volvamos al Cristianismo. Jesús, como ya sabemos, fue tolerante con todos. Trató con especial amabilidad a los omega, lo que dejó a todo el mundo en su época desconcertado. Esa es, en realidad, su verdadera revolución, y hasta los historiadores paganos nos hablan de eso: de un hombre que se reunía con los enfermos, los desahuciados, los leprosos, las prostitutas, ¡y hasta los omega!

Hace otra pausa para beber agua. Alredor de Álex, los universitarios hacen un esfuerzo extra en recuperar todo lo que olvidaron anotar.

\- En su inicio, el cristianismo no es especialmente antiomega; de hecho, varias de las personas que siguieron a Jesús hasta su último aliento, y obviamente _no_ hablamos de Pedro, que le negó tres veces, son omega. San Juan es un reconocido omega, sin ir más lejos, lo que ha provocado que algunos autores medievales favorables a la tesis del Jesús alfa lo quisieran relacionar con él.

\- ¿Jesús y San Juan? -Pregunta la chica de la primera fila, y se queda mirando el cuadro, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Fran se encoge de hombros.

\- Hoy en día casi nadie lo piensa. Pero era un indicio más para apoyar la débil opción de que el Mesías fuera un alfa. En cualquier caso, todo cambia cuando aparece él.

Vuelve a pulsar el botón.

Un hombre caído en el suelo, junto a un caballo, y con expresión de asombro en el rostro mientras contempla algo invisible al espectador.

\- San Pablo. O Saulo de Tarso, como queráis. El alfa más alfa de la historia de los alfas -sonríe levemente-. Perseguidor de los cristianos hasta que se dio cuenta de que valía la pena subirse a ese carro, o Dios le convirtió, escoged la opción que prefiráis. Y acabó convirtiéndose en una figura tan importante que a raíz de él, todo cambia. El cristianismo se hace profundamente patriarcal y alfista. Se quita todo peso tanto a los omega como a las mujeres. Los hombres, y sobre todo los hombres alfa, se hacen con el control de las primitivas comunidades.

Otra diapositiva.

Un hombre con todos los atributos de general romano, observando una señal divina trazada en el cielo.

\- Y ahora volvemos a Constantino. Con él, el cristianismo sale de la clandestinidad, y con el tiempo será incluso oficial, siendo las otras religiones las perseguidas. Y ya no se moverá de ahí: ni en la caída del Imperio, ni por supuesto en la Edad Media. Llevando consigo ideas como la de que los omegas tienen que estar sometidos a la autoridad del alfa.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la clase, a Álex le parece escuchar un murmullo. Gira el cuello, buscando el lugar de procedencia del sonido; el otro lado del aula, atisba a un grupo de unos cinco o seis chicos de aspecto grande -no les hace falta ni olerles para saber que son alfa- frunciendo el ceño en dirección al profesor.

Si este se ha dado cuenta, no lo demuestra, porque sigue embebido en su lección, al igual que el resto de alumnos.

\- Os estaréis preguntando, ¿qué pasa con el Islam? Bien, el Islam en este sentido no apunta nada novedoso, simplemente que un alfa puede tener a varios omega como pareja. Bueno, no es algo que no se hiciera antes, incluso por propios cristianos, pero ahora estará legitimado por una religión. En general, ha habido pocas religiones que se hayan salido de este esquema alfista.

Pasa la diapositiva, y otro rostro que todos los estudiantes conocen bien aparece en pantalla.

\- Martín Lutero. Monje, reformador, creador del protestantismo… y beta. Porque en el asunto de la Reforma no sólo están las indulgencias. También un espontáneo movimiento de los betas de la nación alemana, un lugar que empezaba a escapar de las rígidas estructuras impuestas por la Iglesia oficial alfa, por demandar que se les empezara a tomar en cuenta. Y de hecho, en el despegue de la Reforma no hay que olvidar otro fenómeno también muy ligado a los betas: el nacimiento de la burguesía.

De repente, una pequeña risa se deja escuchar en el murmullo. Ahora no es sólo Álex el que se gira, sino que también lo hacen varios estudiantes, la mayoría con aire molesto.

La pandilla de matones les devuelven la mirada, desafiante.

Al frente, Fran se aclara la voz.

\- ¿Algún problema, chicos?

Al verse interpelados, los chavales parecen achantarse durante un momento, compartiendo entre ellos miradas nerviosas en las que se preguntan qué hacer. Pero al final uno se envalentona, estirando el cuello.

\- Ninguno, profesor. Sólo que me preguntaba si al final el resultado de esta clase no será que los betas son el origen de todo el progreso de este mundo, y los alfas la causa de todo mal.

Para sorpresa de Álex, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos a su alrededor responden con un bufido, otros se mantienen en silencio o asienten levemente con la cabeza.

Aún le sorprende más notar que eso le molesta.

Fran se queda mirando fijamente a los chicos. Lo hace, no con enfado, sino con calma; la misma con la que se quita las gafas, limpiándolas con un pañito con aire reflexivo.

\- La conclusión de esta clase será la que ustedes quieran que sea -contesta, aparentemente enfrascado en su tarea-. Yo sólo expongo hechos. Somos historiadores, eso es lo que hacemos: investigamos, recogemos pruebas, comprobamos su veracidad, y finalmente extraemos conclusiones. Pero no olviden, la Historia nunca será una ciencia exacta -les dirige una sonrisa tranquila, colocándose de nuevo las gafas- porque es técnicamente imposible viajar al pasado a comprobar si un hecho fue como pensamos que fue. Pero sí que podremos descartar falsedades, derribar mitos, erradicar pensamientos erróneos.

Hace una pausa, que Álex imagina bien estudiada, sin apartar la mirada del alumno que le ha interpelado; éste se la sostiene, a duras penas, mientras sus compinches ya fruncen el ceño en dirección al pupitre, tan irritados como avergonzados.

\- Como historiadores, nunca podremos saber a ciencia cierta lo que es verdad. Pero sí podremos saber qué es mentira. Y si algo está claro, es que las bases en las que se sustenta un sistema donde dos segundos géneros son discriminados en beneficio de otro son, científicamente, falsas.

Se produce un leve murmullo entre los estudiantes; algunos no parecen muy convencidos, pero la mayoría asienten con aprobación, contemplando el profesor con gesto admirado.

Éste centra de nuevo la atención en el resto de la clase. Su mirada pasea distraídamente entre sus alumnos.

Y, de repente, se encuentra con Álex.

El guardia civil percibe el instante mismo en el que le mira, le sitúa, le reconoce. Se nota en la forma en la que su ceño se frunce durante una fracción de segundo; después desvía los ojos, fingiendo centrar de nuevo su atención en la presentación que se proyecta en la pantalla colgada sobre su cabeza.

Nadie se da cuenta. Sólo ellos dos.

Y cuando reanuda su explicación, su tono también parece más tirante.

\- A grandes rasgos esta es la relación de las religiones con el alfismo. Algunas se han desmarcado, no obstante -pasa la diapositiva. Casi nadie lo diría, pero ya no parece tan seguro como minutos antes; incluso mientras los alumnos alfa le cuestionaban, se mostraba tranquilo y confiado-. El Budismo es una religión fundada por y para omegas. Pero en la actualidad muchos alfa que quieren, digamos, adoptar un estilo de vida más tranquilo, se están interesando por esta religión.

Al fondo, alguien suelta un gruñido escéptico en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor lo oiga.

Esta vez, se gira como un resorte. Todo rastro de su aplomo ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Algún problema?

El alumno alfa no contesta. Fran insiste:

\- Porque si tienen algún problema, les recuerdo que el período de modificación de matrícula sigue abierto.

La mayoría de los universitarios se remueven en sus sillas, incómodos. Esta vez, anota mentalmente Álex, no hay miradas de admiración al profesor. Los alfa parecen ofendidos, los beta aburridos, los omega bajan la cabeza con recelo.

Se siente extrañamente culpable.

Fran se gira de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Hay una extraña pausa, en la que el guardia civil imagina que aprovecha para recomponerse tras su breve pérdida de papeles. Se le escucha suspirar.

\- Algunas ramas del cristianismo, especialmente las protestantes, están abriéndose a la causa omeguista. Ver pastores omega empieza a no ser una novedad en países como Estados Unidos. En el Vaticano, como siempre, las cosas avanzan despacio. Aunque los católicos de base empiezan a presionar en ese sentido.

De repente baja un poco la cabeza, frotándose las sienes. Por el rabillo del ojo consulta el reloj.

\- La clase ha terminado -anuncia bruscamente.

Si a alguien le importa que falten diez minutos para la finalización oficial, nadie dice nada. Los alumnos, mayormente aliviados por escapar de la tensión que se percibe en el ambiente, se levantan como un resorte, recogiendo rápidamente sus cuadernos, portátiles, tablets y libros, metiéndolos a toda prisa en las mochilas y evacuando el aula en apenas unos minutos.

Algunos se detienen brevemente para despedirse de Fran. Pero la mayoría pasan por su lado sin decir nada de camino a la puerta.

El grupito de alumnos alfa, avanzando juntos, en manada, le dirige una breve pero penetrante mirada antes de largarse.

Álex sólo se levanta cuando el último estudiante ha abandonado el aula.

\- Lo siento -su voz resuena en el auditorio, clara, audible. Voz de alfa-. No sabía que mi presencia iba a distraerle tanto.

\- Su presencia no me ha distraído, cabo Fernández -le replica el gallego, empezando a recoger su ordenador personal, desconectándolo del proyector-. Sorprendido, en todo caso.

\- Me interesaba observarle en su hábitat natural -comenta, descendiendo las escaleras hacia su mesa-. Parece que ha sido una clase difícil.

Fran esboza una sonrisa amarga, guardando el portátil en el maletín.

\- Todas las clases son difíciles cuando uno es un omega.

\- Pensaba que en la universidad eso no pasaba.

\- En la universidad hay alfas, cabo -el gallego se pone en pie, quedándose frente a él. Mirándole sin arredarse-. En cualquier parte donde haya alfas, la vida será difícil para un omega.

El guardia civil arquea las cejas sin contestar, un poco sorprendido por ese arranque en el pausado, casi tímido profesor. Instantes después, Fran baja la mirada, devolviendo su atención a los útiles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Coge un cuaderno y una pluma, guardándolos con cuidado en un compartimento más pequeño de su maletín.

\- Curiosas palabras para alguien emparejado -comenta al fin Álex.

\- Pedro es el primero que reconoce todo esto. Puede preguntarle a él, si no me cree.

\- He estado investigando. En alguno de sus primeros trabajos, figura él como supervisor.

Álex tiene esa habilidad. La de dar en el blanco sin apenas apuntar. La de tocar en el punto sensible sin alzar un ápice la voz.

Fue un recluta rabioso y con los años ha aprendido a canalizar esa rabia, a enfriarla, a convertirla en un arma mucho más poderosa. Antes, sus improperios y sus arranques de mal genio eran famosos en sus compañeros de Academia; ahora, es su espantosa calma, su voz helada como un témpano, las que destrozan a sus enemigos con más eficacia de la que nunca tuvieron sus puños.

Cuando Fran le traspasa con la mirada, sabe que ha vuelto a hacerlo. Que la fachada del sereno profesor está tambaleándose ante la pura rabia acumulada; ante el rencor que lleva tanto tiempo guardado en el lugar más recóndito de su pecho.

\- Él no quiso. Se lo exigieron. Nos lo exigieron a los dos -agarra el maletín, colgándoselo del hombro a modo de bandolera-. Fui el primer profesor omega en publicar en algunas revistas de este nuestro tolerante e inclusivo campus. Aunque tuviera que ser corregido por mi antiguo compañero de estudios.

\- Imagino que no le sentaría nada bien.

\- ¿A usted le sentaría bien? -el profesor se dirige a la puerta. Álex apresura el paso para seguirle-. No fue culpa de Pedro. Simplemente, las cosas son así.

El pelirrojo espera un momento, midiendo los tiempos.

Y luego:

\- Yo no le he culpado en ningún momento. En cambio, usted ya ha repetido dos veces que no es culpa suya.

 _Bingo._ El labio inferior del docente tiembla durante unos instantes. Casi puede escucharle gruñir entre dientes mientras los dos traspasan la puerta del auditorio, abandonando a sus espaldas el aula vacía y oscura.

\- ¿Por qué ha venido, cabo? Porque no creo que la asignatura de _Historia de la construcción del género_ le interese mucho.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, me apetecía verle en acción, ya que vamos a colaborar -se encoge de hombros-. Y la verdad es que sí me ha resultado interesante.

El gallego se detiene en seco.

Álex tiene que girarse en redondo, encontrándose con su expresión abiertamente irritada.

\- ¿Qué quiere, cabo Fernández?

Comprende que es momento de dejarse de rodeos.

\- Hablar con usted. Pero no aquí -hace un ademán, señalando el inmenso y atestado vestíbulo. A su alrededor, alumnos de todas las edades y géneros deambulan dirigiéndose a sus clases-. Con usted y con su compañero, si puede ser.

\- ¿En una hora le viene bien?

\- En una hora sería perfecto -Álex consulta su reloj-. ¿En su despacho?

\- En el de Pedro, mejor. Es más grande.

El guardia civil le mira, y ambos se sostienen la mirada durante casi un minuto.

\- De acuerdo. Preguntaré en recepción, no hace falta que me guíe. Mientras, voy a por un café.

\- Que le aproveche.

\- Gracias. Y disculpe de nuevo por presentarme en su clase sin avisar, profesor Castro.

Le sorprende escuchar un bufido irónico de Fran, observar una abierta sonrisa socarrona.

\- _Nadie_ me llama profesor Castro. Ni mis alumnos omega lo hacen.

La expresión de Álex no varía un milímetro. Hierática, estoica, y absolutamente convencida de lo que piensa.

\- Pues es un error.

\- Usted piensa que los omega somos inferiores.

\- Yo puedo pensar lo que quiera, pero es obvio que usted está dando clase aquí, y es por méritos propios. Hasta ahora, profesor.

 

Algo va mal.

Y no es sólo la obvia decepción de haber resultado ser un omega después de toda la vida esperando emerger como alfa. Ni el descubrimiento de que ese mundo que él creía más o menos amable y respetuoso, es en realidad un lugar donde incluso vagar a plena luz del día por determinados sitios puedeser un peligro.

Raoul ya se había preparado mentalmente para esto desde que tuvo su primer celo, su doloroso primer celo; desde que vio a Agoney con los ojos en sangre y se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado para siempre entre ellos dos. De que su amistad sincera e inocente, su pre-enamoramiento adolescente -más un juego de niños que de hombres-, había adquirido unos matices que harían que jamás volvieran a mirarse de la misma forma.

Luego vino el hospital. Y lo de descubrir que su amigo y él estaban unidos de una forma más íntima de la que deberían. _Compañeros de vida,_ piensa a veces, cuando le mira. _Es mi compañero de vida, para siempre._

Y ahí está el problema.

Que antes lo pensaba con cariño, con orgullo incluso.

Pero ahora, cada vez es distinto.

Cada vez más a menudo, le parece que es más bien una condena.

 

El mediodía le pilla aún en la cama.

Su móvil lleva un rato vibrando de forma intermitente sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo consulta un segundo. Álvaro ha vuelto a dar señales de vida en los diversos grupos de mensajería que comparten -hoy termina su celo, y por la tarde a Pablo y a él les darán el alta en la Residencia- y como suele ser habitual, el afán por ponerle al día en todo lo ocurrido durante la última semana se mezcla con un nada sutil cachondeo.

También hay más mensajes. Individuales.

Roi.

Roi recordándole, insistiéndole, preguntándole si piensa acudir a la cita de hoy.

Luis suspira. Se nota sudoroso y mareado, y sabe lo que verá cuando se mire al espejo: ojeras profundas, rostro macilento, los ojos enrojecidos. Lleva un par de días sin poder tomar su gama de inhibidores favorita -la única que consigue anular al máximo sus instintos alfa- y el mono ha hecho presa en él con una fuerza inusitada.

Pero no puede fallarle a Roi.

_Otra vez._

Se levanta tambaleándose, ignorando el lío de sábanas revueltas en el que se ha convertido tanto su cama como su habitación. Gruñe cuando, tras entrar al baño, encuentra justo lo que espera encontrar. Entre los efectos del síndrome de dependencia y las marcas que aún conserva de la pelea, tiene más aspecto de alfa que nunca, embrutecido y violento.

Intuye que vomitaría si tuviera algo en el estómago.

Su móvil empieza a sonar de nuevo en cuanto se mete en la ducha. Luis se apresura, sabiendo quién está al otro lado de la línea. Se siente como un soldado que marcha en línea recta hacia un campo de minas, sabiendo que tiene muy muy pocas posibilidades de emerger con vida al otro lado.

Pero no puede hacer otra cosa que ducharse, vestirse y tranquilizar las dudas de su amigo con un escueto mensaje asegurando que estará listo en diez minutos. No cabe otra voluntad en él que la de hacer otro esfuerzo -quizá el último- por arreglar definitivamente las cosas.

Por encontrar al fin una salida a esta situación que parece hallarse en punto muerto.

 

El despacho del profesor Mosquera está al fondo del departamento de Educación Física, en una habitación razonablemente amplia y con un amplio ventanal que permite ver parte del espacio central del campus. La ecléctica decoración interior refleja parte de la personalidad de su propietario: en las estanterías se mezclan sesudos manuales de fisiología con revistas de deportes, en la pared se alternan láminas con la musculatura humana con pósters de surfistas.

El propio profesor parece cualquier cosa menos un profesor. Vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros y una sudadera, Pedro parece un estudiante de posgrado de los muchos que abarrotan el departamento. No puede contrastar más con su compañero, quien sí da la imagen de un erudito de los pies a la cabeza, con sus gafas sin montura y su pulcra camisa arremangada hasta los codos.

Tardan unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el cabo Fernández les está observando desde la puerta entrabierta. Y esos segundos son preciosos para el guardia civil, cuya capacidad de análisis y su memoria fotográfica le permiten hacerse una idea de la situación en apenas un instante. Analizando la postura de los dos hombres, el tono en el que cuchichean, la forma en la que se inclinan el uno hacia el otro.

Cuando le miran, está sonriendo. _Por dentro._ Por fuera, su expresión se mantiene neutra, con un punto de aburrimiento que ha ensayado varias veces frente al espejo.

\- Profesores.

\- Cabo.

Mosquera se pone inmediatamente en pie, rodeando su escritorio y pasando frente a su pareja. Álex puede oler su agresividad cuando se queda allí parado, de pie entre Fran y él. Le dan ganas de reírse al verle marcar territorio de una forma tan adolescente como inútil.

\- Tengo una tutoría en una hora -le advierte.

\- Perfecto, porque no me va a llevar más que eso. Además, resulta que es de algunos de sus tutorandos de quienes les quiero hablar.

El pelirrojo entra en el despacho, pidiendo permiso para sentarse con un movimiento de cabeza. El profesor se lo concede con la misma expresión que si estuviera chupando un limón, y el guardia civil puede escucharle ahogar un gruñido cuando va a sentarse en la única silla libre.

La que hay al lado del omega.

Muchos omega se apartarían instintivamente si tuvieran un alfa que no fuera el suyo sentado tan cerca; y más si fuera un alfa tan peculiar como el cabo. Pero si algo ha aprendido Álex de él, es que el profesor Castro es peleón y testarudo. Se mantiene en su sitio sin ceder un ápice, los brazos cruzados, la mirada clavada en él.

Ambos se la sostienen, sin pestañear.

\- Espero que le haya sentado bien el café.

\- Sí, gracias -sonríe un poco-. Confieso que no echaba demasiado de menos el café de la universidad, aunque desde luego es mejor que el del cuartel.

\- ¿Fue usted a la universidad?

Le dan ganas de reírse al ver cómo pica el anzuelo. Por supuesto, Fran no puede _no_ preguntar.

\- Criminología -aclara, y el otro asiente como si fuera obvio-. Algún cursillo aislado. Poca cosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve al otro profesor retroceder lentamente hacia su sillón, como si estuviera dudando de la idoneidad de dejar solo a su pareja al otro lado del escritorio junto al intruso. Ahoga un resoplido divertido.

Hace tan sólo unos pocos años, se habría girado hacia Pedro para decirle que es un básico, un imbécil, y que no tiene el mínimo interés en follarse a su guapísimo omega, muchas gracias.

Pero hace tiempo que la vida enseñó a Álex a guardarse parte de sus cartas. A no ir de frente con los puños por delante, sino a esperar el momento adecuado para clavar el puñal en la espalda.

Se limita a morderse una sonrisa mientras se gira hacia el otro gallego.

\- ¿Saben por qué estoy aquí?

\- Ya nos lo dijo Noemí. Tenemos _elementos subversivos_ en el campus -Pedro bufa-. Menuda gilipollez.

\- No es ninguna tontería. El índice de conflictividad en su universidad ha hecho saltar todas las alarmas. Información, los informáticos, los de delitos de odio, los encargados de las tribus urbanas y bandas juveniles… Todos están en el tema.

\- ¿Bandas juveniles? -Pedro pone los ojos en blanco-. ¡Por favor! Nosotros no tenemos ninguna banda juvenil en el campus.

\- ¿Qué son el Comité Alfa Beta Omega y la Asociación por la Integración Omega?

\- Como si propio nombre indica, comités y asociaciones -replica Fran en tono frío-. Debidamente registrados en el organismo correspondiente, por si quiere comprobarlo.

\- Ya lo hice.

Disfruta de ese instante de breve perplejidad, el cruce de miradas, la confusión, el no saber qué decir. Disfruta de esos momentos, porque son los que le indican que ha hecho bien su trabajo.

Por encima de todo, Álex es un cazador. Y ahora está acechando, cercando, acorralando a su presa.

\- Y al hacerlo descubrí algo muy curioso. Son ustedes los padrinos tanto del CABO como del APIO.

\- Sí, lo somos -responde ásperamente Fran-. ¿Algún problema con eso?

\- Ninguno. Aunque se entiende su desmedido afán por defenderlos…

\- No los defendemos, es que esos chicos no han hecho _nada_ malo.

\- Esos chicos están metidos últiamente en todas las peleas habidas y por haber en este campus. Su actividad agitadora no sólo se limita a la vida universitaria -Álex les mira un momento, en silencio-. También son muy activos en las redes sociales.

Deja que sus ojos pasen de uno al otro, que le devuelvan la mirada con inquietud, preguntándose qué será lo que él sabe y ellos no. Como esperaba, ninguno de los dos docentes parece monitorizar lo que hacen y dicen sus alumnos en sus perfiles de Internet.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tanto Álvaro como Miriam, por nombrar a los dos principales cabecillas, participan en cibercampañas, han formado parte de escraches virtuales, y se unen al acoso on-line contra todo aquel que no comulgue con los principios que defienden.

\- Los conozco a los dos bastante bien -gruñe Pedro, cuyo tono delata que empieza a perder la paciencia. Álex insinúa una sonrisa, porque eso es justo lo que pretendía-. Son incapaces de acosar a nadie.

\- Compruébelo usted mismo.

Con gesto tranquilo, el cabo extrae su móvil de trabajo del interior de su bolsillo. Tras abrir una galería de fotos en concreto, lo deja sobre la mesa, entre los dos profesores.

Ambos se miran por encima del escritorio, como si estuvieran decidiendo quién de los dos será el primero en poner una mano sobre el objeto maldito; finalmente, Pedro asume su papel de tutor y coge el móvil. Escudriña con el ceño fruncido la pantalla, tendiéndoselo después a Fran con gesto despreocupado.

\- No sé de qué coño habla. Yo ahí sólo veo a dos chavales defendiendo su postura.

\- ¿Sí? Yo veo algo mucho más grave -contesta Álex mientras ahora es el omega quien mira fijamente la pantalla del teléfono-. Veo a Miriam promover una campaña de odio contra una asociación dedicada a defender los derechos de los alfa. Y veo a Álvaro desear la muerte de los _alfistas,_ como él los llama, y todo esto dirigiéndose a un actual Ministro de nuestro país. Ambas acciones podrían ser constitutivas de delito. ¿No cree, profesor Castro?

Cuando se gira bruscamente hacia Fran, se da cuenta de que ha logrado su propósito de pillarle con la guardia baja. La expresión del profesor -aún con los ojos clavados en la pantalla- refleja su preocupación; pero se recupera de inmediato cuando Álex le interpela, devolviéndole el móvil con una prisa que le delata.

\- Yo tampoco veo nada malo.

Álex le sostiene la mirada.

\- Miente -afirma con despreocupación, guardándose el móvil-. Sabe usted tan bien como yo que la Fiscalía podría hallar delitos de odio en esos tuits.

\- Me parece la puta hostia esto, ¿eh? -Interrumpe Pedro, alzando la voz-. Vivimos en una sociedad completamente injusta, donde diariamente se denuncian cientos de violaciones de omegas, donde en la mayoría de profesiones los omega siguen cobrando menos que los alfa y los beta, donde _jamás_ ha habido un político que no fuera alfa… Pero a usted y a los que le mandan sólo les molestan unos cuantos tuits. ¿Por qué será?

\- Pedro -le advierte su pareja.

\- No, Pedro no, Pedro está hasta los cojones de esta puta historia -el profesor se levanta como un resorte; Álex le contempla, hierático, mientras el gallego se exalta por momentos-. Tengo a chicos que pasan _con miedo_ por el campus y lo que a la pasma de mierda le importa es lo que Álvaro o Miriam publiquen en Twitter o en Facebook. Es que hay que joderse.

El guardia civil se levanta.

\- Vigile su lenguaje.

El profesor se encara con él. Los dos alfa se miran, dilatando las ventanas de la nariz. Tras ellos, Fran se pone en pie, muy lentamente.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Va a detenerme a mí también? ¿Por desacato a la autoridad? ¿Por tuitear? ¿Por decirle a la puta cara que no es más que un perro de presa que sólo sabe obedecer órdenes, sin preguntarse un segundo por qué lo mandan a hacer lo que hace?

Por un instante el cabo Fernández siente renacer un chispazo de su antiguo yo; el insolente recluta que era en la Academia está a punto de materializarse, insinuándose en su puño cerrado, en su ceño fruncido, en los labios separándose para dejar ver un destello de sus colmillos.

Y si no lo hace es porque, en parte, Pedro lleva razón.

Álex es un perro de presa, sí, pero no uno cualquiera. Es un perro de presa cargado de cicatrices, herido por mil sitios y curado por otros tantos; es un perro de colmillos limados por el tiempo que ahora sólo espera el momento de consumar una largamente esperada venganza.

Como perro viejo que es, encaja el nuevo golpe, ladea la cabeza y observa a su rival con la expresión que da entender que podría arrancarle la pierna de cuajo si quisiera. Pero no quiere.

Y todo su aucontrol está a punto de irse al traste cuando Fran le agarra del hombro, apartándole suavemente para interponerse entre ambos alfa.

No es el gesto en sí; no es que un insignificante omega se haya atrevido a empujarle.

Es el contacto.

La mano de un omega en su hombro, que abre una compuerta que suele tener cerrada a cal y canto; y un torrente hormonal se desborda en el interior de su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina y haciéndole latir el corazón más fuerte, al tiempo que el olor de Fran llega a su nariz con una fuerza arrolladora y escalofriante.

Se queda ciego durante unos segundos. Ciego y sordo, hundido en ese olor. Perdido en ese contacto. Y cuando lo pierde, una sensación de vacío tan grande como la vida misma le engulle. Dejándole confuso, parpadeando en dirección a la nada.

\- ¿Cabo Fernández?

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Pero cuando vuelve en sí, los dos profesores le miran con sorpresa.

Álex contiene a duras penas un gruñido.

Odia que le pase esto. Odia cada vez que su cuerpo decide obsequiarle con otra irrefutable prueba de que algo anda mal en él. Odia que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún no haya tenido éxito en su empeño de ser un _alfa como Dios manda._

En un instante, vuelve a adoptar la expresión cargada de aplomo del adusto guardia civil, siempre seguro de sí mismo.

\- Perdón, he recordado algo que… No importa. ¿Decía usted algo, profesor Castro?

Intenta fingir indiferencia, pero sabe que no lo ha conseguido cuando Pedro le dirige una muda mirada de advertencia. Álex reconoce esa mirada; _todo alfa_ podría reconocerla. No es habitual que un alfa aspire a acercarse más de la cuenta a un omega emparejado -un omega mordido, como lo es Fran- pero en esos casos la respuesta suele ser tajante y, en un gran número de veces, sangrienta.

Sin duda, parte de su _trastorno_ ha quedado expuesto. Y su conflicto con Pedro ha traspasado los umbrales del civismo para convertirse en una pura lucha de machos.

El gallego está a un paso más de enseñarle los colmillos.

Pero Fran, en cambio, contesta con calma.

\- Le decía que esto se puede solucionar de una forma más civilizada -hace un ademán conciliador en dirección a ambos alfa-. Acompáñenos y le presentaremos a los chicos. Podrá ver que no hay ningún problema con ellos.

\- ¿Qué? -Se sobresalta Pedro-. Ni de co…

\- _Pedro -_ gruñe Fran, y Álex podría jurar que en la vida ha visto a un omega ejercer ese poder sobre un alfa; dejándolo callado con una simple mirada. Después se gira hacia él, e incluso el fiero guardia civil siente la extraña autoridad que emana del profesor, subyugándose involuntariamente ante ella-. Lo único que le pedimos es que se comporte correctamente.

\- Defina comportarse correctamente.

\- No decir ninguna tontería, no ofenderlos, y no detener a nadie por sus ideas, si puede ser.

\- Me lo pensaré.

\- Hágalo.

En un gesto de lo más inaudito, Fran le coloca la mano en el antebrazo. Puede que sea un simple gesto de súplica o puede que el profesor se haya dado cuenta de su reacción previa y quiera volver a provocarla; en cualquier caso, un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo, haciéndole apartarse de un salto.

Retrocediendo ante un omega.

Y no por primera vez en su vida.

Los dos profesores le contemplan con las cejas arqueadas: el uno con sorpresa, el otro con cierta chispa de desafío.

\- Llámeme cuando tenga una respuesta -Fran sonríe; una sonrisa tan peligrosa como la pistola que el propio Álex lleva pegada al cuerpo, bajo la chaqueta-. Si me disculpa, tengo una última clase que dar.

Se gira un momento hacia su pareja para darle un corto beso en los labios. Álex ahoga otro resoplido de frustración, apartando a su pesar la mirada. Un momento después, el profesor pasa por su lado, de camino a la puerta.

\- Nos vemos luego, Pedro. Que tenga un buen día, cabo.

\- Adiós, profesor.

El _clic_ de la puerta suena como una sentencia.

Y se encuentra con un alfa furioso a un palmo de su cara.

\- Guardia civil o no -susurra Pedro- toca a mi omega y te arranco las tripas.

Álex podría responder al desafío, enseñar los dientes, presentar batalla.

Incluso sacar el arma reglamentaria.

Pero es demasiado inteligente y, sobre todo, está demasiado confuso en esos momentos.

Sin dar una respuesta gira sobre sus talones.

Abandonando el despacho en algo que se parece demasiado a una huida.

 

\- Hooola, cariño. Soy Ricky, tú te llamabas Luis, ¿verdad?

Luis se queda de piedra.

Ante él se alza un individuo cuya identidad no podría catalogar fácilmente. Su nariz le indica que es incontestablemente un omega; el resto de sus sentidos, en cambio, sólo perciben a un alfa.

_Y qué alfa._

Tan grandote como él, más fuerte que él, y con el mismo aplomo que cualquier alfa que camina por la vida sabiéndose superior a los demás. Ricky le aborda con seguridad y simpatía, acercándose a más distancia de la que un alfa desconocido debería acercarse.

\- Uh, sí.

\- Tranquilo, sé lo que estás pensando. Estás pensando que ves a un alfa pero hueles a un omega. Y que tengo demasiada pluma. Y espero que también estés pensando que estoy muy bueno, aunque la verdad es que eso no me importa tanto, porque estoy emparejado. A Kibo ya lo conoces, ¿verdad?

Cepeda tarda unos segundos en reaccionar cuando un chico a espaldas de Ricky levanta la mano a modo de saludo.

\- De vista.

\- De vista, ya, no me sorprende, la verdad es que llama la atención, mi chico. Supongo que debería decir _mi alfa,_ pero qué quieres que te diga hijo, a mí ese lenguaje me parece muy trasnochado, muy… ¿No? -Se gira hacia Roi, que espera a su otro lado, con un gesto entre expectante y divertido-. Mi alfa, mi omega, ¡coño! A algunos les falta ponerse una etiqueta ahí en la frente o una chapa como a los perros.

El otro se encoge de hombros.

\- Personalmente siempre he encontrado el concepto de propiedad de los alfas y omegas fascinante.

Luis consigue reponerse lo suficiente para contestar.

\- Dices fascinante por no decir gilipollas.

Roi se echa a reír. Una pequeña risa, pero espontánea, de la que Luis se siente muy orgulloso. Porque, lo que es últimamente, no le hace reír demasiado.

\- Me conoces bien, Cepeda.

Ricky y Kibo cruzan una mirada cómplice; el segundo asiente, y el primero posa una mano en el hombro de Luis. Mirando a Roi.

\- ¿Me lo puedo llevar un rato?

Roi le sonríe.

\- Ahora eres tú quien habla como si fuera de mi propiedad.

\- Bueno, es que hay algunos alfa a los que sí habría que ponerles la chapita. Y el microchip -sus ojos se clavan en los de Luis, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno-. Vamos a dar un paseo, cariño. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

 


	11. Tiempo

 

 

Lo primero que le sorprende al abrir la puerta es el olor.

Es una vaharada húmeda y casi tangible, mezcla de varios olores. No es agradable pero tampoco especialmente desagradable. Grasa de las máquinas, humedad, un leve rastro a sudor, réflex.

Y alfa.

Sobre todo alfa.

Por supuesto, hay omegas y betas en el gimnasio, y si se esfuerza un poco incluso puede rastrear sus esencias; pero lo que predomina es el inconfundible olor a _puro macho alfa._

Se queda parado un momento bajo el umbral, con la puerta aún sujeta y los dedos agarrotados nerviosamente sobre el manillar. Hace tanto calor dentro que, en contraste, el aire del exterior que choca contra su espalda le parece fresco y le pone el vello de la nuca de punta.

O quizá sea otra cosa.

Es otra sensación la que le mantiene en el sitio, los pies pegados al suelo, la mano buscando instintivamente la seguridad que le proporciona la puerta entreabierta. La reticencia a no sumergirse del todo en lo que parecen las mismísimas fauces del lobo. Raoul nunca ha tenido el menor problema en entrar en un gimnasio. Pero ahora, observando el panorama que se extiende frente a sus ojos, se siente incómodo. Y mucho.

El gimnasio del campus es grande, y a esa hora -es media tarde y el sol ya declina, deslumbrando a los que miran hacia los grandes ventanales situados en un extremo- está lleno de estudiantes que aprovechan que no tienen clase para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Por su condición de gimnasio universitario, sus cuotas son bajas, su afluencia es alta, y en él entrenan, además, los integrantes de los distintos equipos deportivos que compiten a nombre de la universidad.

\- Perdona, ¿vas a pasar?

Raoul se aparta de un salto, sobresaltado. Un chico alfa le dirige una sonrisa de disculpa al colarse por el hueco que ha dejado abierto en la puerta, aunque es obvio que la situación le divierte. Va riéndose entre dientes cuando se aleja, cargando con una enorme bolsa de deporte que pende sin problemas de su hombro.

El omega le mira anhelante por un segundo, preguntándose cómo debe de ser disfrutar del privilegio de caminar por el mundo sin preocupaciones, sin miedos. Inspirando respeto a los demás. Atravesando el gimnasio con una sonrisa relajada, saludando a otros alfa, y metiéndose en el vestuario sin el menor atisbo de cautela.

Después, agacha la cabeza y entra.

Hay betas y algún omega, pero la clientela predominante es alfa. Mujeres y, sobre todo, hombres alfa que se afanan sobre las máquinas de cardio, levantan pesas o hacen abdominales y flexiones. Alfas que sudan, gruñen y se gritan los unos a otros. Alfas que -observa Raoul- acaparan la mayor parte de las zonas del gimnasio sin el más mínimo pudor. Quizá, sin la más mínima consciencia de que lo están haciendo.

Culebrea entre ellos como puede, sorteando bicicletas elípticas, bordeando bancos de pesas, estremeciéndose cuando alguno de esos dechados de testosterona pasa rozándole, ocultando esa sonrisa que se les pone siempre que consiguen que algún omega se sienta cohibido. Aprieta los dientes, divisando al fondo del gimnasio una zona acotada donde dos chicos pelean. Buscando a quien ha venido a buscar. A la persona a la que, en ese momento, más le gustaría parecerse.

Lo encuentra pronto.

\- ¡Eh, fierecilla!

Se gira al escuchar el grito. Sabe que _fierecilla_ es el apodo irónico que le han encasquetado a su cuñado, y también sabe que a él no le importa demasiado, dada su condición actual de campeón. Con Pablo, las bromas se acaban en cuanto sube al ring; no le cuesta mucho divisarle, con una camiseta ajustada, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema que quieras que te arregle a hostias?

El omega se dirige a un alfa cuyos músculos triplican los suyos. Lo hace con una media sonrisa confiada en la boca, y Raoul no puede menos que admirarle. Si Pablo está incómodo al verse rodeado de alfas, no lo demuestra. Entra en la zona acotada mientras se coloca un protector bucal y los guantes.

Pablo es campeón de lucha grecorromana, pero también practica habitualmente boxeo, kárate y en general cualquier deporte que se resuma en darse tortazos con otra persona. Hubo un día en el que Raoul se preguntó cómo un omega podía competir y vencer por encima de otros alfa más fuertes y agresivos; luego, vio pelear a Pablo, y dejó de preguntárselo.

En cuanto dan la señal, el omega se transforma en un vendaval de puñetazos, en un ciclón de manos y piernas, en un oponente escurridizo que no permanece más de un segundo en el mismo sitio. Pablo descarga los golpes y, cuando van a devolvérselos, el guante de su rival encuentra el vacío. Pablo se mueve sin cesar. Pablo pega y pega _y pega_ , tan fuerte y tan feroz como el mejor de los alfa.

Ahora, Raoul entiende de dónde viene su éxito. Pablo transforma su perenne rabia en energía, y convierte su disconformidad con el mundo que le rodea en esa mala leche que descarga un golpe tras otro contra el cuerpo de su rival. Ha hecho del deporte su vía de escape de una realidad que le asquea. Y al verle pelear, Raoul entiende que no es mala idea.

Cuando el rival alza las manos pidiendo una tregua, el campeón se aparta y sus ojos le encuentran. Raoul distingue un instante de confusión en el rostro de su cuñado, pero al momento le dirige una sonrisa, saludándole con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Ven!

Pablo grita sin disimulo como se gritan los alfa, sin importarle no pasar desapercibido, como al resto de omegas que deambulan por el gimnasio con la cabeza gacha e intentando no molestar. Raoul entiende que está en su elemento; que ha conquistado ese espacio, antaño eminentemente alfista, para sí mismo.

\- Eh -saluda el otro omega, aunque con menos entusiasmo-. Buena pelea.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pablo salta las gomas que sirven de separación con agilidad, quitándose el protector para hablar. Raoul le mira de cerca: está sudado, cansado y _feliz._ Su sonrisa ni siquiera vacila cuando otro chico le propina lo que pretende ser un amistoso topetazo en el hombro.

\- ¡Eh, Pablito! Vaya mierda de celo si tienes energía para estar aquí. Se nota que Álvaro no te da caña.

\- Tengo energía para pasar tres celos seguidos y hacerte una cara nueva a ti, subnormal -le responde, y todos se ríen-. Y te lavas la boca antes de hablar de mi compañero.

Es del todo insólito que tenga que ser el omega quien defienda al alfa, pero ninguno de los compañeros de Pablo parece encontrarlo raro, y el ofensor hace un gesto de disculpa entre risas. Pablo vuelve a centrar su atención en Raoul, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que necesito algo?

\- Porque te conozco desde que eras un crío, enano.

Raoul le mira fijamente mientras el otro aprovecha para secarse el sudor con la toalla, ocultando esa media sonrisa torcida que se ha convertido en su seña de identidad. A sus oídos llegan los típicos sonidos del gimnasio: gruñidos de esfuerzo, conversaciones, el _runrún_ de las cintas, el ruido metálico y sordo de las pesas al chocar contra el suelo.

Pero todo le llega amortiguado, como si alguien le hubiera envuelto en una burbuja invisible. Como si en ese momento sólo estuvieran allí Pablo y él, mirándose entre el trasiego de jóvenes universitarios que sudan sobre colchonetas y máquinas.

\- Necesito… hablar. Pero a lo mejor este no es el mejor sitio.

Pablo asiente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

\- Sí, para _los demás_ igual no es el mejor sitio -le recorre de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Te importa mucho mancharte ese chándal pijo que me llevas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjalo, ya respondo yo por ti -en ese momento, su cuñado adopta una desconcertante sonrisa de maníaco-. Quítate la chaqueta.

La orden se ve acompañada de otra acción igual de extravagante, a ojos de Raoul: Pablo se agacha un momento, inclinándose sobre un cajón de material de gimnasio que hay a un lado del improvisado ring. Tras rebuscar un poco, le lanza un par de guantes de boxeo, viejos y descoloridos.

\- Te servirán.

Raoul se le queda mirando, en camiseta y con los guantes en la mano.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pablo amplía la sonrisa, colocándose sus propios guantes con un gesto feroz.

\- Darte una paliza.

Al principio no lo entiende muy bien.

La burbuja se rompe, y el sonido ambiente del gimnasio llega de nuevo a sus oídos con una potencia estremecedora. Así como el olor. Es repentinamente consciente -y se pregunta cómo ha podido olvidarlo en algún momento- de estar rodeado de alfas. De alfas que arman demasiado ruido, caminan demasiado cerca, y se comportan, en general, como si el espacio les perteneciera.

Pero en ese momento la mano enguantada de Pablo le agarra y tira de él, y Raoul se enreda en las gomas que separan el ring del resto, pero consigue saltarlas en el último momento. Y allí -aparte de un par de chavales con kimono, beta y alfa, que intentan derribarse en una esquina- sólo está la cara y el olor familiar del compañero de su hermano.

\- Levanta las manos así -el otro omega coloca los guantes como Raoul le ha visto hacer antes, protegiéndose la cara-. Y los pies así.

Aún un poco aturdido, Raoul se limita a imitar su postura. Tras un vistazo, Pablo asiente, satisfecho.

\- Muy bien. Ahora pégame. Con la derecha.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me pegues, coño.

Raoul lanza un puñetazo al aire; demasiado flojo, Pablo lo esquiva con facilidad con una risotada.

\- ¿Es por Agoney?

\- ¿El qué?

\- La razón por la que quieres hablar conmigo. Es Agoney, ¿verdad?

El rubio pega de nuevo, esta vez con un puñetazo instintivo que parece salirle de las entrañas. Su guante choca contra el de Pablo con tanta fuerza que la inercia casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Trastabilla mientras el otro omega le esquiva con facilidad.

\- Soy muy feliz con Agoney -resuella, volviendo a su posición original.

Pablo asiente con la cabeza.

\- Ahora te voy a pegar yo. Intenta bloquearme.

Le lanza un puñetazo lento, que Raoul no tiene demasiados problemas en esquivar. Se protege la cara cuando prosigue una andanada de golpes más rápidos, pero sin demasiada fuerza. Empieza a mover los pies de forma instintiva, buscando alejarse del vendaval de puñetazos.

\- ¡Contraataca!

Se arriesga a levantar la vista, comprobando que los golpes de Pablo han dejado expuesto su torso. Intentando proteger su cara con un guante, Raoul dirige un derechazo hacia algún lugar bajo su barbilla.

Inmediatamente nota el guante de Pablo rozándole la mejilla, pero sonríe con satisfacción cuando el suyo se estrella contra su pecho. Los golpes han sido lo suficientemente flojos para no hacerse daño, pero los dos se apartan de un salto, resollando y cogiendo aire.

Raoul nota el sudor cayéndole en los ojos. Se lleva el antebrazo a la frente, apartándose el flequillo húmedo.

\- Agoney es un novio genial. Eso es algo que ya sabía. Fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, y yo siempre supe que algún día seríamos compañeros. No tengo ningún problema con él.

Pablo arquea una ceja. Esta vez, Raoul le ve venir. Bloquea su puñetazo con ambos guantes, usando el juego de pies para esquivar el segundo.

\- Es cariñoso, comprensivo, me respeta… Vamos, que no es el típico alfa -intenta descargar otro golpe sobre el cuerpo de su cuñado, pero ahora es éste quien finta para escapar de él-. Es perfecto. O sea… Debería ser perfecto.

El siguiente puñetazo, cargado de rabia, sí llega a chocar contra los guantes de Pablo. Que sonríe con amargura mientras le bloquea.

\- Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

\- ¿De qué?

Se lanzan puñetazos rápidos el uno al otro, a veces acertando, a veces haciendo chocar sus guantes entre sí. Raoul intuye que Pablo no está usando ni la mitad de su destreza y su fuerza; y, para qué negarlo, se lo agradece.

\- Agoney puede ser perfecto, maravilloso, estupendo y todo lo que tú quieras. Y puedes engañarte a ti mismo pensando que es lo que siempre imaginaste. Pero no -su guante impacta contra la mejilla de Raoul, que emite un gruñido ahogado-. Tú _no_ te lo imaginaste así, Raoul.

Da un paso atrás y se miran los dos. Raoul está despeinado y nota la camiseta húmeda de sudor. Quizá por eso, un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo.

\- Tú sabías que Agoney sería maravilloso, pero como omega. Y el alfa educado, respetuoso y paciente serías tú. Llevas toda la vida preparándote para ser como ese alfa que _no es como los demás alfas,_ y ahora que lo ves desde el lado omega, resulta que no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

Raoul deja caer los brazos a los costados. Penden a plomo, como si hubiera perdido el control de sus extremidades.

\- Porque un alfa que no es como los demás alfas sigue siendo un alfa. Y está por encima de ti en todas las sociedades de este mundo. Porque, que Agoney sea cariñoso y respetuoso es una noticia digna de destacar, pero que lo que seas tú forma parte de tu naturaleza. Porque el mundo espera que seas sumiso, buen compañero y le des muchos cachorros.

Pablo se quita los guantes con un gesto extrañamente abatido. Raoul le contempla sin apenas respirar.

\- Yo tuve años y años para acostumbrarme a la idea de ser un omega, y aún así me jodió infinitamente tener mi primer celo y confirmar que por simple nacimiento había ido a parar a la puta base de la pirámide. No quiero imaginar cómo está siendo para ti, que vienes de una familia de mayoría alfa -le coloca una mano en el hombro-. Date tiempo, Raoul.

Raoul traga saliva. Tiene ganas de llorar, y sin duda lo haría si no estuviera físicamente exhausto. Los músculos de sus piernas, sus brazos y su abdomen han empezado a enviarle molestas punzadas de dolor, que sin duda se harán mayores cuando terminen de enfriarse.

\- No sé qué hacer -murmura-. Ago no tiene la culpa.

\- No, Ago no tiene la culpa. Es un buen tío, y te lo digo yo que tengo ojo para catar a los alfas y distinguir a los decentes de los hijos de puta -coincide Pablo en tono solenme-. Es un buen tío. Pero no es lo que necesitas ahora mismo.

Raoul toma aire.

\- No.

Y al decirlo casi siente un temblor a sus pies, como cuando uno de los chavales de la zona de pesas las deja caer al suelo y el estrépito retumba por todo el gimnasio, vibrando en las plantas de los pies, transmitiéndose hasta hacer entrechocar los dientes.

Así se siente Raoul. Como si todo su mundo se hubiera puesto del revés.

\- Gracias, Pablo -masculla, aún ausente.

Pablo le envuelve en un abrazo. Como son omegas, no pasa nada porque ese abrazo sea largo y estrecho, sin masculinas palmadas a la espalda ni esas tonterías. Nadie les mira raro. Y Raoul lo agradece.

\- Te quiero mucho, Raoul. Y estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Raoul se ríe entre dientes.

\- Ojalá existiera la figura del padrino omega, igual que existen los alfa. Estaría bien.

\- Nos la podemos inventar, si tú quieres -Pablo esboza una sonrisa canalla-. No tenemos por qué hacer siempre lo que la sociedad y los alfa esperan de nosotros, ¿sabes? Podemos buscar nuestro propio camino. Como hice yo cuando empecé a entrenar aquí -hace un ademán, señalando al ring-. Hace años, todo el mundo me miraba. Ahora, he ganado las suficientes medallas y partido las suficientes narices para que nadie cuestione mi derecho a estar aquí.

\- Pero es una mierda tener que conquistar lo que otros tienen por derecho.

\- Ja. Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Raoul le observa mientras se coloca de nuevo los guantes, dejando caer los suyos de nuevo en la caja de material común. Entrecierra los ojos, pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacéis mi hermano y tú?

Pablo se encoge de hombros, apretándose los guantes con ayuda de los dientes.

\- Con paciencia y cariño por ambas partes. Pero sobre todo, con lo que os ha faltado a Agoney y a ti -le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro-. Tiempo.

 

Y en el mismo momento en el que su compañero y su hermano tienen una trascendental conversación a hostia limpia, Álvaro Vázquez -recién regresado de la residencia, un poco más delgado pero en un estado físico que su médico de pareja ha calificado de _inmejorable-_ se lleva una desagradable sorpresa.

Sorpresa materializada en una invitada inesperada apostada frente a la puerta del Comité Alfa Beta Omega.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- Yo tampoco me alegro de verte.

Miriam cruza los brazos con indignación, pero se aparta mansamente para permitir que Álvaro meta la llave en la cerradura y abra la vetusta puerta. Como siempre, ambos alfas arrugan la nariz ante la cercanía del olor del otro. Repeliéndose como polos idénticos de un imán.

\- No, en serio. ¿Qué _haces_ aquí?

\- Tengo una excusa inmejorable. Mi director de tesis me _ordenó_ que viniera -bufa Miriam, pasando por su lado para entrar en el cuartucho que les hace las veces de sede-. Como también es _tu_ director de tesis, te puedes quejar a él si quieres.

La alfa se queda abstraída un momento, examinando la sede del CABO con un gesto de desgrado que no deja lugar a dudas sobre su opinión. Álvaro la escucha resoplar de nuevo, antes de buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

\- Ponte cómoda, ¿eh? Como si estuvieras en tu casa -ironiza él al verla aposentarse en una silla, dejando el bolso en otra.

\- Yo aquí no voy a estar cómoda en la vida. Demasiado olor a macho…

\- ¿Olor a macho? Ya estamos con…

\- Y no me vengas con que hay mujeres en el CABO, Álvaro, que esa historia ya me la sé.

\- Tampoco me vengas tú con que hay omegas en el APIO, Miriam, que también sabemos todos el caso que les haces.

\- Mira, para tu información, somos mucho más inclusivos que vosotros.

\- Y una mierda. Vosotros lo único que hacéis es desviar el foco de la lucha de lo que es verdaderamente importante.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos.

Los dos se giran en redondo.

Tres hombres les miran silenciosamente desde la puerta. El primero de ellos es Pedro, su director de tesis; el mismo que parece cualquier cosa menos un profesor, vestido con una camiseta cuya profusa mezcla de colores daña a la vista.

Le sigue su sempiterno acompañante, amigo y pareja. Fran, que también ha dado clase a los dos doctorandos, parece tan tranquilo como siempre, esbozando su típica sonrisa, amable y un punto tímida.

Y detrás entra el tercer hombre.

Fran tiene que ahogar un gruñido irónico al ver cómo Álvaro y Miriam reculan de forma inconsciente; uno dando un paso atrás, la otra basculando hacia el respaldo de la silla. _Todo un logro,_ piensa para sí mismo, dirigiendo una mirada levemente acusadora a Alejandro. Su olor es tan fuerte y tan agresivo que incluso hace retroceder a dos ejemplares de jóvenes alfa no precisamente tímidos.

\- Chicos, os presento al cabo Fernández, de la guardia civil -Pedro, al parecer, no tiene ganas de andarse con preámbulos-. Le han asignado investigar nuestro campus.

\- ¿Por qué? -Salta Miriam, recobrada ya de la sorpresa.

\- Dice que sois subversivos, rebeldes, potenciales ciberterroristas y no sé qué chorradas más -la sonrisa que Pedro dirige al guardia civil es tensa; éste apenas alza una ceja-. Así que vamos a desmostrarle que se equivoca.

Los ojos de Miriam abandonan el rostro de su profesor para ir a clavarse en el del desconocido pelirrojo. No disimula su desconfianza ni su desdén; ha vuelto a erguirse en la silla, proyectando ese aura de aplomo que es santo y seña de todo alfa.

A su lado, Álvaro parece tan sólo un poco más inseguro. Contemplando al cabo con perplejidad.

Álex siente que ha llegado su momento.

\- Las Fuerzas de Seguridad del Estado están preocupadas por cierta actividad que estamos detectando últimamente en este campus en concreto, y en el ambiente universitario en general. Policía Nacional y Guardia Civil estamos investigando a la par.

\- ¿El qué están investigando? -Pregunta Miriam.

La mirada de Álex baja hacia ella.

\- Varios asuntos que no la incumben, señorita.

\- No soy una señorita y no ha respondido a mi pregunta, cabo. Lo mínimo cuando se acusa a alguien es saber _de qué_ se lo acusa.

Álvaro también baja los ojos hacia Miriam, entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Pedro y Fran comparten un gesto cómplice por encima del hombro del pelirrojo. Pero éste acaba asintiendo tras pensarlo un segundo, sin que su expresión impenetrable se vea mínimamente afectada.

\- Lleva usted razón, ciudadana. La investigación abarca varios asuntos, pero a grandes rasgos podríamos decir que se centra en el tráfico ilegal de supresores y en incitación al odio hacia determinados colectivos.

\- ¿Qué colectivos?

\- Alfas.

\- ¿Alfas? -Miriam se pone en pie, soltando una risotada incrédula-. Nosotros somos alfas, cabo.

\- Hemos detectado varias campañas que tienen su origen en este campus y que se están expandiendo fuera de él gracias las redes sociales. Campañas que atacan directamente a varios miembros del gobierno, a la Casa Real, a…

\- ¿Pero de qué coño está hablando?

\- …A la Constitución, que es la ley suprema del Estado, y que incita al odio hacia los hombres alfa que tienen relaciones perfectamente legales con otros hombres o mujeres omega.

Los demás se le quedan mirando un instante con expresiones que oscilan entre distintos grados de desconcierto. Por primera vez, es Álvaro quien le contesta, en un tono educado y sereno muy distinto al de Miriam.

\- Yo soy un hombre alfa emparejado con un hombre omega. Los profesores también están en esa situación -Pedro asiente, en silencio-. No tengo ni idea de lo que está usted hablando.

Los ojos del cabo Fernández se clavan de repente en los suyos.

Y Álvaro siente una frialdad que le hiela el alma, que le corta la respiración. Que le deja paralizado, quieto en el sitio.

\- Yo creo que sí lo sabe. Creo que ambos lo saben -da unos pasos hacia ellos y en ese momento tanto Miriam como Álvaro comparten una fugaz mirada de entendimiento; comprendiendo que están ante un invididuo peligroso-. Creo que ambos conocen a alfas que se atiborran de supresores, a omegas que se comportan como alfas, a betas que mantienen relaciones con individuos distintos a su segundo género. ¿Me equivoco?

Se planta frente a ellos; inconscientemente, los dos alfas se acercan el uno al otro, hasta que la mano de Miriam roza suavemente el codo de Álvaro. Aliados, por primera vez, frente a una amenaza externa.

\- No se equivoca, cabo -escupe ella-. Pero no entiendo qué hay de ilegal en ello.

Álex se toma un momento.

No es fácil lo que está haciendo. Y no es fácil por varios motivos.

Primero, porque se reconoce un poco en la mirada asustada y al mismo tiempo decidida de esos jóvenes. Porque puede percibir un retazo de sí mismo, de su antiguo yo, en sus rostros aún llenos de idealismo.

Y segundo -y principalmente- porque esa molestia que empezó el otro día, en el despacho de Pedro, sigue ahí. Porque tras sus capas de aplomo y profesionalidad de militar acucia un chispazo de incipiente deseo sexual. Un deseo que no debería estar ahí, que es totalmente contra natura, y que hace que le arda la nuca donde sabe que esos pares de ojos se están clavando en ese instante.

Pese a ello, el perro de presa ya ha localizado el rastro. Ahora, todo es tan fácil como seguirlo.

\- No son ustedes estúpidos, así que no les trataré como si lo fueran -varía completamente el tono, cambiando su registro oficial por otro más humano, cansado y casi asqueado-. Saben perfectamente que el actual clima de convencia que hemos conseguido alcanzar es muy delicado.

\- ¿Clima de convivencia? Ah, se refiere a esta mierda de sociedad injusta.

\- Esta mierda de sociedad injusta, ciudadana Miriam, ha permitido que usted se críe teniendo todo tipo de facilidades a su alcance. Alfas, betas y omega: todos tenemos nuestro papel y nuestro sitio en la sociedad, y pretender ocupar el que no nos corresponde sólo puede dar lugar al malestar social, a conflictos, al desmoronamiento del sistema tal y como lo conocemos. A la anarquía, en definitiva.

Ha escuchado un gruñido poco disimulado a su espalda, pero no le importa. Álex ha aprendido, Álex aprendió hace mucho tiempo -a palo limpio, a base de expedientes y tribunales y noches de reclusión en una celda castigo- que el mundo es como es y no se puede cambiar.

A pesar de ese calor que sigue sintiendo en la nuca.

Enseña los dientes sin ser consciente, harto hasta de sí mismo. Pero esta vez los chicos no retroceden, sino que arrugan el ceño, contemplándole con abierto desprecio.

\- ¿Y se supone que tenemos que colaborar con usted?

Un timbre estridente salva al guardia civil de tener que contestar.

Por primera vez en su vida, agradece mirar la pantalla del móvil y ver un número etiquetado lacónicamente como “ _Víctor CNP”._

Descuelga sin apartar su mirada del par de alfas.

\- Fernández.

\- Ya sé que eres tú, coño, por eso te llamo. Neesito que vengas, picoleto.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el polígono cerca de la universidad. A punto de hacer una detención, y necesito apoyo. ¿Tú?

\- Cerca. Voy ahora mismo.

\- Corre, picoleto, que se nos jode la operación.

Álex gruñe por toda respuesta.

Se siente aliviado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado cuando se gira -dando deliberadamente la espalda a los dos jóvenes- centrando su atención en los dos profesores.

\- Tengo que irme. Seguiremos en contacto.

Ellos asienten en silencio. Aunque por sus expresiones -su forma de apretar los labios, sus miradas- sabe que en realidad preferirían no volver a verle nunca.

No importa.

¿Alguna vez ha importado?

El deber le requiere, y a su llamada el guardia civil se despide con un brusco gesto, abandonando rápidamente la pequeña sede del Comité.

En cuanto se va, los dos jóvenes alfa sueltan un suspiro de alivio casi a la vez. Pedro se alborota el pelo, buscando una esquina de la mesa para apoyarse.

Fran es el único que no reacciona; limitándose a mirarles a todos en silencio.

\- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta? -Dice al final, dirigiéndose a Miriam y a Álvaro-. Podríais ser grandes aliados.

\- No jodas -gruñe Álvaro, demasiado tenso para andarse con sutilezas.

\- Pues os ha ido mucho mejor cuando os habéis apoyado el uno al otro. Y falta os va a hacer, con este señor rondando por aquí -comenta Pedro, moviendo la cabeza con consternación-. Me temo que esto va en serio. Algunos de vuestros compañeros corren peligro real.

El alfa se lo queda mirando, boquiabierto. No menos sorprendida, Miriam verbaliza lo que está pasando.

\- A ver, Pedro, no pueden detenerte por follarte a alguien den género equivocado.

\- No, supongo que no -se cruza de brazos el profesor-. Pero pueden hacerte la vida imposible.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Procurando que se haga público -interviene Fran, apretando los dientes-. Para que la sociedad, esta sociedad de mierda, haga el trabajo que _ellos_ no se atreven a hacer.

Los dos profesores se miran en silencio.

Álvaro, de repente, comprende que no son sólo una simpática pareja de jóvenes docentes, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a sus estudiantes. Un anodino alfa y un anodino omega viviendo la cómoda vida de los que nunca se han salido del estándar, de la ruta marcada.

Comprende que hay algo más, algo que no sabe, pero que convierte a Pedro y a Fran en dos elementos con los que el cabo Fernández debería tener mucho, muchísimo, cuidado.

Y en ese momento entiende algo más:

Que ellos llevan razón.

Que están con el agua hasta el cuello.

\- Mierda -masculla.

Miriam se gira hacia él. Por una vez, su agresividad y su rabia no parecen canalizarse exclusivamente hacia el joven presidente del CABO.

\- Tenemos que proteger a los nuestros.

\- Sí.

\- Pero sin provocar alarma ni pánico, por favor -interviene Fran-. Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos. Hacerlo todo bajo cuerda. Advertir a las personas adecuadas. Per en silencio.

Los dos jóvenes asienten a la vez.

\- Yo voy a buscar a unos amigos -murmura Miriam-. Estamos en contacto, Vázquez.

\- Para mi desgracia.

\- Y la mía, no te creas.

Sin molestarse en despedirse, la presidenta de la Asociación por la Integración Omega sale tan disparada como el cabo Fernández minutos antes. Haciendo batir la puerta del cuartucho a su espalda.

Tres pares de miradas la siguen.

Después, los dos profesores se giran hacia Álvaro.

\- Yo voy a… -el rostro de uno de sus más íntimos amigos se le aparece en mente. Ve su mirada perdida y embotada. La apatía con la que se conduce últimamente por el mundo-. Tengo que hablar con un colega.

Pedro asiente con la cabeza.

\- Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. Ve informando.

\- Vale.

\- Y ante cualquier cosa, llámame.

\- Vale, Pedro, gracias. Gracias a ti también, Fran.

Los dos gallegos responden con una sonrisa, abandonando en silencio la sede del Comité.

Hace una tarde soleada y calurosa, pero a los dos se les antoja que el mundo es un poquito más tenebroso que una hora antes.

\- Y aquí estamos, metidos en líos de nuevo.

\- Para variar.

Se sonríen el uno al otro, cogiéndose de la cintura mientras caminan. Privilegios de ser una pareja normalizada.

\- Mira que pensé que emparejándome obligado contigo ya se solucionarían todos mis problemas -comenta Pedro en tono aburrido-. Tonto que es uno.

\- Si te consuela, a mí…

Fran enmudece.

Algo ha llamado su atención.

Ese algo es un chico que cruza el campus deprisa, en dirección al edificio del que ellos acaban de salir. Un muchacho bajito y rubio, que parece encogerse ante el peso de una terrible preocupación.

E, incluso a esa distancia, diría que tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

\- ¿Ese no es el hermano de Álvaro?

Pedro sigue la dirección de su mirada, y asiente despreocupadamente.

\- Sí. Raúl, creo que se llama. Estaba en la fiesta, muy acarameladito con el chaval ese de primero que es canario. El que es muy amigo de Amaia.

\- Ya, sé quién dices.

\- ¿Por?

Fran se queda mirando, los ojos clavados en la espalda del chico mientras se escabulle en el interior del edificio del Vicerrectorado; sin duda para buscar a su hermano.

Hay algo familiar en él. Algo que le llama la atención. Pero no sabría decir exactamente el qué.

\- Por nada -sacude la cabeza, sin querer añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya tiene en mente-. En fin, te decía que a mí también me pasa lo mismo, si te consuela.

\- No me consuela saber que hubo un día en el que no quisiste estar conmigo.

\- Pero ahora sí quiero estarlo. Eso es lo importante.

 

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _sabe_ lo que tiene que hacer. Y aunque la tarea que tiene frente a él es difícil, aún es mayor su alivio por sentir la mente despejada. Por saber que hoy, ahora, en ese momento, es él quien maneja su propio destino.

Y que se dispone a hacer lo correcto.

Aunque lo correcto no sea, precisamente, lo fácil.

Por primera vez en días es puntual y se viste cuidadosamente, preocupado de ofrecer una imagen pulcra y aseada. Al mirarse al espejo, casi le gusta lo que ve. Nada de ojeras, cero palidez. Parece un universitario normal.

_Una persona normal._

Un observador avezado podría fijarse en otros detalles, casi ocultos bajo la capa de aparente normalidad de la que Luis Cepeda se ha revestido deliberadamente. Un experto en supresores podría identificar esos pequeños tics -los dedos tamborileando nerviosamente, la respiración un poco alterada, un nerviosismo que se manifiesta al consultar constantemente el reloj- que, quizá, podrían delatar a un adicto en los inicios del síndrome de abstinencia.

Luis sí lo hace.

De forma fría y casi cruel, se analiza a sí mismo, esbozando un sonrisa feroz al espejo. Una sonrisa que tiene mucho de alfa. Él sí sabe lo que está pasando. Él sí reconoce que va a ir a peor.

Él sí ve -abierta, oscura, atrayéndole con un cántico de sirena que solamente él escucha- la boca del pozo.

Escucha una voz que no es suya mientras sale del cuarto de baño. Vuelve a estar en esa mesa, en ese bar a apenas un par de calles de su facultad. Ahogando en cerveza su desconcierto, mientras Ricky le mira con una sonrisa, algo triste.

“Creo que nos estamos equivocando, Luis.”

“¿En qué?”

Hace tintinear las llaves en una mano, mientras con la otra se mete en el bolsillo la cartera. Se alisa el frontal de la camiseta distraídamente, mirando una vez más la pantalla del móvil. La hora. Va puntual.

Por primera vez en meses, Roi no tendrá que esperarle.

“Cuando Roi y Kibo hablaron conmigo, me comentaron que podrías sufrir algún tipo de disforia. Pero yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo… o sea, está claro que sí, pero no es lo mismo que me pasa a mí, cariño. Yo soy biológicamente omega, pero me siento alfa, muy alfa.”

Cierra la puerta de su habitación con suavidad.

El ascensor está al fondo del pasillo, en un pequeño vestíbulo. Luis pulsa el botón y, para su satisfacción, la doble puerta de acero se abre casi de inmediato.

“Está claro que a ti no te gusta nada ser alfa. Eso lo puede ver cualquiera.”

Luis entra y presiona con fuerza el botón de la primera planta.

Sus ojos se clavan en su propio rostro, reflejado al espejo.

“Pero no veo que te comportes como un beta o como un omega. No creo que te sientas identificado con ellos.”

Se observa durante los largos segundos que dura el trayecto, preguntándose a sí mismo qué ve.

“¿Me equivoco?”

Y no ve nada.

“No.”

Nada con lo que pueda identificarse. Nada que le gustaría ser.

Ni alfa, ni beta, ni omega. En el interior de Luis no hay absolutamente nada que le incline hacia alguno de los segundos géneros.

Ricky asintió.

“Tienes un problema aún más grande de lo que pensaba.”

Y Luis ahogó el descubrimiento con un trago aún más largo.

Sintiéndose vacío de identidad. Como se ve vacío cuando se mira al espejo, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que hay tras esa expresión de desgana y esos ojos apagados. Qué es y qué es lo que quiere. Por qué lucha.

Tiene su respuesta -la única respuesta que a estas alturas puede obtener- cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre.

\- ¡Luis!

Roi le dirige una sonrisa, genuinamente contento de verlo, y Luis se rompe un poco -un mucho- porque realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que está a punto de suceder.

\- Roi -y tan elegantemente como puede, corta de raíz cualquier intento de besarle, agarrándole de la muñeca y tirando de él-. Vamos fuera.

Puede que no supiera para qué habían quedado -por qué Luis le llamó con urgencia la noche anterior, y le dijo “tenemos que vernos cuanto antes”- pero el inteligente beta tarda cero coma dos segundos en adivinar que algo pasa. Cuando atraviesan las puertas batientes de la residencia de estudiantes, cambiando el bien iluminado vestíbulo por la oscuridad de la noche, la expresión de Roi ya se ha ensombrecido.

Luis capta una mirada de reojo mientras avanza, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se dirige en línea recta hacia los bancos de la plaza central; su amigo le sigue en silencio, cada vez más cabizbajo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Directo, sin rodeos. Luis le mira ya sentado en el banco, las piernas extendidas frente a él; Roi le devuelve la mirada, en pie y a un mundo de distancia.

\- Vamos… _tenemos_ que dejarlo.

En las últimas horas Luis ha intentado preveer mil veces cómo reaccionaría Roi. Sólo para intentar pensar en qué hacer en cada caso. ¿Cómo podría consolarle si se echaba a llorar? ¿Cuál sería la mejor línea de actuación si el normalmente bromista beta empezaba a chillarle en mitad del campus, destapando una relación que debería estar prohibida?

Ha intentado adivinar el futuro. Pero una vez más, Roi Méndez demuestra ser absolutamente imprevisible.

Asiente, con un suspiro.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Cómo que ya?

Su sonrisa triste le desarma. Sus ojos secos le congelan el aliento en los pulmones. Y lo que dice a continuación… Lo que escucha a continuación hace que se pregunte, más que nunca, quién es él. Quiénes son ellos.

\- Me imaginaba que tendrías que ser tú. Yo lo he pensado varias veces, pero me faltaba valor -traga saliva. Luis le mira con la mayor expresión de atontamiento de la historia-. Estaba claro que esto tenía que acabar pasando, Luis.

La voz de Roi se superpone en ese momento con la de Ricky.

“No puedo aconsejarte más que te pongas en manos de un profesional, porque todo lo que pensaba decirte no te sirve. Tú y yo tenemos problemas distintos. Pero sí hay una cosa que deberías hacer”

“¿El qué?”

“Dejarle -Ricky dio un sorbo de su propia bebida, tan seguro y lleno de calma que a Luis se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. Porque hasta que no te aclares con lo que eres y lo que sientes, le vas a hacer muchísimo daño. Ya se lo estás haciendo.”

\- Te he hecho daño.

No es una pregunta. Se pone en pie. Venía preparado para dar su discurso, consolar a Roi y marcharse sintiendo que había hecho las cosas bien. Pero no venía preparado para _esto._

Para leer en los ojos de Roi la confirmación a su mayor miedo.

Que Ricky llevaba razón.

Roi esboza una sonrisa, algo esquiva, pero llena de cariño. Alarga una mano para acariciarle fugazmente la mejilla. Sus gestos son suaves, casi tiernos. Nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por él; probablemente, nunca lo hará.

\- Daños colaterales, Luis -baja la mano. Inspira hondo. Está conteniendo las lágrimas-. No me arrepiento. No renunciaría a nada de lo que hemos vivido. A nada.

Luis ni siquiera sabe cómo sentirse.

Probablemente debería sentir alivio. Porque esto va a ser menos duro de lo esperado.

Sólo que no es así.

Sólo que hasta hacía unos minutos se notaba triste pero decidido, resquebrajado pero, de alguna forma, aún entero. Había algo de esperanza en la mirada que le devolvía su doble del espejo. La intuición de que podía haber un camino a seguir, un camino que le devolviera a quien solía ser. Que le llevara de nuevo a tropezarse con Roi.

Ahora, todo eso ha desaparecido.

Ha caído tan bajo como se puede caer en la vida, y el último trozo de su dignidad le abandona, diluyéndose en la noche, cuando -sin preveerlo, esto tampoco- se echa a llorar violentamente, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

“No puedo dejarle. Es lo único que tengo. Es mi vida.”

“No, cariño. Tu vida es tu vida, y él es él. Y si sigues así los vas a perder a los dos, perdona que te diga.”

\- Luis.

Roi le abraza fuerte, proporcionándole un asidero al que agarrarse, como le proporcionaría -está seguro- el mismísimo aire si se estuviera ahogando. Roi se lo ha dado absolutamente todo, y en ese momento Luis comprende que no puede pedirle que haga ni un solo sacrificio más.

\- Lo siento, Roi.

\- Yo voy a seguir estando aquí para ti.

\- No -da un paso atrás, separándose bruscamente de él. El aire frío de la noche se cuela entre sus cuerpos, reafirmando la pérdida. Luis siente algo atravesado en la garganta-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Muchísimo.

Su amigo le devuelve la mirada en silencio.

Luis se da cuenta de que parece tan cansado, tan al borde de sus fuerzas, como él.

Y es raro, porque se muere de ganas de que vuelva a abrazarle, de que siga hablándole -de que le diga que le perdona- pero también siente un gran alivio al comprobar que el otro gallego se queda donde está, suspirando.

\- Quizá sea mejor que hablemos mañana, Luis.

\- Sí. Mejor.

Los dos saben que es una huida.

\- Voy a dar un paseo. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Cepeda.

Y huye.

Huye con el corazón más destrozado que nunca, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, buscando a tientas un pañueño en el bolsillo. Huye con la visión borrosa y la respiración entrecortada. Huye sabiéndose una carcasa vacía, sin futuro y sin esperanza. Sin nada que le importe ya en el mundo.

Pero una parte de él, por inexplicable que parezca, está feliz.

Por primera vez, el cobarde ha hecho lo correcto.

Caerá en el pozo, sí.

El pozo cuyo abismo negro ya tiene a sus pies, a un solo paso. A un solo salto. Dispuesto a hundirse en sus aguas heladas.

Caerá. Vaya que si lo hará.

Pero por una vez, está seguro de que no arrastrará a nadie con él.


	12. Juntos

 

 

Cuando el cabo Fernández llega al lugar que el agente Reyes le ha enviado por Whatsapp, resulta que es casi de noche.

\- Si que has tardado, picoleto.

\- He venido tan rápido como he podido -replica el guardia civil, sin dejarse alcanzar por los reproches de Víctor-. ¿De verdad necesitas mi ayuda para detenerle? ¿Tan peligroso es?

El policía se gira, resoplando para apartar un mechón de su leonina melena de la frente. Le observa con una expresión que deja un poco perplejo a Álex; en ella se refleja, inconfundible, un chispazo de compasión.

\- Es un tío grande y duro, pero no creo que sea peligroso. No ahora. No es por eso por lo que te he llamado.

\- ¿Entonces?

Víctor guarda silencio, limitándose a mirar por la luna principal del coche. Álex sigue la dirección de su mirada; tenso y suspicaz, escruta la oscuridad del polígono industrial hasta que capta movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Una figura.

Un hombre que se tambalea por la acera, prácticamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos en diagonal. Víctor no se mueve, pero gruñe en voz baja, indicándole al guardia civil que ése es su sospechoso.

El cabo clava los ojos en él. Y un segundo después, se le corta la respiración.

La escasa luz de las farolas medio rotas es suficiente para reconocer esos hombros anchos, ese pelo negrísimo -casi siempre peinado con gomina- y ese ceño permanentemente fruncido.

\- Mierda -se le escapa.

\- ¿Lo conoces? -Víctor no parece sorprendido-. Sabía que era uno de los vuestros, pero…

\- Es mi teniente -y de repente, el adusto y contenido guardia civil pierde los papeles-. ¡Joder! ¡Es mi puto teniente!

El policía se lo queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Álex le ignora. De un solo movimiento, fluido y elástico -el movimiento de un depreador como es él, de un perro bien entrenado para la caza- abre la portezuela y sale del coche. Apenas ha puesto ambos pies en la acera y el arma reglamentaria ya brilla en su mano, reflejando en su cuerpo de acero la débil luz de la farola situada a pocos pasos.

El hombre se ha quedado quieto.

Le está mirando, y Álex a la vez le mira a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre le llamaron la atención, extrañamente claros en un rostro moreno, enmarcado por la poblada barba y cabellera de color negro carbón.

Siempre fue un tipo peculiar, su teniente.

Peculiar y peligroso. Y cuando se mueve, el cabo le apunta con la pistola. Porque bien sabe él que el teniente Agustín Robles -un macho alfa de los pies a la cabeza- es un experto en el cuerpo a cuerpo, capaz de matar a un hombre con sus manos desnudas.

Casi se le cae la pistola al suelo ante lo que sucede a continuación.

\- Fernández -murmura el otro guardia civil. Y entonces, sonríe. Sonríe mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos. Sonríe con una sonrisa de alivio que le pone el vello de punta. Sonríe, en definitiva, como si llevara siglos esperando verle allí, pistola en ristre, dispuesto a detenerle-. _Al fin._

Al fin.

Álex traga saliva. Por encima de los latidos de su corazón escucha la otra puerta del coche abrirse, y a Víctor surgir de ella, apuntando cuidadosamente al guardia civil con su arma. Es él quien acaba diciendo las palabras protocolarias:

\- Teniente Robles, soy el agente Reyes, de la Policía Nacional. Queda usted detenido por tráfico y consumo de inhibidores. Tiene derecho a…

\- Ahórrese las formalidades, Reyes -Robles se gira hacia él, borrando la sonrisa, pero manteniendo intacto el gesto de alivio-. Me conozco ese rollo, así que hagan el favor de ir al grano y detenerme de una puta vez.

Tanto policía como guardia civil dan un paso atrás cuando Robles vuelve a moverse. Pero, para su estupefacción, lo único que hace es adelantar los brazos, exponiendo frente a ellos las manos desnudas. Las muñecas.

Se quedan mirando, inmóviles.

El teniente vuelve a sonreír.

\- A no ser que prefieran meterme un tiro. Sinceramente, lo agradecería -suspira con cansancio-. Pueden decir que me resistí y que fue necesario abatirme a balazos. Nadie lo pondría en duda. Incluso mis compañeros piensan que soy un tío peligroso.

Víctor bufa.

Dios, piensa, cómo odia la tendencia al drama y la teatralidad de los picoletos.

\- Nadie le va a meter un tiro, teniente. Tendrá derecho a un juicio justo como el resto del mundo, porque así hacemos las cosas en este país. Al menos, de momento -ironiza.

Se queda quieto, esperando a que sea el cabo Fernández quien efectúe la detención. Le corresponde a él, por supuesto: Robles es su compañero, y aparentemente también su superior directo.

Pero el puto picoleto del palo en el culo no se mueve, y al arriesgarse a dirigir un vistazo en su dirección, Víctor comprueba, sorprendido, que está en _shock._

Con el arma a media altura, contempla al otro guardia civil con gesto absorto. Boquiabierto.

Vuelve a bufar.

\- Si es que no valéis para nada, coño -rezonga, sacando las esposas que lleva colgadas al cinturón-. Deme las manos y sin tonterías, teniente.

\- Créame Reyes, no estoy para tonterías esta noche.

\- Ni usted ni nadie.

Víctor le coloca las esposas con una mano, apuntándole con la otra. No se fía de su compañero, que sigue medio alelado, y apenas se mueve cuando el policía empieza a empujar a Robles al asiento trasero del coche.

\- Cabo Fernández, ¿cuántos guardias civiles hacen falta para abrir una puerta? -Se burla con una media sonrisa.

Álex reacciona como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Da un respingo, mira el arma en su mano, sacude la cabeza y corre hacia la portezuela, abriéndola con gesto torpe.

Entre los dos vigilan a Robles, que toma asiento comprimiendo sus larguísimas piernas en el estrecho espacio de la parte de atrás.

Víctor cierra con un golpe seco.

Sus ojos se clavan en los del cabo.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? -Pregunta, en un susurro, sin perder la sonrisa de maníaco.

\- Conozco a ese tío desde hace años. No puede… Él no puede…

\- Llevo siguiéndole un tiempo, y créeme, _puede._ Tu teniente, ese pedazo de macho alfa que haría que cualquier omega mojara los calzones solamente al verle caminar, ha venido aquí una docena de veces a suplicar una ración de inhibidores prácticamente de rodillas. Y no te exagero, picoleto. He llegado a verle _muy_ desesperado.

Álex cierra los ojos. Le gustaría acusarle de mentir, negarse a creerlo, pero una parte de él -la misma que se ha quedado congelada con las extrañas palabras de Robles- sabe que todo lo que ha dicho el policía es cierto.

\- Mierda -repite.

\- Parece que en la cima de la pirámide también hay problemas, ¿eh? Bueno, así es la vida -murmura con un atisbo de crueldad, dirigiéndose al lado del conductor-. Métete en el coche y no estorbes.

Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le habla así a Álex -no sin acabar con una cara nueva- pero esa noche es incapaz de hacer algo más que aceptar, casi encogido, los sarcasmos del policía. Sintiéndose perdido, indefenso, desconcertado.

Pensó que Robles…

Pensó que Agustín -uno de sus ídolos, de sus modelos-, no tenía debilidades.

Pensó que él era todo lo que Alejandro Fernández quería ser en esta vida.

\- Joder -masculla para sí, desplomándose en la silla del copiloto.

Tras ellos, Robles está tranquilo, en silencio. Contemplando por la ventana con un gesto tan sereno que los dos hombres que le han detenido le miran un momento, de reojo.

\- Adelante. Pregunten.

Lo dice sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

Víctor arranca el coche con otro gruñido. Álex vuelve la cabeza al frente, un poco avergonzado de que les haya leído con tanta facilidad.

\- En serio, pueden hacerlo. De hecho, lo agradecería. Les escucho pensar.

Las ruedas del coche chirrían en la solitaria calle del polígono; ante ellos se extiende una carretera desierta, y a ambos lados, naves industriales cerradas a cal y canto, con los letreros luminosos apagados y las persianas corridas.

Parece el sitio perfecto para hacer esto. Para salirse un poco de la ortodoxia por primera vez en años. Tras pensarlo un instante, Álex se gira en el asiento.

Robles le mira con la misma expresión que solía mirar a los detenidos en la sala de interrogatorios. Serio, los ojos claros clavados en él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La mayoría de los detenidos cantaban todo lo que sabían al verle; su fama era grande, y terrible. Uno de los miembros más implacables de la Benemérita local.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Usted, tomando inhibidores? _¿Usted?_

Porque la fama de Agustín también era terrible entre los omega. Se contaba que ni uno solo de ellos podía resistirse a los encantos de ese alfa que luego se largaba sin más, dejando sus vidas arruinadas y -a veces- sus vientres llenos de cachorros tan morenos como él.

De repente lo entiende.

Debe reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Robles sonríe.

\- Ah, ¿llegaste a creértelo? -Se ríe entre dientes. Por extraño que parezca, es la primera vez que le ve reír-. Fernández, por favor.

\- Usted…

\- Bravuconadas de alfa. La mayoría son mentira, ya sabes. Nunca me lo habría perdonado -ladea una sonrisa-. Como militar, he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso. Pero como alfa… Como alfa he intentado ser un tipo decente.

Su sonrisa desaparece tan gradualmente como están desapareciendo los edificios del polígono industrial. Se desprende de él, quedando atrás, a medida que el coche se interna en una carretera secundaria y su rostro se sumerge en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Entonces?

Su suspiro retumba en todo el coche.

\- A veces intentarlo no es suficiente -le parece que ha cerrado los ojos, aunque es difícil decirlo con tan poca luz-. Hablando claro, estaba hasta los cojones. Me alegro de que me hayáis detenido. Al fin… Al fin voy a poder olvidarme de todo.

Víctor interviene por primera vez desde que se montaron en el coche. Observando la silueta de Robles por el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Qué cree que le va a ocurrir ahora, teniente?

El teniente ladea la cabeza como si la pregunta le pareciera absurda.

\- ¿Y a usted qué le parece, Reyes? Soy un guardia civil alfa que ha tomado supresores. Me juzgará un tribunal militar, y cuando se demuestre… Bueno, no creo que se atrevan a matarme. No abiertamente. Aunque al gobierno no le gusta la heterodoxia dentro de sus cuerpos de seguridad.

\- El gobierno _no_ va a matarle por tomar supresores -interviene Álex, horrorizado.

Aunque no puede verle, sabe que Robles le dirige una mirada de desprecio.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Fernández. Ha visto usted la suficiente sangre para saber que son capaces de todo. Los cuerpos policiales tenemos que dar ejemplo, y la Guardia Civil más que nadie. Si nosotros no nos comportamos como se espera de nosotros, ¿quién lo hará?

Álex se estremece.

Le han venido a la mente sus propias palabras, pronunciadas unas horas antes, delante de un par de chavales. Escucha su propia voz. Y al hacerlo se le revuelve el estómago.

Víctor, por contra, no parece sorprendido.

\- Sin duda, le querrán muerto. Si ellos no lo hacen directamente, ya se encargarán de que alguien lo haga en la cárcel. La prisión es un mal lugar para los alfa que no se comportan como alfa. Bueno, es un mal lugar, en general.

Robles ha vuelto a girarse hacia el cristal. Apoyando en él la frente, suspira.

\- Sí -responde en tono suave-. Esto acabará pronto.

\- Quizá no.

El policía detiene el coche bruscamente ante un STOP. Robles se incorpora; por primera vez, se fija en el lugar donde están. En la carretera. En el horizonte.

\- Deberíamos de haber llegado a la comisaría hace un rato. No estábamos tan lejos.

\- No vamos a comisaría -replica el policía, con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Y esto no va a acabar tan pronto, Agustín. No para usted. Y no si yo puedo impedirlo.

 

Cuando el teniente Agustín Robles -de la Guardia Civil- decía que estaba más que preparado para la muerte, no bromeaba.

Y no es que a lo largo de su vida haya tenido excesivos problemas con el hecho de ser alfa. Más bien al contrario: alto, fuerte, y con una vocación militar fuera de toda duda, la condición alfa se amoldaba a Agustín como anillo al dedo. Creció felizmente sin ninguna precaución, completó su aprendizaje en la Academia sin apenas sobresalto, y se graduó ya oficial, con una prometedora carrera por delante.

Una carrera que no se ha truncado. Aún. Destinado primero a un pueblo perdido de la costa gallega, su brillante desempeño en el desarme de una banda de narcotraficantes le valió ser reclamado por las Fuerzas Especiales en el extranjero. Tras otro período igual de sobresaliente, la propia Comandancia le llamó de vuelta, esta vez a Madrid.

 _“Haces falta aquí”,_ le dijeron. _“Una persona con tus valores, un alfa con las cosas claras… Un hombre con los cojones bien puestos, para poner orden si hace falta.”_

Y Robles puso orden.

Poner orden se le daba extremadamente _bien._

Robles obedeció milimétricamente la orden del amo, sin dejar de actuar como el alfa ejemplar que se suponía que era.

Hasta que llegó él.

Y toda su vida, su modélica carrera dentro de la Benemérita, empezó a tambalearse.

 

Un edificio blanco se alza frente al coche. Lleno de luz. En cierta medida, eso lo hace aterrador.

Un hospital.

Víctor aparca en la mismísima puerta, en el espacio reservado para la policía. Le hace salir. Alejandro y él le flanquean, agarrándole cada uno de un codo. Pero no encaminan sus pasos hacia la puerta principal -una enorme doble hoja de cristal con el logotipo del hospital sobreimpreso- sino a una pequeña portezuela batiente de servicio, que el policía abre empujando la barra transversal.

Cambian la oscuridad de la noche por los potentes focos halógenos que iluminan un desierto pasillo. Puertas a ambos lados, ruido de conversaciones de fondo. Un celador aparece, empujando a una señora en silla de ruedas.

Frunce el ceño al verles allí.

\- Oiga…

Víctor se echa mano al bolsillo, enseñando su placa.

\- Policía. Siga a lo suyo, caballero.

El celador agacha la cabeza y empuja con más ahínco la silla. Víctor vuelve a guardar la placa.

\- ¿Sabes el camino? -Murmura Álex, perplejo ante el laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones sin señalización que se extiende ante ellos.

\- Pues claro que sé el camino, tolai -el madrileño sonríe; es su típica sonrisa canallesca, pero en ella ha aparecido un punto de cariño cuando añade-. Cómo no voy a saberme el camino al despacho de mi novio.

El beta empieza a guiarles, tirando con fuerza de Agustín, que se deja llevar, aún medio embotado. No entiende muy bien qué hace allí, en un hospital. No termina de creerse que sus dos captores no le vayan a lanzar de cabeza a un calabozo. No sabe qué esperar.

Pero empieza a no tener muy claro que esta alternativa sea mejor que la muerte cuando aparece en un despacho amplio, iluminado de forma tenue. Y una voz, incisiva y algo molesta -como un zumbido de un insecto que no puedes acallar- surge a sus espaldas.

\- Hombre, si es mi amigo el melenas. Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Confieso que ni de coña esperaba que cumplieras con tu parte del trato, y menos con la colaboración de nuestra siempre recta y honorable Benemérita. Supongo que el ejemplar de alfa que nos traes en ofrenda será también un valioso _miembro_ de tan digno _cuerpo,_ ¿cierto? Salta a la legua. Muy recto y muy honorable, sí señor; se podrían planchar camisas en su espalda y cascar nueces en sus abdominales. Y probablemente también podría utilizar de percha su gran…

\- _Juan Carlos._

\- Perdón. Siempre me excedo en las presentaciones, es un rasgo de mi personalidad.

\- Sí -interviene Víctor, girando el cuello-. Como el de ser un puto coñazo.

Agustín los ve por el rabillo del ojo: dos sombras blancas que pasan al otro lado de Álex, rodeándoles hasta quedar frente a ellos.

Hace tiempo que el olfato ya no le funciona como debería -ventajas de haber podido acceder a los inhibidores militares, mucho más potentes que los que se dispensan a civiles- pero no tiene mucho problema en identificarles.

Dos betas.

Dos _médicos_ betas.

Uno de ellos es un hombre bastante atractivo, cuyo rostro serio queda enmarcado por el pelo y la barba de color rubio oscuro. Su expresión de imperturbabilidad sólo se rompe por unos segundos, cuando cruza un gesto cómplice con Víctor: es el famoso novio, sin duda alguna.

El otro es un joven de sonrisa pícara, cuyos ojos destellan por un chiste que sólo él mismo entiende. Aunque es un beta, la mirada de arriba abajo que le dirige es tremendamente elocuente. Agustín da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, incómodo.

\- Mire, teniente -le dice el policía, de aparente buen humor-. Le presento al doctor Pérez y al doctor Juillard.

Agustín no contesta.

\- Encantado -dice el de la barba, arqueando una ceja. Su acento tiene un leve deje extranjero.

\- Encantadísimo, diría yo -agrega su colega.

El teniente mira a sus captores.

\- ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? Preferiría estar en la cárcel.

Víctor se ríe en voz baja; el cabo Fernández, por contra, parece tan desconcertado como el propio Robles.

\- Me ofende usted, teniente -dice el médico sinvergüenza, el tal doctor Pérez-. Para su información, le han traído al lugar adecuado para tratar a personas de su condición.

Agustín le mira fijamente.

\- ¿Personas de mi condición?

Está tan sorprendido que no nota que Víctor le coge las manos hasta que escucha el chasquido de las esposas al abrirse. Arruga la frente, dirigiendo una mirada interrogante al policía.

Éste le da la espalda.

Como un equipo bien entrenado, los cuatro hombres que están con él toman posiciones en apenas un par de segundos.

El cabo Fernández se coloca con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, el rostro resignado.

Víctor se asoma por las ventanas del despacho, bajando la cortinilla para que no puedan verles desde el pasillo.

El doctor Juillard ha ido a buscar una tableta electrónica en la que ya está tecleando algo.

El doctor Pérez, sin perder su sonrisa socarrona, se sienta sobre un taburete. Observándole.

\- Agustín Robles. Nacido en Tenerife hace treinta y cinco años. Su hoja de servicios es impecable -Juillard habla un español intachable con un levísimo acento francés-. Su médico de la Guardia Civil le recetó supresores. Pero no eran suficientes, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca son suficientes para las personas como él -interviene el otro médico, borrando su sonrisa. La mirada que le dirige es sorprendentemente seria-. Dígame, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Porque no se siente alfa, o porque ha jodido a alguien?

Robles se queda sin respiración.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La mayoría de los alfa que se atiborran de inhibidores lo hacen por uno de esos dos motivos. O porque no quieren ser alfa, o porque han jodido bien jodido a alguien a quien aman. ¿Cuál es su caso, Robles?

El guardia civil le ve con tanta claridad como si estuviera allí.

No hay muchos informáticos omega -porque las ingenierías se consideran carreras de alfas y betas-, pero aquel chico despierto e inteligente que comandaba el pequeño equipo contratado para migrar los servidores del cuartel era omega hasta la médula. Con su sonrisa tímida y su tendencia natural a plegarse ante los alfa.

La primera vez que se miraron, Agustín ya lo supo.

\- Segunda opción -confiesa, con la voz ronca.

¿Es su imaginación o los dos médicos le miran con sincera compasión?

\- No es tu culpa -contesta el doctor Pérez. Serio y seguro-. Y podemos ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme cómo?

Esta vez es Juillard quien contesta, dejando su tablet sobre la mesa más cercana.

\- Juan Carlos y yo -empieza, señalando a su compañero- somos médicos de pareja, pero también somos investigadores. Y llevamos un par de años investigando.

\- ¿Investigando sobre qué?

Los dos médicos guardan un breve silencio.

\- Efectos de los supresores.

El guardia civil ha tenido un mal día, pero no lo suficiente para embotar del todo su instinto de policía. Puede oler una información oculta a kilómetros. Y sabe que esos dos están escondiendo algo.

\- No. No sólo efectos de los supresores.

Juillard da un paso al frente, encarándole.

Parece sereno y tranquilo, pero en sus ojos, Agustín capta un brillo inconfundible: la determinación de quien está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo. De momento, te guste o no -habla en tono bajo, amable- eres nuestro paciente.

Agustín entrecierra los ojos.

\- No soy un hombre al que podáis tener aquí obligado.

\- Por eso te quedarás de forma voluntaria.

\- No veo por qué.

\- Porque la alternativa es ir a la cárcel y morir -replica el médico en tono tranquilo-. Y porque te prometo que Juan Carlos y yo podemos ayudarte a recuperar todo lo que perdiste.

Agustín da un paso atrás.

Tiene que buscar el borde de la mesa más cercana para mantenerse firme. Para no flaquear.

Se lo piensa un segundo.

Aunque, en realidad, no hay nada que pensar.

\- De acuerdo, doctor Juillard. Seré vuestro paciente.

El médico sonríe. Esta vez es una sonrisa genuina, aunque no exenta de ironía.

\- Llámame Alain. Al fin y al cabo, nos vamos a hacer buenos amigos.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Fran asiente con la cabeza.

Una ligera brisa nocturna entra por la ventana medio abierta. El aire otoñal es fresco, pero a ninguno de los dos le suele importar: les recuerda al hogar y al olor a sal que les impregnaba en cuanto asomaban la cabeza por la ventana. A ese viento que les ponía la carne de gallina cuando las olas rompían contra el acantilado.

Fran ya está medio desnudo; Pedro odia que haga eso, porque antaño la labor de desnudarle solía ser única y exclusivamente suya. No le daría una vida para enumerar todas las horas que pasó dedicado a desprender prenda tras prenda del cuerpo de su amante, a descubrir cada centímetro de piel y a hacerle sentir querido y deseado en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Pero se guardará mucho de decirlo.

Las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, aunque no de forma obvia. Siguen emparejados, por supuesto, y completan sus celos con la puntualidad y dedicación de una pareja _respetable._ Sin la irrefrenable pasión de la primera juventud -lo cual, suponen, es normal- pero dejándose llevar por el instintivo deseo que es la razón de la supervivencia de su raza. Se llevan bien, viven juntos, y forman a ojos de todos una pareja sólida y sin fisuras. Un auténtico equipo de dos.

Pero si desde fuera no se percibe ninguna grieta en el cascarón de su relación, desde dentro la estructura empieza a revelar algunos desperfectos, cambios que son demasiado sutiles para que otros lo adviertan. Cambios que el propio Pedro no advirtió hasta hace muy poco, cuando han dejado de ser posibles de ignorar.

Como el hecho de que Fran empiece a desnudarse solo, mecánicamente, con un aire rutinario y funcionarial. Como si el sexo hubiese pasado a ser una parte más de su día a día, al igual que lavarse los dientes, ducharse o comer. Pedro lo imagina anotándolo mentalmente en su bien estructurada mente de historiador: comer tres piezas de fruta al día, hacer una hora de ejercicio, follarme a Pedro. _Check._

La idea le pone enfermo.

\- Si no te apetece…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me apetece?

La primera vez que se acostaron juntos, Fran era el más ansioso de los dos; algo curioso, teniendo en cuenta que, unas semanas antes, apenas se hablaban. Pero por una vez el omega tomó la delantera al alfa, y sólo cuando se vio tumbado desnudo sobre Pedro, los dos gallegos se miraron a los ojos y recordaron -con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada- cuál _debía_ ser el orden correcto de las cosas.

Ahora le dirige una mirada apagada, con las manos en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Apenas está excitado, y Pedro no puede culparle. A él le pasa lo mismo.

A su pesar, lo intenta.

Agarra de los hombros a Fran, acariciándole suavemente con los dedos antes de besarle. Por un momento todo vuelve a ser como antes: esa calidez en el pecho, esos labios apretándose contra los suyos. Su lengua saliendo a su encuentro en cuanto ladea la cabeza.

Pero está ahí.

Aunque su pareja también lo ponga todo de su parte, está ahí. Una barrera invisible. Una muralla de cristal que no merece la pena intentar derribar.

Ha sido el propio Fran el que la ha alzado.

Pensarlo le destroza como pocas cosas en esta vida.

Como le destrozó cuando, sino apenas un adolescente, el médico de pareja de su pueblo -el único que había en esa zona rural- le citó, junto a Fran, para darle la noticia. Con los respectivos padres presentes y la sombra de la iglesia acechándoles, no hubo otra salida que un emparejamiento celebrado a toda prisa y un primer celo del que ambos huyeron con la ayuda de los supresores.

Pero no tardaron en asentarse. Y antes de acostarse juntos por primera vez, Fran, que había encontrado en el estudio de la Historia su vía de escape -y en el conocimiento de lo que les estaba ocurriendo su manera de sobrevivir a esta situación-, le miró sonriendo y le hizo la primera declaración de amor de su vida.

\- Quizá los griegos llevaban razón.

Aquello, que se convertiría en una broma recurrente durante años, de repente ha dejado de ser una certeza para convertirse en una ignota posibilidad.

A lo mejor resulta que los putos griegos no dieron una.

Ni ellos, ni los romanos, ni el filósofo del siglo XIX que describió por primera vez su estado con un lenguaje científico; ni, por supuesto, el médico rural que no tuvo más ocurrencia que reunir a dos chavales menores de edad para anunciarles que estaban destinados a emparejarse juntos.

Lo piensa cuando, pasados los segundos, el beso pierde la intensidad del inicio, justo en ese momento en el que antaño Fran y él solían perder el control. Las manos caen a los costados y hay un segundo en el que simplememnte se quedan labio sobre labio, incómodos e inmóviles, como dos críos a los que han obligado a besarse para pedirse perdón.

\- No deberíamos hacerlo.

Pedro se separa de él con mucha suavidad. Fran no dice nada, pero baja la cabeza, dando un paso atrás para sentarse al borde de la cama. Se queda allí con las piernas extendidas frente a él, los calzoncillos como única vestimenta.

\- Lo siento -dice al rato.

\- No. No lo sientas.

Fran gira el cuello al sentir cómo su pareja le coloca una manta por los hombros. Agradece el gesto, envolviéndose en ella; Pedro se queda quieto unos instantes, de pie, hasta que reúne valor para sentarse a su lado. Lentamente, doblando primero una rodilla y luego otra. Ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca.

El omega rompe bruscamente su cautela al dejarse resbalar para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Aliviado, Pedro le rodea con un brazo, besándole en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero. Te quiero independientemente de lo que digan los putos griegos, los romanos o los carlinos.

\- Carolingios -sonríe Fran.

\- Como sea.

Vuelve a besarle; esta vez, Fran gira el cuello y el beso cae directamente en sus labios, con una suavidad infinita que hace que a Pedro se le empañen un poco los ojos y se le atasquen millones de lágrimas en la garganta.

Y cuando ese beso ese rompe -el beso de reconciliación de una pelea que nunca fue- los dos se quedan mirando fijamente, capaces de leer los pensamientos del otro.

\- Lo superaremos -murmura Fran, respondiendo a las dudas que Pedro no ha dicho en voz alta.

Como siempre.

Y como siempre, Pedro responde cogiéndole la mano, agarrándole a él como se agarró al omega decidido que fue el único que tuvo el valor de guiarles a ambos en la oscuridad.

Sin saber si llegarían al final del camino.

Pero feliz -siempre- de recorrerlo a su lado.

 

En ese mismo momento, un cabizbajo Raoul toca al portero de la residencia.

Ojalá supiera más sobre sus profesores. Ojalá conociera su historia; lo justo, al menos, para saber la razón por la que huyeron de su pueblo natal, sin atreverse a volver más que un par de días al año. Lo mínimo para cumplir en las fechas señaladas, para que sus familiares no les consideren _aún más raros_ de lo que ya son.

Eso, al menos, le ayudaría a la hora de encarar lo que está a punto de hacer.

La voz de Ago surge, con un tono metálico:

\- ¿Subes o bajo?

Raoul se lo piensa un momento.

\- Baja.

Sin más da la espalda a la residencia, contemplando pensativo el campus. La plaza central, cada vez más vacía de gente. Una hora antes, dos de sus amigos han tenido una conversación similar a la que él está a punto de empezar. Pero eso tampoco lo sabe.

Sólo sabe que duele.

 _Joder,_ piensa, un poco sorprendido. _Duele._

Y la posibilidad de no hacerlo se manifiesta con claridad en su mente, apetecible como una tentación. No decir nada, fingir que todo va bien.

No hacerle daño a Agoney.

Besarle cuando le vea, darle la mano; pasear juntos como hacen siempre, compartiendo cuatro besos tontos en cualquiera de los bancos de piedra. O salir al barrio y dejarse ver en cualquiera de los muchos bares de la zona, siempre poblados de universitarios como ellos.

Es una relación fácil la que llevan. Van juntos a algunas clases y, cuando no, quedan en alguna de las zonas comunes. Comen juntos en la cafetería. A veces se les ve tumbados en el césped: Agoney estirado perezosamente, Raoul poniendo en orden sus apuntes.

Tan sólo el estar juntos les hace sentir bien. Sentirse sin mirarse. Tocarse las manos, sabiendo que el otro está ahí.

Para Raoul es una seguridad.

Seguridad a la que ahora comprende que debe renunciar.

\- ¡Raoul!

No ha terminado de girarse y ya se está lanzando hacia él.

Agoney parece un poco sorprendido, pero alarga los brazos instintivamente, sosteniéndole y abrazándole. Echando un pie hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio cuando Raoul, con un ademán feroz y decidido, le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y le obliga a bajar un poco la cabeza para besarle.

Pocas veces se han besado así.

Desesperados y hambrientos, apretándose tanto como les es físicamente posible. Narices, dientes y lenguas chocando, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta.

Y esa certeza que antes le provocaba un pequeño estallido de euforia, y que en este momento, sin embargo, sólo le produce desolación. Un peso muerto en su estómago cuando se separa de él, agarrándole de los hombros para mirarle fijamente.

Nadie va a volver a besarle así.

Nadie va a quererle nunca así.

\- No puedo hacer esto, Ago. _No puedo._

Agoney malinterpreta sus palabras. En un segundo borra su expresión de alfa excitado -algo que hace con una desconcertante facilidad-, cambiándola por su gesto amable, su sonrisa de siempre. Sus manos, antes crispadas como garras, ahora acarician con cariño las mejillas de Raoul.

\- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, mi niño, podemos esp…

\- No me refiero a eso. Mierda, joder, _eso_ precisamente es algo que no me costaría nada hacer -suelta a su novio, alejándose un paso. Envuelto en tantas sensaciones contradictorias que casi se marea-. Pero estaría mal. Todo esto está mal.

Agoney le sigue, agarrándole de un hombro.

\- Raoul, no me estoy enterando de nada.

Raoul inspira hondo.

\- Agoney. Necesito un tiempo.

El canario deja caer la mano.

Boquiabierto, se limita a contemplarle cuando Raoul se gira con aire abatido, casi arrastrándose hasta sentarse en las escaleras de la residencia. Sólo instantes después es capaz de seguirle, desplomándose a su lado.

Y levanta la cabeza para mirar las estrellas. Ignorante de que, un rato antes, en ese mismo sitio, Luis y Roi hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Te has planteado alguna vez qué pasa si esto sale mal? -Y ante la mirada perpleja de Agoney, Raoul añade-. Nuestra relación. Esto.

\- Raoul -el canario suena algo vacilante-. Nos lo planteamos desde el primer día, y decidimos…

\- _No_ -el omega le corta en seco, moviendo con brío la cabeza-. No, Ago, no, no nos lo planteamos _realmente._ Porque de inicio todo esto se nos presentó como algo guay, ¿no? Compañeros de vida. Destinados a estar juntos. Mi mejor amigo, el tío del que estaba encoñado, resultó ser mi media naranja, mi futuro compañero. El alfa al que dar cachorros. Qué de puta madre, ¿no? Qué conveniente.

Agoney ha girado el cuerpo hacia él, un codo apoyado en una rodilla. Mirándole en silencio.

\- ¿Y si esto no es algo bueno, Ago? -Raoul le devuelve la mirada-. ¿Y si nos hemos estado equivocando y esto no es más que una puta condena?

A pesar de que debe sentirse como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, el alfa reúne la entereza suficiente para moverse, desplazando su mano desde su rodilla hasta la de Raoul.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser una condena, si yo te quiero y tú a mí?

\- Aunque tú me quieras y yo a ti -rebate Raoul, sus ojos brillando con algo que parece furia-. _Es_ una condena. Una condena que nos obliga a ser pareja, queramos o no.

\- Pensaba que querías…

\- ¡Quería! ¡Pero ese no es el tema, Ago! ¡Piensa, joder! -Exclama, sobresaltando al canario, que jamás le ha visto así-. Nos queremos ahora, que tenemos dieciocho años y estamos en la uni. ¿Pero qué pasará en unos años, cuando empecemos a convivir? ¿Cuándo tú seas mi alfa, y yo tu omega?

Agoney nota un zumbido en la cabeza. Algo que no le deja pensar con claridad.

\- Nada -murmura.

Pero su tono es vacilante, y arranca una sonrisa amarga, feroz, en Raoul.

\- Nada. O todo. Puede pasar que la convivencia sea una mierda. Puede pasar que descubramos que no queremos tener hijos juntos. Puede pasar… Joder, puede ser que simplemente dejemos de querernos, y ya. A la gente normal le pasa, ¿no?

El alfa guardia silencio un segundo.

\- Sólo a los beta, o eso dicen.

\- Y una mierda. Hay un montón de parejas de alfas y omega que se separan de tapadillo, y habría muchas más si el divorcio fuera una opción. Esas cosas pasan, Ago -de repente se hunde sobre sí mismo, escondiendo la cabeza en las rodillas. Ya perdida toda su rabia, su furia-. Esas cosas pasan, pero si nos pasara a nosotros…

El zumbido se va, su mente se aclara.

Y Agoney entiende.

Si les pasara a ellos -dos personas destinadas a quererse, a formar una familia juntos- sería sencillamente insoportable.

\- Pero no nos pasará. No puede pasarnos -murmura-. Nos lo dijo aquel doctor. Estamos destinados.

Raoul alza la cabeza al tiempo que se frota la cara con el dorso de la mano. Agoney puede ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos, y una corriente de frío se extiende por su pecho.

\- Hay una cosa que no te he contado.

\- No estás cómodo con esto -adivina.

El catalán suelta una risotada amarga.

\- Ni siquiera puedo tener la libertad de sentir cosas sin que tú te enteres, joder.

Agoney se encoge de hombros.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa -eso también lo siente-. No es tu culpa y yo también me entero de lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Y al principio guay, pero ahora… ¿No sientes como que estás harto?

El canario le mira un largo rato sin contestar. A pesar de todo, sus ojos sólo transmiten cariño y franqueza.

\- No.

Raoul asiente, lentamente.

\- Tampoco tienes ningún problema con el hecho de ser alfa.

Agoney rompe el contacto visual, bajando la cabeza.

\- Al principio, sí lo tenía. Ahora…

\- Estás bien.

\- Sí.

\- Bien -cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, volviendo a apoyarse en sus rodillas-. Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos lo esté.

Una mano aparece sobre su espalda. Simplemente posándose allí. Transmitiéndole su cariño, su fuerza.

Dejándole ver que él está ahí, y estará siempre.

Eso es lo peor.

Que Agoney no es un alfa cabrón al que pueda odiar. Que no puede despreciarle, ni culparle, ni siquiera reprocharle nada. Ha cumplido su promesa de ser un buen alfa. Hace todo lo que está en su mano para ayudar a omegas y betas. Para construir esa sociedad más igualitaria, con la que todos ellos sueñan.

Pero tampoco puede negar que su novio se ha adaptado muy bien al nuevo papel que su _despertar_ como alfa trajo a su vida. Tras un inicial rechazo, cada vez le ve más cómodo. Con la ayuda de su hermano Álvaro, Agoney ha ido encontrando su lugar.

Su lugar en la cima de la pirámide.

\- Nunca seremos iguales -murmura el rubio.

\- Eso siempre lo supimos.

\- Ya. Y yo pensé que no me importaba. Pero me equivocaba, Ago. Importa y mucho.

Porque como dijo Pablo, un alfa es un alfa. Y Raoul empieza a darse cuenta, en toda su magnitud, de lo que eso significa.

\- No termino de acostumbrarme a la idea de lo que soy. No me da la gana aceptar que para la mayor parte de la sociedad, soy inferior a ti. Sé que serías el mejor compañero del mundo, pero me conozco, y de momento no me siento bien con la idea. No puedo… Y si me obligan… -suspira-. No quiero acabar odiándote, Ago. No te lo mereces. Tampoco mereces que te mienta, que te diga que todo va bien cuando no es así.

Agoney asiente. Eso sí puede entenderlo.

Raoul es la persona más leal que conoce. Leal a su familia, a sus amigos, a su propia forma de ser. Sabe que preferiría morir a traicionarle. A mentirle.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Siento si te he hecho…

Enmudece de golpe cuando el canario se levanta de un salto, tomándole por sorpresa. Apartándose de él con un gesto brusco que hace temer a Raoul que no quiera volver a mirarle a la cara. Que se prepare para huir, dejándole allí sentado en las escaleras, como un idiota. Echándole _ya_ de menos.

Pero su amigo le sorprende.

Y esto es algo que ni siquiera él, con su conexión especial, vio venir.

Agoney da un par de pasos hacia un lado y se detiene. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de liberar energía. Esta conversación, que debería haberle dejado abatido, en realidad ha conseguido justo lo contrario.

Levanta la cabeza de nuevo al cielo. Un hormigueo nervioso le recorre todo el cuerpo. Y toda una infancia como beta vuelve a cruzar, fugaz, su mente. Todo ese rechazo que creía olvidado vuelve a él, llenándole, aplastándole.

Y sabe que no lo olvidó.

Simplemente, lo aplazó.

Porque era más cómodo, porque era más fácil. Porque ser un alfa, para qué negarlo, es lo más sencillo y práctico.

Allí, bajo las estrellas, se hace un juramento a sí mismo.

Después baja la mirada, sonriendo a Raoul. Una sonrisa que siente que le desconcierta y le sorprende. Una sonrisa cargada de afecto; también de decisión.

\- Si no entendí mal, no crees que puedas quererme libremente en este mundo tan injusto y desigual.

\- Más o menos.

\- Entonces, no hay problema -amplía la sonrisa. Raoul se sorprende pensando que está loco-. Si no puedes quererme por culpa de este mundo, mi niño, cambiaré el mundo.

A Raoul se le escapa una pequeña risa.

Agoney, en cambio, le mira con seriedad. Tanta que, a los pocos segundos, la risa se convierte en una tos, y abre mucho los ojos, contemplando atónito a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué cojones dices, Agoney?

\- Lo que estás escuchando. Lucharé hasta que no me queden fuerzas -le mira desde arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Y cuando ya no me queden, seguiré un poco más.

Lo ha jurado.

No rendirse _jamás._

\- Hasta ahora no sabía si sería necesario… Si una persona como yo podría hacer algo, más que el trabajo que ya hacemos, aquí. Pero ahora sé que nunca es necesario -cierra los ojos-. Eres mi niño, mi amor, mi vida. Y voy a pelear por darte un mundo mejor.

Si hay un momento en el que Raoul está a punto de flaquear, mandar sus dudas lejos y volver a acoger a Agoney entre sus brazos, es ése.

Aún no entiende de qué demonios habla el puto loco, pero sí empieza a intuir que jamás de los jamases podría odiar a alguien que acaba de jurar algo así.

Pero en ese momento, los dos empiezan a percibir el sonido ahogado de unos pasos. Y al girarse, distinguen una silueta que se les acerca en la penumbra.

Su olor le delata antes que nada.

Álvaro.

\- Tete, Ago. Anda que me cogéis el móvil alguno de los dos, hostia -el alfa irrumpe entre ellos, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del drama que ha tenido lugar allí, instantes antes. Y es lógico, porque su rostro rebosa preocupación-. Y yo venga a llamar, venga a llamar… ¿Habéis visto a Roi o a Cepeda?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Raoul se pone en pie. Negando con la cabeza.

\- No, ¿por?

\- Porque son otros que no me hacen puto caso, por eso. Por eso al final he venido, básicamente -confiesa, en un tono ahogado que les hace entender que ha debido de recorrer casi a la carrera los metros que le separaban de la residencia-. ¿Tú te acuerdas de qué número era la habitación de Luis? Joder, es que llevan un rato sin mirar el móvil -murmura, casi para sí-. Espero no pillarles follando.

A Raoul y Agoney se les corta la respiración.

Y su primera reacción es mirarse el uno al otro, con cara de sorpresa.

Reacción que capta Álvaro, girándose con desgana hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabais que no lo sabía? Ellos también lo piensan -pone los ojos en blanco- como si fuera fácil ignorar cómo se hablan y cómo se ponen ojitos. Menudo par de gilipollas tengo por mejores amigos, la verdad.

Raoul sacude la cabeza, reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué les estás buscando?

\- Pedro y su compañero me han citado antes en la sede. Con Miriam -por una vez, su gesto no es de asco al nombrar a la alfa-. Traían un picoleto. Está investigando el campus.

\- ¿La Guardia civil?

\- Y la policía. Todo Dios, al parecer -se gira de nuevo, contemplando con aire pensativo la puerta de la residencia-. Parece que me he metido en un buen lío, chicos. Y ahora tengo que advertir a estos dos, me cago en mi puta…

\- Yo te acompaño.

\- Y yo.

Álvaro mira por encima de su hombro. Comprobando que, como un solo hombre, su hermano y Agoney se han colocado a su lado, flanqueándole.

Ceñudo, los observa. Sintiendo que de ellos emana una extraña fuerza. Una decisión que, por alguna razón, antes no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Eso no importa ahora -replica Agoney-. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos en esto. Y no te has metido en un lío…

\- _Nos hemos_ metido en un lío -completa Raoul.

Comparten una sonrisa, que hace que Álvaro arquee las cejas.

\- Vale -murmura, en tono un poco ronco-. Puedo contar con vosotros, entonces.

\- Siempre.

Tras un asentimiento, el mayor de los Vázquez toca el timbre.

A su espalda, Agoney y Raoul comparten una breve mirada de entendimiento.

Para su fortuna o su desgracia, no les hace falta ni hablar.

No saben qué les depara el futuro. No saben si podrán soportar estar separados. No saben si podrán soportar estar _juntos._

Pero sí saben una cosa.

Están unidos en esto. En esta lucha.

Quizá para siempre.


	13. La causa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a los que seguís ahí (sobre todo a los que me lo hacéis saber con un comentario o una mención), muy especialmente a los que venís del fandom de OT, porque soy consciente de que esto ha pasado de ser un ragoney típico a incluir personajes que no conocéis y han desplazado el protagonismo, y me parece de agradecer que no hayáis abandonado este barco tampoco (xD). Muchas veces me comentáis que no sabéis por dónde va tal o cual personaje, os pido paciencia porque pronto se conectarán los hilos de las distintas tramas. Esta es una historia poco habitual por toda la carga de historia, política y sociedad que le estoy metiendo, pero me lo estoy pasando pirata escribiéndola, y espero que vosotros también leyéndola. ¡Gracias! :)

 

Se bajan del metro en la parada más concurrida, esquivando otros cuerpos en movimiento mientras la megafonía les advierte de que tengan cuidado con el espacio existente entre coche y andén. Ninguno de los dos presta demasiada atención al anuncio, como ignoran el resto de señales que les guían en su salida hacia la boca más cercana.

Lo tienen tan interiorizado como todo lo demás. Como el hecho de que apenas les cueste esfuerzo avanzar, incluso en las muchedumbres más concurridas. Su olor alfa abre paso con facilidad. Omegas y betas -que no pueden olerles, pero perciben su actitud- se apartan como las aguas ante Moisés, haciendo que su trayecto sea mucho más cómodo que el del resto.

Los dos lo odian.

Pero -para qué negarlo- a veces es útil.

\- ¿Crees que es posible renunciar a tus privilegios?

\- Lo veo difícil.

Se leen el pensamiento, porque en los últimos meses han llegado a conocerse bastante bien. Más incluso que antes. Entre padrino y ahijado alfa siempre se establece una relación única e íntima, fundada en la más estrecha confianza. Sólo así es posible que se confiesen ciertas dudas y temores; que se hable sin rodeos ni vergüenza de los asuntos más escabrosos en lo tocante a su biología.

Álvaro se coloca las gafas de sol al salir; Agoney consulta rápidamente la pantalla de su móvil. Ambos aprovechan para, de la forma más disimulada posible, reconocer el espacio que les rodea.

\- ¿Algún rastro del guardia civil?

\- Que yo vea, no.

No sería la primera ni la segunda vez que descubren que llevan compañía. Últimamente al cabo Fernández les ha dado por vigilarles en cuanto ponen un pie fuera de campus; teniendo en cuenta a qué se están dedicando, Álvaro no puede culparle.

La semana pasada incluso le sostuvo la mirada cuando se lo tropezaron, después de descubrir esa mata de pelo rojizo -ya familiar para todos- en la ventanilla de un coche aparcado cerca de su casa. No mostró miedo, ni lo tiene ahora.

La época del miedo quedó atrás.

Ahora le espolea la pura rabia y el irrefrenable deseo de cambiar el mundo. La única huida posible es hacia delante. Y el futuro, eso lo tiene muy claro, es suyo. En el futuro no caben hombres como el cabo Fernández.

Un _whatsapp_ hace vibrar el teléfono que Agoney tiene en la mano. Dos pares de ojos leen en silencio la pantalla.

_“Donde siempre. Ahora.”_

Los dos alfa se ponen en marcha otra vez.

\- A Raoul le habría encantado venir -comenta Álvaro con un suspiro, esperando a que un semáforo se ponga en verde-. Pablo ha tenido que intervenir para que accediera a quedarse en casa.

\- Ya. Me estuvo preguntando por el tema.

El canario capta la mirada de reojo de su padrino. Han hablado largo y tendido sobre esto -sobre Raoul, sobre ellos- lo cual siempre supone un alivio. Por eso Álvaro no se corta en preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Agoney sabe _exactamente_ a qué se refiere.

Esa sensación extraña en el pecho, ese dolor sordo que a ratos resulta fácil de ignorar, pero que nunca se va. Esa certeza de que le falta algo, como el cosquilleo de un miembro amputado.

Esa condena.

\- Regular. Pero cada día un poco mejor -se encoge de hombros-. Es algo, supongo.

El otro asiente.

El semáforo se pone en verde.

\- Raoul tampoco lo lleva muy bien. No hablamos mucho de esto, pero se lo noto. Lleva un mes y pico sin dormir bien.

Agoney esboza una sonrisa triste en silencio.

¿Dormir?

Él tampoco duerme bien, y es normal. Porque es por las noches cuando más intensamente le siente, le echa de menos, le necesita. Es por las noches, reducido el bombardeo sensorial que recibe durante el día, cuando todos sus sentidos se concentran únicamente en esa presencia etérea que está ahí y, al mismo tiempo, no está.

Es en ese momento cuando todo cobra fuerza. Cuando sabe que su _compañero de vida_ está lejos, más lejos que nunca. Cuando se pregunta si alguna vez… Si quizá…

 _Basta,_ se detiene mentalmente a sí mismo.

Algo se le debe notar, porque recibe una palmada silenciosa de ánimo mientras hunde los hombros. Pero Álvaro no dice otra palabra, y él se lo agradece en silencio.

A veces se pregunta cómo será vivir así _para siempre._

Ahora, si lo piensa, no es tan horrible. Ve a Raoul todos los días. Habla frecuentemente con él. Siguen siendo amigos. Participan juntos en las actividades organizadas por el Comité.

¿Pero qué pasará cuando sus destinos les alejen definitivamente? ¿Qué pasará si, un día, se despiden para no verse jamás? ¿Condenados a sentir, hasta el día de su muerte, la presencia invisible de un fantasma a su lado?

No quiere ni pensarlo.

Se encoge en su abrigo. Está de mal humor -últimamente siempre lo está- y todo a su alrededor, desde el color grisáceo del cielo hasta la fina capa de agua que cubre la acera, le parece que tiene un aire funesto.

Ver el conocido letrero del local no le sube el ánimo.

Más bien, al contrario.

Quizá Álvaro sepa lo que está pensando. Porque se queda parado en el umbral, con una mano sobre el timbre. Sonriendo con un punto de ironía.

\- Siempre me pregunto lo que dirían si me vieran entrando a un sitio de estos…

\- Que vas de aliado pero eres tan alfista como los demás. Que en realidad lo que haces es sólo una excusa para follar.

Su amigo suelta una carcajada.

\- Y sería lo mejor que podrían hacer, Ago -hace sonar el timbre, que emite un zumbido bajo, casi como si buscara no llamar la atención-. Porque la verdad es mil veces mejor. Y más peligrosa.

Agoney echa el cuello hacia atrás para admirar mejor la fachada del local.

_Oh, sí._

_Edén,_ reza el letrero luminoso. Y una línea debajo: _Night club._

Es la única información proporcionada. La única información que es necesaria, además del cartel -más pequeño, grabado en resina- de “ _Sólo alfas”_ colocado en la misma puerta de metal pintado en rojo. Lo único que destaca en una fachada anodina pintada en color blanco sucio y con dos hileras de ventanas con las persianas bajadas hasta el fondo.

Abren inmediatamente.

El portero, un viejo conocido de Álvaro, le saluda con la cabeza. Es una bestia alfa que ocupa con su sola mole casi todo el hueco de la puerta. Su nariz es el único sistema de seguridad que el local necesita.

\- Pasen.

\- Gracias.

Agoney agacha la cabeza al entrar.

Siempre se siente un poco avergonzado al entrar allí, al pensar que alguien pueda verle en medio de un burdel.

Porque _es_ un burdel.

Aunque teóricamente esos sitios están prohibidos y la prostitución firmemente penada por ley, una simple triquiñuela legal -bar de copas con habitaciones para clientes- basta para hacer la trampa. La policía mira para otro lado, aunque de vez en cuando se produce alguna gran redada -sin duda, en lugares que han descuidado los sobornos- para mantener las apariencias. La Iglesia tampoco pone mucho empeño en condenarlos. Y pensándolo detenidamente, Agoney se da cuenta de que es normal.

En una sociedad donde el divorcio no se contempla, esos lugares son la única vía de escape de alfas que están aburridos de sus emparejamientos.

A los omega, por supuesto, que les jodan.

_Como siempre._

Un camarero les saluda con un gesto, haciéndoles una señal. Agoney y Álvaro no abren la boca. La barra está medianamente concurrida, con buenos cabezas de familia alfa que charlan animadamente con atractivos omegas de ambos sexos. Una escalera al fondo lleva al piso superior.

Ellos cogen la dirección contraria.

Agoney ha escuchado hablar mucho del famoso cuarto oscuro del _Edén._ Un lugar emblemático, a camino de la realidad y la leyenda, que los más veteranos de la uni siempre presumían de conocer bien frente a los novatos. A más de un compañero escuchó narrar, en plena cafetería y con todo lujo de detalles, las orgías y bacanales que supuestamente tenían lugar en su interior.

Casi se murió de susto la primera vez que Álvaro le llevó allí.

Ahora, le hace una gracia inmensa.

El cuarto oscuro está al final de un pasillo, protegido por otra recia puerta y aún más fornido guardia. Este también les conoce; abre la puerta incluso antes de que lleguen.

Los dos alfa se cuelan por la estrecha abertura.

Lo único en lo que coinciden realidad y leyenda es en el hecho de que, efectivamente, está oscuro. Una parca iluminación de luces led es suficiente para que vean por dónde pisan sin dejar de proteger la intimidad de sus clientes. Pero los parecidos acaban ahí. Porque la misteriosa sala del _Edén_ no es un amplio espacio lleno de superficies horizontales con alfas y omegas manteniendo sexo desenfrenado, sino una sucesión de reservados donde se tratan asuntos muy _muy_ alejados de lo carnal.

\- Alberto.

\- Hola, chicos.

En uno de ellos les espera el hombre al que han venido a ver. Un joven alfa de sonrisa amable que se pone en pie al verles, estrechándoles la mano son solemnidad.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No nos ha seguido nadie, esta vez.

\- La policía sabe perfectamente que en este local se comercia con algo más que con cuerpos de omega, pero se guardarían mucho de entrar a comprobarlo. Entre otras cosas porque podrían encontrar a alguno de sus propios mandos, o quizá incluso a algún ministro -su sonrisa se afila, al tiempo que toma asiento de nuevo en uno de los bancos alargados, tapizados con cuero sintético-. Puede que tengamos a alguno cerca en este mismo momento.

Agoney y Álvaro no pueden evitar el acto reflejo de mirar a su alrededor, pero el resto de reservados del local está protegido por un hábil juego de biombos y paneles que resulta incluso más efectivo que la penumbra. Toman asiento frente a Alberto, arrellanándose en el banco.

El otro alfa tiene un vaso medio vacío frente a él. Su olfato les indica que es agua.

\- Odio tener que reuniros aquí -confiesa, bajando la voz-. Se me revuelven las tripas al ser cómplice de la miseria y el mercadeo carnal que se produce entre estas cuatro paredes… Pero es el único sitio donde podemos estar seguros.

\- No te tortures, Alberto. Si se descubiera el pastel ahora mismo, sería una catástrofe.

El otro asiente.

\- Podríamos despedirnos de la campaña, desde luego. Y yo de mi puesto, aunque eso me da igual -bebe agua-. ¿Sabéis que ni siquiera en mi propio partido me apoyarían plenamente en esto? Queremos una sociedad de izquierdas, una sociedad igualitaria, omeguista, feminista, ecologista, republicana… Pero nadie quiere arriesgarse para conseguirlo.

\- Quedarse en segunda línea es muy fácil -repone Álvaro-. Puedes avanzar si las cosas están de caras, y retroceder si la batalla se tuerce. Somos nosotros los que estamos condenados.

\- Justamente.

Agoney se mantiene silencioso, hasta que un discreto camarero les trae las bebidas -un refresco para Álvaro, agua para él- que han encargado mediante un panel táctil incrustado en una esquina de la mesa.

Observa de hito en hito al hombre que tiene frente a él.

Ya le conocía antes de que Álvaro se le presentara, porque su rostro lleva un par de años haciéndose familiar en los informativos y programas sobre política. Y eso a pesar de un sector de la sociedad -y según las malas lenguas, del propio gobierno- al que le parece sencillamente horrendo que un alfa defienda los derechos de los omega.

Pero Agoney, que es un alfa atípico, puede intuir que Alberto Garzón también lo es. Aunque su olor es inconfundible, su actitud es mucho más amable y sosegada que la del alfa medio. Pero eso no le exime de ser tremendamente ambicioso e inteligente. El joven político, apenas un par de años mayor que el propio Álvaro, ha conseguido abrirse paso en la izquierda nacional a base de intervenciones brillantes que se han hecho virales.

\- ¿De cuánto disponemos? -Pregunta, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

\- De un par de meses. Todo tiene que estar listo para esa fecha. No podemos fallar.

\- Y no fallaremos.

Su aplomo parece sorprender a Alberto, que se le queda mirando con una sonrisa.

\- Así se habla, Ago -una de las cosas que más le ha sorprendido de él es eso; que le hable como si fuera un viejo camarada, y no un universitario al que apenas acaba de conocer-. Si nos sale bien, pondremos al gobierno contra las cuerdas.

Alberto no desdeña a nadie; compañeros de otros partidos, periodistas, universitarios; todo el mundo es bienvenido a la lucha. A pesar de su juventud y su apariencia inofensiva, su carisma le está granjeando una base de apoyos cada vez más amplia. Tanto, que está empezando a convertirse en un tipo peligroso para el régimen.

Álvaro le ha contado que hace meses que sabe que el gobierno le sigue y le espía. _“Alguien en los altos mandos sabe que se prepara algo gordo”_ , reflexionó. _“Quizá por eso nos mandaron al guardia civil”._ Pero Alberto y sus chicos, hábilmente, han conseguido enmascarar sus planes reales mediante campañas tan sonadas como vacías de contenido real, destinadas a generar ruido en las redes, pura cortina de humo.

Pero lo que tienen entre manos…

Agoney tiembla de excitación solamente al pensarlo.

\- ¿Y vuestro picoleto?

\- Nuestros profes lo tienen entretenido. Se están haciendo colegas -ironiza Álvaro, ya acostumbrado a ver a Pedro y Fran en compañía del irascible guardia civil-. De momento no da la lata. Vigila, poco más.

Alberto asiente.

\- Cuando lo haga, tenemos armas para neutralizarle.

\- ¿Armas?

\- Todo el mundo tiene un pasado, y resulta que aparte de eso nosotros también tenemos infiltrados dentro de la Benemérita con acceso a su expediente. Una cosa fascinante -esboza una sonrisa que borra casi de inmediato-. Pero mientras no lo necesitemos, no lo sacaremos a la luz. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a la redención.

Agoney asiente. Álvaro, por contra, arquea una ceja con ademán escéptico.

\- Sois demasiado buenos -resopla-. Yo le daría donde más duele. Al enemigo ni agua.

\- No pienso ponerme al nivel de las fuerzas represoras del sistema -le contesta el político en tono pausado, entretenido en capturar el último sorbo de agua del fondo de su vaso-. Además, el cabo es un tipo interesante, al que no me atrevería de catalogar rotundamente como enemigo.

\- ¿Ah, no? Pues yo lo veo clarísimo.

\- Tú lo ves todo blanco y negro, Álvaro -murmura Alberto con un deje de cariño que sorprende a Agoney; está claro que la relación del político y el joven universitario es más larga y profunda de lo que él se había figurado-. Pero te aseguro que la mayoría de personas, y el cabo más que nadie, se mueven en una amplia gama de grises.

Un gruñido de escepticismo vibra en la garganta del otro alfa, que por un instante parece a punto de replicar. Pero al final la queja se transforma en una breve risotada, reconociendo su derrota con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Qué bien hablas siempre, cabrón.

\- Vivo de esto. Hablo, convenzo, ilusiono, a veces incluso miento -Alberto deja el vaso en la mesa. Su expresión es seria, solemne incluso-. Por nuestra causa.

Álvaro se endereza, como un militar escuchando el toque de diana.

\- Por la causa -repite.

Agoney piensa que éste ha sido el final de la conversación. Bebe de su agua, esperando ver cómo el político se levanta y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Siempre lo hacen así. Álvaro y él suelen haraganear un poco más, dejando un espacio de un cuarto de hora para no levantar miradas ni comentarios suspicaces.

Pero se equivoca. Y se da cuenta al notar el tamborileo nervioso de los dedos de Alberto sobre la mesa, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si irse o si quedarse. Como si una información le quemara en la punta de la lengua, y no tuviera del todo claro cómo soltarla.

\- Una cosa más -carraspea-. No sólo deberíamos tener miedo del gobierno. De hecho, no es quien más debería asustarnos ahora mismo.

\- No jodas, Alberto. Si no te parece que el presidente sea para echar a correr…

\- No, el presidente es un imbécil y es peligroso dentro de su imbecilidad. Pero la radicalización y derechización que estamos viviendo en los últimos meses no es culpa suya, sino de sus socios de gobierno, sobre todo de uno.

Agoney gruñe.

\- Ese fascista -masculla.

\- Fascista con todas las letras. Es él quien está provocando esta histeria social. Y ya sabéis que él y su partido abogan por medidas más extremas, como la derogación de las pocas medidas que protegen al omega.

\- Quieren la _igualdad real_ , sí. Menudos hijos de puta.

\- Hijos de puta peligrosos. Mucho. Porque además los medios de comunicación les están haciendo la campaña -chasquea la lengua, moviendo la cabeza-. Vivimos tiempos jodidos, así que tened mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Piensas que corremos peligro físico?

\- Pienso que la extrema derecha está en auge -murmura el político, poniéndose pesadamente en pie-. Y eso siempre conlleva peligro físico para los que pensamos, sentimos o vivimos de forma diferente.

 

 

 

 

En las últimas semanas, los habituales del campus ya se han habituado a la presencia de ese joven pelirrojo que suele merodear por los alrededores del Vicerrectorado, o al que a menudo se ve salir del Departamento de Educación Física. Aunque al principio llamaba la atención -principalmente por su color de pelo, pero también por su ausencia de mochila o cartera, y por la agresividad de su esencia alfa- ahora se ha convertido en un elemento más, al que casi nadie presta atención. La mayoría creen que forma parte de la seguridad interna de la Universidad; algunos piensan que es profesor.

Pocos saben la verdad.

Entre esos pocos, para su desgracia, está Roi.

\- ¿Seguimos sin noticias de Luis Cepeda?

El guardia civil irrumpe en la sede del CABO sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Una táctica para pillarles desprevenidos y crispar sus nervios, sin duda alguna. Roi, ocupado en imprimir unos carteles con una vetusta impresora que se niega a funcionar, le mira un momento con irritación.

\- Yo no sé nada.

Otra voz -femenina, fuerte acento gallego, cargada de agresividad- añade:

\- Y si lo supiera, cabo Fernández, tampoco se lo diríamos.

Breve silencio. Roi se agacha, dando unos golpecitos en la tapa de la impresora.

\- Eso no es muy inteligente, ciudadana Miriam. Podría catalogarse como obstrucción a la justicia.

\- Eso será si demuestra que sabemos dónde está Cepeda, pero ya le digo yo que no va a ser capaz de hacerlo, entre otras cosas porque no tenemos ni idea. Y deje en paz a Roi, joder. Era su mejor amigo, está muy preocupado, ¿es que no lo ve?

El gallego siente dos pares de ojos clavados en su nuca. Hace como si no los hubiera escuchado, abriendo el compartimento de los cartuchos, y mascullando un juramento cuando ve que uno de ellos chorrea tinta por el lugar equivocado.

\- Recordadme que no volvamos a comprar compatibles en páginas chinas -rompe su silencio en su familiar tono lacónico, cogiendo un pañuelo para retirar el cartucho.

Escucha unos pesados pasos a su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve la cabeza rapada de Kibo, que se tensa a medida que el guardia civil se acerca al beta.

\- Méndez, si está usted preocupado, debería contarme…

\- Mire cabo, ya le he contado todo lo que sé, ¿entiende? -Arranca el cartucho roto de los cabezales y se gira de un salto, encarando al cabo Fernández-. Ya se lo dije mil veces, el cabrón desapareció de un día para otro, se llevó sus cosas de la residencia, dejó los pagos al día, no se despidió de nadie, y ya. ¿Preocupado? Me preocupé el primer mes, cuando aún esperaba que mi mejor amigo me mandara un whatsapp o me llamara para ver qué coño le había pasado. Pero la vida sigue, cabo, y yo tengo un postgrado que terminar y usted tendrá una investigación que hacer y para ninguno de los dos Cepeda debería importarnos una mierda, porque se fue de la noche a la mañana sin avisar a nadie, así que está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Y ahora si me disculpa tengo las manos manchadas de tinta, puto Aliexpress de los cojones.

El guardia civil parpadea, pero no dice nada. Cuando Roi hace ademán de avanzar, se aparta con las manos en alto, como si temiera mancharse él también su impoluta camisa blanca.

Espera unos segundos después de que el beta haya abandonado el cartucho, sin duda rumbo al aseo colindante. Busca y encuentra la mirada de los presentes: la tal Miriam, un chico rapado de nombre raro, y una muchacha beta, de apariencia dulce, que a veces no sabe ni dónde tiene la cabeza.

\- No lo está llevando muy bien.

\- Nadie lo llevaría bien, ¿no? -Replica el chico, con cautela.

\- De hecho deberían ser _ustedes_ los que encontraran a Cepeda -reprocha Miriam.

Álex la mira. Con el paso de las semanas ha empezado a hacerle gracia la deslenguada alfa, que sabe cuándo y cómo puede estirar los límites sin romper la cuerda. Un don que, sin duda, a él le habría venido bien en un pasado no demasiado lejano.

\- El CNP está haciendo todo lo necesario, créanme -se rasca una mejilla-. Pero no hay rastro de Luis. Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… O como si se hubiera metido en algo ilegal.

Vuelve a buscar intencionadamente la mirada de Miriam, pero ésta agacha la cabeza. Se gira hacia Kibo, pero éste le ha dado la espalda.

La despistada beta es la única que le mira, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es probable.

Los otros dos estudiantes se giran hacia ella como un resorte.

\- ¡Amaia! -Sisea Miriam.

\- ¿Cómo que _es probable? -_ Inquiere Álex.

\- Si no lo encuentran en ningún sitio, está claro que la única posibilidad es que se lo haya tragado la tierra, lo hayan abducido los extraterrestres o lo haya secuestrado una mafia para vender todos sus órganos y ahora Luis esté repartido dentro del cuerpo de otras seis personas. Eso -ensancha su sonrisa, beatífica- es lo único que nos queda si descartamos la otra posibilidad, que es que la policía no sea capaz de encontrar por los cauces legales a un chico alfa no precisamente pequeño y no especialmente discreto como es Luis. Pero eso es imposible, porque ningún agente de nuestras fuerzas del orden estaría casi dos meses dando palos de ciego sin… -de repente enmudece, mirándole con expresión de pena-. Oh, lo siento, cabo. No pretendía…

Álex siente que se ruboriza y la piel de su cara se torna del mismo color que su pelo.

Lo peor es que Amaia le mira como si lo sintiera de verdad, y el guardia civil -que escucha la tos de Kibo, y la risa disimulada de Miriam- no puede ni siquiera tomarla con ella.

\- Informadme de cualquier novedad. Buenas tardes, chicos.

\- Buenas tardes, cabo -le despide Amaia-. Siempre es un placer.

 

 

\- Me alegra verte así de bien, tío.

\- Yo no diría que estoy bien del todo, pero… Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Gracias a tu novio.

Al agente Reyes no le hace falta consultar la ficha médica del teniente Agustín Robles -guardada en un cartapacio, junto a su cama- para hacerse una idea de cuánto ha mejorado.

El hombre que le saluda está muy lejos del siniestro y exhausto guardia civil al que detuvo hace casi dos meses. Han desaparecido casi por completo las profundas bolsas que enmarcaban sus ojos, así como la macilenta tirantez de la piel sobre sus pómulos. Tras un rápido vistazo, Víctor comprueba que todos los tics que presentaba -producto de su adicción- también parecen haber remitido.

Y su sonrisa también es infinitamente más sincera.

\- ¿Te han terminado de quitar los supresores?

\- Alain dice que pronto -le asegura Robles-. Esta semana ya he estado durmiendo en casa.

\- ¿Sí? Eso es un avance, chaval -le da una palmada en el hombro, sonriendo burlón-. Aunque pronto te voy a tener que llamar _mi teniente._

\- Somos de distintos cuerpos -Agustín sacude la cabeza, desechando la broma-. Y aunque no lo fuéramos… Te debo la vida, Víctor. Gracias a que me detuviste e internaste forzosamente, por primera vez en años, me siento más… Siento que puedo controlarlo sin ayuda. Que ya no odio ser alfa, ¿me entiendes?

Víctor le rodea el cuello con un brazo.

\- Soy un beta, no entiendo una mierda de lo que os pasa a los alfa -bromea, propinándole un empujón afectuoso-. Nah. Me alegro mogollón, de verdad. ¿Has visto a mi gabacho?

Robles sonríe.

\- En su despacho.

\- Ah, bien. Voy a saludar antes de volverme a patrullar polígonos industriales -le guiña un ojo-. Cuídate, teniente.

\- Y tú, Víctor. Ten cuidado.

Guardia civil y policía se despiden con un gesto, antes de que éste abandone la habitación, saliendo al pasillo.

El ala donde trabaja Alain es milagrosamente tranquila y con una ratio de ocupación sospechosamente más baja que el resto del hospital. En comparación con el trasiego que Víctor ha tenido que esquivar en su camino hacia allí, el lugar parece hasta solitario; puede incluso percibir el chirriar de las suelas de goma de sus zapatillas mientras se acerca al despacho del doctor Juillard.

La puerta está cerrada a cal y canto; siempre lo está. El secretismo con el que Alain lleva a cabo sus investigaciones es absoluto y plenamente justificado. Víctor toca con una cadencia y ritmo más que pactada. Segundos después, Alain le abre la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar.

\- Pasa y cierra -ordena, dándose la vuelta.

Víctor obedece.

Víctor siempre obedece aunque sea un beta lo suficientemente terco para conseguir ganarse una plaza en el Cuerpo de Policía Nacional. Empresa nada desdeñable. Tuvo que sudar mucho, tuvo que llorar e incluso sangrar hasta conseguir que esa _caterva de fascistas alfistas_ -así llama en privado a alguno de sus compañeros de fatigas- le admitieran como uno más.

Y aun así, lo hicieron con muchas reservas.

Pero el médico francés posee varias extraordinarias cualidades, y una de ellas es la de ser uno de los pocos capaces de conseguir que Víctor cierre la boca y mueva el culo. Cualquiera que lo conozca se sorprendería de ver al policía quedarse callado más de cinco segundos seguidos cuando entra en el despacho, mirando a su alrededor con la reverencia de un feligrés que pone un pie en la iglesia.

No es para menos.

En honor a la verdad, el lugar no es solamente el despacho del doctor Juillard. Anexo y accesible por una puerta -ahora abierta- hay un pequeño pero modernísimo laboratorio que el francés comparte con otro médico, ese sinvergüenza de Juan Carlos.

Hoy está él solo. Víctor toma asiento en una silla acolchada situada junto a la puerta, observando a su novio moverse del laboratorio a su mesa, tecleando en el ordenador, cogiendo la tablet, llevándosela adentro, comprobando, murmurando para sí. Sabe que no debe molestarle en ese momento. Tampoco quiere. Le fascina verle así.

Se le ponen los pelos de punta -y no tiene pocos- cuando le ve así.

Porque sabe que el hombre que tiene delante va a cambiar el mundo.

\- Creo que lo estamos consiguiendo.

Alain habla con un español absolutamente perfecto con tan sólo un rastro de acentro francés; un rastro, por supuesto, que es lo suficiente para darle ese toque que Víctor encuentra irresistiblemente sexy. Pero cuando le mira, lo hace sin una pizca de deseo sexual.

\- ¿En serio?

Lo único que el español rebosa en ese momento es sorpresa y admiración. Una admiración que a su vez se tiñe de orgullo cuando el francés le devuelve la mirada, asintiendo con gravedad. Insinuando una sonrisa en esa barba rubia que le vuelve loco.

\- Quedan unos detalles y queda probarlo, pero creo que lo tenemos -y le brillan los ojos; le brillan los ojos como nunca-. Joder, Víctor, creo que lo tenemos.

Víctor se pone en pie de un salto.

Alain es un parisino rarito de los pies a la cabeza, altivo sin esforzarse, sarcástico la mayor parte del tiempo. Le juzga constantemente por sus pintas y por su desorden, como si así pudiera ocultar que es su naturaleza caótica lo que más le atrajo de él; bufa ante sus retrasos y (finge que) protesta ante su españolísima tendencia a manosear y besuquearle todo el rato.

Pero ese día cuando va hacia él y le envuelve en un abrazo de oso el gabacho no emite ni media queja, sino que le devuelve el gesto con los ojos aún brillantes y una sonrisa que esconde contra su cuello, allá donde solamente Víctor puede notarla. Y entonces se relaja, dejando que su novio sienta lo cansado que está. Que le bese con suavidad en la boca y le acaricie luego la mejilla -la barba algo más descuidada de lo que suele ser habitual- hasta rozar las oscuras ojeras imposibles de ignorar.

\- Eres el mejor, puto gabacho de los cojones. El mejor.

Alain sonríe de oreja a oreja al escucharle. Es una sonrisa de gilipollas enamorado, piensa Víctor. Igual que la suya.

\- Es sólo el primer paso, pero… -los ojos de Alain se desplazan por encima de su hombro, clavándose en el vacío. Soñadores-. ¿Sabes hasta dónde podemos llegar?

\- Sí. Podemos… Joder, podemos liberar a tanta gente de las mierdas impuestas por su segundo género. Robles…

\- Robles es un caso sencillo. ¿Te acuerdas de Ricardo, aquel chaval omega que vino hace tiempo? -Sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los suyos-. Podríamos ayudarle Víctor, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

\- Una revolución.

\- Una liberación -apunta. Un momento después, su sonrisa flaquea-. Tendremos problemas.

Víctor resopla, apartándose el pelo de la frente con una sacudida de cabeza. Los brazos de Alain se despegan de su cuerpo, caen a los lados, como si hubieran perdido la fuerza. Está pensativo, la preocupación enturbiando el que es su momento álgido como investigador médico.

El madrileño no lo piensa permitir.

\- Ya sabríamos que tendríamos problemas. Pero estamos preparados.

Se da una palmada elocuente bajo la chaqueta de cuero, en el costado, donde un bulto delata la presencia de su pistola reglamentaria. Alain sigue el gesto con la mirada.

\- Esperemos no llegar a eso.

\- Llegaremos adonde haya que llegar. Somos muchos. Y no nos van a parar. _Esta vez_ no, Alain. La causa vencerá.

Alain no puede evitar girar la cabeza por encima del hombro.

Víctor sigue la dirección de su mirada.

Muchos médicos tienen algún marco de fotos encima de la mesa de su despacho, y el francés no es la excepción. Pero en lugar de un _selfie_ con la pareja o la estampa de algún crío de pocos años, en el portarretratos que adorna el escritorio no hay uno, sino tres, hombres adultos.

Uno de ellos es el propio Alain. Y los otros dos se le parecen como gotas de agua, aunque uno sea más corpulento, y el otro tenga un pelo rubio mucho más claro que el suyo.

Los tres visten, orgullosos, el uniforme de la Gendarmería francesa.

El médico se gira de nuevo hacia él, con gesto fiero.

No habla, pero Víctor le entiende.

\- Vamos a casa, gabacho -ofrece, con sorprendente seriedad-. Te prepararé algo de cena mientras te duchas, te daré un masaje en la espalda y luego te follaré despacio, hasta que te corras varias veces o hasta que olvides quién eres. Lo que pase antes.

Alain arquea una ceja, flemático.

Su respuesta no le sorprende.

\- Creo que prescindiré del masaje.

 

 


End file.
